


Just like me

by LizzyGal



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Compound, Canon-Typical Violence, Danger is afoot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 142,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGal/pseuds/LizzyGal
Summary: Bucky is a member of the Avengers and getting his life back. Things are good. He has purpose and friends and there's even a little Omega with a big secret that he's pinning after.Bucky's got his mind set that you're gonna be his Omega. Sure you have secrets, who doesn't? Sure you have issues, so does Bucky. So you're friends with Sam, Bucky can deal with that too.When you ask Bucky to do you a big favor, do you really have any idea what you're asking?Can Bucky convince you that he's your Alpha?Can Sam find a way to make you idiots realize that you're perfect for each other?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Broken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716352
Comments: 714
Kudos: 1000





	1. The List

“Do you think he’d do it?” You asked Sam, having just worked up the courage after months of thinking, pondering and wondering. You still couldn’t quite believe you’d said the words out loud. You couldn’t believe you’d finally asked. You felt both sick to your stomach and like a weight had lifted off your shoulders. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

Both of you sat side by side, eating doughnuts from a box, watching Bucky run around the track at a downright inhuman rate of speed.

It was exhausting.

It was chilly out too.

Sam was all bundled up.

You didn’t need to be but you were, to keep up appearances.

Keeping up the illusion of normalcy was what led to your confession to Sam, on that frigid February morning.

Sam pursed his lips to the side and sighed.

Sam knew for a fact Bucky would do it. Bucky would do anything for you. You were all Bucky talked about, thought about and even dreamt about, so there was not even a bit of doubt.

Still, you were his friend too.

You were an Omega. Even though you were like Bucky, you were still someone he felt the need to protect and look after as an Alpha.

“Omega…having to live and work with that man, I can say with absolute certainty, if you don’t at least bring it up to him, they’ll be no dealing with him anymore. If he says no, then you know. You can move on to Thor. He’s your number two? Right?”

Scrunching your nose, you nodded.

You didn’t want Thor though.

This was your grand exit from singlehood. You were going on the straight and narrow. You needed to start a new chapter in your life. It was about that time anyway.

Only Sam and Bucky knew your secret.

Only the two Alphas, the two Avengers, knew what you hid from the world.

Natasha may have suspected, but she never brought it up.

You weren’t like other females, most definitely not in that cute spunky Hallmark movie kind of way.

When you were young, you’d been sick, very sick, terminally sick.

Your parents had taken you to every doctor. 

Your parents had tried everything.

Your parents were desperate.

They’d been desperate enough to try something experimental, not exactly legal. It had cured you. You had been in remission since the drug was put in your body. The serum Bucky called it. Whatever it was, it had fixed you and within a month. You were putting on weight, you were getting color back and then after a few months, you were picking up the couch and stove so your mother could clean under it, staying up all night, picking up languages.

Your parents noticed when you weren’t aging like other children. People began to ask questions. When men in suits came to your house one day, your parents packed up the car and were gone that night.

You just wanted a normal life.

You wanted a home and a family, you wanted to be loved and cherished. In a couple years you’d age out of where you lived now, your job, everything and would need to move. But your body was changing again. Suppressants were no longer working any more. Now was the time. 

You’d found a nice, polite, harmless Alpha who was ready to settle down and seemed interested in you. He would do just fine. He’d be easy to convince to move in together and start a family. He was mellow enough, you had no doubt when you told him the truth about you, that he’d accept you, understand even.

But there was a problem.

Ok, there were a few problems.

And the fact that you didn’t want to move, didn’t want to give up a life you loved and friends you adored, and everything you had wasn’t one of them. It was breaking your heart, but it had to be done. People were starting to notice and ask you what your secret was to staying young. You’d been with the Avengers for too long. You’d made the move from Avenger’s Tower to the Compound upstate. And you really really didn’t want to move. But you really really didn’t want it getting out what you were, it was never good. People got hurt. Bad things happened when your secret was revealed.

Your problem was threefold.

One, you were a virgin.

It was indeed a problem. You didn’t want to be a virgin. You really didn’t want to have this be such an issue. However, over the years, when the occasion came up, you’d hurt Alphas and Betas. Femurs had been shattered, jaws had been broken, a molar had even been knocked out. You didn’t want to hurt anyone. But there seemed to be difficulty in your knowing your own strength, especially when you became excited. 

You needed to practice. You needed someone strong enough to show you how to do it, someone you couldn’t hurt. You needed a male to guide you. Once you acquired the Alpha you’d selected from the herd, you didn’t want to maim him. You wanted to be good for him. You wanted a nice healthy sex life.

Two, you were absolutely, totally, irreparably in love with James Buchanan Barnes. And it was exhausting pretending that you weren’t, every minute of every day.

Which led you to Three.

You wanted to go out with a bang, literally and figuratively.

If you were going to ride off into the sunset with a nice normal Alpha, you needed someone you couldn’t hurt to show you how to have sex with your chosen Alpha. Bucky fit that bill. Since you were in love with him, why not? It could be your gift to yourself. It could be what you rewarded yourself with, for doing the responsible thing. If you were going to leave for Middle-America and the Suburbs with Everyday-Alpha to do what was biologically expected of you, ripping your heart out in the process, why not give yourself this?

Just watching Bucky, run his usual ten miles in the morning, was more satisfying than the doughnuts you were eating.

And you had to eat all the damn time to fuel your metabolism.

You liked a curvier figure, so you were always packing in the calories it felt like. Plus you’d noticed Bucky notice your figure.

He’d made his interest clear. He’d asked you out and you politely declined.

You couldn’t live under the radar with Bucky as your Alpha.

People would notice you weren’t aging.

Bad people would find you.

As unfortunate as it was, it was a reality for you.

As you reached for your fourth Dunkin Doughnut with the pink heart sprinkles, frosted with chocolate icing, because you were going out with a bang, you glanced over at Sam. “I can’t help but feel like I’d be another notch on Thor’s belt though. I want it to be somewhat special. Plus, I have a whole list of stuff I want to learn how to do. And besides from those two…options are limited. Steve has his Omega. Banner I don’t think has any abilities outside of being in his Green body, which I’m so not ready for…”

Sam chuckled.

“…and I’m afraid of hurting a normal Alpha again. I guess there is always Vision, but I don’t even know how that’d work honestly.”

“There’s always Loki,” Sam suggested.

You made a face, as you looked for the exact perfect place to take your first bite from the doughnut.

Loki hadn’t even made the cut.

“Do you really need to go? What if you just stay and tell people to mind their business?”

You couldn’t help but smile.

The chilly morning felt amazing on your bits of exposed skin. You always ran a little hotter than fellow female Omegas, because of the serum in your veins, that kept your terminal condition in remission. “I’ve already been here nearly ten years. People are noticing. Five years is usually my max and I don’t want to draw attention. Soon it won’t be safe for me.”

Sam could understand that feeling of not feeling safe.

Sam didn’t agree with what you were planning.

Sam respected you and your reasoning behind your decisions.

Sam planned to undermine them every step of the way. What could he say? It was the Alpha in him. There was nowhere safer for you than the Compound. He and Bucky had already discussed this, and were planning on making damn sure you didn’t go anywhere.

As Bucky slowed to a brisk jog out on the track, Sam wiped his gloved hands free of crumbs. “Do you have a list or tally in mind of exactly you want to do? Sometimes Bucky does better with things that are written down. He’s a visual guy.”

You nodded, “Oh yes. I have a list.” As a few Beta’s jogged by in blue matching track suits, you reached into your black jacket and withdrew a piece of lined paper that was folded up. Only when they were far enough away to be out of listening range, did you scoot closer to Sam, close enough to get a whiff of a something smooth, smoky and sweet. 

Sam took your list and unfolded the paper.

Upon unfolding the paper and leaning against you, he blinked, “Oh my…”

Hesitantly you asked, “Think Bucky’ll be ok with my list?”

Sam lowered the paper to look over yonder at Bucky, who had stopped and was watching the both of you. Which was the exact moment that Sam knew he’d help you with your little plan, and the very second his own plan to keep you in New York gained traction. 

After sending Bucky a shit-eating grin, he looked back to your list which was color coded and had stickers.

“I know for a fact, that Bucky is near expert level at several of these things based on the gossip-mill that comes out of Accounting. Especially number four. According to what I heard from the secretary up there, number four is his jam.”

***

Bucky didn’t like it, not one bit.

He didn’t mind that Sam was friends with you.

Hell, he was friends with Sam, no matter how much the other Alpha drove him crazy.

Knowing that you and he shared something in common so big, huge, massive. Something that you and Sam would ever be able to connect on made it better. But that didn’t mean he liked to see you and Sam all cuddled up on a bench, eating doughnuts, pointing at him and a list, then tilting your heads to one side appraisingly.

It was just disconcerting.

Sam knew how he felt about you.

Sam had been encouraging him to tell you how he felt. Sam had been just as desperate to find a way to make you stay in New York. It was just asinine that you planned to leave, to start over somewhere new, when you had a great life here. Who cared if people figured out you’d had the serum? Who cared if people found out you were in your late fifties, instead of the decades younger you looked? You never cared that Bucky looked younger than his ninety something years old. Bucky could more than keep you safe. If you wanted a home, he’d buy you a house. If you wanted pups, he’d give you pups.

He wanted you so much it was physically painful.

He couldn’t jerk off without thinking of you.

He no longer had sex, because it felt like he was cheating on you.

The situation was getting out of hand.

Just seeing you there, eating your beloved junk food, licking sugar from your fingers and wearing those ugly mint green scrubs from up in Medical was enough to give him a semi. He’d already rubbed one out this morning thinking of you too.

He needed to go over and see what was up.

Something was most definitely up.

Sam was making concerning motions with his hands, then gesturing at what appeared to be Bucky’s groin area.

That couldn’t be good.

You had the most perplexed look on your face, doughnut in one hand as Sam did something with his hands. Something that made it look like he was showing you how to skin a cat. It was horrifying. Sam made that gesture, you seemed alarmed yet curious, and then he pointed again at Bucky, and you thoughtfully took a bite from your doughnut.

The deciding moment came when he leaned over to whisper in your ear.

Shock filled your face.

Sam nodded, grinned and then held up three fingers.

That wasn’t good at all.

Which was when Bucky made the executive decision to head your way, approach the bench one could say. Sam was talking about Bucky’s shoe size for some reason and even odder, you seemed particularly interested.

One day you would be his Omega.

Bucky was bound and determined. Currently, all his plans involved kidnapping in one way or the other, but, he was always open to suggestions.

“What are you two hens cackling about?”

Sam gave him a smirk that was most unsettling.

Your eyes hovered around his groin area for a little longer than was polite, before you looked up, met his gaze and smiled cheerfully. “Oh just the usual. You want a doughnut?”

Based on Sam’s toothy grin, it was most certainly not the usual.

Before Bucky could even say no, Sam chimed in, “Come on Mega. You know Barnes prefers to drink his first five thousand calories of the day.”

That cozy carefree swagger that Sam had was something Bucky was not capable of anymore. It bothered him. There was a time when he could, when being around Omega’s was something easy and so wonderful, it used to just roll right through him like warm smooth caramel. Now…now those things were disjointed, they were like puzzle pieces dropped on the floor. The pieces were still there. He still loved Omegas. He was still very much a sexual creature. However, pieces no longer fit together so well. Not unless he was around you, when he could put two, or three together.

Sam could just put those pieces together in a big block.

Sometimes he really hated Sam.

“Ask him,” Sam encouraged.

You gave Sam a significant amount of side eye. After which you grabbed back your list and folded it in half, then half again.

After which, you looked to Bucky and took in the fine Alpha specimen before your eyes. A healthy sheen of sweat covered his bronze flesh. Muscular legs were obvious beneath his black running pants. An equally powerful chest and arms you’d had frequent fantasies about were were close enough to touch. Blue eyes twinkled and dark hair was pulled back in a little man-bun. Which, you might add, you were never a big fan of until he started doing it.

God you were going to miss looking at him.

Although, now thanks to Sam, you had a new mental image for the spank bank.

“Ask me what?”

And he just smelled good enough for you to want to run your tongue up one of those biceps. Like a day at the beach. Oceany, salty, sandlewoody…not a tropical beach, but a northern beach with rocky shores and pine trees abound.

“Ok…so, my plan to retire to the burbs for some of that white picket living.”

Bucky scowled, he downright scowled.

Undeterred, you went on, “Well, I have found a suitable Alpha that I plan to cut from the herd and saddle-up to ride off into the sunset.”

“Do you love him,” Bucky asked.

To which you waved him off. “That’s not important.”

Both Bucky and Sam disagreed, however, you seemed to be going somewhere with this so they let you continue.

Seeing that look on his face though. You had to reassure him. “He’ll do,” was what you told Bucky, which wasn’t much better than your previous answer. “I don’t want to hurt him though, so I need someone to help me with a few things. And, well, it’s down to you and Thor. I’m hoping you’ll be open to this but if not, I’ll totally understand.”

Without a bit of hesitation, Bucky told you, “I’ll do it.”

“Don’t you wanna hear what she needs help with first,” Sam inquired, incredibly amused.

A moment of hesitation passed.

You shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

Bucky could sense the unease in the crisp morning air. His breath came out in thick fog. “No. I don’t need to. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Sam elbowed you, as if proving his point.

Had Sam not been there, you would have wimped out.

You couldn’t.

You could not say the words.

Serum running through your veins didn’t make it any easier. So, you held out the piece of paper to Bucky, ignoring Sam’s presence. Sam found this more entertaining than HBO. And sure, he felt bad for you. Clearly this had to be humiliating. He had to salute you for actually going through with it. 

When Bucky reached out with his flesh hand for the folded-up paper, you spoke, voice wavering. “Um…I I trust you to help me most.” Your eyes held his blue ones desperately, pleading with him. He gaze alone calmed you. He didn’t have to secret any hormones to do that. He could always just pin you down with a look. It wasn’t fair. It was so unfair, the power he had over you with so minimal effort. “It’s ok if this is too much, or something you aren’t comfortable with, I’ll totally understand.”

Unsure and a bit apprehensive, Bucky tried to be calm and confident as per his designation demanded. He gave you what he hoped was a reassuring look.

Sam was just finding this way too amusing for his liking.

Then he unfolded the paper.

Bucky looked at a list. 

Bucky looked closer at your list.

Bucky was looking at a list of sex acts.

When he was able to look up at you, you had this look of absolute hope and need on your face that nearly took him out at the knees. In that moment he knew he’d say yes. In that moment, he knew he’d do every single thing on this list to you, and more. This was the answer. This would be how he would keep you with him.

“Tell him,” Sam encouraged as Bucky looked over the list closely, like it was planning for a mission.

Your mouth opened and by the Grace of God alone, your Stark phone dinged.

Never in your life had you ever moved so fast. You all but leapt off the bench as if it burnt you. Seeing the message from Medical that you were needed, both Alpha’s were already waving you off. 

“Go…we’ll catch up later Omega. Don’t worry. I’ll convince him,” Sam assured you.

Glancing up from your list to wave his Vibranium hand, Bucky muttered something about seeing you later and then his blue eyes went back to the list. The list you had made of everything you wanted him to do to you, with you, show you. You hadn’t held back. Since this would be your big goodbye, you wanted to make it worth it. 

If you had to give up Bucky and all your hopes and dreams, you wanted something to remember him by.

Sam watched you hurry off.

His brown eyes watched you jog down the trail towards the compound. Only when you were out of sight, did he look back to Bucky.

Bucky looked at him over the top of your list.

“She wants you to take her virginity man. Show her how to do all that stuff so she can then go find some normal, boring Alpha. You know what that means?”

Bucky knew exactly what the fuck it meant.

He moved the colorful half empty box of doughnuts you’d left behind, and sat down on the bench. Your scent still hung in the air. Homey and filling, like butter and spices and fresh baked bread. Memories from a big family meal that reminded him of what his mom used to cook. You smelled rich and succulent, like the holidays he loved. “Yeah, it means this is how I’m gonna keep her here.”

Forget learning how to please another Alpha.

His eyes again looked over your list and everything on it. 

James Buchanan Barnes was going to do everything on your list to you, repeatedly if necessary, to break you, to ruin you, to make you and your body, mind and soul come to the realization that there was no one else on earth for you, but him. He was going to ruin any other Alpha for you. 

“No…well, yeah, but I think she likes you.”

Sharply, he looked over at Sam.

“I tried to talk her into letting Thor do it. She flat out refused. She’s adamant that it has to be you. I think our little Omega has a thing for you but is too scared to do anything.”

Both scowling, glaring and confused, “You told her what!”

Unconcerned, Sam leaned back, flung one leg over his knee and looked out at the peaceful training grounds surrounded by trees and lush forest. “We gotta figure out what’s behind this fear of hers that is making her want to leave so badly. It’s real. She’s been looking at houses out in Colorado where Aaron is moving. She doesn’t want to go, but she’s too scared to stay here.” Sam would most definitely be pressing that Thor button again though. That reaction was just too much not to. “You gonna do it? If not, Thor’ll be back here tomorrow and I think Loki too.”

“Let’s just leave Thor out of this. Ok? I’m gonna do it. No one else is touching her but me. Got it?”

Unable not to smile, “Yeah man, I got it. You need any help with anything on that list? I mean…it’s quite the list.”

“Sam, I swear to God!”

One more, just one more and he’d stop.

“You notice the ones she specified wanting you to use your metal arm on?”

“Sam!”


	2. Number:  3  &  7  of  'The List'

In a state of mild bewilderment, you watched the Alpha known as Aaron, from R&D, count out exactly how many pieces of lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and crotons were in his salad from across the cafeteria. 

You were already regretting everything.

At first, you suspected, perhaps Aaron had a touch of the OCD.

Nope.

Then you began to wonder, maybe, he was on a health kick? Maybe he had to chart all his food intake for a legitimate reason?

Nope.

Aaron was just cheap and you had come to discover, always making sure he got his money’s worth. 

Which, in your defense, you hadn’t known when you’d been doing your research.

What you knew about the nearing forty, balding, tall man that could have passed for an American Prince William, drove a Subaru and had no pets. Was he’d never been married, never had so much as a parking ticket, kept in close contact with his family, sang in his church choir and had the absolute worst luck at dating, online and in person.

As you sipped your Slurpee from your trip to town, which doubled as a run for lunch, you watched Aaron make a note of exactly how many shredded carrots were in his salad in his notepad.

In front of you, on the table, were the remains of a Subway lunch and to your left, a foot long in a bag for Bucky. You’d already scarfed down your foot long in the car before you left the Subway parking lot. What was left of a six inch and chips sat in front of you, while you sipped and pondered.

Aaron was the only Alpha getting transferred to another state that wasn’t in a relationship.

If he proved unsuitable, you’d have to start totally over from scratch.

Surely you could tolerate Aaron? 

He was ready to settle down. You were off your suppressants and ready to make your own family. He was normal, so there was a chance your pups could pass. He spent four hours one day washing his car, so he was neat and had attention to detail. That had to be a plus.

You got a whiff of something familiar, salty, oceany.

Bucky was the only person who could sneak up on you.

You’d only just had the chance to glance back, when fingers wrapped around your ponytail and with your back to the cafeteria wall, Bucky used your body to hide just how firmly he tugged on your hair. Not that it hurt. In fact, it was the opposite of that, as he gave your hair a healthy tug back. Exposing the line of your throat. What a beautiful throat you had too. 

Bucky pulled your head back hard enough, he had your absolute and total attention. Your eyes looked right up into his, the top of your head pressed against his pelvis. 

“Out of everyone here? That’s the one you settled on?”

You didn’t have to ask who, or what , Bucky was talking about. Nor were you even going to comment on his tone. Which you were in agreement with, you could hardly believe it either at that point.

“Is he still counting his salad?”

Bucky didn’t even look across the large room. “No, now he’s measuring the lunchmeat on the sandwich he’s picking apart.”

Yup, the future father of your pups.

Boy could you pick them.

Harmless and normal, that’s what you’d been going for and had you ever stumbled upon it in spades.

Bucky gave your hair another tug before he dropped down in the chair beside yours, hooked an ankle around the leg of your chair and tugged you up against his side, so he could properly discuss your list. You didn’t move or fidget, having grown to enjoy the handsy way that he was with you. Knowing that you were like him and that he couldn’t hurt you, he didn’t have to be mindful or careful.

Bucky didn’t know how Steve did it. If he had a normal Omega, he’d be worried 24/7 about harming them, being too physical.

You weren’t at all bothered by Bucky’s arm over the back of your chair. Or his metal hand on your thigh, when he leaned close enough to rest his chin on your shoulder, and speak softly in your ear. You understood his need for physical contact. It was very lonely not being able to touch people for fear of hurting them, even when it was simple contact.

“You gonna grab your food and run? Or are you out looking to cause problems?”

That metal hand slid down to your knee, as you watched Aaron measure out the slices of ham with a ruler. It made you cock your head and wonder. Did he do that at every meal? Or heaven forbid, at the food store? You were going to have to do some reconnaissance. 

“I am always looking to cause problems. But I do have an ulterior motive too.”

You made a questioning noise in your throat.

Metal fingers tapped on your knee.

“Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?”

Dinner?

You glanced at him, finding him close enough that your forehead almost touched his, yet you didn’t move, you weren’t about to move.

“If we’re doing that list, than we’re going to dinner.”

Something about his tone told you this wasn’t up for negotiation. So instead, you made a different inquiry. “You’ll help me out?”

“Yeah I’ll help you out…on everything but number thirty-two. I don’t even know where you learned about that but, no.”

You weren’t about to tell him HBO.

Bucky already called a lot of your TV viewing habits into question as it was.

With absolutely no enthusiasm, you sighed and brought your Slurpee straw to your lips. “I guess I need to save something for the honeymoon.”

Not that there would be a honeymoon, Bucky would see to that fact.

He leaned over to your ear and murmured, “He won’t even know what it is, forget be willing to do it to you.”

Upon further reflection, Bucky was probably right. You chewed on that bit of information and then cocked your head, watching Aaron like a fisherman would a fish-tracker. Right around the time Natasha plopped down in the chair across from the two of you, not that it disturbed you or Bucky.

“What about if I bought a toy? Would you be open to it then?”

Natasha rested her tray of food, all disgustingly healthy, on the table and began to organize her lunch.

“Do I get to buy the toy,” was Bucky’s response. A head nod greeting being sent to the red headed Alpha, mere feet away.

You also greeted Natasha, with a lift of your eyebrows.

“Sure. Nothing too crazy. We don’t want to scare him.”

“We don’t want that,” Bucky agreed, having just the thing in mind too.

Natasha eyed the two of you, suspiciously, as per her usual.

Something wasn’t right with the two of you. She’d ruled out a number of things and was working on ruling out her other theories, without much luck. “What are you two hens cackling about?”

“I passed my physical,” you informed the Avenger.

A raised eyebrow came in response from across the table. 

Bucky took the hint, suspecting that look was directed at him, since Nat was looking right at him. So, he leaned back in his chair, spread open his legs and folded his hands behind his head, daring Natasha to say something.

“Really? I heard you have to retake them cause of some faulty readings?” The red head remarked coolly, grabbing her fork and sticking a straw in her ice water.

Indeed you did have to retake the test. 

All that hard work to trick the physical into thinking you were normal. All you managed to do was skew the results on the stress test so much, they were obviously off and now the machines were being recalibrated.

“I’m protesting it. It’s not my fault the machines were off.”

Not that the superspy was buying that for one second.

She’d seen you before you took the test on chance, happening to be in Medical with her Omega that morning. She’d see you taking pills and eating candy, drinking a thermos of black coffee and thought it was odd, but she’d been distracted. Then she found out about the results from Cho earlier that day, how yours had been so weird, the only one off. 

It was in that moment earlier, when she realized that you’d intentionally been trying to trick the test, skew the results.

Why would you want to do that?

One day she’d heard the two of you speaking Russian together. It’d caught her so off-guard that she’d had to do a double take. Not that you wouldn’t be capable of speaking another language, but the fluency in which you spoke the language threw her through a loop. 

“You know, I’m teaching the self-defense class for female Omega and Beta employees this month.”

You made a face.

“That’s ok. I’m busy. Maybe you should see if Steve’s Omega is interested?” Was what Bucky responded with, earning quite the look from Natasha. 

A self-defense class was the last thing you needed.

“Since she’s in her third trimester with twins? That’d go over just beautifully.” Those mossy eyes left Barnes and zeroed in on you. “Look, I know you’ve felt bad about breaking Thor’s nose last time he visited. And while that was pretty funny, I think it’d do you good to work out all of that pent-up frustration. Breaking an Asgardian’s nose and both orbital sockets in one shot is impressive. If you channel that energy and aggression, you could even try out for field agent status.”

Yeah, that was the second to last thing you needed.

Making a dismissive noise that you suspected all Alpha’s were born having mastered, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh please Nat. It was sheer luck. We all saw the security video.”

Any mention of that infamous video was your cue to leave.

You still had thirty minutes before you had to be anywhere. So you made a big show of looking at your watch. “Eh maybe, probably not though. I like to refrain from activities that put me at risk of breaking my hands.” You then stood, grabbed your trash, sipped your Slurpee and saluted the Black Widow. “Catch you later Barnes. I’ll text you something inappropriate when I get off work.”

“You better,” was his response.

And off you walked, sipping your exceedingly unhealthy beverage, waving to coworkers, friends and well-wishers alike, as you made your way out of the cafeteria. Bucky watched you go. Even in the worlds ugliest green scrubs, you still had an ass he planned to do indecent things to.

By the time you’d wandered out of sight, he looked back to Natasha and actually flinched at the unamused look on her face.

“You two are disgusting.”

Arms falling down to cross over his chest, Bucky observed the other Alpha. “Is that why you came over here? Because I’ll have you know, Clint already told me that.”

No, that wasn’t why Natasha had come over.

And it wasn’t just for company while she ate.

She’d been hoping you’d leave so she could speak with Bucky. She had some news that she wasn’t sure how he’d handle. From over her food she held his gaze, toyed with her fork.

“We got some intelligence in. Some that I think you need to know about Barnes.”

Bucky lifted his dark eyebrows in question.

Natasha continued to toy with her fork. Yet, she went on, “Colonel Karpov was spotted on seven separate occasions within a forty-mile radius of the compound.”

If she told him that she had plans to change her name to Roxy, and go star in a cabaret show, he would have been less surprised. His eyes widened. His body tensed. Natasha heard the plates in his Vibranium arm move around, as his body shifted.

That was a name Bucky never wanted to hear again.

“We’re doing everything we can to track him down. We have agents out looking, I’m in touch with all of my local sources. We’ll find him Yasha.”

None of that made him feel any better.

He knew when Hydra fell and he escaped, a number of other Hydra members went underground. James figured Karpov would just vanish. Which the man did, in a way. Unfolding his arms, he leaned forward to tell his teammate and friend. “If he’s around here then his favorite soldier is too. Josef is never far from Colonel Karpov.”

“Any idea why he’s around?”

Bucky shook his head, “Not for me. Last I heard he had been running some sort of a fertility program within Hydra. It didn’t go well, from what I heard. There was only one female Winter Soldier and she…well…she’s not around anymore.”

Lunch forgotten, Natasha leaned forward. “A fertility program? You mean they were trying to naturally make more Super Soldiers?”

Nodding, Bucky frowned. “I didn’t hear much about it. Other than it didn’t work. They tried with regular Omegas, but the pups either didn’t exhibit enough Super Soldier Characteristics, or were mostly normal. Maybe he heard about Steve’s Omega expecting and he’s here to find out more?”

Unsure, Natasha murmured an unconvinced, “Maybe.”

Bucky didn’t buy it either.

****

Bucky spent the day in something of a cloud.

Mostly, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Karpov, or the other Winter Soldiers. If they were alive? If they had escaped? Where on earth was Josef?

He was in the gym when you’d found him, after your shift ended.

Hidden away in the small private section of the larger gym was a private area. Tony made it for just him and Steve. So the two Super Soldiers could work out and train in peace, without stares or whispers, or videos of them getting leaked out on the internet. Equipment was reinforced, or Tony had made modifications on it so it was customized for the two unique Alphas.

Both of their scents were prevalent in the room.

Especially Bucky’s that late afternoon, sandalwood and salt and something crisp hung in the air when you moseyed into that area, door slamming behind you. You didn’t try to be stealth. Even you knew he would have picked up on your arrival before you crossed the threshold.

There was no sneaking up on Bucky Barnes.

He was in the corner of the room, seated on the sparring mat, sipping a bottle of water. At the sight of you, a purge of that frustrated feeling swept through him. Bucky smirked. You approached. Seeing your Alpha always made you smile. You knew you were going to have to stop thinking about him like that. Once you left, it’d be easier.

Getting a whiff of your scent always calmed him.

Bucky’s scent was pungent in the air. He was sweaty. A few strands of his hair had escaped his hair-tie, were damp and without thinking, you reached down to push the strands from his forehead. “Rough day?”

He didn’t want to talk about it. “I’ve been thinking about your list.”

This led you to plop down beside him, on the edge of the blue mat. You rested your arms on your knees and looked over at him. 

“What on there do you like to do?”

His words made you frown. “What do you mean?”

After he took another swig of water, he looked out over the vast expanse of gym equipment and empty space, glad for the privacy. 

“There’s a lot of stuff on there. But nothing that tells me what sort of things you like.” When you appeared confused, he sighed deeply, strained. “Come on Omega. You’re killing me. I know you don’t have much experience. But you can’t tell me you’ve been failed so horribly by Alpha’s, that you don’t know what you like…oh God, we’ve failed you.”

In response, you put a hand on his cool metal arm and shoved him. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Barnes. No one failed me. And I’ll have you know, I’m a big fan of my little vibrating bullet. I like that.”

A horrified noise came from him.

And that noise evolved into something deeper.

He scooted closer to you, so your sides just almost barely touched. His nose brushed your ear. “You like to play with your clit?”

“Bucky!”

Immediately you began to burn. You glanced over at him, eyes wide. On a daily occasion he said things that were off the wall. However, you’d never heard something like that come out, directed at you, with such heat, such specificity. 

“You’re gonna have to say it, if you want to do it.”

Like a fish your mouth gaped.

“Have you ever let anyone touch your clit?” When you continued to gape, he pressed, “Has anyone ever given you an orgasm?”

Oh you could answer that, somewhat defiantly, you informed him, “I have had plenty of orgasms. In fact, I had one last night.”

Not about to let this go. He rested his metal arm behind you on the mat and leaned against your side. “No, no, no…has anyone, any living person other than yourself, given you an orgasm?”

Your mouth opened.

You were going to say something, you were ready to say something.

Nothing came out.

And Bucky moved, he was up and on his knees between your legs before you could voice an opinion on the matter. It was Bucky though. You couldn’t help but laugh, beam brightly and look down into his face, as he walked on his knees ever further between your legs.

“How about we give you one right now?”

Quickly, you looked around the large space, even though you knew you were alone with him.

Him being so close to you, his scent so thick from working out, his hands so hot and cold as they spanned your waist, it was distracting and overwhelming. It was your Bucky touching you, being close to you as you’d always wanted.

“Omega?”

Your eyes found his looking at you.

“You don’t have to,” you quickly told him.

“Oh but I want to, I really want to Little Omega. I want to see what you taste like. I want to see if you taste as good as you smell.”

A little whimper came from you.

This was not what you’d expected. 

You were the Omega. You should have been the one to give, to pleasure him. It was why you’d wanted to learn everything on your list. You wanted to be a good Omega. You wanted to take care of your Alpha, to not be lacking, or unworthy of a Bondmate. You’d waited so long to rebuild your family, to start over, to finally allow yourself this. You did not want the Alpha you picked to regret his choice and break your bond, if he found out the truth about you.

“Are you going to let your Alpha enjoy himself?”

You didn’t even think to correct him. You were already nodding.

“Oral sex was number three on your list?”

To which you corrected, breathing out a shaky breath when his hands began to untie the string on your scrub pants. “I…I wanted to learn ho-how to give…you one.”

With a tug, your green scrub pants slid open.

Bucky rested his forehead against yours, to peek down at cotton bikini cut panties. “That won’t be a problem Little Mega. We have all night. First thing you have to learn and this is very important, you’re going to learn to receive as well as give.”

You had no response.

Your forehead remained against his and you watched his metal hand tug the elastic band of your panties aside. It was in that next moment, you realized, that perhaps Bucky was not the safest choice for your undertaking. Maybe you should have hired one of those Beta Male Escorts? The ones you’d heard so much about around the watercooler. 

“Look at that beautiful little pussy.”

If he was going to talk to you like that, call you his Omega, refer to himself as your Alpha, you didn’t stand a good chance of having your heart broken, it was going to be obliterated. 

“Am I the first to touch this pussy?”

Wordlessly, you nodded.

“Lick my neck. Suck on my gland Doll. It’s going to make you even slicker.”

You listened, obediently you lowered your face. You drew your lips over the corded muscle in his neck gently at first, tentatively, as you could feel the boundaries of your friendship start to melt. It made Bucky want to just strut and preen. Feeling your tongue on the feverish skin of his neck. Knowing you were breathing him in deep, tasting him, absorbing his scent and he was infiltrating you. It pleased him down on a level of which only he and his Alpha were familiar. 

Was it dishonest?

Maybe.

Did he care?

Not at all.

He’d get you to the point, where you wouldn’t be able to ever even look at another Alpha with anything even near mild interest.

When your mouth covered his gland at the base of his throat, his dick took on a life of its own. He hadn’t been that uncomfortably hard in quite a while. Granted, catching hints of your growing slick was so close to hell, one of the inner circles at the very least.

His flesh hand sank into your panties. 

A wet sound drifted up, music to his ears. Your growing slick letting him know how deeply you were reacting to what he was doing.

At first, feeling someone’s hand other than yours touching you, feeling you, in so intimate of a place caught you by surprise. You weren’t embarrassed or frightened. You were far too wrapped up in how amazing he smelled, how wonderful the soft tissue of his Scent Gland felt under your tongue. You did however pause for a second. Right when you felt Bucky’s larger calloused fingers slowly draw through your folds, spread your generous slick around, stroke your clit.

And then, his hands were gone.

You felt him shift between your thighs. 

In the time it took you to glance down, he’d yanked your scrub pants and navy cotton polka dot panties down to your knees, then your ankles. Your Alpha buried his face down in your lap. Before you could mentally correct yourself, his mouth was on you. His powerful arms were wrapped around your ass, pulling you flush to his mouth. He was nestled between your legs like he belonged there.

“James,” came from you, at a higher pitch than normal.

His tongue was on you, his tongue was down between your folds, swirling around your clit, sucking on you, nibbling, testing out different touches, to see what got most of a reaction from you.

Everything he’d been carrying around with him that day, gone. Poof. It was no more. It had been pushed to a different part of his brain, for evaluation at another time. Getting his Omega focused solely on him, that was far more enjoyable than he could have imagined. It narrowed everything down to a tunnel. His most pressing needs became priority and as he sank even deeper into your warm, soft body, his tongue curled down. Bucky sank his tongue into you, reveling in the knowledge that no one else had been in your body. He believed it when you’d said it. But now, to feel just how tight you were, shit if that didn’t turn him on even more.

He’d have to work you up to it. Prepare you to take his cock because damn, you would be snug for his fingers too. Later he’d slide his fingers in you. Later, after dinner, when he took you back to your apartment and showed you how he liked his dick sucked, he’d eat you out again and finger you. He’d feel the inside of you to see just what awaited him.

First though, first he would give you your reward for that morning. For taking the initiative to claim your Alpha. Whether you knew it or not, he was now yours and once he took your body for the first time, no one else would ever have it.

Bucky smirked against you when you came, whining and curling against him, muscles tightening up as you did your best to stay quiet.

He drug his tongue along the length of you. Took as much of your slick as he could, until you managed to push and wiggle away, overwhelmed, panting.

He didn’t bother to wipe his face.

He didn’t care that your slick covered his cheeks, chin and nose.

“That’s number seven too.”

Thighs clamped together on your back, you steadily breathed in through your nose to try and get your bearings. You’d only sorta paid attention to what Bucky had said.

“What…”

When he licked his lips, you nearly died right then and there.

“Oral sex in a public place.”

Just the sight of him, licking your slick from his mouth, it glistening on his face and his erection obviously straining in his gym shorts. 

Obliterated. Totally destroyed, there wasn’t going to be anything left of your heart when you had to leave. And it would be worth it.


	3. Number:  3  &  11  of  'The List'

“So tell me…in all seriousness…” Bucky inquired, lining up a shot with his pool cue while you stood across the table from him. “Why are you all obsessed with having a normal Alpha?” Bucky then struck the white ball, hitting four colored balls, sending three into various pockets. You expected nothing less from him by this point.

You hadn’t slept more than five or six hours a week, since you were a child.

Needless to say, that left you with a lot of spare time on your hands.

After dinner the two of you went by a little dive for a chaser of wings and pool. Sam and Clint were already there and the second Clint went to the bar for another round, Bucky hit you with that gem.

Between the four of you, strict rules had to be established, or no one got to play.

One shot each till all the balls were gone. Whoever got the highest number bought the next round.

Bucky stood, pool cue in hand. “Do you want to train him to do something special, or what?”

Between you and Bucky, up on a stool sat Sam, who gave Bucky a one fingered salute before sliding off to survey the table for his turn.

You were next and then Clint.

Everything was normal.

Everything was the way it normally was, as if it were any other night. The only different thing was what Bucky had done in the gym. From the way he’d been acting, you’d clearly made the right choice. He was completely at ease with sex. He clearly knew what he was doing, he was obviously experienced and wasn’t acting weird.

This was no big deal.

Why on earth had you been so nervous? So worried? 

You were both mature adults.

Obviously, he was able to just enjoy himself without getting all weird, or attached.

Dinner was like always and when Bucky suggested pool, you were game. It wasn’t like either of you would be sleeping much that night. You’d snagged nearly two whole hours the previous night, so you’d be good for a few days. 

Giving Bucky what you hoped was a spicy look, you leaned against the side of the pool table. “Cute. You think that up all on your own?”

As Sam cruised around the table, your eyes followed Bucky.

The dive in question not only had a bar across the building and pool tables in one corner, but it had a wall of darts, arcade games, various TVs everywhere to keep up on sporting events and even a back room for card games. It was noisy and you’d commandeered the table farthest back for a degree of privacy. 

Considering the place was packed, no one was overhearing your conversation.

“I want my pups to be able to pass for normal. I don’t want them to have to deal with the things we do. No one should have to and if I can do something to give them a chance of not being on a government watchlist, or have targets on their back for experimentation…” you shrugged.

Sam pretended to not listen.

Bucky sided over to you. Over where you stood in the back corner of the room, with a perfect view of the establishment and the table.

“You can’t decide what gets passed on Doll. It’s pure chance. You could have a normal kid, yeah. But maybe your genes will be dominant? All your pups could come out just like you?”

An actual cringe came over your face.

“If you had your pregnancies at the Compound, they could be monitored. Tony could do all kinds of tests you can’t find in hospitals,” Sam mentioned as casually as possible. Brown eyes finding a perfect shot, feet carrying a few steps to the right to look for the best angle.

You made a face.

“What would be so bad about having a pup like us?”

Bucky got a face too.

When you felt the wood begin to crack beneath your grip, your fingers loosened around the wooden cue. “Nothing’s bad, per say, but if they were to have a normal life, we’d have to move every few years. People would notice they weren’t like the other kids. They’d be at risk of hurting other pups and if people found out, I’d always worry about them being taken or stolen.”

Your parents had done everything they could to protect you. They’d done everything they could to love you, shelter you and give you a safe life and still, you wound up watching them get murdered because Hydra found out about you. You’d been on your own ever since.

And then there was Bucky, dear God, Bucky.

“Jesus Christ Omega. You’re not even in heat yet and this is where your head is at?”

Sam lowered himself down, slid his cue back, eyes on the table. “She’s an Omega man. Always thinking ahead. It’s only natural to want to create a safe home and nest for the pups.”

Bucky supposed.

He also couldn’t help but feel like that was just a considerable amount of overthinking, over worrying, stressing out on your part. You weren’t anywhere near pregnant and that was where all your thoughts were directed? Living in fear was no way to live.

There was work to be done.

A few concerns were one thing. This was not that.

No Omega of his was going to be that full of anxiety at the prospect of carrying his pups. No Omega of his was going to live like that period. Pups and a Mate were things he never ever thought he’d ever get, ever. Protecting what was his, nurturing it, treasuring it were things that didn’t even have to be said. Obviously he had the first order of business in mind.

Four balls sank into pockets, giving Sam the high score.

“And you think ‘He who has never been picked for Jury Duty because he’s a pill’ is the one to give you normal,” was Sam’s response, as he stood, downright pleased with his shot.

You rolled your eyes. “Even I’m not that naive. No…I’m just hoping to break the cycle. Give the pups a chance. Ensure they never have to watch me get murdered and then go on the run for decades.”

Sam knew about your parents.

Bucky didn’t though. He hid it well. But he was surprised by the tired way you said it, eyes more focused on the table than your remark that had Sam nodding. There was almost a resignation to your fate.

A crash followed by shouts got Sam and Bucky’s attention over by the bar.

You eyed a shot, not moving from your spot. “Who’s turn is it?”

“Sam’s,” Bucky called out, already tweaking his first order of business with that new piece of information.

While it was indeed Sam’s turn, Sam didn’t want to miss a minute of this discussion.

He sent Bucky a dirty look before putting his cue down and setting off, going forth through the bar to break-up whatever trouble Clint had managed to find himself. 

Sam and Clint were not the only ones out in the sea of bodies.

In the crush of people laughing, drinking, gambling and engaging in jolly merriment, over at the bar, sat a man in a leather jacket with a baseball cap. A man sipping a beer and seemingly watching a hockey game. He could have been any other white guy up at the bar, relaxing after a hard day.

Josef had been following you for a while.

It’s taken him and Karpov almost three years to find you this time.

This time, they were in the wind.

This time, things were different after Hydra was discovered, having been hidden so well within Hydra over the years. This time, he wasn’t going back. 

Josef had plans for you not involving Colonel Karpov. For now, Karpov could live. The man was more useful to him alive. However, once Josef got his hands on you, the colonel was a dead man.

Josef had volunteered for the Winter Soldier Program.

Josef had been lied to. 

Hydra had lied to Josef, not about everything, but enough. He had to find out on his own how different sex would be. They never told him how much of himself he would have to hold back, or risk seriously hurting his partner. Josef found out how difficult it was to satisfy his urges when he held back. So he stopped doing that and it was hard to have the pups he so desperately wanted when he kept killing, or grievously maiming his partners.

But you, you were like him. You would be able to take it. You would give him strong pups, pups that were like him.

Karpov had plans for those pups and Josef had plans for Karpov.

Bill pulled down on his cap, Josef watched you and Bucky. Fucking Bucky Barnes. He hadn’t liked the Asset before and especially not now, not now that he was an Avenger and working at clearing his name like the weakling he was.

When you weren’t behind the walls of what might as well have been Fort Knox, you were careful. He still hadn’t been able to get in your apartment. And the amount of time you spent with the Asset was problematic. Just that night, over at the pool tables, he watched the Asset stand behind you, as you leaned down over the table. Josef watched, simmering with rage, as the Asset pushed his hips against your backside, leaned down over your body and whispered something in your ear that made you laugh. 

He was really going to enjoy killing Bucky too.

No matter what, he’d never been as good as the first Winter Soldier. No matter what he did, Karpov still spoke about the first. How strong the one he knew as Bucky had been to fight the program for so long. How he fought it and had to keep getting wiped, frozen because he couldn’t be controlled. Josef had been born a Beta and even though he was considerably more violent, more explosive and volatile, the first Winter Soldier was an Alpha.

He’d volunteered for the Winter Soldier Program to rise above his designation.

As Bucky’s hand slid up your hip, palmed your abdomen, his beer bottle cracked in his hand.

Maybe he’d kill Bucky in front of you.

That sounded fun.

Then he’d take you away to the cabin he’d found out in the woods, up over the border, for your heat. He’d keep you there. He’d breed you. He could live out there with you and your pups for as long as needed. He’d stocked the cabin. Everything that he’d need was in there, absolutely everything except you.

***

Bucky loved your apartment.

Your apartment was full of old things. An eclectic mix of this and that, here and there, resulting in a boho chic sort of appearance with everything being used, or colorful, or dinged. It was a homey lived in sort of place that whenever he stepped foot over the threshold, he felt welcome. He felt like just plopping down on a piece of furniture, raiding your fridge, snooping through your bathroom and bedroom.

On that night, upon returning, having shoved Clint in the trunk of Sam’s car so Sam could safely drive back to the Compound, Bucky took in the colorful lived in sight of your digs as he shed his heavy jacket.

“So how do you want to do this,” you asked him.

Even though his back was to you, he heard you, flipping all the locks on your door. After he unlaced then yanked off his boots, he heard you set both of your security alarms.

You were weird about shoes in the house.

“Do what?”

You came around after kicking off your flats, snapped your fingers then pointed at his pants. “Number three? You wanna drop trou and plop down on the couch? Do I take off your pants? What’s the usual procedure?”

He just stared at you in utter disbelief. He then pointed at you with his metal hand, “Your TV watching privileges have been revoked indefinitely.”

Shocked, Bucky found himself genuinely insulted.

He almost could not believe it.

What had this world come to?

“What are we? Fourteen? We’re not doing this on the couch. Your nest Omega.”

To which you cocked your hip, head and eyebrow. Your pointer finger went up. “You’re not making a mess in my nest. I just got all new pillows smelling just how I like them.”

Unable to comprehend, he stated, “This is what nests are for.”

A dubious noise came from your throat. One that had him wanting to bend you over right there.

“Not my nest. My nest is for naps and tv watching and reading and nail painting. Not for manly deposits of your little soldiers. I’ve heard all about Alpha excretions. You should be lucky I haven’t put plastic down, ala Dexter.”

Unsure what that specifically meant, Bucky leaned closer to you, well into your space. 

He took your face between both of his palms, so he could look you right in the eye while touching you. Because he just had to touch you. He had to feel your soft skin against his, it was more than a want, it was need.

The intimacy of it shut you up.

And that was even before he began to run his thumbs over your lips almost reverently. “Darlin, go get in your nest. Relax. I’m going to get some towels, and then I’m going to come in and take my clothes off. Ok?”

It was happening.

It was going to happen.

You could feel your heart pound, your mouth dry and your head swim. Your scent must have thickened because Bucky pressed his forehead to yours. His long hair brushed your face. How you loved his hair. You closed your eyes so you could just revel in his scent. “Don’t be nervous Omega. You trust me to take care of you?”

“Yes,” you whispered, your voice fragile.

Did Bucky possibly rub his scent gland over your cheeks when the inside of his flesh wrist touched your face, yes.

Did he intentionally envelope you in the scent of him, to calm that bit of nervousness that began to flare up, again, yes.

Bucky was in this to win it.

He recognized a nervous Omega when he saw one. His Alpha could pick up on your Omega realizing what was coming, what it would mean. Your Omega wasn’t in denial about what she wanted. She was very much aware that you’d placed yourself with an Alpha, alone, intending on doing very carnal things. Your Omega instincts were very much in defense mode. This was new and unfamiliar.

“Go make yourself comfortable in your nest. I’ll be right there.”

A nod came in response, “Do you, do you want me to get undressed?”

Bucky smoothed his hands down your hair. “No Omega. Not tonight. Your clothes stay on tonight.” His hands slid down onto your shoulders and he gave you a gentle push, encouragement. He watched you walk over to your bedroom, look back at him and then slip in.

You had no clue what suddenly came over you.

All of the sudden, your bedroom, your nest, it all felt so real. It felt so overwhelming. For a second you felt yourself panic. You were wildly concerned. You were alone with an Alpha, who was anticipating what Alpha’s expected. Would he expect more? Would he demand more? Would he force himself on you? Forcibly mark you?

No.

It was your Bucky.

Your Bucky would never hurt you.

One last time you peeked back at him before slipping into your room, your inner sanctuary. 

You’d covered the floor with padding and all the rugs you could find at TJ Maxx, hung so many sheer drapes over the windows. In the corner of your bedroom were more drapes, white ones that floated down in a triangle looking a bit like a massive mosquito net. Inside of that were all your pillows and blankets and a tray for snacks.

Suddenly realizing that you still had on your leather jacket, you shrugged it off and then your gloves. You fluffed your hair and hunkered down, squat walking into your spacious nest where you plopped down. You blew out a shaky breath and wound up grabbing one of your pillows, buried your face in it, inhaling deeply.

When Bucky came into your room, not making you wait too long, you peered out at him from the gauzy fabric.

In his metal arm were a few towels.

In his hand was a bottle of whiskey. Not that either of you could get drunk, or even buzzed. But there was something about that burn of it when it hit your tummy.

“Since you want to be normal,” he smirked at you.

You couldn’t help it. You smirked back.

He strolled over and handed you the stack of towels, which you put down in your bedding. By the time you turned back, Bucky had dropped down to his knees and was uncapping your bottle of booze. After he took a swig from the bottle, he offered it to you and you took your own healthy gulp.

The burn felt nice going down your throat, finally settling in your stomach.

When you handed it back, he took one last sip before capping the bottle and putting it down in your nest.

You felt better.

You felt ok.

“Ok Barnes…how’re we going to do this?”

Bucky did two things in that next moment, one good and one most punishable. You watched him tug his shirt from his jeans and pull it over his head, exposing a massive broad wall of muscular chest, powerful arms and a stomach you wanted to cover with some melted chocolate and just go to town on. The sight of Bucky without a shirt on was downright inspirational.

“Number eleven and maybe number three,” he told you before coming to rest on his front.

You gaped, “You still have on your pants. How am I supposed to give you an erotic massage that way?”

With his Vibranium hand, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head. Downright snarkily he told you, “Let’s start out with a basic massage and see how you do. I don’t want you starting out on my favorite spots and it turn out you’re really bad at massages.”

An outraged noise came from you.

Before you knew it, you’d crawled over to him and straddled his backside, coming to sit on the small of his back, one leg on either side. In response to that, you sank both your hands into his thick shoulders. 

“Go ahead and scratch me up good Doll. I don’t mind one bit.”

***

This was hell.

Sheer, total and absolute hell Bucky decided.

Clearly you had the advantage with your medical degree. Plus being the one who helped Tony with maintenance and upgrades on his metal arm. Why wouldn’t you use that knowledge to your advantage? The things that you did to his back and shoulders had him moaning and groaning, like barnyard animals, under the full moon on Friday the thirteenth.

You were the devil. Plain and simple, Bucky decided and that was before you rolled him over. 

Hastily you shoved, pushed and pulled him onto his back so you could get to work on his front, because apparently the devil wasn’t done. You’d turned the deep tissue wonder into something more, when you leaned down and licked him. When you took his nipple into your mouth, intrigued by it being a darker pink than your own.

It was then that your hands became less medicinal and more explorative.

Not that you weren’t giving his muscle firm rubs and strokes. It just wasn’t all that like on the endless expanse of his back and shoulders. Your hands wandered softly over his chest and abdomen, feeling and touching, as if he were yours to memorize. And it was not long at all before you felt his erection against your thigh, through his jeans.

When he felt you begin to unbutton his jeans, Bucky slid his hands behind his head, entwining his fingers.

Your eyes met his around the time you unzipped his fly. “You’ll tell me if I do something wrong? Or hurt you?”

He seriously doubted it, but nodded in agreement.

Intentionally, you didn’t look as you yanked his jeans down his hips and eventually off, tossing them aside, leaving Bucky nearly nude, minus those socks. Clearly he was neither a boxer or brief kind of guy. Unless he’d intentionally gone commando just to make things easier for you.

Now you’d seen your fair share of penises. 

You were a doctor for crying out loud.

You’d seen more penises than you ever wanted when you went and moonlit down at the local hospital, to help fill in when they were short staffed. But this, this was just a work of art and even you knew it with your limited personal knowledge.

Bucky was thick, uncut and long enough you knew your first time was going to be a struggle.

His head had sticky drops smeared over the tip. He looked hard enough to be more than uncomfortable. Dark pubic hair had been trimmed for you, which you appreciated and were particularly interested in the happy trail that lead down from his navel.

Tentatively, you reached for him. Gently pushing back his foreskin, exposing his shaft and then that part of his penis, closer to the base where his knot was located. The density in that tissue slightly different than the rest of him.

“You can hold me tighter,” he grunted. “I won’t break.”

Which you took as instruction. A bit more firmly you handled him, moving your hands up and down the soft skin, watching him react beneath you to your touch. Something moved. You looked down to see his sac. Heavy twin globes rested on his thigh. A fleeting thought about what was in there entered your mind. You felt perhaps a bit possessive over the organ in your hands. Thick and heavy and all yours, your Omega whispered enticingly. 

One of your hands left his shaft to reach over and caress his testicles. Again, your Omega whispered in your ear, that was where your pups would come from. All of them would come from this Alpha. All of them would come from this perfect match, strong healthy pups with his lush chestnut hair and your eyes.

And then, need overriding all else, you lowered your mouth to him, needing to taste him. Needing to savor what was yours.

Bucky could have pinpointed when it happened on a map.

He watched you closer than Stark watched his own pup.

He’d seen your appreciation, followed by apprehension, at the sight of him. Not that you needed to worry about that very first time. He’d take care of you. He’d make sure it was better than good for you.

A hungry look followed, one that he felt down deep.

He knew what it was like to hunger.

How possessively you held him, stroked him, cupped his balls. He could get onboard with that too. He liked seeing that in your eyes. He liked seeing you exploring and taking what was yours.

Feeling your hot little mouth on his dick sent him into a tailspin. Viciously he hissed. Desperately his metal fingers grasped blankets, as his other hand went down to sit on your head, fingers threading into your hair. Fuck you had such a wicked little tongue.

“Shit…” he grunted, feet hiking up into the blankets. “Perfect doll…just like that…don’t worry about the mess, the wetter the better.”

All he could smell was you.

Between the smell of you in your nest surrounding him and the ever-thickening scent coming off of you, as you grew more aroused, it was becoming difficult for him to focus. Wasn’t this what he always wanted? It nearly killed him earlier to pretend that everything was fine, everything was normal after he’d finally been able to taste you. But it was necessary. You were everything he wanted in a mate. You were smart and made him laugh, you never were put off about anything in his past, or on his body. In a way you were equals, almost. 

Since Bucky was no longer a young hormone crazed Alpha set on one thing, he understood the need to go slowly, properly introduce you to sex. It was such a big part of your lives as Alpha and Omega designations. But the serum, that pesky serum, it affected that too. Bucky had no doubt your sex drive was just as impacted by it as his and scaring you, or hurting you, tainting the act could not happen.

For the first time in his life, Bucky didn’t last long.

He didn’t know if it was you or everything on his mind. But when the familiar bodily symptoms of a fast-approaching orgasm began to make themselves known, he kindly informed you through gritted teeth. “I’m about to come Omega.”

At this news, your Omega was pleased.

You hummed appreciatively around his head, swirling your tongue over the smooth skin. Every last instinct telling you to swallow it all. Take what your Alpha gives you like a good little Omega.

The string of profanities that came from Bucky seemed to cut through the primordial haze.

With a pop, you pulled off his cock and took him in your hands as he came, catching every last bit of his ejaculate in your palms.

The smell took you by surprise.

In the throes of both heaven and hell, Bucky gasped, he tensed and felt himself release everything. His body went boneless and as he felt it all, he rolled his head to the side and watched something most interesting. He watched his Omega lift her hands. Hands that were covered with his cum, he most certainly noticed too. He watched you lift your hands to your neck, towards your Mating Glands that would be so easily reached within the V of your shirt. He watched you nearly scent yourself with his semen before you froze, as if remembering.

His girl wanted to scent herself with his cum. It put a smile on his dazed face.

“Grab a towel Mega,” he somehow managed, thrilled he was able to form coherent words.

A flicker of something flashed across your face. “Right! Towels…I forgot about them…”

***

It was exactly three in the am when Bucky’s phone chirped from inside his jeans in your nest. And from where you rested, head on your pillows, feet on his abdominals, you could not say you were particularly happy.

You could safely say that number three had been mastered.

For hours it was all the two of you could do to one another. Like that time you two spent hours playing foosball. 

You’d also felt safe saying, that the two of you had reached a new comfort level in your friendship. You’d stripped down to your panties and a t-shirt. Unless you counted your swimsuit, it was the least he’d ever seen you in.

Ok, so sure, Bucky didn’t have anything on. A chenille blanket was the only thing that offered some modesty and when he sat up, to retrieve his jeans and then phone, you were greeted to the sight of the curve of his ass. You looked. You were human. Why wouldn’t you look? You rested the Cosmo that you’d been reading to him on your chest and watched him yank out his Batphone, as you called it.

Glancing at the caller display, he answered it was a rousing, “Yeah.”

You heard Steve on the other end.

“Hey Buck. We’ve found him. We’re gonna do a raid and apprehend him early this morning. You wanna come?”

There was no hesitation, “Yeah.”

“Ok. Get back here and get ready. We want to do this before the sun rises.” And then, you noticed, there was a pause. Because you could hear their conversation. You could hear neighbors three apartments over snoring, quite frankly. “You with your girl?”

“Yeah,” was Bucky’s answer. 

“Doctor Cho had to sign out on emergency medical leave. Her pre-heat came unexpectedly. We need a doctor at the compound in case something happens.”

“Ok,” was Bucky’s vastly different answer before the two men hung up.

You lifted your magazine back up to finish taking your quiz. But not before telling Bucky, “You two deserve each other.”


	4. Colonel Karpov

You’d known Sam longer than you’d known Bucky.

You’d actually known Sam before he became an Avenger and before you worked for Stark Industries.

You’d known Sam when he was in the Air Force, serving in Afghanistan. You’d been working as a medical contractor at the time and had been at the same base as him. He’d become a good friend. And then, when you’d bumped into him at the Avenger Compound, you’d picked back up, obviously with a little bit of explaining.

Sam, being Sam, had taken it all in stride.

“Here you go…”

You dropped a spare battery pack down to Sam, from the balcony overlooking an Avengers training space that could double for pretty much anything, due to its massive hangar doors. Down there, in the wee morning hours, was the team with various support staff getting ready to go out.

You’d been summoned by text from Sam, with a request to grab him something from his office.

Sam caught it with outstretched hands and thanked you.

“You kids be careful. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Sam’s hands spread out. He smirked, “You’re preaching to the choir Omega. I’m not the one you need to tell that to though.”

Neither of you needed to mention any names.

All you did was roll your eyes and begin to turn, to head back into the compound and back to Medical to get ready for your day. You didn’t want to look. What if you looked and he wasn’t looking back? You didn’t want to look and him not even be there, and appear like some sort of a fangirl.

Casually, as you turned to go back the way you came, you let your eyes roam around the busy space down below.

A pair of baby blues watching you caught your gaze. 

All the way down, by one of the two vehicles that would go out on the raid, Bucky had noticed the second you stepped out on the balcony and dropped whatever it was down to Sam. He heard the exchange between you both clear as day, as if he was right beside Sam.

Beside him, Steve talked entry tactics with Natasha.

You winked at Bucky.

Then you turned and went back into the building, leaving Bucky with a warm feeling he felt down to his toes.

It was going to be a good day.

***

This day was turning out to be the absolute worst.

As it turned out, there was a reason Doctor Cho ran the Medical Department in the Avengers Compound. You’d been at Helen’s desk for a few hours and were already drowning in paperwork, demands for your signature and calls from drug or medical supply reps.

By the time Sam showed up, you’d unplugged her office phone and the room smelled like Thanksgiving. 

Fanning the air in front of his face, your friend made a noise. “Geez…you could cut that with a knife. Bad morning?”

From behind Helen’s desk, you glanced up at Sam, still in his tactical gear. A little sweaty, a little dirty, a little roughed up with no signs of major injury. You sent him what you hoped was a hostile look.

“You wanna sew up a Hydra Colonel?”

At that, you perked right up.

Stitching someone up? Well that sounded like your idea of a good time.

“A Hydra Colonel you say?” Up you stood, out of Helen’s office chair, unable to help yourself as you pulled your hair back into a ponytail. “Bucky?”

Sam could totally see how you’d make that leap.

He waited until you’d all but skipped around the desk and out of the office, before correcting you. “Steve actually.”

That earned him a surprised look.

“I know, we were all watching Bucky like a hawk. That was how Cap got in those two blows.” Your Sam nodded good naturedly, coming to a stop so you could wash your hands at a sink station, dry them and then pull on a pair of exam gloves. 

You could see up ahead, down the hall, two nurses waited for you by an exam room door. To one of the rooms that had a special exam table. A table that had attachments for handcuffs and shackles, for occasions such as the one before you.

“Only two? What set the good Captain off,” you inquired.

Sam shrugged, “Fool kept asking about Mrs. Rogers and the pups.”

Well that was not a wise course of action.

You pondered that and followed Sam onwards, down the hallway of Medical, which could have passed for any hallway in any doctors office in America. “Everyone else ok?”

Sam seemed pleased, “Yeah. Everything went well. You eat breakfast yet?”

Of course you’d eaten. But nothing of substance, a few granola bars, some fruit, Pop-Tarts and two Frappachinos. “I could go for a little something,” was your response. Maybe some steak and eggs and waffles? 

Never having the chance to ask, you smiled at the Omega nurses. Reassuring them that whoever was on the other side of the door, was not going to hurt them and when Sam pulled open the exam room door, you crossed the threshold.

You stepped into the room and stopped dead in your tracks.

Sam bumped into you.

Between Bucky and Natasha was a bloodied man with an obvious broken nose. Two blackening eyes, a split lip and purple bruise darkening up the left side of the man’s face. Blood was all over his clothes and face. It was a face you’d remember until the day you died. It was the face that made you learn Russian. It was the face that had almost caught you four times.

When that face looked up and saw you, a bloody smile slowly uncurled.

Someone was screaming.

Someone was screaming, a horrible blood curling scream as you leapt back, shoved past Sam and the two nervous Omega’s. Only then did you realize that those horrified screams were coming from you.

So fast and so desperate to get distance, you stumbled back into the wall behind you, screaming at Sam that it was him. Which at the time, you didn’t realize what you were saying. You seemed to have lost all good sense. 

Sam grabbed your wrists, he held onto you tightly.

He had to shout to get you to focus on him and even then, you were half hysterical, shrieking at him that it was ‘the man’ it was ‘the Russian.’ You had to make him understand. Loudly declaring ‘it’s him it’s him it’s him,’ over and over again. 

Sam grasped what you were saying, his eyes watering from the incredibly distressed scents and pheromones you were putting off.

Sam had no idea what to do.

He’d never once seen you like this, he’d never once even seen you cry. Never seen you anything other than composed, snarky and hungry. 

As he tried to hold onto you, you just kept dragging him down the hallway, one step at a time, repeatedly telling him with the utmost seriousness. “I cannot touch him…I can’t do it…I cannot touch that man…Sam I can’t. I can’t. I can’t do it, you have to have Gloria call whoever is on-call…just don’t ask me to do it, don’t ask me to touch him…”

With every word, Sam found himself clinging onto your wrists with his tactical gloves. His non-skid boots sliding on the floor, as you drug him without seeming to notice. Desperate to get away from the man who’d been hunting you like a wild animal, to stick you in a human zoo for breeding purposes.

Sam had the very real impression that if he let go of you, you might bolt. He may never see you again.

Repeatedly, he said your name to no avail and was about to use his Alpha Tone, when Bucky was at his side.

Never had he been so straight up relieved to see the long haired Alpha.

Bucky grabbed your elbow with his metal hand and you were no longer heading towards the exit of the office.

“I’ve got her. Go deal with Karpov. Nat just found a staple gun.”

You only sorta noticed Bucky. Your fight or flight impulse had kicked in and it was firmly set on flight. Granted, Bucky was having absolutely no part of it. His hand tightened around your elbow hard enough to bruise, soft noises of Vibranium parts moving around to adjust to every single one of your movements.

Frantically you pulled, jerked, yanked and fought to get free of his grip. You even banged on his metal arm and tried to pry his steely fingers from your joint. 

You managed to jerk him enough that he took a step forward, grunted and then spun you around in his arms, hard enough to make your head spin. Although it did allow him to snake his flesh arm around your waist and lift you up, with minimal effort. As you continued to struggle and shove at the arm around your waist, he looked around for someplace, anyplace, to contain you, till he could calm you down.

He shouldn’t have been surprised.

He really shouldn’t have.

Of course Colonel Karpov would have found out about you. You were his unicorn. You would be the solution to all his problems. Just judging from your reaction, Bucky made the leap that you were aware of his plans to create Super Soldiers from the womb and wanted no part of it.

And upon further reflection, some of your comments over the pool table were starting to slide more firmly into place.

Metal fingers twisted a doorknob and as you continued to struggle, Bucky peered into a big storage closet full of shelves that contained an assortment of medical supplies, office supplies and cleaning supplies. It wasn’t a huge space. But it was big enough for a few people and would work just fine.

Reaching in, he flipped on the light then carried you inside.

“You don’t understand! You don’t understand! You don’t know what he wants from me! You have to let me go! I need to go! You don’t know what they’ll do to me if they get me!”

The second your sneakers hit the floor, you were trying to run for the shut closet door.

This was the closest you’d been to the Russian in years and it was way too close.

Again, Bucky grabbed your arm, your wrists, yanking you back as you struggled to get away. Several times he said your name loudly, loud enough that his voice carried out of the closet. Not that anyone would step in.

Honestly, he didn’t want to use his Alpha Voice. He didn’t want to make you comply with him. He wanted you to be as clear headed as possible. He was close though, he was really close. He was almost there. First he’d try one more thing, even though he knew it’d anger you when you eventually calmed down.

Hard as he dared, he shoved you into the shelves.

It was hard enough to break several of them. Towels, bottles of cleaner, boxes of cotton-balls and tongue depressors fell around you. There was a little bit of pain, that for a second, pulled your attention and then he grabbed your scrub top, flinging you into another wall of floor to ceiling shelves. Boxes of pens, reams of different colored printer paper, a box of folders all came down on your head. Other supplies fell down as well as the broken shelves.

Before you could react or go for the door again, Bucky was there.

His hands were on either side of your face and he was speaking to you in Russian. “ _Look at me Omega. Look at me. That’s my Girl. That’s my good Girl._ ”

You looked but you shook your head, that panic swelling up in your chest once more.

“ _Eyes on me. Just like that…I do understand. I understand. It’s me. I know and I understand, he’s a cruel man. He is not going to get his hands on you._ ”

Your eyes darted to the closed closet door, as something that sounded like a gasping strangled sob escaped from your chest. Bucky couldn’t know or understand, he wasn’t an Omega. He didn’t know what sort of fate the Russian, or his pet, had in mind for you. Just the thought made your body tense. Bucky’s body reacted to that movement by pushing you into the broken shelves further, caging you in completely.

You had to make him understand. He had to know why you couldn’t stay, why it wasn’t safe here. If the Russian knew you worked here, it was only a matter of time before his unhinged pet tracked you down. “ _He’s going to give me to his pet. The Russian is going to have his pet rape me until I give them a pup…and then again and again and again. They’re crazy Bucky. They’re disturbed. They won’t stop, they never stop, they just keep coming and coming and coming…_ ”

Hearing you say those words in that small terrified voice, it was excruciating. Perhaps what made it worse, was it was true. Bucky of all people knew who you were referring to when you said the pet. He knew what Josef would do to you, what Colonel Karpov would allow, nay, encourage Josef to do.

Somehow, someway, fate or the universe had finally been on his side, and dropped you in his lap at the compound. Bucky would forever count his lucky stars.

When Bucky inched even closer, so there was no space remaining between you both, you let him. Consciously, you didn’t even realize you did it, or how much you desperately needed that physical contact with him.

“ _No they won’t, I won’t let them. You’re here with me now. We’re together. You are safe here with me. Karpov is in custody and he’s going to be locked up. Right now, we’re looking for Josef. Josef will never get his hands on you. Do you understand me? Look at me…you understand?_ ”

Bucky watched you look at him, so careful, so unsure, hopeful but guarded and afraid.

It wasn’t working, you were too upset.

“ _Can I scent you? It will make you feel better. You’re making my eyes water and burning my nose Doll._ ”

Now that you thought about it, you couldn’t smell him at all.

All you could smell was something burning, something blackened. Like a ruined dinner that set off smoke detectors and caused black smoke to billow from the kitchen.

“ _Please…_ ” you begged, pulling the neckline of your green scrub top aside with a medical glove. Gloves you’d totally forgotten you still had on.

At first, you still didn’t pick up any hints of his scent.

That upset you even more.

Your chest shook with a sob you refused to let out. All while the Enhanced Alpha pressed right up against you, leaned down, brushed his stubbly cheek to your neck. Nose softly tracing along your collarbone, nuzzling along your flesh as you tried so hard to focus on him.

Bucky felt for you.

You were trying so hard for him, being so good, struggling.

He couldn’t count the ways he wanted to make you forget, make you relax, make you focus solely on him. Short of marking you, which was a no, this was not how he had envisioned doing that. Therefore options were limited.

Thus leading Bucky to pepper your throat and chest with soft little kisses. The barest press of his lips to your skin. Your head rested back against crushed metal from the shelves at his burning touch. Which had been better than you could have ever thought up in your daydreams. More fierce than any of the ways he took you in your sweat soaked dreams.

Your body practically spasmed when his tongue flattened over the Mating Gland, low on your neck. Slowly, with purpose, his tongue curled over the tender gland. Bucky pressed his tongue against the bundle of nerves, knowing how much better it would make you feel. As it was, one of your hands clung to the heavy fabric of his one-armed tac jacket. Fingers on your other hand were twisted up in his loose hair.

Small whines, cries, little moans came from you that went right to his groin.

Bucky couldn’t have told you how it happened, not even if he was under oath.

What he could for sure say, was, his sole intent was to make that horrible singed odor coming off you from your distress go away. He kissed your throat. He scented your skin, your gland and even your hair. His tongue bathed your flesh until it felt messy and slippery.

You on the other hand, knew exactly how it happened.

You were the one who couldn’t control yourself.

You were the one who leaned down to press little kisses against his forehead and nose, across his soft hair. Until you were low enough to kiss the corner of his sinful mouth. Then again, again, and more. Till his lips, wet from his hard work scenting you, seemed to focus on your mouth, instead of your neck and pulse and gland.

An overwhelming scent of the ocean just swept right over you. Taking away that acrid smell, with what might as well have been a salty sea breeze.

By the time he realized what had happened, your grip on him was painful. Bucky didn’t care. You were kissing him desperately. Your lips hungry, mouth greedy, much like his and when he slid his hands down, cupping your ass, you made a little needy noise against his tongue.

Bucky kissed you with the sole purpose of branding you. 

His scent invaded all of your senses. Until you could smell and taste nothing but the salty ocean, beaches lined with evergreens and timber. His teeth nipped at your lips. His tongue curled against yours, as his lips took control. 

Around the time his hips pressed you back into the shelves, his fingers sank into the flesh of your ass, pulling you up off the ground. 

In response, you only sorta were able to lift up your legs, so fuzzy headed from his mouth. And that was before he rubbed his pelvis against yours. Shoving you back against those broken metal shelves, hard enough that something else fell to the ground. Not that it deterred him. Bucky continued to rub against you, kiss you, pull you even more tightly against him with a bruising grip.

Whether he eventually remembered where he was, or that he had an actual point to make, Bucky stopped. Not that he let go of your ass, or stepped back from where he was nestled between your thighs. Such perfect lush thighs that felt just right coiled around his legs, he thought.

But his point, yes, his point. 

Placing one last kiss on your mouth, he lifted his head enough to rest his forehead to yours. To touch his nose to yours, look into your eyes like he was looking into your very soul. “ _Understand? Tell me you understand Omega. You and me here are stronger than you out there, alone._ ”

Not quite sure if you would be able to speak, you nodded.

You were just so totally overwhelmed.

Your mouth tingled from his, your groin throbbed from him rubbing against you. He was all you could smell or taste or feel, even think about and suddenly, just the thought of going somewhere outside of your usual twenty mile radius around the compound, was just ridiculous.

When Bucky said your name in a warning, you nodded your understanding. Your fingers loosened their grip in his hair. Not that your hand left his tresses, your fingers slowly curled around his soft locks. “ _I’m scared._ ”

Because he couldn’t help himself. That time, he kissed you. A softer kiss. A slower kiss. A no less demanding kiss that found his lips caressing your lips, encouraging them to open and respond to him, allow the tip of his tongue to map your lower lip and taste you.

If it were possible, you could have sworn you melted against him.

“ _Give it to me. Let me carry this with you. I’m strong enough Doll. You’re not alone anymore._ ”

You wanted to believe him. You so desperately did. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see?

Maybe he and Sam were on to something?

Could there possibly be a safer place than the Avengers Compound for you? 

Could you even make yourself leave now? Even if you wanted to? Which, as you took in Bucky's words, touched his hair, tasted him on your lips, you were becoming doubtful.


	5. Renegotiating

“How did she expect that, to keep her and their pups safe from Josef and Colonel Karpov?”

Sam looked at ‘that’ in question.

Both men stood in the garage, waiting on their friend, watching the Alpha known as Aaron, explain to the Alpha known as Steve Rogers, that his motorcycle should not be parked in a spot for automobiles.

Glad that they were out of earshot, well, out of earshot of the non-serum-enhanced male, Sam pursed his lips. Arms crossed and with a shrug, voiced a few observations he’d made. “I don’t think she expected him to protect her, or the pups Barnes. You ever notice when she talks about future pups with him, they’re always her pups? It’s never their pups. She’s been alone a long time. I think she has him firmly in the sperm donor and beard camp.”

At that last bit, Bucky frowned, “What’s a beard?”

“Kinda like cover. Deep cover. So like, Aaron would make her look like your everyday normal Omega.”

“Oh,” came from Bucky, even though he was a bit perplexed by that newfound knowledge.

Clear as day, both men could see Steve gesture around at various empty spots. Then loudly proclaim to the Alpha, who was as tall as him, in a beyond exasperated sort of way. “There are open parking spots everywhere. There is more than enough parking for twice the amount of people who work here. What does it matter where I park my bike?”

“These spots here are designated for vehicles only,” Steve was informed by the other Alpha.

“Says who? Where does it say that? Show me where it says that.”

Bucky felt bad for Steve, he really did.

However, Bucky did not trust himself to be that close to Aaron from R&D.

Continuing on from before the ‘beard’ inquiry, Sam went on. “Hell, the first time I ever heard her use a plural word, describing her future offspring, was last night when you two were talking about having pups like you. That’s gotta be progress of some kind.”

Nothing was verbally spoken in response.

Bucky made a noise and filed that information away for later though.

Sam watched the scene unfold before them, Steve gesturing emphatically with his massive arms while Aaron held up his phone menacingly, warning that he’d call a towing service to remove Steve’s motorcycle. Sam pondered on whether he should step in between the two Alphas. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Hands in his pockets, Bucky spoke. Indeed he had a plan. “Either I’m going back to her apartment with her, or she’s staying in my room with me.”

The brown eyed Avenger was not surprised.

When Aaron spoke, both Sam and Bucky perked up, prepared to step in as fighting words came out. 

“Does Mrs. Rogers know you still have this? How do you expect to drive your pups around on the back of a motorcycle when they’re born? I don’t think that’s very responsible Captain!”

Sam stepped forward.

Bucky lifted his metal arm, stopping the other man. “Wait…wait…let’s see where this goes…” 

Both men easily heard Steve’s response. Everyone on the garage level probably heard Steve’s response. 

“Keep my Omega’s name out of your dirty mouth!” 

Aaron’s hands went up.

Steve was far from done, stepping forward till Aaron stepped back and then Steve stepped forward some more. “Who the hell are you anyway? Why are you so concerned about my pups?”

“We gotta make sure she doesn’t bounce between now and then,” Sam brought up.

Slowly, the Vibranium hand came down. “I’m already on it.”

Such words got Sam’s attention. Steve continued to advance on Aaron, making the other Alpha continue to step back, loudly voicing his discontent over the man questioning his two wheels, his future offspring, having the audacity to name Steve’s True Mate and whatever else Steve took offense with in that moment.

“What do you mean? You chip her or something?”

Silence.

Sam’s eyes widened, “You chipped her, didn’t you?”

Such eliciting a frown from Bucky, who continued to watch Steve walk Aaron back into a Prius.

“Barnes!”

Finally, Bucky glanced over at Sam.

“That is an invasion of her privacy and just wrong.”

More silence.

In a far more calm sort of way, Sam pressed, “Did you?”

“It’s in her watch. I can track her in real time on my phone. She’s still up in Medical right now”

“Can you put it on my phone too?” Was Sam’s next question.

“Yeah, I’ll do it later,” Bucky told him. His mind wandering at Steve’s mention of his own unborn pups. Steve had to have had the patience of a saint to wait three years, three long years, to start his family. Words like responsibility and obligation had been tossed around, until Steve seemingly just snapped and now, in a few months, his lifelong friend would be a father. 

Bucky did not feel the burdens of responsibility or obligation.

Bucky would do his part, help, go on missions and save as many lives as an Avenger as he could, for as long as he could. However, it would not be his priority. For the first time in decades, Bucky’s life was his own. Bucky could make his own decisions. Bucky could go where he wanted, do what he wanted, eat and sleep when he wanted and at last, had, full autonomy over his own body once more.

No one would ever again tell him what he could, or could not do, ever again.

***

You glanced up to see your Alpha.

No, Bucky.

You looked up to see Bucky in the doorway of your office, having finished up in Helen’s office nearly an hour ago. You put down the pen you’d been finishing up a supply order with and raised your eyebrows. 

You had to stop thinking about him like that.

“Bout done here?”

You watched him stroll on in like he owned your office. Plopped down in one of the two basic chairs in front of your desk and proceeded to fling his long legs up and rest his boots on the corner of your Black Friday Special desk.

“Almost,” was your amused response.

How he could go from giving you the best, most toe-curling kiss of your life that morning, and then just sauntering around your office without a care in the world around dinner time? It was enough to give you whiplash and make you wonder. Was intentionally trying to drive you crazy?

“Have you and Sam been kicked loose for the day?”

Pondering your words, Bucky almost instantly regretted not shutting your office door.

Although, it was probably for the best. What he wanted to do was not fit for the office, not for your first time. Not with the way you looked at him so happily, so hopefully at first then almost kind of disappointed, ever so briefly sad when he sat down, putting a desk between the two of you. Your gaze was back on whatever you’d been working on, quickly finishing it up. 

That night he planned to claim you. That night you’d know for sure who you belonged to. Any and all uncertainty would be gone from you. In Bucky’s opinion, you were already his, you just didn’t seem to know it. Apparently you needed a big gesture of some kind on his part.

He knew exactly how it felt to be uncertain, be on the run, always looking over your shoulder and alone.

By the time he was done with you, you would know exactly where you belonged.

“Sam’s got a date with that little psycho in Accounting…” Bucky began, not missing the way you glanced up at mention of Sam’s special friend. “…it seems they’re celebrating their eight-month anniversary.”

Your eyes widened, before looking back down to the order form you couldn’t complete fast enough. “How’re they celebrating? Matching face tattoos? A bank robbery perhaps?”

All of which sounded like something the Secretary in Accounting would enjoy in Bucky’s opinion. Although he knew that Sam and his special friend were going out with the composite drawing of Josef. One Steve had drawn, to check around at local places to see if Josef had been noticed. While it wasn’t quite as high stakes as their usual nights together. Sam seemed convinced it held just enough risk of danger to make a fun night of it. “He didn’t mention keeping my phone close in case they get arrested again. So probably just dinner, a movie and sex in a den of rabid wolves.”

You couldn’t help but shake your head.

Personally, you didn’t get it. But according to Sam, it was the best sex he ever had. He claimed it had something to do with a thrill of not knowing what would happen next. You were just going to have to take his word for it.

“And what have you got planned for tonight?”

Bucky wiggled his boots.

He watched you sign your name at the bottom of the paperwork, then reach for a highlighter on your desk. Only then did he walk two of his flesh fingers across your desk by your name plate. “Oh…I was thinking number ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen and a liberal sprinkling of number threes.” 

Up popped your head.

There was his Girl.

“We’re going to do some renegotiating though.”

Highlighter acquired, “Renegotiating?”

“Yeah…you and me. You’re not running off to parts unknown. I’m not going to hand you off to someone who won’t treasure you like I will. So, we’re gonna have to figure something out.”

You felt like one of those deer trapped by headlights.

You wanted to scream but you also wanted to melt.

He treasured you. He said that word.

You knew he wanted to court you. You knew he wanted to have sex with you. But that word was specific, that word had unique meaning. Without realizing it, you began to pop open the top of your highlighter. Then pop it shut. “What do you mean? Figure something out?”

Click. Click. Click.

“Well…” Bucky wiggled his boots a little bit before pulling them down and standing up, wanting to be a little closer to you. And as he made his way around the desk, metal fingers trailing across the surface, your highlighter cap kept clicking.

Click. Click. Click.

“You’ll for sure be here while Doctor Cho is on Heat Leave? Right?”

Click. Click. Click.

The closer he got, the more you could pick up on hints of his scent. He must have just showered because it wasn’t as strong as it normally was, and upon closer inspection, his hair was damp.

“Yes…”

With the Vibranium arm that you were so fascinated by, Bucky pulled your chair out from under your desk and set both hands on the arm rests, leaning down closer to you.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

“Let’s polish off your list this week and instead of focusing your attention on you-know-who, focus it on you and me…”

Click. Click. Click. Click.

That pen was better than a polygraph for Bucky.

And on he went as you continued to stare up at him. Eyes wide, heart pounding, palms sweaty and mouth going dry.

“…because I have the distinct feeling…” leaning down closer to you, close enough you could smell his minty gum and see just how blue his eyes really were. Gosh were they blue. “…that if you felt safe and taken care of, you’d open right up and after this morning, I got the impression, you may be lying to me about how you really feel about a lot of things.”

Click. Click. Click.

“Tell me little Omega. Would you let me take care of you for a while? I can do it better than anyone else.”

ClickClickClick.

Somehow you managed to pop a few words out. “Because you’re like me?”

Now Bucky wasn’t going to lie to himself and even pretend that fact wasn’t at the very least, wildly intriguing to him. He did like that you were like him. But that wasn’t all of it, not at all. “Because you’re a beautiful Omega who smells really good and makes me laugh.”

Had the situation been different, you would have rolled your eyes.

As it was, you were feeling a bit vulnerable and exposed.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

“Are you sure this is the best time? With the other one…the pet, out there, somewhere, lurking…”

Josef, Bucky had called him.

Click. Click. 

“Doll. They had me for over half a century. They’ve been chasing you since when…seventy eight, seventy nine?”

Quietly you nodded.

You’d been on your own, alone, for a very long time and you were tired of it.

“Here we’re free. We’re safe. We can live our lives how we want and yeah, Josef’s out there, somewhere. But you and I are here. Steve is here. Sam and Wanda are here. No one else on earth can understand you better, or know the value of being free like us.”

ClickClick. Click.

Click.

“You’re really persuasive when you want to get laid.”

Laughter barked out from deep in his chest.

Unsure if the office chair would hold your weight as well as his, Bucky leaned down further. A curtain of chestnut hair slid over his broad shoulder. It was close enough for you to reach up and touch. “Oh I’m getting laid tonight without question. Do you want to go back to your place? Or come up to my room?”

You pretended to give it thought.

Leaning back in your chair fully, glad for the reprieve from the negotiations that Bucky had brought up. Negotiations that made your head spin. Your list was good. Your list you could focus on. Your list and Bucky were a wonderful break from what had happened, and the choices you were going to have to make. 

“I mean…I always thought I’d lose my virginity at Disney in Florida, on the ‘It’s a small world’ ride. So that’s disappointing. Since that’s not going to happen then I guess my nest will work.”

The look that Bucky gave you, you could feel it twist down in your groin and made a little shiver go through your body.

His voice a bit rougher than usual, “You have no idea how much I am looking forward to this mouth on me tonight. Putting my mouth on you, touching you, feeling you clench around…”

And you quickly reached up, grabbing his face, pulling him down, pressing your forehead to his. “Shush Alpha, Bucky. Be good Bucky.”

That look, it was going to be the death of you.

“Say that again.”

You shook your head, kicking yourself that it’d slipped out.

“Omega…” Bucky warned.

You continued to shake your head.

Bucky stood, proud, smirking and feeling a sense of accomplishment. “That’s fine. I’ll have you screaming that for me later. Text me when you’re ready to go. I’ll be up in my room, packing a bag for tonight.”

You sank lower in your chair, covering your face with your palms as he strolled out of your office, leaving you in a downright tizzy. 

***

As always, the Asset had ruined everything for Josef.

That night, he planned on sneaking into your apartment, sedating you with enough tranquilizers to wipe out a football team and stuffing you in his trunk, in bindings resistant to either of you when you awoke.

Yet, as he watched from the roof of the building next to yours, Josef watched you and Bucky emerge from your Jeep, deeply in the middle of what looked like a very spirited discussion.

His mood instantly soured.

He hadn’t been able to get this close to you yet, because of your paranoia and Barnes.

He didn’t dare risk setting off one of your alarms, or spending however long it would take outside of your door, picking every last one of your locks. And even then, even if he managed to get inside the apartment without being seen by a member of the complex’s excessive amount of security, without setting off an alarm, God forbid Barnes was with you.

Josef was positive he could overpower you alone.

He couldn’t overpower you and Barnes.

At the sight of the brunet down in the parking lot, he was glad he’d picked out a spot hidden by the rooflines. If the Asset caught his scent, he’d know just how close he’d been able to get to you. Just judging from the looks of things, the Asset was going to ruin everything very soon.

Your neck was so perfect, sooth and unscarred. 

Josef could still mark you as his, force the bond, make you his Bondmate.

Through the wide-open space, he could easily hear the two of you laughing as you both headed towards your apartment. Josef could hear you laugh and hated that it was all for the Asset. He heard the first Winter Soldier tell you about his very first time, in the confessional at his church back in Brooklyn, snickering as he detailed getting caught by the priest and drawing scandalous loud laughter from you.

This made Josef pause from where he rested, flat on his stomach almost unmoving.

As Bucky went into great detail about a very irate priest, Josef hoped he was wrong in assuming why Bucky was telling you this story from so long ago.

The only thing keeping him up on the roof, was the certainty that if Bucky realized he was so close, he’d take you to the compound and never allow you to leave. Much like the blonde super soldier with his heavily pregnant mate. 

Captain Fucking America.

Another thing that just pushed that proverbial knife into his side deeper.

How was that fair?

Colonel Karpov had been beside himself with glee, when he heard the news months ago. 

It was possible for a Super Soldier to sire pups. His one last connection from Hydra, still embedded deeply in the compound, had kept Karpov updated. The pregnancy was progressing normally. The mother was in perfect health. Better than perfect actually, both pups were above average in growth and development in her womb. According to his source, there was a strong chance that the good Captain had passed on some enhanced traits. 

Karpov had been absolutely desperate to get in the compound any way possible ever since.


	6. Number:  10  of  'The List'

You were driving Bucky crazy and not in a good way.

Everything was great at first, fantastic even.

Bucky made you dinner, which, as it turned out, was something that he actually enjoyed doing. His meals weren’t crazy fancy. But they were good. They were filling and he liked to try out different ingredients and recipes, frequently enough that things never got boring. You figured it had something to do with him finally having a choice in what he got to eat, so you let him make a mess in your kitchen.

After dinner had been consumed and he’d stuffed your dishwasher to capacity, throwing in enough dishwasher pods to clean the surface of the moon, Bucky lured you into your bedroom with promises of number three to your hearts content, followed by number twelve.

Since it was your first time and all, he had checked your list twice and figured the best way to go would be with you on top. 

You’d taken to oral sex like a fish to water.

Allowing you to take the lead and be in control seemed like a good idea at the time. Bucky wasn’t the type of Alpha who lost all good sense in bed. He wasn’t oblivious either. It was your first time and he wasn’t small, or medium, which meant he’d be lucky if you were just uncomfortable at first. Controlling how much of him you took and at what speed, in what amount of time and angle of entry seemed to him like something you’d appreciate controlling.

You both had a good talk over dinner.

Since neither of you could catch anything and you weren’t near your heat, so therefore you weren’t fertile, birth control wasn’t an issue.

After a few rousing warm ups of number three, Bucky made the announcement and the change in your nest was practically immediate. 

No sooner had he spread out on his back, rested his head back on a pillow and motioned for you to climb on him, did the jolly merriment vanish. You blinked. You ran fingers through your hair and nodded, as if he’d announced it was time to go have your wisdom teeth removed with a pair of pliers.

All traces of fun were gone.

This was the part where everything went to hell normally. 

This part was always the worst and this time, this time you refused to screw it up.

Naked as a jay bird and watching you, with a mix of amusement and curiosity, Bucky watched you look him over, as if mapping an invasion strategy. You bit your bottom lip and then asked, “Should I take my shirt off?”

You’d kept on the baggy Yankees t-shirt, but were feeling uncomfortable as that feeling of inadequacy began to take root again.

In response, he shrugged, “Whatever makes you comfortable Omega. This is about you.”

During dinner you chatted about positions. 

Number twelve sounded good to you. Bucky had expounded on the values of being on top for your first time and you’d agreed, deferring to his expert knowledge. Afterwards you could try other positions like ten, fourteen and sixteen. Missionary was a classic, presenting to Bucky was a must and then you wanted to see what all the fuss was about in the shower.

All your feelings of unease stemmed not from the monster nestled between his thick thighs, thighs you just wanted to sink your teeth into, because biologically speaking, you knew he would fit. You just didn’t want to crawl onto his lap and fracture his pelvis, or bounce too hard on his thighs and shatter both his femurs. Or bang his head into a wall and give him a concussion. How could you have forgotten about that eventful night?

“You ok, Doll?”

Your head snapped up.

Right, you needed to get on with the show before he wised up.

Bucky knew this was going downhill at a high rate of speed. He knew it when he began to secret pheromones that should have calmed you, mellowed you. Your Omega should have relaxed under the expert care of his Alpha. Instead, all he managed to do, was watch you climb up onto your knees and fling one leg across the expanse of his pelvis. Which naturally got his attention.

Way more curious than anything, Bucky watched you wiggle all your weight comfortably on both of your knees, not leaning on him one bit. Not touching him either. 

Much in the same way he’d seen you hop around puddles in parking lots, you surveyed for a good spot to rest your hand and sure enough, it wound up an inch or so to his right. Well into your nest.

Needless to say, he found himself leaning up on his elbows, so he could get a better view of what it was you were doing.

Not once, had a single sex act he’d partaken in started off so weirdly.

You were doing your best not to touch him at all. 

Not even when you wiggled backwards, in order to position yourself just so above him. 

It was then that he realized, you intended to essentially impale yourself on him. Even he could hardly believe it. In years to come, he fully intended to tease you about this, maybe after the birth of your second or third pup. First though, first, he batted your hand that reached for him away, before you could grab his erection. Assuming he still had one. Because he was starting to become even less turned on, as he wondered what in the hell you’d been doing with other Alphas to think that this was normal.

“Um…Mega…let’s put the brakes on this for a second…”

Your head popped up. You looked so upset, so concerned. “Oh no! I didn’t hurt you? Tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

Oh for fucks sake.

Never did Bucky ever once, in the entire time he knew you, ever think, that a day would come when you would be bottomless, mere inches away from his dick and smelling like pure decadent sin, that he would not be turned on. 

He was going to be demanding a list of names, of previous Alpha Partners, by the time morning came.

He had scathing phone calls to make.

Sighing, he breathed out your name, then reached up to touch your lip with his metal hand. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re doing. But you’re nowhere near hurting me. You’re not even touching me.”

When you looked at him like that, so frightened and unsure of yourself, it was all he could do to stay firm and in control. All he wanted to do was just curl up with you, assure you, make you understand how perfect and special you were, even though you clearly weren’t feeling it.

“Last time I did this, or tried…I shattered his pelvis. I don’t want to hurt you James. I want to make you feel good.”

Oh Omegas.

Bucky was convinced that Alphas would never deserve Omegas.

Here you were, on the verge of giving your body for the first time, and not only were you terrified that you’d hurt him, you were more concerned about it being good for him. In that moment, he thanked every star in the sky that it was him and no one else.

Not only was he going to make this good for you, he was taking command of the entire night.

“You trust me?”

Like that even needed to be said, you frowned at him. “Of course I do.”

Not only would he make you feel so good, he was going to show you just what your bodies could do.

A squeak came from you, when a flesh arm snaked around your waist and yanked you close. Before you knew it, your world spun and you wound up flat on your back, hair flung over a pillow as your Alpha, no, as Bucky settled between your thighs. His weight pressed you down into your nest of pillows and bedding, in a most satisfying sort of way.

You found yourself looking up, right up into his eyes, his brows rose in question. 

“This ok?”

It was ok.

It was more than ok.

His weight was solid and comforting on you.

Softly you nodded, “Yes.”

“We’re switching to ten for your first time. All you have to do is say no, or stop, and we stop. Ok?”

You nodded, swallowing, “Ok.”

“You feel me? Does it hurt? Me on top of you?”

And you had to think about it. Most of his weight was on you. His hands were intent on yanking your shirt up, while his thighs worked at easing your thighs open. “No…it feels nice.”

“That’s cause you’re like me Omega. You can’t hurt me and I can’t hurt you.” And your shirt was yanked over your head, tossed aside to allow Bucky the access he so desired. “Wrap your arms around me. Hold on tight.”

At first, you weren’t quite sure what he meant and then you couldn’t concentrate, or think of what to say, because his mouth was on your throat.

Rather quickly, your hands found his arms. 

You clung to his biceps as his lips traveled down, hot and wet against your pulse, over your tender Mating Gland. Making you arch against his body, which was like a big hot soft boulder pinning you down.

That time, he rubbed his nose and mouth against your gland, when he physically scented you, released pheromones meant to calm and relax you against your flesh. Rubbed them into your gland and pores instead of just scenting the air, it was far more effective. 

Softly you swore.

Your body fully relaxed beneath him. As if the last few strings holding you up had been pulled and Bucky found himself affected too. Perhaps he’d gone a bit too hard on the scenting? But then again, wasn’t the point to be blissed out? He had promised you a good time too. And did you not just look so delectable beneath him, all soft skin and curves against the hard planes of his own body.

Beneath your palm, you could feel the cool plates in his arm shift around as he lowered himself down.

Again, you swore and gasped, arching back into pillows, when he caught a nipple in his mouth and thumbed your other with his flesh hand. Your legs began to rub against his longer ones, as your body sought out his, seeking completion.

In no particular hurry, Bucky took his time. 

Languidly, one could say, he curled his tongue around your nipple and then tugged on it with his teeth. Sucked it deeply into his mouth, while twirling your other until it was a hard little aching pebble. The most delicious noises came from you when he would switch. When he took your tormented nipple into his mouth, then start the process with his fingers on your other one, covered with his saliva. He was almost positive you didn’t realize you were rubbing yourself against his thigh. Your slick was smearing all over him in the process, deeply satisfying every last one of his Alpha sensibilities. This was much better than whatever the hell you were doing before.

“Are you ready Omega?”

Something about his question seemed to kinda shine through some of that fog, that had rolled into your brain. 

You were so ready.

You’d never been more ready in your life. It was not possible for you to be more ready. However, you found yourself sinking your fingers into flesh and Vibranium, running your palms up biceps your hands couldn’t wrap around and meet together. “I want to see.”

“You wanna see?”

Eagerly, like that time Bucky and Sam took you to an underground boxing match, you wanted to watch it happen, you wanted to see it. Call it idle curiosity or wicked fascination. “I want to see you in me.”

“I’ll let you see. Don’t worry. Just lay back and relax for me. I gotta get in there first and you’re such a good wet girl, it won’t take me long. So be a good little Mega for your Alpha, rub your breasts for me. I want to see you play with these pretty nipples.”

You wanted to watch. Of course his girl wanted to watch. Hell, he wanted to watch himself take your virgin body. You were absolutely perfect for him. And once he got inside of you and made you feel good, he’d let you watch him take you for the rest of the night.

Flesh fingers slid down over your soft stomach, into your wet folds.

Not just wet, sopping wet.

It was like he was being rewarded, for every single second of hell, he’d had to suffer over the years. 

Bucky took his erection in his flesh hand, resting his metal one up above your head. Your eyes never left his, not even when your skilled little fingers began to play with your nipples, so enticingly, making you shift beneath him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed.

It was that look that hurt.

The look on his face, when he told you that, his pained expression when he began to run his tip along your wet folds, along your slippery slit, coating himself, in what looked like agony. But you knew was pleasure. Because you could feel that same pain rip through your chest, at the feeling of absolute ecstasy, in that very second.

No one else on earth would make you feel like Bucky, no one.

Both of your hands reached up, when you felt his tip slide up against your entrance. Your hands slid up his side and around his back, when his thighs nestled between yours, making your legs curl up around his thickly corded upper legs, on instinct alone. 

“Breathe Omega,” he softly told you, inching into you slowly, allowing your body to stretch around him.

You were figuratively torn.

Biologically speaking, it wouldn’t have been so uncomfortable, if you’d done this before with someone significantly smaller. What were you thinking? Uncomfortable didn’t even begin to cover the way he stretched your body out, with every excruciating inch he took, and he hadn’t even gotten to your hymen yet. 

Your fingertips dug into his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Your Omega warred with you.

Your Omega, oh your Omega, she couldn’t have been more delighted. This would pass. Her Alpha was laying claim to her body. No one else had and no one else would, only her Alpha would know her body. Her Alpha would be the first to mark her, fuck her, breed her, worship her, mate her for life. Her Alpha was claiming her in that most glorious and primal way, only an Alpha could. This was the Alpha that she wanted and cried out for incessantly.

At first, Bucky said your name in relief, as something of a praise.

Holy hell were you squeezing him. Every last bit of you was hard won, as your body clenched down on him, protesting the intrusion. Your name began to spill from his lips fervently until he felt that last barrier deep within you. Proof that no one had been in your body but him.

He let go of his shaft to rub your clit, traces circles around it just how he knew you liked. Slowly withdrawing and then pushing back in, methodically through your slippery channel.

Bucky watched your face.

He watched you as he took your nipple in his mouth and circled your clit, building you up, as your expression grew pained. Your fingers dug desperately into his back, leaving stinging marks behind. That was what he wanted to see. That was what he saw in his dreams, his fantasies, when his mind would wander.

His Alpha screamed at him to claim you.

Roared at him to mark your gland, make you his, bind you for life. Enticed him, he was already taking so much already, what was one little bite? Just a tiny little break of the flesh?

You began to keen, to gasp, cry out as your body began to coil from his ministrations. You were close, so close, again.

Usually you had your Omega under wraps. She’d been essential in keeping you alive over the years, your survival instincts and intuition were finely honed. When your Omega began to rebel against the suppressants, the ones you’d been on for so so long, you gave in to that need for pups, a family and a home. You could feel her so desperately reach out to connect with the Alpha above you, inside you, against you, holding you, touching you, her Alpha. She knew what she wanted and refused to accept anything else.

Your spine bowed, pushing yourself up against Bucky’s flesh hand just so, angling to seek release against his thigh that she was just as desperate for too.

As another orgasm crept up on you, Bucky leaned down and took the flushed gland on your throat into his mouth, pressing up against that bit of tissue barring him entry into your body.

Deeply, he sucked on that gland, hard as he dared without sinking his teeth in.

He felt you unravel. Felt your nails sink into his back as you cried out in agony, climaxing again. Which was when he thrust in, breaking through, tearing your hymen and sliding in almost fully. Shit were you tight, it took one last push of his hips to seat himself.

And everything was so much, too much, it was everywhere.

You couldn’t focus. You could barely breathe.

Bucky had stopped moving. He was still for the most part, mostly, except for his flesh hand that continued to stroke your clit, with touches he knew would make you unravel more. Your Alpha rested more weight on you, kissed your face and throat and Mating Gland. Soft words were whispered in your ear, as your body began to accept the intrusion. There had been a little pain. A brief sharp sting from deep within. There was the overwhelming sensation of being stuffed so full, it was uncomfortable and so much that you thought you might drown, become totally engulfed.

Your body clung to him perfectly. Legs wrapped so tightly around his thighs. Fingers sank into his shoulders and back, leaving marks for absolute sure.

“So good Mega. You’re doing so good, you took me, you took every last bit of me. You feel so good wrapped around me. You ok if I move?”

A little keening noise came from you as you nodded.

There was nothing else you felt. He was all you could feel, all you could smell and taste and hear. When he moved, you had a sudden fear he would pull away. This led your hands to pull him tighter against you.

Soft soothing noises came from your Alpha, as he slowly began to rock his body, move in a controlled sort of way against you.

While your grip on him didn’t tighten, it didn’t loosen either. Your eyes remained locked on him. Your hands sank into the broad expanse of his back. You couldn’t let go. You couldn’t let go of him if your life depended on it. Gasps came from you, as you got used to that feeling of something filling you so completely, so deeply.

Metal fingers curled around the back of your neck.

Bucky was determined, bound and determined, to make you climax around his cock. Ok, so he planned to pull numerous orgasms out of you. But he really really wanted you to come, right then, right in that moment. 

Scenting you, he buried his nose against the crook of your neck. He kissed your cheek and jaw and nibbled on your ear, rocked against your body more, curled his flesh fingers. Slowly, very slowly, he withdrew an inch, then pushed back in, pulled out another inch, then slid right back in.

Your voice pitched. Your thighs both tightened and lifted.

However, you shook your head. 

“Come on Mega, you can do it. Relax and let it happen. Take a deep breath for me, don’t fight it…” 

You couldn’t come yet. Not yet, “No…no, what about you? You need to have one too,” you cried out, shifting your hips to get away from his nimble hand. 

Bucky laughed softly against your neck. His flesh hand found your clit and he was merciless, pinning you to your nest with his weight, rocking against you harder. You swore at him and cried out, totally unprepared for it all. Unprepared for the way he filled you, the intent way he played with your little bundle of nerves, hidden down in your slippery folds. You were in no way prepared for him to suck deeply on your gland.

A shriek escaped from you, as your body jerked beneath him, against him.

Your no longer virginal body clenched tightly around him.

“Fuck Doll…” Bucky grunted. “You’re squeezing the shit out of me.”

His blue eyes watched yours clench shut, your teeth bare. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and kissed you. He took your mouth slowly, leisurely as you did your very best to return the affection. You kissed and then trembled. A spasm around his shaft overtook you. Then his tongue curled around yours, you turned your head to allow him more access, so your tongue could duel with his, when he rocked into your tender body and made you cry out against his mouth.

His said your name against your lips. Shifting his hips, making you open your eyes to follow his gaze down, looking between the two of your bodies. “Look…I’m inside of you.”

It was true.

Your fingers curled against his damp back. Bucky rested his forehead to yours. Looking down through the sliver of space between your bodies, as he changed his position. You could make out his erection between your legs, down where it vanished into your body. 

Finally, you lifted your hand from him to reach down, to touch his hardness. You traced your fingertips over his slimy exposed girth. “You’re inside me.”

“I’m inside you.”

Your eyes went up to his blue orbs.

“Hold onto me.”

Your hand went back up. Your palms grasped his flesh and you held his gaze, as his hips began to move. Slowly at first, pulling out of you just an inch, maybe two at the most, before pushing back in, as if unable to leave your body. The sensations made you pause, cling to him. You were tender, yes. You still felt so full, so stuffed, so overwhelmed with him and his smell. His flesh was slippery against yours and the body heat he put off rivaled your own.

All you could do, was hold on and take it. 

“What about you…” you managed to gasp, between the time he had withdrew then pushed back in, ending with a cry that you suspected he intentionally pulled from you. Due to an enthusiastic pump of his pelvis into you. “Bucky…shit!”

A smirk quirked on his lips that was contagious.

“Doll we got all night. I’m gonna paint your pussy with my cum all fucking night long.”

If that didn’t put quite the mental image in your head, nothing would. It made you exhale deeply, even clench around him as you and your Omega, who had quite the filthy mind, practically reveled in the thought of being marked by your Alpha in such a way.

“You like dirty talk, little Omega?”

Your nod seemed to spur him on, his pace picked up and his thrusts became more forceful, deeper and seemed to slide against your clit on the way in and out.

“You wanna fuck in your nest all night long?”

“Yes,” you breathed, eyes rolling up into your head. Was he intentionally hitting your clit? It felt like he was, it felt like he was intentionally trying to wreck you, to make you climax again.

“Wanna ride my dick next? Or you wanna present for me? Like a good Omega? Show me what’s mine? Dripping with what I’m about to give you? You ready for it Doll? You ready to take every last drop I give you?”

If your nails were hurting him, he never gave you a single clue. 

Between his filthy words and the way he was hitting your clit, how deep he was going and his scent, your orgasm piggybacked on the one you just had, sweeping through you. It was hard and fast. It pulled Bucky along too. For a second you thought you blacked out. You may have actually. It was so much stimulation, so much, too much, it was overwhelming and powerful and decadent, it rocked your body.

Eventually you did, finally, come to, breathing deeply. 

Your body was damp from sweat and boneless. Bucky held you tightly, so tight you were bruising. 

He’d bitten your arm in his release, hard enough to draw blood and break the skin rather deeply. In a matter of hours, it’d be all healed up, so you could have cared less. 

He’d come so hard he saw fireworks, his body felt like a live wire. He could smell his cum and your slick, feel it ooze out from where your bodies were still joined. When he was able to move again, he looked forward to seeing what you tasted like together.

It took him three separate tries to get your attention. 

Three times of saying your name, until you finally looked over at him. Glanced over at a head of messy dark hair. Where he’d flopped down on your pillow. A shit eating smirk on his face when he announced, “Don’t worry Omega. I just came.”

Maybe you’d intentionally fracture some part of him.


	7. Number:  22  of  'The List'...and  Josef  visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hello friendly readers! I wanted to mention two things at the start of this chapter. 
> 
> One is a warning, there is a physical fight later on in this chapter. It gets pretty intense. 
> 
> Also, any italicized words in here are Russian. Thank you for reading and your fabulous comments! They always make my day. Happy readings!::

If Bucky were a better man, he would have given you a break.

If he were a better man, he was convinced, that he would have just continued with his morning routine as usual. He’d pulled on a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. He’d brushed his fingers through his hair, till he could pull it back, so it wouldn’t get in his face while he ran his usual ten miles.

Unfortunately, he was not a good man.

Giving in, he peeked into your bedroom one last time, or so he told himself.

What harm would one little look do?

It was the responsible thing to do, he convinced himself. Considering he’d been inside of you for nearly the entire time in your nest, you were probably sore, you had to have been sore. He’d been relentless. There was a chance you wouldn’t be able to walk normally. Although, now that he thought about it and watched you doze lightly, in the disaster that was your nest, you’d be fine.

When he thought about it, you’d been just as insatiable as him.

From where he stood in your bedroom doorway, his eyes roamed over your nude body. 

Not one bruise. Not one scratch. Not a mark, or so much as a hickie.

Granted, your hair was a mess and you were liberally decorated with dried slick and seminal fluid. Bucky was too. It had kept him from showering. He’d told himself, it was because he was going to just get sweaty from his morning run. A shower before his run would just be a waste of water. Not that he believed himself for one second.

Instinct and urge, overruled, reason and responsibility.

His Alpha would not be denied.

His Alpha would not be satisfied until you had his mark on your neck.

His feet were carrying him back in your bedroom.

His shirt was yanked over his head as your body began to stir, began to react to his presence. A few blankets and pillows had been flung from your nest and were on the floor. A soft glow came from a few soft ambient lights around and soon, soon the sun would rise. In an hour, you’d have to get ready for work.

An hour was more than enough time.

Bucky yanked his shorts down and off, knelt down in the nest and crawled over to you, over you, rubbed his face against your hip and side and arm. He pressed teeth into your shoulder until you squirmed beneath him.

Warm and soft and smelling delicious, Bucky rubbed against you, already hard.

Soft noises came from you.

Sleepily, you moaned when his weight rested on you. “…Alpha…thought you were running…”

Whether you realized you’d said that or not, Bucky did not know. What he did know, however, was he’d heard you say it and it did things to him. He curled his palm down your side, over your thigh and up, into your heat, still slippery and wet. 

And you were up.

Your eyes opened. Your thighs opened further, feeling his calloused fingers slide deep. His weight pressing down on your back just so perfectly. 

His name fell from your lips, stretching out, deepening.

Which just happened to be the very exact moment when he was done. Done with an uppercase D. 

That Vibranium arm of his snaked around your chest and with strength he knew was ok with you, he yanked you up. Pulled you up from your lounged position on your front, to up on your knees. Till your back was flush against his front. Metal limb snaking under your arm, up between your breasts, over your opposite shoulder and pulling you even tighter against him.

It was cool against your skin and when you dropped your head back, against his chest, you were quite pleased with his change in plans. Inhaling deeply, you smelled salt and sandalwood. You just soaked in Bucky.

When he pressed his nose behind your ear and inhaled deeply, your eyes rolled up into your head. And that was before a soft rumble vibrated deep in his chest. “God Omega. You smell so good. Can you take me again? I just can’t get enough of you.”

Your hands went up, grabbing his steely arm. “Yes…” that one word drawing out, going deeper. You’d expected him to push you forward, have you present for him again. But no, your lover surprised you, by kneeing your thighs further apart and pressing his tip up against you. With a shift up against you, you could feel him push through your folds and find your slit with the ease that only skill brought. 

Bucky could feel your fingers dig into his metal wrist.

His Vibraium arm had sensors. It was top of the line. Would he have preferred to have two flesh arms? Absolutely. In that moment, he had to make the decision on which hand got guide himself home between your legs. Because that’s what you were now. He was home when he was in you. At that angle, as he eased in, he could only slide in part way, maybe a bit more.

With every little thrust up in you, spearing you, getting himself in bit by bit, little noises escaped from you.

God those noises.

Bucky’s face stayed there, nose in your hair, holding you to his chest, pumping up into your warmth and wetness. His flesh hand traveled around the front of you, to play with your clit because he wasn’t going to last. There was something about that position. There was something about the way his tip hit your walls, the way he rubbed against you. 

It was good.

It was so fucking good.

It was ever better than you could have ever imagined.

Bucky’s metal fingers danced over your collarbone. “You think…about us…a lot?”

Had you said that out loud?

Oh God, you’d said that out loud.

And then, horror of all horrors, he stopped moving. Not only that, but, with a movement, he slipped from your body with a definite pop. You could feel his absence. It made you whine.

“Tell me doll,” his breath tickled your ear. “Better than you imagined? What all’d you think up? My Omega got a dirty little imagination?”

He was doing it, he really was.

Even your Omega was outraged that he dare leave your body. Dare leave you in this condition, let you go unfulfilled. Righteous outraged bloomed out from within, as your Omega snapped at the unfairness of it all. After she’d been such a good little girl for her Alpha too.

You could have screamed or begged, even been outraged. All of those behaviors your Omega would have found justifiable. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you murmured, fingers stroking his Vibranium appendage. There could be no mistaking the direction in which your tone took. You grinned broadly when Bucky possessively cupped your mound. That action alone led you to lick your lips. “You’re gonna be what…a hundred, this year?”

“Yeah, something like that,” he grunted against your ear.

“Mmmm…I wouldn’t want to give you palpitations.” 

He held onto you without a seeming care in the world. Metal thumb brushing so enticingly over your Mating Gland. “Between the two of us, you’re middle aged Hon, you’ll go from heart problems. At a century, I’m more likely to go in my sleep.”

A centenarian. 

Wasn’t that what it was called?

“That is so true,” you agreed, “We should get you some Bengay and Metamucil. Clearly we can hold off on the Viagra for now.”

And then he shoved you.

Bucky shoved you so hard, you landed in a mess of pillows and blankets and with a shriek, rolled quickly, managing to avoid his hands. Quick as you could, quicker than him, you clambered onto your hands and knees. Diving clear out of your nest, again, avoiding him. Unable to contain the grin on your face, you bolted for your bedroom door. More than happy, you’d entertained him on so many occasions at the gym. On all those occasions when he told you it was important to know how to get away, fight off someone who could overpower you, evade and escape.

Before you’d just gone along with it. Before it was an excuse to touch him. Now you didn’t need an excuse and the thrill of being chased around your apartment, by Bucky, was even more exhilarating.

If he caught you now, you wouldn’t wind up showering alone and going home to an empty apartment, where your little sex toy awaited you.

You’d made it out into the open floor plan, living room and kitchen space, then almost to the couch, which you could use as a geographical buffer. It would be your Alps.

Something feeling suspiciously like Bucky’s foot caught your ankle and down you went, in a heap. On your way down towards your carpeted floor, your brain raced to make corrections, plan ahead and you rolled, as soon as your body made contact.

He shoved you again.

Bucky sent you forward with all that momentum, back onto your knees and just as he expected, you let it carry you back to the floor and whirled around. Just like in the gym. A lovely little fist sailed towards his face. Just like he taught you.

Although, now it was different, now there were no pads. 

Now, Bucky didn’t have to focus on his position and not crossing boundaries. He wouldn’t be going up to his room frustrated either, smelling like you, with his hands practically burning from touching you. 

With no effort whatsoever, Bucky batted your clenched hand aside. Realizing in that moment, you were using your fist as a diversionary tactic. For the first time ever, you managed to get the better of him. Lunging well into his personal space. You took his erection in your hands and rose up on your knees, practically chest to chest with the Alpha.

“ _That’s my girl…_ ” he smirked down at you, inching even closer, letting you hold him as he inhaled deeply. As he curled his head down to lick a stripe over your collarbone. Running his tongue over your gland, absolutely enthralled with the thickening of your scent. So heady and rich and thick enough to cut in the early morning excitement. “ _Tell your Alpha. What dirty little thoughts has my Omega been having? If you tell me one of yours…I’ll tell you one of mine._ ”

You weren’t even going to pretend that you weren’t interested in what he was selling.

Your Omega was practically ripping out her hair and screaming at you to comply, to do what he asked, whether it was tell him about a dirty fantasy or rob a bank. She wasn’t picky. 

“ _Do you remember…the last time we sparred? When you had me pinned down to the mat? Your metal hand was in my hair…you were sitting on my back trying so hard to hide your erection?_ ” Gently, you began to fist him, push back his foreskin and hold him firmly. How you learned he liked over the past couple days. He gave you a nod in response. But it was the jump his dick made in your grip, that told you, just how effected he was by your words. 

Oh he remembered.

Bucky could remember everything about that last time. Having your hands on him, now, really wasn’t that much better.

“ _Well…Alpha…when I lay in my nest with my toy some nights…I think about that time in the gym. But I think about you taking me from behind, hard, holding my hair tightly in your metal hand…saying dirty, incredibly filthy things to me, in Russian. It may ring a bell. It’s on my list._ ”

Bucky remembered number twenty-two. It’d been so specific and detailed. It had most certainly caught his eye.

Sometimes, when not planning to abscond to other states with Alphas who would not be mentioned, his Omega had the best ideas.

***

Something wasn’t quite right.

Sam could feel it when he hopped out of your Jeep, and looked around the parking area of your apartment complex.

Nothing looked unusual, or out of the ordinary.

In fact, everyone was going on with their morning like usual, preparing for the day like any other. Sam waved at a few familiar faces from the Compound and rubbed the back of his neck.

Goosebumps had broken out.

Sam knew better.

Everything may have looked normal, perfect even. Sam knew better than to ignore his instincts. While Sam may not have been a Supersoldier, a God or whatever Doctor Banner was categorized as, Sam was a solider. He’d learned to never ever ignore the feeling of danger deep in his chest.

With one last look around at nothing imparticular, he pocketed your keys and then headed towards your building. 

Jogging up the sidewalk and to the stairs, which he took two at a time.

Sam never had the chance to knock on your door, which was the one on the right with plants. Decorated with a welcome mat, a big pink flamingo in a potted plant plus a few little statues. Your door opened to reveal a freshly showered Bucky Barnes. Not that Sam was fooled for one second. Bucky may have smelled fresh and been dressed to meet Steve at the airfield, but the smells that drifted out of your apartment were nothing but debauched.

Texts had been exchanged. Steve let both Avengers know an associate of Colonel Karpov had been located in New Jersey. The plane left soon, but both men were still a little iffy on leaving you unsupervised. Unsure if you’d take the opportunity to flee.

Which was why Sam had offered to come pick you up for work. Sam would be at the compound. Sam hadn’t eaten breakfast. It just made sense.

Before Bucky could say a word, Sam shook his head. Even though he knew there was a strong chance his date with Yvonne had included things that were illegal in a few states still. “You’re a dirty old Alpha, Barnes. Taking advantage of an innocent young Omega like that, you should be ashamed.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky snapped right back. “Shut up Wilson. You good to go till I get back? And I’ll have you know, she’s old enough to be your mother. Don’t let her babyface fool you.”

Sam laughed as only he could and moved aside to let the former Winter Soldier pass. “Yeah man. I’m good. I’ll get her to work. Let me know how it goes in Newark.”

Already running late because he didn’t want to leave you alone, Bucky threw up a hand in response and hurried off.

Sam watched him go, looked out at the parking area and surrounding buildings. Eyes searching the New York forest dispersed around the complex. Blowing out a chilly foggy breath. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel it down to his bones.

Eyes were on him.

A huff, followed by a small growl, fell from his lips before he went into your apartment. Playfully shouting at you to hurry, he was hungry.

From within the apartment, a sharp bark of laughter came from you, making him grin. Sam kept on his coat and gloves as he pushed the door shut with his boot. Unable to help himself, he hurried into your kitchen to check out what was in your well stocked fridge.

You always had the best food stuffs.

“Hey Mega! What you hungry for? I’d kill for some stuffed French toast. You game?”

Sure enough, a whole plethora of food and beverages looked back at Sam. He grabbed himself a bottle of tea. It claimed to be better than sweet tea south of the Mason Dixon Line. Sam decided he’d be the judge of that, and then snagged a handful of red grapes in a bowl. You shouted back to call in a pick-up order of the infamous calorie dense breakfast.

Using the same boot, Sam pushed the fridge door shut, popped a grape into his mouth and hollered back. “How many orders you want?”

You shouted back something in response.

Sam didn’t notice.

Sam was distracted by the man who stepped into your apartment, as if he owned it. A big tall white guy, bundled up, who honestly could have been any guy off the street. Now Sam had never met this man. Never encountered this Beta. Yet he knew exactly who this man was, due to the perfect rendition Steve had drawn of him, on the composite drawing. Sam had spent most of last night showing that drawing to people all over the area.

***

Your hair was almost perfect.

You’d almost tamed it. Almost got it looking just how you wanted and considering the ugly green scrubs you wore with sneakers, minimal jewelry and some makeup, hair was the only real statement you could make to the world. Granted, Bucky claimed your ass and chest made a far louder statement. What would he know? He ripped off a sleeve on nearly all his shirts to make room for his metal arm.

Frowning in your large bedroom mirror, you fluffed the mess of hair on your head a bit more. And then, then something crashed out in your open floor plan common area.

It sounded like someone had fallen in through the ceiling, from upstairs. Up where the herd of elephants you suspected lived.

Had one of them finally come through the floor?

Utterly bewildered, you walked across your bedroom, still smelling so wonderfully of you and Bucky. Another sound of something glass breaking made you pick up your pace. Upon peering out of your doorway, you were greeted to a sight that shocked you, stunned you. You could not actually believe your eyes. It was unfathomable.

There, in your living room, was the Russian’s Pet, trying to strangle Sam.

Josef, as Bucky had referred to the man.

Your mind went blank.

You could not believe it. However, you did not feel fear. Sure, you felt terror, but terror at the thought that he would kill Sam. Sam was in mortal danger. Sam was about to get murdered in front of you, and you were not about to let that happen, not again. Josef wouldn’t take Sam from you like Hydra had stolen your parents.

Your feet were moving before you realized and you leapt right on Josef’s broad back, bringing down your elbow on his thickly corded neck hard as possible. Repeatedly, you aimed for his trachea and arteries. As viciously as you could, you brought down all of your strength in your elbow. Bringing it down in the hopes to cause him enough pain and discomfort, that he’d let go of Sam.

***

Sam could breathe again.

He wrenched in a lifesaving gasp of air into his lungs. Coughed hoarsely, painfully, chest shuddering and body sweating from the loss of oxygen at the hands of Josef.

Sounds of a fight filled his ears.

Yet, it was all he could do to breathe, in that moment and it nearly killed him. His vision danced with dark spots as it cleared. Bells stopped ringing and as the pounding of his heart eased off in his temples, he watched you and Josef fight. 

Although to call it a fight wasn’t true.

He’d seen Steve and Bucky spar. It was nothing like that, not at all.

Nor was it like that first highway encounter he’d had with Bucky, when he was the Winter Soldier.

Josef was trying his hardest to grab you, get you in a solid grip, incapacitate you. 

You were doing your best to not only keep him away from Sam, but maim him seriously enough to get away. And you’d done a fine job in Sam’s opinion. In your hand was a knife, and blood was staining Josef’s jacket on his sleeve and chest. His breathing was labored, more akin to wheezing.

Not that you were unscathed.

You were bleeding profusely from your arm. Not to mention, your scrubs were dirty from getting slammed back into your living room wall. Sam watched in horror as Josef slammed you back into that wall, again and again. Making the hole in the drywall bigger and bigger. It crumbled around you and something broke, or got dislocated, just based on a particularly wet popping sound. Followed by your painful scream, and then Josef’s enraged scream.

Sam didn’t know what you did, not at first.

Sam only knew, as he fought to get to his feet, that you hurried around a swearing, hissing Josef, stumbling towards the kitchen.

Josef whirled, throwing the bloody knife to the floor. Exposing to Sam a deep cut in his cheek stretching up into his hair.

Good little Omega, went through his mind as he got to his knees.

Josef was on you in a flash though. He grabbed your hair, yanking you back. You spun to hit him, fist connecting with his throat, explaining why Josef was breathing so loudly to Sam. You just kept going for his throat.

Sam’s excitement at your blow dampened when Josef hit you back. But hit you with a closed fist to the face, sending you back. And then again, sending you stumbling back again, but still on your sock covered feet. It was his third blow, a closed fist swung like a slap, connecting with the side of your face, on the other side, that sent you to the floor, but not out.

You landed in a heap, rolled over on your stomach and bless you, began to crawl towards the kitchen.

The Pet was on your back.

His weight landed on you, crushing you, you felt a couple of your ribs crack and as you shouted out, looking back, you caught sight of Sam. Sam who foolishly was on his feet, coming to help you.

No, no he would get killed.

You could take this, you could survive this, you could endure this but not Sam.

You pointed and hoped, prayed, he saw what you wanted him to see, before Josef flipped you over onto your back.

A hypodermic needle caught your attention.

Oh that wasn’t good at all.

Immediately your good hand went up, clawing wildly at his shockingly blue eyes until he screamed at you. Your other arm just wasn’t working, wasn’t cooperating. You dug in deep, until your hand was slapped aside. A hand grabbed your throat and squeezed hard enough you felt something pop, you felt pain, you grabbed at the hands around your throat desperately with your working hand. Kicking out with your legs, fighting the massive weight on you, pinning you to the floor.

You could not pass out. You could not black out.

You could not allow yourself to be unconscious around this man, at his mercy, ever.

Then it hit you.

If his hands were on you, his hands didn’t have that needle.

You could grab that needle and stick it in one of the veins, in his neck. Your Omega bared her teeth viciously at the Pet, fighting to get out from underneath him and then, one of his hands left your throat. 

A second later, you really would have rather had that hand be strangling you again.

Josef could barely stand it.

He could not believe he was so close to you, touching you, an Omega that was just like him. You smelled divine. You smelled like old foods from old memories back with old family, that he could only recall in his dreams, or flashbacks. 

He’d nearly lost his mind upon coming in your apartment, smelling the Asset’s scent so heavy within these walls. 

An Alpha had been in your apartment. Standing between you and him, one that he’d dealt with accordingly.

Your scrub top tore when he pulled it aside.

Your heart pounded violently and when his thumb brushed over your Mating Glad, you shook your head. You tried to tell him no. You tried to scream it. Panic began to fill you, as he pressed his thumb against the sensitive spot on your neck.

You did not want him. You did not want this Beta.

Your Omega did not want this Beta and you could feel her fierce struggle, as your body thrashed wildly beneath him, fighting to get out of his choking grip.

His eyes found yours and you could see his hunger. His desperation, his need and when he opened his mouth, then you felt fear and terror for yourself. And then, then you heard this horrible noise. A loud thud ripping a pained groan from Josef above you. His body jerked against yours. And then again, another horribly sickeningly loud noise that was followed by, a jerk and his weight was completely on you.

Sam stood there, your cast iron skillet in his hands, as he brought it down onto Josef’s back again.

The grip around your throat loosened. Right before your brain could even comprehend what had happened, before your body could suck in oxygen again, before the terror or fear could leave you, before you could start to feel any pain, Sam grabbed your outstretched hand.

Sam pulled you out from underneath Josef and across your carpeted floor, out of your apartment.

You didn’t notice the hard concrete of the outside walkway.

You didn’t realize Sam still held onto your cast iron skillet.

You hardly felt the stairs he dragged you down, in his haste.

Only when you were down, somewhere between the stairs and the parking lot, on a concrete sidewalk, did you start to come back to yourself a little. 

Sam felt you squeeze his hand.

Sam could feel your fingers finally curl around his palm. 

Sam still drug you behind him. 

When Sam came to the parking lot, he stopped to see if Josef was following. When he saw that he was not, Sam pulled you up to your knees and then feet. “Come on. The car’s right there,” he encouraged, ordered really.

Like you needed to be told twice.

Never in your entire life had you been so thrilled to see your black Wrangler.

You didn’t care that you didn’t have shoes on. You didn’t care how bloody you were, or that it’d ruin your upholstery. You clung to Sam’s hand and only when he was by your ride, did he let go of you. Which was because he had to open the driver’s door. 

Sam wasn’t about to waste time going around to the passenger door. 

He grabbed you around the waist and lifted you in, shoved you as hard as possible in the hopes you’d end up in the passenger seat, then followed you in.

You made it, mostly.

You stumbled over the center console, twisted and plopped down, butt-first, in the passenger seat. Deeply gasping, grabbing your shoulder attached to your useless arm. Your legs were in the driver’s seat and around the gear shift. But Sam made everything work. 

In record time he had your Jeep started. You were seemingly instantly in reverse and as you backed out of the spot, you looked out through the windshield.

Sam did too, when he heard you whine.

There, up on the second floor landing of your building in the complex, stood Josef, bleeding and holding the back of his head.

Sam quickly put your Jeep in drive then drove through the parking lot somewhat speedily. “Chill Omega, I still have the frying pan.”

Which, you might add, you hadn’t been pointing at, but couldn’t complain. You’d been pointing at your old blender with the super thick glass pitcher. But your skillet had worked just fine too.

Finally, once the heavy skillet wound up in your lap and Sam zipped on through your complex, you finally relaxed into the seat.

“…I left my workbag in there…”

A noise came from Sam.

And you knew, you’d have to make do without your workbag for the day. Which all things considered, was fine. Your good hand roamed up to your neck. Your fingers ran over your still unmarked gland. You didn’t even try to contain the waves of relief that came off you, stinking up your jeep with pheromones, just as Sam was doing, coming down from the fight.

Only when you were sure you were still unclaimed, only then did your hand wander back. Only then did you begin to move, shift, adjust yourself, pull your legs over onto the floorboard on your side. You’d give it some time, before you told Sam, that he was going to have to put your dislocated shoulder back into its socket. 

As you looked over at your friend, you realized, in that very moment, that you didn’t want to leave.

You didn’t want to go anywhere.


	8. The Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hello friendly readers! I have finally just gotten email updates from the Archive after the maintenance work, as I have the problematic Yahoo, ugh. Any-whoser, if you do too, this has been updated a couple times, so if you start this chapter and are like...what is going on...backtrack a couple chapters. Have a great weekend!::

Every last part of you hurt.

While the treatment, or serum, as Bucky called it, kept you in remission and at peak health after all the decades. Along with greatly helping you survive the throw-down you’d had with the Russian’s Pet. You still felt like you’d been hit by a bus, by the time Sam parked your jeep.

“I really think we should take you to a hospital,” he repeated once more.

As expected, Sam did not take the news well.

You’d already peeked in the visor mirror at your reflection. 

Your state of the union was not good.

Accelerated healing meant accelerated healing.

One side of your face was bruising a shade of purple already. Stretching from your jaw, up across cheek to beneath your eye. On the other side, there was a matching purplish bruise darkening just beneath your temple and you found when you touched it, gingerly, experimentally, you discovered where your headache stemmed from. Dark handprints were blooming around your neck. Using a scarf you’d found in your backseat, you’d managed to bandage your wrist until you could sew it up.

Treatment or serum, it would work at repairing the worst of your injuries first. Your cracked ribs, what you suspected was a raging concussion and your shoulder that just throbbed without mercy from being out of its joint.

By tomorrow, you’d be fine. Maybe a little tender in spots at the most.

Until then, you’d just have to grin and bear it. Pain killers wouldn’t work on you now. Your only condolence, was the knowledge, that you’d hurt Josef as much as he’d hurt you. He’d have to find a way to close up the gash on his face. He wouldn’t be breathing right till tomorrow. Plus, Sam had given him three sound blows with a cast iron skillet. There was no way on earth that hadn’t broken a few ribs, his shoulder, maybe even fractured a vertebra or few. Josef wouldn’t be doing much that day either.

“Don’t worry about me Sam. By tomorrow, I’ll be fine and dandy. If either of us goes to a hospital, it should be you. You’ll tell me if you have any difficulty breathing? Or if you feel lightheaded, nauseous or confused?”

Sam managed to wave you off as he pulled the key from your ignition. He then turned in his seat to look at you, and winced.

God you hated when he looked at you like that.

“It’s not that bad,” you assured him, again.

You felt bad.

It was in your nature.

Here Sam was, doing his best to secret chemicals to comfort and soothe you, make you feel better and safe. He really was the best. Even if your Omega was having absolutely none of it. She was restless inside of you, enraged even, still. It was all you could do to keep a lid on it. You actually were unsure if the pounding headache you had was from her, or Josef.

A mental image of a more primal you, flashed through your subconscious at the mere thought of your Omega. Or how you thought of that part of yourself.

Locked in a cage. Screaming her head off at the audacity of Josef to not only enter her home, threaten her Sam, but also lay his hands on her so violently. Eyes burning and hair wild, your Omega shook the bars of her internal cage, raging on. She was over it all. She was happy here and resented the intrusion of the Russian and his Pet. She was finally so close to claiming her Alpha, having all of her most base needs met. And now this! Plus she was in pain. She was unable to smell that oceany woodsy scent anymore. And she was ravenous with hunger from her body now using every available bit of energy to heal itself.

There would be no reasoning with her past that point and you knew it.

“Look, I know you don’t want to go. I get it. You don’t want to explain why you’re already bruising so much, or why you’ll be better tomorrow. But what if someone called the cops?”

You didn’t even want to think about that and actually winced in displeasure.

Your Omega just raged on in the middle of her moment. You assumed Sam must have picked up on her, because he reached over to place a warm comforting hand on your wrist.

“I mean…he practically put you through a wall. Someone might have heard.”

That piece of crap practically did put you through a damn wall. Someone indeed could have heard. 

Moving on to what you suspected had been something he’d rehearsed, or at the very least given some serious thought to, Sam went on. “We can build on this Mega...”

Your eyebrows went up in response.

“…and I know you wanted to live a normal life without people all up in your business. We could be past that point right now, and I’m not advocating you start Tweeting ya business. But, we should tell Tony and Steve at the very least. Josef and Colonel Eugenics have all of Underground Hydra to rely on. You just have me and Buck. That’s not exactly fair. It’s no wonder your Omega is wigging out.”

Indeed she was wigging.

You frowned and fidgeted in the passenger seat. Slippery with cooling sticky coppery smelling blood, that, paired with both of your combined pheromones and sweat, your Jeep was never going to smell the same ever again.

“I’m not saying we gotta do it all today…not with you looking like that for sure. But it’s something to think about.”

He was right. You knew he was right.

You could and would think about it.

Everything was just a mess in your life. You needed to think, regroup, you needed to get back on track. You also needed your shoulder to get popped back into its socket. 

“Baby steps though…let’s start with getting you up into Medical and cleaned up.” 

***

“What in the hell happened to you?”

Steve glanced up when he heard Bucky’s words, to see Sam approach with what were obvious bruises around his neck and a slight limp.

Concern was etched on the blondes face. 

Both of Sam’s hands went up, waving them off. “I had a date with Yvonne last night.”

And while that was the truth, Bucky would have remembered Sam limping earlier that morning. 

At mention of Yvonne, Steve nodded and glanced back down at the Asgardian book Thor had given him. Over the past week he’d picked up the language for research purposes. At night, while his Omega slept, he studied. 

More skeptical, the brunet, who elected not to learn Asgardian, sat back in his chair at the conference table, having just returned from New by-God Jersey. His eyes took in Sam’s put together appearance. It was late in the day. Half past three and by the looks of things, his day was going to drag on even longer. “Yvonne huh?”

Ignoring Bucky, Sam looked to Steve and at all the old documents and heavy leather-bound books that Thor had brought. “How’d it go in New Jersey.”

Steve sighed.

Sam knew that sigh.

“He wants a lawyer before he’ll speak about Colonel Karpov.”

Sam pursed his lips and nodded, that sounded about right with how his day had started off.

“How’d it go last night with the composite of his associate?”

Curious, since he’d forgotten to ask himself, Bucky lifted his eyebrows to second Steve’s question.

Sam had prepared for this moment. 

He said yes, which got the attention of both Super Soldiers, which was the truth.

He rattled off all the places people had seen Josef at during the duration of his canvas, which his date had taken great joy in. Who knew Good Cop Bad Cop was such a turn on? And finally, last of all, he named the apartment complex where you lived. So as not to draw any attention, he asked Steve, “That Hydra Colonel say anything yet?”

Bucky was becoming suspicious, which was very different from paranoid.

“No…not yet,” came from Steve. Both men could pick up on the frustration in his tone. Leading to Bucky pull down his feet and set them on the floor.

“Hey Steve, why don’t I go work on this with Sam for a while? I’ll let you know if anything shakes loose?”

Before Steve could even say a thing, although the relief was obvious on his face with one less thing to worry about, Sam added, for good measure. “We’ll take care of the situation in Medical too.”

Steve’s head popped up, “What situation in Medical?”

***

You could both hear and smell dissent among the Omega’s before Gloria, Secretary of all Medical, threw herself into Doctor Cho’s office, as if her life depended on it, arms spread out and hands on the doorframe. 

“The barbarians are here and want us to X-Ray the space rock!”

Naturally, this got your attention.

From where you knelt at Cho’s desk, because sitting was just not going to happen for at minimum six more hours, based on the rate in which you were healing. 

You were getting soft.

You were becoming complacent. 

Back in the day, you’d never have gotten this beaten up. You were annoyed at yourself. You were bruised across your entire back and well into the muscle, probably down into the bone. Your shoulder was still killing you. You’d broken down and put your arm in a sling, to take some of that pressure off it. Not to forget, you had gone through two tubes of concealer making your face and neck presentable for the handful of patients you saw, when you weren’t hiding in your or Helen’s office.

It was ridiculous.

Next time you saw the Russian’s Pet, you were so stabbing him in the face again.

“Excuse me?”

Gloria gestured emphatically towards the direction of the raised voices.

Normally the Samoan Woman had it covered. She was over six feet tall and built like a professional wrestler. You were so incredibly jealous. What you would have given to have been as tall as Josef with sixty pounds on him. You were going to have to start eating more.

As it was, Sam was having to sneak you twice the normal amount of food you ate, just to keep up with how hard your body was working to repair itself. It still wasn’t enough. You were downright ravenous and a little light headed, plus felt a smidge weak.

“Those two big ass white boys from space are here wanting their glowing space rock scanned. I told them no, but they aren’t listening. They want to speak to you. I told them you’d agree with me. But apparently, they are the male Karen’s of Space or something…”

Your eyebrows reached new and impressive heights.

Inwardly you sighed.

You would have given up junk food, for Cho to come back so you could go back to just seeing patients in the Compound, or dealing with emergencies. 

“Ok…” you breathed, saving the notes you’d been making on Helen’s computer, before you reached up for Gloria’s hand. The Omega helped pull you up to your feet. All the Omega’s in Medical had been helping you out. Like a big protective barrier of Omegahood. 

All you really knew about the Space Rock was it had fallen out of the sky. Bucky, Steve, Sam and Clint had been away for about two months looking for it and it was safely tucked away in a lab downstairs, somewhere. Oh, and on occasion, it blew holes in the building.

Therefore, you also did not want the somewhat sentient basketball sized rock that occasionally made holes in the compound the size of a Burger King, in Medical. Your Omega’s desire to care for and look after, all the other Omegas and few Betas in your department, was suffocating. Not surprisingly, there were no Alphas in Medical. That need to care and look after and nurse others more intrinsically essential to an Omega. It hadn’t been intentional. No-one had decided that there wouldn’t be any Alphas stinking up Medical with pheromones. It just, sort of worked out that way.

Stiffly, you followed Gloria, having an idea of who awaited you.

And you were correct.

Out there, out in the little waiting area of Medical, stood two massive figures. 

One blonde and one raven haired, dressed for a Renaissance Faire in your honest opinion. The blonde did his very best to calm the agitated swell of Omegas blocking the way back into the department, assure them in that smooth manner he possessed that all was well and they could trust him and his judgement, his brother, and so on and so forth.

All of your Omegas in blue and green scrubs were having no part of it. Their scents were swarming together and making you desire to jump in. Join the sea of Omega Outrage at such treatment by an Alpha, supported by their numbers. All the arguing fused together, sounding like a hive of bees to you.

Thor was quite pleased to see the tall Omega return.

He had sent her off to find whomever was in charge. Stark had told him they could look inside the egg in this area, Stark told him to come. Stark was King over this all, which meant he just needed to find whomever was in charge here, to accomplish this task.

Up until he saw the little Omega. The one that the tall one, with Gloria embroidered on her scrub top, had went to fetch, when he demanded a superior.

“That is the Omega, Brother.” Thor hissed over his shoulder to Loki, space rock in hand as it continued to hazily glow. “The one I told you about.”

Unimpressed with it all, Loki merely lifted his eyebrows.

He’d freely admit, when Thor detailed how he was assaulted by an Omega, who’d managed to break his nose with one well placed elbow on Midgard, it had amused him.

Now he was unsure how that had even happened. The Omega that approached was neither large, nor particularly formidable. In fact, she was doing a very poor job of hiding obvious injuries beneath those ugly green clothes she had on. Loki could pick up the makeup she’d rubbed into her neck and face to hide what looked like extensive bruising.

As she lifted a hand with scraped knuckles and immediately told his golden-haired brother, “No. Absolutely not, take that thing somewhere else. You’re not blowing a hole in here,” Loki picked up something most interesting.

It was not her scent.

Not that she didn’t smell particularly fascinating, like a feast back home instead of the usual sweet or delicate scents that came from the Fertile Ones. Or Omegas, as the humans referred to them.

Something was different about this Omega.

Something was not quite like the wave of other Omegas, the ones who swarmed around her like a nest of angry little critters, waiting to pounce on his brother at the first drop of blood.

Loki observed you curiously, while his brother did his very best to assure you about the egg. 

You were unlike the Witch, who almost shimmered with her barely contained power. Nor were you like Banner, who trembled almost imperceptibly as he fought to contain the beast within him. You were most certainly not like that red Vision, who gave Loki the creeps and you were not from any of the other Realms, of that he was certain.

He had just begun to narrow down that it was in your controlled movements, whatever was bothering him about you, when sounds of other Alphas caught his attention.

Sam and Bucky.

Sam, he did not mind. Sam was tolerable. 

Bucky, he had learned his lesson about Sergeant Barnes. 

One time, once, only once, one time he had touched the soldier out of curiosity and boredom. Wondering if everything that was whispered and said about the man was true. He’d heard so much. Doing as his mother had taught, he’d touched the man on his arm one time.

Loki had learned his lesson.

It was so much worse than what was spoken, whispered, guessed and wondered about concerning the Winter Solider. Loki had seen everything. Loki had seen things that Bucky could not remember. Sometimes, in Loki’s dreams, or when his mind would wander, he still saw those horrors.

He frequently wondered, how Bucky could be so seemingly normal considering what he’d suffered. After what Loki had seen, he half expected the brunet to be a homicidal lunatic on par with some of the galaxies worst. 

Only distracted by those thoughts for a second, Loki found himself watching, always watching observing and noticing things for future use. He watched Sam side up to the angry chattering Omegas, doing his best to smooth things over with them and Thor. 

Sergeant Barnes went up to you.

Clearly, Loki noted, having mated you based on his familiarity. And it was then, when he saw the two of you stand together, did it finally reveal itself. You moved with the restrained movements of the Captain, always aware, always careful, gentle even, afraid of hurting someone or breaking something. Sergeant Barnes was not so conscientious. 

That was it. You were like them then, enhanced through human science, as his brother would say.

Loki was not surprised that Thor would not pick up on it.

Loki noticed that you switched to a different language without hesitation, Bucky nodded at whatever it was you told him. Not close enough to pick up on your lowered words, drowned out also by all the unhappy Omegas. Loki did notice you gestured enthusiastically at Thor.

Bucky noticed Loki noticing you.

Bucky noticed a lot of things.

All the ruckus from the nurses and support staff in Medical were irritating him. Thor and his overpowering pheromones weren’t helping. The Asgardian clearly wanted to calm the Omegas and they were clearly wanting no part of it.

Sam had told him about that morning.

Sam had warned him.

Sam couldn’t have prepared him enough though, and Bucky shouldn’t have been surprised. He of all people knew how volatile Josef was, how out of control. Sam had told him how you’d put yourself between him and Josef, how you kept going for the Beta’s throat. How suddenly it all had happened, making them both suspect that Josef had been watching you.

All Bucky wanted, needed, was a few minutes alone with you.

All he wanted to do was run his finger down your throat, through that makeup, to see what was hidden beneath. He wanted to look under your green top. You were stiff and he wanted to see why.

Sam’s voice cut through the chaos, the madness and noise. “Guys…guys, how about, we take a break? Clear this whole place out for an hour? Empty it so everyone is safe? We can get the pictures and get the rock back downstairs?”

Your eyes widened when you looked past Bucky, at Sam.

Bucky couldn’t smell you.

At first, he was unsure if it was because of all the Omega scents mingling with Thor’s? Plus that freakin glowing rock he had to trek around Mongolia to find. 

However, as you asked Sam if he’d lost his damn mind, Bucky noticed that he wasn’t picking up on your Omega either. Usually he could feel her, rolling beneath your surface, hand in hand with you, entwined and totally on the same page. It was one of the many things he loved about you. You were one with your Omega. You made him strive to be a better Alpha, not so much to get his under control. Bucky didn’t want to have to fight his nature. He wanted to be at peace in every way.

You put bruised fingers to your temple, “Sam…I swear…”

“It’ll be fine Mega. Be quick. I’ll take all these lovely Omegas…and Rodney, down to the cafeteria for a snack.”

Words were about to come out of your mouth. Lots of words. Some of those words may not have been fit for public spaces. 

However, those words never left your lips because Bucky bumped you. 

It was subtle. It was barely noticeable and could have been innocent, harmless, purely accidental.

Your Omega was having absolutely none of it. And as Sam began to herd your staff in the direction of the exit, past Thor and Loki and their glowing hunk of whatever had fallen out of the sky, you could feel your Omega lash out.

Thor visibly stepped back, wanting to be well outside of your striking range.

Unsure just whom had dared touch her, after she’d finally settled after her somewhat tumultuous morning. She wasn’t happy to become aware of Thor, or his brother, and while she was unsure if the brother was acceptable, she wasn’t having any of his shit either.

You snarled, you bared your teeth at the two beefcakes dressed in far too much leather and metal. You may have even taken a step towards Thor. Which was just laughable in your current condition. Put a fork in you both, she was done. Which was pissing you off now. She’d been fed, she’d been bandaged up, she’d been resting. She’d been placated and you’d been able to calm yourself, you’d been able to self-soothe. Now she was up. Your Omega was surrounded by males, Alphas and still hurting, hungry again and not in the mood to deal with their problems.

Thor’s big hands went up and you swore, if he dropped that damn thing, you were going to kick him. 

“ _Will you do it? For me?_ ” Bucky asked you, quietly, surprising you with his presence. When the hell did he show up? “ _The sooner you do it the sooner they’ll leave._ ”

How could you ever tell him no? Especially not when he spoke to you like that? Looked at you like that? You never could deny him anything.

His Alpha reached out for you.

Again, he barely touched you, just brushed his leg against yours. This time you didn’t react so sharply. Your Omega did not lash out. She wasn’t happy by any stretch of the imagination. Having her Alpha so close though, that irritated her less.

Up until Thor attempted to reassure her too.

While Thor did not speak Russian. Thor got context. Thor knew when an Omega was in crisis and an Alpha was trying to comfort them.

Loki knew better than to say a single word.

“Fear not, little Omega. We will return home to Asgard with the egg once it is deemed safe for travel. Loki and I will not allow any harm to come to you, or your Omega friends.”

As that was news to you, you looked to Bucky.

His expression alone told you, that you were not going to appreciate the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

“ _It’s not a big deal. I’ll tell you later._ ”

You blinked in response and pursed your lips, nodded, then turned on your heel, muttering beneath your breath in Russian. 

Not only did you have to worry about that psycho Josef and Colonel Karpov, there was no way you could return to your apartment anytime soon. Not to mention that really huge step with Bucky you taken, under the assumption you wouldn’t be staying. So now, there was a very high probability, that you were very close to being in a relationship of some kind, with Bucky. Which was really complicating your swirl of feelings even more. You didn’t know how to do relationships. Everyone you ever loved got murdered. That really put a damper on planning for your future.

But now, now, now you had to deal with Thor’s problems too? To think, you’d been under the impression that the worst thing you’d ever deal with, while working for Stark Industries, would be Murder-robots.

Currently, in that very moment, you were in a pivotal life evolution that would change everything for you. You did not have time to deal with Thor, or his outer space problems.

“She’ll do it. Give us a couple minutes.”

Good naturedly, Thor nodded, totally understanding. Omegas needed a few minutes sometimes.

When Bucky followed you back into the maze that was Medical, Thor turned to his brother. Offering Loki a chance to hold the glowing humming round rock-like substance.

“I think not, brother,” was the response Thor got in return.


	9. Number:  13  &  20  of  'The List'

Bucky caught up to you with minimal effort.

It wasn’t like you could move fast, or very far, in your condition.

He was so mad, he could barely see straight. Mad at you and Josef, mostly Josef though. It was an eighty twenty split. If he had to put a number on it.

It was considerably easy to herd you into the first open doorway he saw, which, as luck would have it, happened to be Helen Cho’s empty office. Ushering you inside, he hissed downright indignantly at you. “ _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

You never had a chance to speak.

Bucky’s metal hand lifted up the back of your top, exposing dark blue and purple bruises, angrily dark. It made him clench his teeth for a moment. He of all people knew just how hard you had to be hit, be harmed, to have bruises that dark, that deep. First hand, he knew how much they hurt too.

You inched forward and turned with as much dignity as you could muster, swatting at his metal hand.

Bucky didn’t hesitate.

He took advantage of your other arm in a sling and with his flesh hand, drug a finger against your face, beneath your eye. Which immediately had you batting at his flesh hand too. “ _Tell you what? Josef beat the crap out of me? I’ll be fine tomorrow. The last thing I need is you hovering around medical like somethings wrong._ ”

A small smudge was left behind from his finger and he could make out more dark bruising, beneath the makeup.

Did Bucky agree with your not wanting to tell anyone about what you were?

Absolutely not.

If it were up to him, he’d drag you down to see Steve, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder tantrum throwing toddler style. But it wasn’t up to him. It wasn’t his secret.

“ _Omega,_ ” he warned, voice dropping low.

If it were up to him, you would have been up in his room resting, not working, not pretending like everything was fine and you’d just fallen down the stairs outside your apartment. Which was what Sam told him you’d picked as the story to explain your condition, to anyone that asked.

“ _I’m fine,”_ you repeated yet again.

It had become your mantra for the day.

“ _You are not fine!_ ” He snarled back, making you take a step back, making your eyes widen. Making your Omega quiet down in her protests and take notice at Bucky. Knowing that treacherous bitch, she’d probably take his side, you irritably thought. 

If you told him you were fine again, he’d drag you upstairs himself. You were not fine. He wasn’t fine either just from looking at you, seeing what Josef had done.

Sam had given him far more details than you had even offered to give up.

“ _Bucky, I am alive and I’m here. I haven’t gone anywhere and believe me, it’s been tempting._ ” You lashed back out at him, looking so little, so battered, it twisted something deep inside of him. “ _Cut me a little slack! This is all new for me. Staying…being a sitting target…being friends with benefits with you…I need you to not be hovery and give me some space today. Please._ ”

Bucky’s nose flared.

A litany of responses was prepared to come out at you.

He’d heard all of it and saluted you on your staying, on your not fleeing the second you and Sam got away from Josef. But there was so much you had wrong. So much you needed to be corrected on. Friends with benefits, no, absolutely not. Space? You wanted space? Or thinking that staying there with him made you a sitting target? He was beginning to suspect you had sustained a head injury and were delusional.

Something to that effect was on the tip of his tongue because you were actually, quite literally, driving him crazy. 

And then you gingerly touched your temple.

Cho’s office stunk with your scent. He could pick up on a wave of discomfort, pain, radiate off you as you tried so hard to hold onto your composure. In that moment, on instinct alone, he reached out for you to cup your chin in his flesh hand, stroke your jaw with his thumb. In that second, he could feel your Omega battling with you. Like a storm rolling beneath the surface. She raged and screamed like a banshee, not at all wanting Bucky to leave, wanting him to stay around to comfort and look after you.

He could see how conflicted and confused you were, how frightened and even relieved you were. And even though it hurt, how it hurt, he gently touched your hair with his metal hand, running metal fingers through the ponytail. The last thing he wanted to do was take one big step forward, only to take two smaller steps back.

He wasn’t conceding, or stopping in order to fight another day.

Bucky was pausing, taking a second to reload and attack tactically, from an entirely new angle and direction.

“ _Fine little Omega. Tell me who your Alpha is._ ”

You blinked at the sudden change.

“ _Tell me Omega. Who is your Alpha?_ ” 

And yeah, he was a bastard, he used his tone. He compelled you to answer his question. That was how far past done Bucky was for the day.

“ _You. You’re my Alpha._ ” 

Those were the words he needed to hear. If he was going to be able to give you some space for a few hours, that was what he needed to hear. 

This was supposed to make things better for him.

All Bucky wanted was you. Therefore, finally having you should have fixed that constant gnawing need that ate away at him. Right? 

No.

Having had you, all he wanted was you again. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss every bruise on your body. He wanted to curl up with you until you felt safe and content again. Sure there were other emotions. Uncertainty at how to fix this, anxiety because he wanted to be by your side and a peppering of frustration. Rage was pretty high up there too, along with the desire to rip Josef’s still beating heart from his chest.

Distantly, he was aware that Loki was approaching the office. 

Bucky was however, more focused on you. Your Omega seemed to be onboard with his Alpha. It was the rest of you that was the issue. Sam had told him that now was the time. Sam had told him you were on the edge, that it was clear you wanted to stay and with the right about of prodding, pushing and motivation, they could convince you to stay. If anyone knew how to overthrow a government of a country in a state of chaos, it was Bucky. Applying the same principles to you to get you to stay, that was his plan, just with fewer assassinations. 

Which seemed to be his mantra for the day.

So much so, as the office door pushed open from where it hadn’t shut totally, just mostly, and Loki peered in, Bucky reminded himself that the Asgardians were guests and he’d promised Steve and Tony that he would be good. No matter how much Thor wanted to test combat skills, he would not. No matter how much Loki made him wary, he’d be good. He’d be on his best behavior.

Plus he had more pressing things to occupy his time with, to include a little conflicted Omega who drove him out of his mind.

Hearing you say that he was your Alpha, well, somehow it wasn’t enough. Bucky needed more from you. He needed an assurance. He needed to know that you were his and his alone and would be there tomorrow and the next day. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have used his voice. Now he didn’t know if you’d answered him of your own volition. 

He needed a sign. He needed something. He was going to climb the wall if he didn’t have reassurance from you, you who wanted space after what had happened. You who did not want him to comfort you. You who were so stubbornly telling him everything was fine. 

If anything, mating you had made things even worse. Before Bucky had no idea just what he was missing, he could only wonder. Now he knew just how it felt to be with you, how much it completed him, how it was better than anything and hearing you say those words with that look on your face. It would have hurt less if you stabbed him.

He only sort of noticed when Loki stepped into the office.

What he did notice, however, was the way you moved.

No sooner had Loki stepped one heavy boot across the threshold, did you move. It was in a nonthreatening sort of way. Not that you could exactly be threatening with your arm in a sling, unable to bend in much of any way. 

You hadn’t even realized you’d done it, until you slid directly in front of Bucky. Stood between him and Loki. Your Omega brain barely even recognizing that you, in no way, could protect him from the inky-haired Alpha. Not for a few more hours anyway. Still though, your need to protect what was yours was not something you could just wash your hands of. You’d heard sketchy things about Loki. Loki wasn’t going to even get a chance to try out one of his many tricks, or schemes, on your Bucky. No. Nope.

When you felt Bucky move behind you, your unencumbered hand drifted back to rest on his thigh, to keep him back there, to let him know that you would keep him safe from Loki.

You sounded far more confident than you felt. “We spoke Mister Loki. I think that it would be better, to not expose the rock to radiation and do an ultrasound on it instead. If something is indeed inside of it, it may be the safer option.”

Loki had no idea what the two of you had been discussing. However, he was willing to gamble every magic trick he knew, that it was not the egg. 

Definitely not the egg.

Since he was indeed something of a keen observer, Loki missed nothing. Not the almost bored look Sergeant Barnes had on his face when he first set eyes on Loki, compared to when his adorable little bandaged up Omega stepped in front of him. 

That was the sweet spot, Loki decided.

Sergeant Barnes stared down at his Omega, in not even slightly veiled disbelief.

And it was true.

Bucky was torn.

Obviously it was a sign. It was the thing he’d been looking for, a hint, a clue, a message from above that you were his as much as he was yours. Actions made in such little time were snap judgements. Putting yourself between him and Loki hadn’t even warranted a second thought. His little Omega was trying to protect him. 

His little Omega was protecting him from Loki. 

Bucky was going to lose his fucking mind. Again. The amount of absolute furious outrage that coursed through him was enough to make him want to put Loki through a wall. God forbid it had been someone else. God forbid it was someone who was an actual danger. Next time he was alone with you, the two of you were going to have a very unpleasant conversation about what you did.

Bucky did not need you to protect him.

****

Much to Bucky’s dismay, he was unable to have his unpleasant conversation with you after ultrasounding the space rock, which turned out to be some sort of a space egg.

Things came up, much like always.

Before he knew it, it was dark outside and his stomach was grumbling. You weren’t answering your phone and he was in dire need of a shower. However, unable to be able to tell more than you were in the compound, or your watch was, Bucky went in search of Sam after scouring the halls for you and all of your usual haunts.

He found Sam in his room, clearly getting ready for a night out on the town.

Scowling, Bucky leaned in the doorway and watched the freshly shaved, freshly smelling, sharply dressed Alpha slide on his watch and a ring from a Wakandan bowl on his dresser. Along with a pair of metal handcuffs that went in his back pocket.

“Hey Sam, where’s…really? Did you and Yvonne not get enough excitement last night?”

Not even bothering to look up, Sam grabbed a bottle of scent enhancer and liberally sprayed his neck and wrists, before rubbing the areas enthusiastically. “Don’t hate man. Yvonne is a deeply sensual creature who requires much attention.” And after a quick sniff or two, Sam checked the buttons on his shirt. “And don’t you worry about our little Omega. She’s downstairs in Medical in her work nest. I tucked her in myself. She’s good for the night and not going anywhere.”

Having just looked around your department, Bucky scowled further at numerous things Sam told him. 

You had a work nest? Sam had tucked you in?

What fresh hell was this nonsense?

“What work nest? I was just down there and didn’t see anything.”

Sam was quiet. 

Sam may have even smirked. 

He grabbed his wallet and phone from the top of his dresser, then turned to see the very unhappy former Winter Soldier, mere feet away, hanging in his doorway. “Don’t worry man. She’s down there and she’s safe.”

Bucky didn’t move.

Yvonne had seen Sam and his injuries and made promises of taking care of him, in every way imaginable. Sam did not have time to dick around with Bucky all night. He also had no desire to get hit by another Super Soldier. So he sighed deeply and grabbed his keys, tossing them from hand to hand.

“Look man…it’s like her little home away from home spot. When she’s on-call or working late. Or when she doesn’t want to be alone. It’s like her little private area. I’d feel weird telling you where it is.”

Still unmoving, Bucky said nothing and waited.

Yvonne was waiting.

You were sound asleep.

Sam had to weigh his options.

Clearly Bucky was not moving an inch till he got his way, stubborn bastard. And in good conscious, Sam could not tell him where your special little place was if you hadn’t yet. But…he could give clues, hints per say.

“Ok…I’m not happy about this, but, if you found her, then I wouldn’t be betraying any confidences. When I left her, I’d given her dinner and put on the Golden Girls on her laptop. If you listen for the sounds of catty women and smells of pizza…you should be good to go.”

Sam wasn’t digging the look on Bucky’s face either.

“You just left her alone? Downstairs?”

Sam wasn’t digging that tone either. “I didn’t leave her alone. I asked her, twice, if she wanted me stay, or if she wanted to come up here. She said no. In fact, she told me, to beat it and she’d see me in the morning. I asked if she was sure she was ok and she threw a shoe at me. I don’t know about you, but, I consider that a hostile gesture.”

Smells of pizza? Sounds of a tv show? 

It was better than nothing.

Bucky could work with that. He knew when to choose his battles. “How long has she had a nest downstairs?”

Closing one eye and pursing his lips in thought, Sam had to think. “Man I don’t know. Like…maybe a few years? Sometimes she don’t like being alone in her apartment. So she stays here. She’s not hurting anyone so I just…didn’t say anything. Just keep it to yourself.”

An eyeroll came from Bucky. “Who the hell am I going to tell? Why would I anyway? I want her staying in the Compound and closer to us.”

With a shrug, Sam approached, shooing his fellow Avenger so he could head off on his date. “I dunno, just throwin it out there. Don’t wait up. See you in the morning.”

***

On three separate occasions, Bucky walked by the door you were behind and he only paused outside of it due to process of elimination.

A storage room.

No smells of pizza lingered in the air.

Nor could he hear women talking.

Although, as he stood outside the last door to the last room he had yet to scour, while dreaming up how exactly he intended to kick Sam’s ass from one end of the compound to the other, he could hear the faint sounds of an upbeat little jingle. The noise was somewhat familiar and he found himself opening the door.

Upon first look, the room was packed full of boxes, medical equipment, an old CatScan machine was back against the wall. Bucky normally wouldn’t have dared step foot in the messy packed room. However, he heard that little ditty…

…‘thank you for being a friend’…

…over in the dimly lit corner, behind the huge machine.

Closing the door behind him, he stepped in. 

He had to climb over boxes and equipment and even managed to trip over a CPR dummy. By the time he made it to the old scanner, he was swearing profusely beneath his breath, rolling his eyes and cursing Sam yet again. Until he peered over the bed part and saw down in a sliver of space between the wall and the machine, no bigger than a sleeping bag. 

There you were.

Sound asleep in a little nest of hospital blankets, a few pillows, wearing your scrubs with a laptop sitting on a couple pillows mere inches away and glowing on your face.

Having absolutely no idea how you managed to get yourself back down there, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around for signs, clues.

No wonder Sam had been so hesitant. Bucky wouldn’t have given you up either.

Finally, he just hopped up on the old scanner and yanked off his boots. Up on the bed part of the outdated machinery, he noticed several pizza boxes. Maybe later he’d eat. First though, first, he just wanted to lay down by you. He just wanted to hold you.

The space between the wall and machine was a squeeze. Bucky found, he could only make it work if he laid on his side and spooned up against the back of you, which he was fine with. And it did not escape him, how you reacted to his moving against you. How you pushed back into him, nestled into his lap. A few little noises of came from you that he silenced with reassurances against your ear. Several kisses on your temple.

You were so warm, so soft.

When your hand reached back as you slept. Bucky knew a part of you recognized him, even in your state. Making himself comfortable, he took your smaller hand in his metal one. He inched as close as he could get to you, so he could feel you breathe against him. Each soft intake and exhalation of each breath made your back press against his chest. Feeling you breathe comforted him. Bucky couldn’t begin to explain why, it just did.

That was before he noticed something, as you fully sank back against him, sought out his body with your own while you slept. 

It wasn’t the laptop with a vaguely familiar TV show you watched.

No, it was his missing burgundy long-sleeved shirt that he was particularly fond of. It made him look twice. Bucky’d just assumed he’d lost another piece of clothing. But no, there it was, stuffed with a couple of flat hospital grade pillows with you curled around it. Which left him with more to consider. As that shirt had been missing a while. It’d been missing so long, when he leaned over to give it a sniff, there was barely much of his scent left on it.

His little Omega was keeping things from him. 

Stepping between him and Loki? Stealing his clothing for your nest? That sort of behavior was for mates, not friends.

It gave him something to mull over as you slept.

***

You woke up slowly at first. Sometime in the ungodly morning hours based on your internal clock. Considering how early you’d crashed, it wasn’t too surprising. It was your laptop that pulled you from your blissful slumber. Rose was detailing a story about St Olaf and you found yourself wondering, how on earth your laptop hadn’t fallen asleep after completing season three?

Someone was touching you. That was the other big thing.

A cool metal arm was wrapped up around your stomach. Under your shirt against the soft skin of your stomach, soft movements of Vibranium plates tickled you. Cool metal fingers stroked your nipple, palm cupping your breast possessively, as if it didn’t completely belong to only you.

Scratchy stubble rubbed against the back of your neck. Solving the mystery of why you were awake so early.

When you moved, shifted in your nest, pushed your hips back against the solid weight of Bucky. You were greeted to his very solid erection against the curve of your ass and the very real sensation, of your panties being soaked. And while it was not the first time you’d woken up to ruined underwear and thoughts of the one-armed Avenger. This particular situation was a first for you.

A big mass of heated flesh against the back of you rumbled, “How you feelin?”

How were you feeling?

Less like you’d been hit by a bus.

After a moment of wiggling, you were able to report, “Better…did you take off my sling?” As your inventory wiggle had allowed you to notice, both your arms were free and feeling fantastic. Ok, so sure, your back was a little sore, as if you’d had an intense workout. Plus your wrist was itchy from the stitches you were going to have to pick out.

“It was in my way,” was the answer you got in response.

Well that made sense.

“We need to talk,” were the next words you heard. Although, they did seem to be a bit out of place, what with the flesh hand that tugged at the strings on your scrub pants. Not that you dared protest. He might stop touching you. Which was the opposite of what you wanted. You wanted him to keep it up. His metal hand on your breast, on your nipple, was nothing short of magic. If he wanted to talk to you with his hands down your pants, you were totally onboard with that decision.

“How does number twenty sound? Number twenty and thirteen?”

If that’s what he wanted to talk about, you were more than an open book. In fact, your hand went down to push at the waistband of your green cotton pants. Bucky’s were already diving deep to plunder. “Should we do something? Don’t we need to get ready?” So far, it seemed all good things started out with oral sex. And twenty was pretty much in the bag. Getting woken up for sex had almost not made it on your list, but in the end, you threw it on. 

You were so treating yourself to online shopping later for that foresight. 

Flesh fingers sank into your cotton panties. Panties that you could feel were beyond saturated with your wetness. And that was before two fingers slid through your slippery folds, up into your tight wet channel. And fuck if you didn’t feel perfect. Already your walls gripped at Bucky’s skilled fingers. You moved around beneath him trying to get comfortable, still getting accustomed to the feeling of being stretched, spread open.

Slightly irritated still from yesterday, he found himself scissoring you a bit impatiently as he nibbled at your neck. “You’re more than wet enough to take me Doll. Were you dreaming about me? Or does your little body want me that much.”

You didn’t know.

You told him as much, gasping into the pillows when his flesh hand withdrew to grab your hip, lift it up with slippery fingers so he could rut up against you. Finally resting your leg on his thigh. Hardly giving you a second to react or adjust yourself, before you heard his zipper, heard the sounds of him unbuttoning his pants. It caught in your throat. You’d only spent one night together. Still, hearing that noise and knowing what it meant was a good thing, was a new feeling.

Feeling no such reaction, Bucky freed himself from fabric confines and swiped through your slick enough to lubricate himself, then pushed in.

Your breath punched out.

On your side with one metal wrapped around you, all you could do was take him and god was he big, thick. Your leg lifted up more as your back arched, as your body attempted to make it easier for him.

“Fuck Doll...you’re tight. Just squeezin the hell outta me.”

In response, all you could do was gasp.

He pushed up into you, all at once it felt like. 

Bucky needed this again. He needed you again. He needed your body again. He’d make it earth shatteringly good for you. But he so desperately needed your body, your hands, your scent, your intimacy and pussy again, he needed what only you could give him.

A thrust of his hips found your cervix. He knew based on how your gasp lowered, in the arch of your spine. More uncomfortable, more close to pain than pleasure, which was right where he wanted you. Both of your hands desperately grabbed for the metal arm underneath your shirt. It was that, or your makeshift Bucky Pillow, and you wanted the real thing.

Flesh fingers began to stroke you and with one leg wrapped around his, trapped beneath him, you felt so exposed. Felt so full, stuffed absolutely to breaking point and then he began to move, piston in and out of you. Bucky gave you a totally new understanding of what it felt like to be overwhelmed.

When you came, he didn’t stop.

Bucky kept going, never slowing his hips or his flesh fingers.

He needed to feel you climax around him. He needed to feel you around his erection, clenching him, tightening, pulsing. He needed to feel you cling to him, like he was the only thing anchoring you down. He needed to hear his name fall from your lips in a pained cried, over and over and over. 

Greedily, he pulled another one out of you, before you had come down from your first. It was addicting, how good and alive you made him feel.

When he came, right at the end of your second one, he never slowed his hips, desperate for more. Hungry for more. More and more, he had to have more. A broken part of him screamed to take more. That part of him remembering everything that had been taken from him, done to him. This was his. You were his. No one could take you away from him. Or tell him no, deny him, ignore every urge or instinct his Alpha had over the decades. 

Which reminded him about Josef and then Loki.

Never once leaving your body, only slowing in his movement, he shoved you onto your front. Finding himself on top of your back. Rutting inside of you still, only at a different angle, a no less enjoyable one. Just a new way that turned your deep low moans into higher pitched cries, gasps.

His metal arm was trapped beneath you, but you continued to cling to him. Absolutely overcome and capable of nothing more than one syllable answers. Distantly you heard something tear. You were somewhat aware that he’d hooked one of your legs over his arm, so he could get in further, pound into you deeper. His weight covered every inch of you. He was all you could smell and feel and hear. Where you were joined was nothing but slippery hot wetness and flesh.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” He told you, as he pounded his painfully hard cock into you, not even slowing for a second to speak. Nothing would keep him from you. “Don’t you ever put yourself between me and another Alpha again. You hear me Omega?”

You heard him, you really did.

You weren’t able to make much sense of his words though. 

Not with how his body weight shoved you down into your nest harshly, rubbed your clit against the bedding without mercy. Not with how his thick, veiny shaft sank into you, rubbed your sensitized walls. Not with the way he filled you up to your cervix with every thrust, spearing you open until you felt like a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving.

“Say it,” he demanded, pounding into you even harder. Lighting your body up. A shrill cry came from you as you began to come again. Almost painfully your body began to break apart. Bucky came apart above you. You could feel his thrusts get sloppy against your backside. Thick cumy slick leaked from you, as it was pushed out with the addition of new. Smearing indecently all over you both. Bucky swore and hissed, he licked the back of your damp neck. Inhaling the rich decadent scent of you as you cried out, spasmed beneath him and finally, he plunged powerfully back into you, ripping a shriek from your lungs.

Bucky emptied himself inside of you, fucked himself through his orgasm with ruts of his hips, against the fleshy swell of your ass.

He was sweaty and panting, still hard and not satisfied yet.

He wanted you again.

He wasn’t done teaching you your lesson.

Letting go of your thigh. Your Alpha sank calloused fingers into your damp hair, as you gasped beneath him, shaking.

“Tell me you won’t do that again Omega. I am your protector. I’m the one who stands between you and another Alpha. Do you understand that? Say you understand it.”

Your head nodded much like a bobblehead.

Bucky wasn’t sure if you understood or not. He was, however, ready to spend the rest of the early morning helping you, fully understand, the parameters of how your relationship had changed.

Carefully, he lifted his hips, withdrawing his wet slippery erection from you. Resting back on his heels, his eyes took in the wet mess you two had made. Ok sure, he’d take responsibility for ripping your scrub pants. And his black tactical pants were going to need a soaking before washing. The heavy fabric oozed with your combined fluids, as he pushed them open and down further. Soon he was going to need to be naked. Especially when he fucked you again. “Present for me Omega. Hands and knees.”

Obediently, your body obeyed him.

You rose and pushed your hips up, resting on your knees with your arms that folded beneath your cheek.

Was there ever a more beautiful sight?

It was a sight he hadn’t been able to bring himself to hope for, or dream about, in his past. Quickly, as that dark thought bubbled up, he yanked his shirt over his head. He didn’t want to think about that, about his past and everything taken from him. He wanted to bury himself in his Omega and make a mess.

“We’re gonna add something to your list Babe.”

Your eyes fluttered open at this declaration. 

Before you could ask, his hands gripped your thighs tightly and his mouth was on you.


	10. Number:  18  of  'The List'  interrupted...

You’d spent two days in the storage room in Medical, before Bucky brought up the unfortunate subject of returning to your apartment. If only to pack a bag and lock up until it was safe to return.

You gave him the dirtiest look you could manage to summon up, while eating chocolate pudding with a spork.

“He’s right, you know,” Sam chimed in beside you. Bundled up in more than enough layers to go trekking through Siberia, in your honest opinion. 

A cold front had descended upon the northeast and a foot of snow had fallen. More was on the way. Little snowflakes that you found quite pleasant, continued to fall around, late that morning. 

“I thought you were on my side.”

Sam made a face and nudged your sneaker with his boot. Completely ignoring the super soldier who stood mere feet away, cooling off, after what Sam deemed a totally disgusting trek through the obstacle course. Tony Stark was hosting his own version of the Iron Man TriAthelon that year and a course had been set up for competitors to train on the grounds. Unlike Sam, you found the sweaty Bucky thing oddly arousing. “I’m always on your side. But Homeslice here is right. You shouldn’t be chased out of your home, with only the clothes on your back. There’s gotta be a few things you need, a couple you want to grab to tide you over. And we should make sure Josef didn’t crawl up and die in there somewhere.”

If only you were that lucky.

A noise came out of you that could have meant anything.

“You got any gum?”

Bucky watched and could do little more than shake his head, roll his eyes and wonder why the fates decided to return him Steve, with Sam. Why the fates would find it so amusing to give you to him…along with Sam.

As you sporked chocolate pudding from little cup, Sam dug around the pocket of your coat for gum. Even secure in the knowledge that Sam was busying himself on a semi-regular basis with that nutjob up in Accounting, he felt the familiar roll of annoyance. He hadn’t been this sexually active since the thirties. Yet watching you side up to Sam still just got under his skin.

Plus, Sam could make you do, or agree to things, that would take him hours, possibly a day or even two, to agree to.

Hands on his hips, Bucky dropped his head back to look up at the grey sky, feel the falling snow on his face. One more thing he never really thought he wouldn’t hate. He hated feeling cold still. He hated snow usually. Doing Tony’s obstacle course twice in one morning made him perhaps, uncomfortably warm, so the snow, for once, felt refreshing.

“Unless you plan on wearing scrubs from here on out, till Josef is caught…”

Why didn’t Bucky think of that? That was a good angle too.

“No…” you groaned, then sighed deeply, in a long suffering sort of way. “Fine. I’ll go during my lunch break. Will that make you happy?”

Bucky lifted his head to see you mid-eyeroll, in that same spot where you’d brought up the whole list, that had changed absolutely everything. It was something of a favorite spot of his now. He found himself gravitating towards that bench more so than he normally would have.

“What would make me happy, was if you’d stop buying this nasty ass gum. How many times do I have to tell you? Cinnamon or spearmint. They are the only two acceptable gum flavors.”

Yet Sam still popped a stick from the pack.

A downright snarky remark was on the tip of his tongue. Said remark would have hopped right off, up until Bucky caught sight of a few Alphas and Betas strolling by on the path. Said path meandered behind the bench, up to the compound to the left, or further into the grounds to the right. 

One such Alpha in that group was the one known as Aaron.

Bucky only heard a little bit of what you were clapping back at Sam. 

“…then don’t eat it. No one told you to eat my gum. And I’ll have you know, sweet minty melon is a delightful flavor.”

Both you and Sam turned upon hearing your name.

Debate over acceptable chewing gum flavors, briefly put on hold.

At the sight of Aaron, full on khaki pants with a white lab coat, tie and laminated ID on lanyard around his neck, Sam muttered, “For reals?”

You were moderately surprised the Alpha even knew your name.

Bucky fantasized about using that cord holding the plastic ID badge to strangle the other Alpha. Which he knew would be completely over the top. That sort of thing he wouldn’t be able to brush off as mere territorial posturing, by two Alphas. That sort of thing would get him a stern talking to from Steve. Which was laughable. Considering how many times he’d been the one to pull Steve from the fire back in the day. Steve being a moral compass now, a paragon of virtue…the hilarity of it never got old.

Upon seeing Sam beside you, Aaron seemed pleased. “Good, Mister Wilson, you’re here as well. I have finished the updates to your wings if you’d like to come by the lab at your earliest convenience. Or now, I am free till noon.”

Upon seeing Bucky, the other Alpha tensed for just a moment.

Over the past few days, he’d had several alarming encounters with the former Winter Soldier and was intentionally avoiding the Avenger. 

At first, he thought they were random, accidental.

Catching an elbow in the cafeteria. Getting knocked off the treadmill, shoved into the elevator wall. Or most bizarrely, a knife that slipped from Barnes’s hand down in the mailroom, nearly hitting him, before sinking into a wall. Sam had assured him when it happened that if Bucky, an odd name for a former Hydra Assassin, had wanted to kill him, he’d be dead. Maybe Sam was right? What if he was just reading into things too much?

Upon seeing you, Aaron from upstairs, got to the point. “Omega, I heard that you will no longer be joining us on the move to Colorado?”

He also noticed you were eating chocolate pudding, at ten in the morning.

Aaron watched you sink your spork into the thick dessert and wondered if you had an Alpha. Surely, no sane Alpha, would allow his Omega to indulge in such bizarre and unhealthy eating habits. You were suitably attractive. With the right amount of corrections, he could see you making a suitable Omega for him. Assuming you made the move with the small group.

You shook you head and wondered, how could you have even considered letting this male specimen, right before your eyes, touch you like you let Bucky touch you.

Granted, you suspected, he wouldn’t have touched you exactly the way Bucky touched you. Bucky touched you like he needed you to live, the same way he needed air. Aaron observed you critically down the bridge of his nose.

“Nope,” you replied, popping that P hard enough to make Aaron’s nose twitch. “I just couldn’t do it. Colorado’s beautiful though. Enjoy it.”

Undeterred, Aaron went on. “I heard you had a meeting yesterday with Stark. Whatever he’s offered you, it can be matched both financially and with bonus incentives.”

Of which you had no doubt.

The private company had a bad habit of head hunting had offered you quite a bit of money, a condo, a company vehicle and stock options to get you to work for them originally. Just yesterday, Tony had cornered you in Medical, upon hearing you’d been considering heading out west. 

So you may have taken a raise, letting him think he lured you back.

You were going to need to find a new place to live and buy new stuff, so you considered it a break from the universe, finally. Extra money was a big plus. Ok, so sure, finding out why Tony Stark was so determined to keep you was a bit odd.

It wasn’t because you were dependable.

It wasn’t because you’d take call whenever, would come into the office on your days off.

It wasn’t because you had three specialties either.

No, Tony Stark liked having you around because you never gave him the ‘eyebrows of disappointment.’ Or asked unnecessary questions. Questions like…‘How did the happen’, ‘What were you doing with explosive’, or the always popular ‘Are you trying to burn down this building?’ Plus, apparently, you stitched beautifully when sewing people up.

“Do you think we could have talk about this later? I could meet you in your office? Or in the café? I always see you up in the cafeteria and gym, but our paths never quite cross.”

A sly look passed from Sam at Bucky.

Ignoring the look, Bucky found himself huff out a breath. “You wanna have a fatal accident at work?”

Three heads turned to Bucky at his little outburst.

Sam’s amusement grew and he was flat out unable to contain his smirk.

You found yourself…stimulated by that small little act of aggression. Alpha Bucky really did it for you, it seemed.

Aaron gaped, as he realized, perhaps he wasn’t reading too much into the little accidents he had around the unnecessarily large Alpha. Because really, did Sergeant Barnes need to be that big? What was wrong with some light cardio? How was he supposed to compete with the Alphas at the Compound?

“Quit bothering my Omega. She’s not going anywhere and if I see you around her again, I’ll put you in the hospital for longer than a day.”

Knowing when to concede defeat, Aaron’s hands went up.

No matter how interesting you smelled, or what you could have brought to the project out in Colorado and perhaps even his family gene pool, he wasn’t about to mess around with an Alpha that was easily twice the size of him. An Alpha that had a double digit kill count and still was banned from entering numerous countries. Not to mention, that was the most Aaron had ever heard from Bucky. Prior to that point, he’d heard maybe…five words out of the guy.

What Aaron knew for a fact Barnes had done over his time with Hydra was terrifying. And that was just the things he knew about, there was likely a wealth of information that was withheld.

Discretion, after all, was the better part of valor.

Sensing an opportunity, Sam hopped up. “Since you got some spare time. Let’s go check out my new wings.”

Which could not have come at a better time, in Bucky’s opinion.

Downright simmering with poorly contained antagonism and hostility, he watched the other Alpha step away, hands up.

Sam, jovial as ever, whipped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and almost instantly began to ask about his updated wings. Bucky’s eyes never left either Alpha until they were well out of hearing range. Only then, did he look your way to where you remained on the bench, with your pudding cup.

Dragging the spork from your mouth, you gestured at him with it. “You’re really hot when you get all primal.” 

The scent coming off him that carried on the chilly wintery air was thick, woodsy, crisp and left you with goosebumps all over your body. It’d made you shiver. It made you remember, it’d been only hours since you crawled on him that morning and taken your fill of pleasure. His scent curled around you and had you thinking, the snow would feel particularly delectable on your naked flesh while you indulged in a carnal moment with him.

Your thoughts must have been contagious. 

“Watch yourself Omega. I’m not at all opposed to dragging your pants down and fucking the sass right out of you on that bench.”

Nearly out of pudding, you sighed and scraped at the bottom of the little plastic container. “Don’t tease me with number eighteen.”

“Who said I’m teasing?”

To which there was only one response. One perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Obviously not now…my probationary status is up at the end of this year, so long as I’m good. Folding your ankles behind your head and making you scream till you go hoarse would be fun. We’ll save that for another time, when I don’t stand the risk of getting sent back to the shrink daily.”

You were unable to not snicker at that mental image. “You always have the sweetest sweet nothings for me.”

“And there’s that sass again.”

Indeed there it was, you nodded in agreement.

He may have sounded irritated, but the twinkle in his eyes told you otherwise.

“I think the only way you’ll learn…is with some appropriate correction. I’ll swing by for some number eighteen sometime today. Make sure you’re not wearing any underwear.”

This led your eyebrows to rise, “Number eighteen? Here? Today? At the compound?”

He seemed nonplussed. “You backing out on me?”

No longer eating pudding with a spork, you were able to summon up a far more threatening look. You stood, defiantly pointing at him with your plastic utensil. “No! I just assumed number eighteen would be more fun on a beach. Or in a meadow. You know…somewhere outdoorsy.”

Public sex where people could walk in on you, was a bit much for you.

As per his usual, Bucky saw right through you. “Where there’s no risk of being caught? That’s half the fun. You’ll see.”

Between Bucky and going back to your apartment. You were going to need more chocolate pudding. Possibly even some whipped cream and sprinkles too.

***

Seeing your apartment door shut, all your little plants and outdoor décor and welcome mat, it filled you with a sense of dread. You stopped a good two body lengths away from it and bounced from one sneaker to the other, glancing around to see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

A few days had passed and the little home you made for yourself, that safe space you’d had for a couple years…tainted forever.

You no longer felt safe.

It was not your space anymore.

Gone were the days when it was your home.

It felt wrong. It felt foreign. It felt like it had been dirtied, sullied and no longer belonged to you.

Shaking your head, you found yourself telling Bucky. “We don’t have to do this. I can just have the place emptied out by Goodwill and terminate my lease.”

Unimpressed, he paused.

He looked you over, far calmer than he expected to be, all things considered. There was no trace of Josef outside. Not a hair, or whiff, of scent to be seen. Just like the other day when the Beta had been hiding somewhere nearby, watching, just out of Bucky’s sense of smell. He’d been so distracted by Karpov he hadn’t been paying attention.

In that moment though, he almost hoped Josef showed up.

He was ready for the other Winter Soldier.

“There’s absolutely nothing you want in here? Not the picture of your parents? No books? No paperwork? Your blender?”

A big box was in your hands for all those things. A little list of things you told him you wouldn’t mind having back. You know, you could dash in and out, grab a few things, it’d be a minute or two. Always, always, you always wore your father’s watch and your mother’s necklace. Just in case. You were never without those two precious things, in the event you ever had to walk away from your life. But, there were perhaps, a few other things you’d like to have, if given an opportunity.

Your fingers gripped the box. You bit your lower lip. You just oozed pheromones like sweat on a hot humid summer day.

“I’ll protect you Omega. He’s not going to touch you again.”

And Bucky sounded serious.

Wordlessly, you nodded.

Quietly, you followed him, finding the closer you got to your apartment door, the less space you allowed between the two of you. You inched right up behind him when he slowly turned the doorknob, finding it open.

That crisp salty sea breeze did little to quell your unease, but smelling him was always a solid plus. Seeing the vast expanse of his back, shoulder to shoulder, was another comfort you clung to internally.

You knew he was armed. He’d walked with purpose from your Jeep and up the stairs, his boots sounded so heavy on the ground and like a frightened little puppy, you followed.

You knew he was prepared to go full on homicide, when he’d pulled back his hair on the ride over.

And you were so stressed, you couldn’t even appreciate the sight.

You were going to need so much freaking pudding to get through the afternoon.

Whether it was surprising or not, your front door was unlocked. Bucky pushed the door in but didn’t step inside. Not until he got a good look into your well-lit, totally trashed, apartment. 

Cold blue eyes took in everything.

Blood smears and drops all over the floors. Smeared in patterns that to his trained eye were obvious of a struggle, a fight, happening down on the floor. A human sized hole in the living room wall. Blood was sprayed up along the ceiling from what appeared to be arterial spray. All of it had dried brown, a metallic smell hung thick in the air.

Furniture was broken, a huge gash was evident in the back of your couch. 

A tooth was on the floor that had to have belonged to Josef, as neither you or Sam had mentioned missing one. Lingering pheromones were there, not as distinct as the irony smell from the blood, but they were there.

No one else was in the apartment.

With how finely tuned Bucky’s senses had narrowed down, he could hear the neighbor downstairs two apartments over watching daytime TV and on the phone with her mother, complaining about her pup having colic.

Josef’s scent was strong, but he wasn’t there any longer. 

Josef had been in the apartment for a while though. Food was on the counters. Bloody hand prints were smeared on walls, your bedroom door.

“Be quick,” he told you, letting you in and then shutting, and locking, the door.

Even outside your apartment, you could not have begun to prepare for the devastation that was left in Josef’s wake. Perhaps you hadn’t entirely noticed it in the heat of the moment? You found yourself clinging to your box, as you took in the sight of it all. A little noise came from you, when you caught the strong odor of his scent, lying so heavily beneath that initial smell of old blood. For Josef’s scent to be so strong, he would have had to been in your apartment, stayed here, been among your things for a while. A night, maybe a day?

Had he touched your things? Smelled your things? Had he slept in your nest?

Smelling his scent so entangled with yours, it was far more disturbing than what was left behind.

“Omega…”

Bucky’s voice was like a slap. You physically reacted, visibly flinched.

“I’ll go get your picture and the paperwork. Grab what you want out here.”

The switch in your demeanor had not gone unnoticed. However, every instinct told Bucky that he needed to leave with you, as soon as possible preferably. It wasn’t safe. Something bad had happened in this space. Once away and safe, he could focus on soothing you.

Seeing the blood smeared on your bedroom door gave him a bad feeling. 

Bucky didn’t want you in your bedroom. He had a bad feeling about the bedroom. If he could be quick, you’d never have to see what his bad feeling was telling him. 

Only when you began to flit around the living room, grabbing things for your box, did he go to the bedroom door. 

Boy was he glad he’d made that executive decision.

Your bedroom was trashed.

Josef’s smell was particularly strong and Bucky knew it was where he’d spent a considerable amount of time. Nothing wasn’t overturned, ripped or broken. Blood and something else that had him clenching his fists was smeared on the walls, dripped on what was left of your padded floor and just covered your nest, having dried and hardened.

Blood was dried into a distinctive brownish rust. Seminal fluid was dried like little drops of glue.

His jaw clenched. His nostrils flared. Soft noises came as his metal arm shifted, adjusted, to his flexing. 

Clothes were scattered around on the floor, torn and soiled from that mix of blood and semen. Drawers for the dresser were in broken pieces and his heart went up to his throat, when he saw a broken picture frame on the floor.

Carefully, Bucky walked over to it and knelt down. The frame had been stomped on but, with some careful doing, he managed to slide the picture out, unharmed.

Your paperwork.

You needed all of your papers and then, he could shut the door on this disaster and leave.

Ironically, it was the one thing that seemed to have escaped Josef’s rage. A purple plastic accordion folder on the top shelf of your closet. Unlike you, he didn’t need to stand on his tippy toes to grab it. Bucky grabbed that and turned then froze.

You stood in the doorway.

You were frozen in horror and disgust. Along with a little needling feeling that made your hair rise, told you that you weren’t safe, that you were being hunted. It made the Mating Gland on your neck ache, as if reminding you that it was unmarked. Pressing the point home, as if you didn’t fully understand how vulnerable you were. Omega instincts began to scream at you. 

Danger! Danger! Danger!

You practically jumped out of your shoes when Bucky touched your arm. God where did he come from? You did drop the box in your hands, which he caught with one handed ease.

For the life of you, you couldn’t look away at the abomination that was now your bedroom. Or your nest, your most intimate space where you slept and unwound after a long day. It was the first nest you’d ever allowed someone in with you, and the same nest you’d lost your virginity in. It was practically hallowed ground.

“Why is he like this? You’re not like this! Why would he do this?”

Since you could not look away from the shreds of your nest, stained with bodily fluids, Bucky’s flesh hand cupped the back of your head, pulled your forehead to his and made you look at him. His massive frame blocked the rest of your line of sight. When he said your name, you finally gave him your complete attention. “He isn’t stable. He never should have been given the serum.”

You weren’t about to argue that fact with him.

You sagged, wilted really, and tried to look around but Bucky wouldn’t let you. He remained right there, all you could see and mostly focus on. “What are we going to do? He’s not going to stop.”

Bucky knew what he was going to have to do. 

He was going to have to kill Josef.

Unlike before, unlike when he was under Hydra’s control, he was a machine, he was just a warm body. Before he was just doing what he was told. Now though, now he had a reason to live. Now he was getting back to himself, he had something to fight for and knew the second he got his hands-on Josef, it’d be over for the other Super Soldier.

“First…we’re going to go back to the compound, and put in an application for you to move into one of the Stark Townhouses on the property.” Bucky was positive he could think up a second something on the drive back.

***

The ride back was a quiet one.

You honestly could not get the sight of your trashed nest from your head. All the things that you had collected over the years from all of your travels, gone. All of your memories, poof, no more. Everything you’d worked so hard for, just up in smoke.

By the time you made it back to the garage, you felt wiped out.

Like you’d been through all the stages of grieving a few times.

It was all you could do to unhook your seatbelt and turn your head to look over at Bucky, who had been just as quiet. He hadn’t asked you any questions, or made you speak. He just let you be and after he tossed your keys down into your cupholder, he turned in the driver’s seat to face you.

You looked just so…small, shattered.

Completely lost as to what on earth he could say to make it better. Bucky instead reached over, he took your hand in his flesh one and squeezed, before lifting it up to his lips. Soft little kisses danced over your knuckles and the back of your hand. In touching you, he could feel you relax, pick up the soft hints of your scent again. Bucky swore he could feel your Omega began to relax. Which led to the eventual progression of Bucky leaning over, softly kissing your forehead and nose, and then gently, your lips. 

And you wouldn’t lie, you’d been hoping. Your heart had been pounding. You’d wanted him to kiss you. You wanted him of all people to kiss you. Kissing wasn’t on the list. Kissing was what real Bondmates did, what Alphas did to their Omegas.

Bucky didn’t just kiss you though.

Bucky never just kissed you.

A metal hand came over and smoothed over your thigh, as if testing the waters and upon finding them warm…

…he slid over the console between the two of you, without his mouth leaving yours. If anything, he deepened his kiss. Pushed you back into the passenger seat with his mouth and his hands and his body. His tongue curled around yours. His metal hand was in your hair. His legs caged your thighs in and you were at the beach. You could smell the waves and seaweed, you could hear gulls in the sand and touch the smooth driftwood with your eyes closed.

He breathed against your mouth, mid-kiss, lips crushing yours. Cool metal fingertips lightly touched your throat, swirled over your pulse and brushed your gland as if asking for permission.

You needed this from him.

You needed something more.

You could not express what it was that you were missing, up until that point. That point when his artificial fingers gently touched your sensitive flesh. He never said a word, neither did you. You weren’t able to speak. You were so needy for him. You just wanted him to make it better. 

Hurriedly, as if afraid of getting caught, or him changing his mind, you yanked your V neckline aside. Exposing your throat practically down to your collarbone. In that instant, his mouth left yours for your Mating Gland. 

What you expected, you weren’t sure.

Perhaps some making out, some light petting. 

You never expected him to bite you.

You especially never expected to sink your fingers into the back of his neck, pull him tighter against you and beg him. “Harder. Bite me harder. Make me bleed.”

The pain, it was excruciating and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. Bucky sank his teeth into your gland hard enough, you knew you’d need to bandage it up because you were most definitely going to bleed.

Like you snapped a rubber band around your wrist, you felt the bond form.

Bucky sank his teeth deeper before he let go, running his tongue flat over your gland to collect the blood that pooled in his teeth marks. In such a haze, he hardly felt his phone buzz in the thigh pocket of his pants. It was all you. You were all he could focus on, think about, smell, feel, anything. You were everything. His tongue curled over your ripped flesh, that would scar, with his bite. His Alpha screamed at him to take you, just rip down your flimsy pants and completely claim you as his Omega.

Sharp little pricks stung the back of his neck from your fingers. He didn’t care.

When he lifted his mouth from your bloody neck to kiss you, you kissed him back with a need he felt down to his toes. Tasting your own blood didn’t seem to bother you. You didn’t care when his metal arm curled around your neck, pulled you closer to him. You didn’t care how much of his weight rested on your lap, when he straddled your thighs.

Bucky was seconds away from yanking his layers off, to expose his gland, when in the cup holder, your phone began to ding and vibrate. As if in mutinous tandem with his, that continued to vibrate angrily in his pants.

Most horrifically, you pulled away, reached for your phone.

His flesh hand curled against your face. “Ignore it…Tony’s away today. Everything’s fine…”

He kissed you again, shifting in your lap so you could actually feel his phone buzzing.

Something told you to look.

Did you want to look? No. Not when his mouth descended along your throat, his lips scorching and wet. God did he feel good, smell good. Your body throbbed. You actually throbbed from top to bottom. An orgasmic buzz sank into your brain and all you could focus on was him, your stinging neck. One of your hands sank into his hair, still pulled back as your other snagged your phone, just to make sure there was no dire emergency. Because you were an Omega and that phone wasn’t stopping in its protests. You couldn’t ignore it any more than you could ignore him.

Bucky's Serum may have amplified everything in him, to include his Alpha Instincts. The same could be said for what had been given to treat you. Your Omega Instincts were heightened, more than frequently an annoyance, such as in such precious moments.

But the thought of someone being hurt that you could help, nurture, treat...

You had to peek...at the very least, just one little glance...

**Romanov attacked Colonel Karpov during debriefing. Can you handle it? Should we call the hospital?**


	11. Number:  18  of  'The List'

“What does he want? Why would he even risk coming to the United States? Last I knew, he was hiding out in Europe.” It had been one of the big reasons you stayed in the United States. Lots of places to hide without the pesky nature of borders, visas and of course, all the memories you had of living state to state, with your parents.

Mood successfully killed.

Colonel Karpov had done so, without even being in the vehicle.

If his window had been open, Bucky would have bounced his phone off the concrete garage wall. 

He’d just managed to plop back into the driver’s seat, not exactly easy for someone his size, before adjusting himself and looking up at the ceiling. Mentally cursing Karpov and every last one of his ancestors. And then, he had to adjust himself again. God how he hoped Nat had beaten him fucking senseless. For ruining, what should have been, one of the most important moments he’d share with his Omega.

“Asylum,” was all he could grunt out. When he looked at you, he wished you both’d just left your phones up in your office. 

You looked downright delectable. 

Hair messy. Lips swollen and wet. Smelling all kinds of wonderful and mouthwatering, warming him down to his marrow. And your neck, oh your neck. Your rumpled green top was wet along the collar. Blood was starting to seep through the long sleeve undershirt, beneath your scrub top, through both layers.

Even the way your nose scrunched up was adorable. “Asylum?”

Bucky could still taste your blood. A tangy aftertaste of blood hung around his mouth, he could smell it, he could breathe in it. It was making his Alpha crazy. It took everything in him to just answer your question. “Yeah…he’s giving up everything he knows about Hydra. In return for political asylum. Steve and Nat have been getting as much information from him as they can, before the State Department comes for him.”

Your eyes narrowed, as you picked up on his tone , which just reeked with skepticism. You noticed his frown. You noticed the way he licked his lips, breathed deeply, fidgeted, attempting to self soothe and get himself under control.

You could relate.

You were livid. You were hurt. You were incredibly resentful.

None of which was aimed at Bucky.

Closely you watched him, “You don’t believe him.”

Bucky snorted and his phone chimed again. 

As he fished it most irritably from the cupholder, you made a decision. You both were far too amped up from what had just happened. Bucky had claimed you. He’d marked you. You were his, you were his Omega. You would forever wear his mark on your neck, your Mating Gland. Still your neck throbbed to remind you. Needing to touch something, you began to run fingers through your hair, desperate for contact. 

This was why marking led to sex, you understood now. You understood how it opened you up like a can. You now understood how vulnerable it made you feel. How it ripped open a part of you to make something new, something better. How raw it made your body feel. If he touched you, you would have come right then and there, you were positive.

You wanted to run into a bathroom to go see it. You wanted to touch it, touch him. You wanted to curl up with him. You needed to have time with your Alpha to nurture your new bond.

You in no way wanted to be around Colonel Karpov anyway, forget now, not now of all times.

But you had a job to do, a moral obligation.

But your Alpha. Your Alpha was just as frustrated as you, needy as you, hungry to cement your new connection as you. You could only imagine how he felt if you felt this volatile.

Upon seeing the message, he dropped his phone back in the cup holder. “Maybe a broken nose. He might need some stitches. Nothing major apparently.”

“Good…he’ll keep…”

At first, Bucky wasn’t sure what you meant. Until he looked to you and saw you were no longer in your seat. You were coming over the center divider, between you two and reaching for him. In no time at all, you had his belt unbuckled, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Bucky said your name in surprise.

You were beyond grateful he went commando. Greedily, you took his erect penis in your hands, pumped him several times till his grunted, groaned, eyes wide as your mouth sank over the crown of his head. “Mega…shit…”

Everything quieted down.

Everything that your Omega screamed for quieted down. Holding your Alpha, touching him and having that skin to skin connection helped. Deep in your neck, your gland’s throbbing evened out. From touching Bucky, but also in tune with your blood pumping through your veins it felt like, in sync with your heart. The feel of him in your mouth seemed to complete a circuit. As your hands sank into his pants, between the hot skin of his hips and fabric of his clothing, your fingers clenched firm flesh.

His body tensed beneath you as he fought with himself. One side clearly winning when he loudly swore, “Fuck.” Sagging down against the side of the Jeep’s door. Dropping his head back soundly against the glass.

Had it been a week or so ago, you would have popped right off, fearing you’d hurt him. 

Now though, not only did you know better, but you could feel hints of him through that new connection. Nothing tangible or something you could focus on. But little hints of brief little things…like a firefly on a summer night, there for a second and gone, only to pop up again.

Frustration. Hatred. Longing. Desperation. Hunger.

It made your Alpha tense. It made his scent thick, soupy. His chest rose and sank deeply. Leading you to sink your nails into the back of his thighs. When you pulled your mouth off his painfully rigid shaft, a sound popping noise followed. Up above you, he looked pained. Teeth clenched as those blue eyes watched you closely.

“Let me take care of you Alpha.”

Seemingly at a loss for words, he nodded.

“Touch me,” you softly encouraged, leading him to sink two hands, one metal and one flesh, into your hair. Sinking fingers in through the strands. Those fingers tightened in your hair when you took him back in your mouth.

Bucky didn’t care if anyone saw him, he really didn’t.

Your mouth on his dick was absolute torture. It was the best feeling in the world next to being balls deep in you. Between the wet soft heat of your mouth, that deft little tongue or how deeply you sucked, till you hollowed your cheeks around him; somehow he managed to remain in the seat.

It really did feel like too much.

It felt like seeing the sun after hibernation. It felt like a hot bath after being frozen. 

Your fingers grounded him, tethered him.

For the first time, in so so long, Bucky had something. He had something that was his and his alone. Something that was just his, something that no one could take away. You were his. You would be his forever. You were only his. It settled like a comforting warm weight on his chest, blooming throughout him.

He was complete. He had his Omega. His Omega.

Finally, you were his Omega.

His unmarked gland ached in protest.

In the small window of time you had with Bucky, you’d learned what he liked, noticed little things. Far from an expert in the act of fellatio. You were a quick learner and very keen observer. On your side was a very happy Omega. She would help you comfort your Alpha. Take your Alpha apart and put him together again, of that you were most certain.

Inhaling deeply, you leaned down, pressing your forehead to his pelvis, desperate for that contact of skin. Pushing his length further into your mouth, until he touched the back of your throat and you drew back. Repeating the action a number of times, curling your tongue around his girth in the process, tracing pulsing veins with your tongue.

When you pulled your hands from his pants, you made sure to dig your nails along his thick muscular thighs.

“Doll…hell…you feel so damn good…” Your mate panted and you gave him no reprieve. And then, your hands were on him. One firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, while your other palmed his sac. His fingers began to smooth over your head, smoothed down your hair. Stroking you, touching you, feeling you, needing to feel you.

Bucky watched you slide up the length of him, swirl your tongue over his head and then nuzzle his erection, rub your face against him. This led him to wrap his legs around you. Hooking his ankles behind the small of your back, allowing him to hold you in some way, any way.

Were his boots digging into your back, yeah. Were the jerks in his hips disrupting your hard work, absolutely. Did you mind? Not one bit. 

He was close.

You knew he was close, because Bucky did, what he always did when he was close, when you gave him head. Hands began to gently push you from his glorious erection so he could bury himself between your thighs. The Holy Land, as he referred to it. That time though, no. That time, you wanted to finish him off. That time, you wanted to taste your Alpha.

Your hand so beautifully massaging his balls reached up, smacked him square in the chest, then pushed him back into the door. Bucky could not even bring himself to be outraged. Not with the complete total disconnect from his brain to the rest of his body. He was a big mess of white-hot fuzz. His orgasm grew, overwhelmed him, sent his body into a blackhole.

He tried to warn you, tell you.

And all he could smell was you. Smell something so decadent and mouth wateringly delicious, savory and warm and cozy and home. His Omega touched him through his climax, sank her fingers into his jacket while pumping his shaft. His head hit the window again, he didn’t care. His thighs tightened around your body, pulling you tight. Bells rung, his head swam, his skin tingled and he lost all sense of everything.

Eventually, Bucky’s head slowly cleared. Fog slowly dissipated, allowing him to look at you where you were, straddling his waist as his chest heaved.

Your fingers were so soft, as they danced on his face.

With your other hand, you wiped your face with your long sleeve. Bucky’s eyes darted over your mouth, cheeks and chin, slick with saliva and smelling like him, so much like him.

Impulsively, his metal hand shot out, grabbed your shirts, yanking you on top of him, pulling you up to his mouth. Not caring what was on your face, Bucky kissed you. Bucky could taste himself and didn’t care. Mindlessly, his legs wrapped around your thighs.

Tasting himself was different, weird, but also so archaically pleasing. Allowing Bucky to be secure in the knowledge that there was a part of him inside of you. He had to know that there was a part of him in you. 

“Better?” They were the only two syllables you were able to get out between kisses, nips, caresses, touches. Even after asking, your Alpha could not spare a breath to respond with words. All he could do was nod, sink fingers into your hair, tilt your head forward so you were closer, forehead to forehead, nose squished to nose. When he did lift his head, it was to hungrily kiss your neck with just as much teeth as lips, and then, finally, pull aside your shirt to kiss the bitemark on your neck gland.

Soft tender little kisses

No, no he was not feeling better. If anything, Bucky wanted more. He wanted to yank off those cotton drawstring pants and sink right up into you. Granted, he always wanted more of you. It was something of a personal problem. And now that he had you, it wasn’t getting better.

“No…” he shook his head.

“No?” You were confused.

His body was telling you yes, his mouth and hands were hungry for yes. His scent was so thick, it clung to your skin like a sheen of sweat. Over your bond, those fireflies were in greater number.

Bucky was wildly desperate. He was very very angry. Bucky was overcome with hunger, frustration and a need that hit you hard. A need to be held and touched and completed. There was confliction that you recognized and guilt that you didn’t. And all of it hit you like a slap to the face.

Your Omega kicked in. She knew what to do. She knew what her Alpha needed and as you sat up on him, further straddling his waist, careful of the erection nestled between you both, you took his face between your hands. Softly you pressed your lips to his nose, his cheeks. “No? Ok no. No what? What is it that you need from me to make it better Alpha? Tell your Omega what you need, what you want.”

He spoke, growled really, grunted, hissed in a way. “In you. I need to be in you.”

You nodded, how could you not.

Pushing hair that slid over your shoulder back, you nodded that you understood and you did. Equally as greedy and hungry for that connection. Both of your designations called out for one another incessantly. Further fueled by his serum and your treatment, a lifetime of torment and loneliness, no one could understand either of you quite like the other.

Not one bit, did you care that your Jeep was parked in the garage. You did not care that it was the middle of the day.

All you cared about was your Alpha and achieving completion.

Quickly as you could, as was possible, you untied your pants and yanked out one leg. You only needed to be out of one leg. Nearly tumbling off him, when your panties got caught on a sneaker. Thankfully Bucky was there, helpfully ripping off the offensive piece of clothing, tossing it away somewhere.

Two flesh fingers slipped up into you, testing, exploring.

You were more than ready. 

Although in your eagerness you missed him, twice, the angry head of his penis hitting the inside of your thigh until a metal hand grabbed you, helping you guide his erection to your wet folds. Bucky hissed, he swore and thrust his hips up into you at the initial feel of hot, wet, soft you.

Reaching out, your other hand smacked on the window to brace yourself. Eyes closing, mouth gaping as bit by bit, Bucky inched into your body, pushing his way through your snug warmth. 

“You’re mine…you’re mine…mine…” he chanted softly, making you open your eyes to look down at him, at your Alpha. You held his erection until he was fully seated inside of you. Only when you rested against his pelvis, only then, did you pull your hand from between your bodies to touch his face. You ran your palm over his dark stubble, brushed your thumb over his lips, soothed him with your scent, softly assuring him. “I’m yours. All yours. I’m your Omega. Take me Alpha, make me yours.”

Shockingly blue eyes looked up at you. “Let me see my mark.”

And you didn’t notice your Jeep anymore.

You didn’t think twice. You could have been anywhere on earth and all that mattered was your Alpha. Without hesitation, both your shirts came off and for good measure, so did your bra. When your hair fell forward again, you didn’t care.

At the sight of your Mating Gland, pierced by his teeth, blood smeared around it, Bucky began to push his pelvis up and it wasn’t long before instinct took over. It wasn’t long until he was thrusting up into you, burning off all the excess everything surging through him. Pounding up into you like his salvation was in your body, if he could just reach it. His eyes remained on your gland. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Eventually, he found himself yanking you flush against him, powering his cock into you. Holding you tightly to his body with arms that crossed over your back. Fucking you steadily, with no signs of slowing or stopping, making you cry out and gasp and cling to him, doing your best to hold on.

All you could do was hold on. Your legs were flush open, on either side of him, that found you more exposed and vulnerable. Held so tightly against him, your slick was everywhere and your clit rubbed against his shaft, then pelvis and then his shaft and pelvis. You couldn’t get away if you wanted to. Several times you climaxed against him. Each time you sank your nails into his clothes, gasped his name and arched against him. Each time he kept rutting into you, not slowing or stopping, further prolonging each orgasm, until you were a heap of nerves and flesh, limp on him.

You knew that he’d come several times as well. You felt the change in his movements. He’d hold you tighter, bit your shoulder, kiss your hair and then pick back up to fucking you both towards another.

Eventually, you suspected, he got it out of his system, because he finally stopped moving. Bucky held you, clung to your body, stayed within your body, peppered you with kisses, touched you, stroked you, came down with you.

Somehow, someway, you managed two syllables, from where your face rested against his clothed chest, “Better?”

“Better,” he agreed, threading metal fingers through your hair. Seeing the roof of the car next to yours through the passenger window. Reminding Bucky that you were still indeed in the Jeep, in the garage, over lunch. Making Bucky lift a leg to hike it up, cover your backside, offering you some semblance of privacy.

You were his now. Really his now. His now to look after and care for and adore, protect and provide for as only Alpha’s could, just as you took care of him. 

He was better, much better. 

***

Josef had been watching him for a while.

Following him.

Going through his house and car, getting into his computer.

It was absolutely disgusting how oblivious the Alpha was, so wrapped up in his work and in moving over to Colorado. Half the time he forgot to lock his doors, making it that much easier for the Beta.

Some Alpha’s didn’t deserve the designation that they were born.

The one that sat at a table in a chain restaurant in town, outside of the compound, was one of them. 

What Josef would have given to be an Alpha. What he would have given to be good enough in his father’s eyes, Hydra’s eyes, Colonel Karpov’s eyes and yet, this fool, didn’t even realize how lucky he was.

He didn’t even notice Josef follow him into the bathroom.

He never did.

Several times Josef had crossed paths with Aaron. The other Alpha never seemed to even recognize the Beta’s scent, not even a little bit.

In Josef’s opinion, it was almost insulting.

If he could have, he would have taken it from him.

It was why he hated the Asset so much. If the Asset would have just stopped fighting, just accepted Hydra, accepted his destiny…he could have been so strong, so powerful.

Josef never needed to be wiped. Josef didn’t need activation words.

Intentionally, Josef flexed his hands, he needed to focus. He’d been practicing his American accent. He didn’t think that this particular Alpha would be suspicious of him, but you could never know. He didn’t think there was much going on beneath the surface. Josef was ready to be surprised. 

So he picked a urinal in the bathroom, two down from the Alpha and began to do his business, unbuttoning and unzipping and such.

“Hey, you going to Colorado too, this spring?”

Aaron perked up. Looked over at the Beta and nodded. He didn’t recognize the Beta but he didn’t recognize a lot of people. He saw so many faces. He was better with designations then names and then faces. “Yeah. You?”

Josef focused briefly on directional coordination, so he didn’t pee on himself, then shrugged as he’d seen locals do. “Thinking really hard.” He then threw in a chuckle for good measure. When it was returned, Josef slid on home, knowing time was an issue. “You know if that Omega doctor up in medical is coming? She’s cute. That might help the decision-making process.”

A snort came from Aaron.

He rolled his eyes and made a knowing face at the sizable Beta. Did everyone belong to a freaking gym these days? 

“Highly doubtful, my Beta friend. Stark swooped in and offered her a ton of money. Plus, Sergeant Barnes has cut her from the herd. If he hasn’t marked her yet, it’s eminent.”

Not shocking, Josef had expected that, although he had been hopeful you’d still go on to Colorado, where it’d be so much easier to grab you.

As Aaron finished up, Josef sighed and repeated a word he learned on the TV, “Bummer.”

Bummer indeed, Aaron agreed.

Quickly as he could, he put everything away, zipped up and stepped away. Grabbing a paper towel to flush the urinal, before he went over to the sink. “Trust me. She eats like a trucker and is always snacking. After her first pup, that whole thing is going to fall apart. Unless she finds herself a firm Alpha.”

After watching his hands twice, Josef knew this because he heard as he himself finished up, Aaron grabbed three paper towels and began to dry his hands. “If I were you, I’d set my sights elsewhere. The Compound has the highest amount of Omega’s in one place in all of the northeast. An Omega that has better taste in whom they associate with too.”

Using things he’d learned, Josef nodded and said he’d see him around, then went to wash his hands.

It seemed, unfortunately, you’d be staying in New York.

And while that odd Alpha was right, Omega’s flocked to the Compound to work in a safe and somewhat peaceful environment, depending what was going on, Josef didn’t want just any Omega.

Josef also didn’t care, if Bucky had marked you or not. He’d carve that mark right out of your neck and put one of his own in its place.


	12. So Steve knows

Steve would admit it, he’d been a little bit distracted.

Impending fatherhood had made him far more nervous than his Omega, who seemed to be downright unconcerned. He didn’t know if it was an Omega Thing, as the heavily pregnant Pepper was in a similar mellow state. Or if he was unreasonably nervous. Because soon, two new lives would be brought into the world, completely helpless and it would be up to him, to be sure, they lived and his Omega was taken care of after birthing his pups. It was terrifying. So much could go wrong. So much could happen and this motherfucker, in the only exam room with an observation window, was not making him feel better.

“Come on. It was a small slipup, Steve. He caught me off guard. It won’t happen again,” Natasha argued, by his side, watching Colonel Karpov through the two-way glass. 

Not that Steve could in any way begrudge the red headed Alpha. He heard what the former colonel had said, and was actually more surprised that Natasha hadn’t hurt the man considerably more.

Luckily, he and Sam had been there to pull her off, drag her out of that seemingly never-ending debriefing.

“I’m sure it won’t Nat,” he agreed, blue eyes narrowed at blood stained man shackled to the exam table. “But you and I have both attacked that man now. So neither of us can be in there alone with him. As much as it pains me to say it, he has rights.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Steve seconded the gesture but remained standing, arms crossed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Back in Medical, again, with Colonel Karpov, but this time he had come. This time, after hearing about last time, he insisted upon being there. Especially, when the Omega doctor that Bucky was spending so much time with said she’d be fine.

She said she’d be fine.

Steve had come to accept the fact, that he would always be learning about women. What Steve knew for a fact about women, especially women Omega’s, was, if they said that they were fine, they were most certainly not fine. And that was a stone cold fact.

“So we’re gonna trust Barnes to go in there with the Omega Doctor and Sam? After what that man did to him, when he was under Hydra’s control?”

Steve wasn’t happy about it either.

However, they were running low on Avengers.

Bruce was a big fat no. As was Wanda.

Tony was in the city with Pepper for appointments.

Vision was a solid maybe.

Thor was busy with the Space Rock and considering the fact that steam had begun to rise from it, he was encouraging Thor to stay with the damn thing. It’d been a while since he’d seen Loki and that was mildly concerning. 

Both hearing and smelling the brunet Alpha approach, Steve answered Natasha’s question. “Since he hasn’t attacked Karpov yet and insists on being in there with Sam and the doctor, I have to let him. He hasn’t done anything, to make me think he’ll do anything, to intentionally harm the man.” By the time he finished speaking, Bucky was at his side, blue eyes just a touch lighter than Steve’s, bluer and narrowing at the sight of Karpov, nose lifting in the hint of a snarl.

Natasha glanced up in surprise when she smelled the other Alpha. She gave him a nod in greeting, before noticing Bucky reached up with his metal arm, hitting a few buttons on the wall control panel.

Effectively turning off the sound from the room.

One reddish eyebrow rose. “Doctor Patient Confidentiality isn’t a big concern with a war criminal Barnes.”

In response, Bucky was silent. His eyes focused in on Sam, sitting in the corner of the room on a wheeled stool, doing his best to ignore his former colonel. Just setting eyes on the man was enough to make Bucky burn.

“Is there a reason you don’t want us listening in,” Steve asked calmly, without judgement, as only he could. He didn’t say anything about the scent of you all over Bucky. He didn’t mention the cold demeanor, that had seemed to settle over his old friend. Since getting back from Wakanda and settling in, Bucky had been quiet. But quiet and cold were different.

Thoughts of Hydra, and what Bucky had done over the years as the Winter Soldier, immediately filled Natasha’s head. The things that Karpov knew were beyond damning.

“Is it cause she’s enhanced,” Steve guessed in response to the silence.

Both Natasha and Bucky looked at him in surprise, but surprised for two very different reasons. 

Steve elaborated, looking back to the jump-suited former Hydra Officer. “Last year…Sam dropped a pair of sunglasses in the garage. I saw her lift up the back of a van so he could get them.”

Again, both Natasha and Bucky were surprised at that news, again, for entirely different reasons.

Natasha’s guesses were nowhere close to the truth about you. She was somewhere between wanted fugitive, or throuple. This hadn’t even been within the realm of possible.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Steve asked, quietly.

Bucky shrugged, “It’s not my secret.”

Natasha could not believe either of the two Alpha’s beside her. “What do you mean she’s enhanced? How?” And then she added, “Does Sam know too?”

Silence.

Steve assumed Sam knew. Natasha looked at the blonde Alpha closely, as if making complete sure that she was not the only one, who didn’t know.

Steve however, was distracted. 

With a nod at the glass, he softly asked, “Is that why she got upset when she saw him that first time? Did he do it to her?”

Even though no one else was coming, or around. The Medical Department had been cleared out for the notorious patient and you were apparently still waiting on the x-ray results. Bucky still glanced around, looked up and down the hallway that could have been in any clinic, or hospital, anywhere. 

Only then did he look back at Sam, blissfully unaware Sam.

That lucky bastard.

“No,” was his response.

Nearly at the end of her rope, Natasha stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. “Ok Yasha! No? That’s all you have for us? No. No? I’m going to need a little bit more than a no.” Mossy green eyes narrowed in on where his Mating Gland would be, hidden by black clothing.

Bucky leaned forward and Steve quickly intervened. 

Briefly, wondering what the hell it was about Colonel Karpov, that made everyone lose their fucking mind. Steve grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, then gave Natasha a look that would have made even Vision think twice. “Come on guys. I think it is safe to say, with the doctor’s track record, she’s not a threat. And no one is going to say anything to her, this conversation isn’t going to go any further than the three of us. Right, Nat?”

Hip cocked and lips pursed, the teams only female Alpha nodded decisively. “My lips are sealed. I can keep a secret.”

“Buck? Seriously, is that man a danger to her? If he is, we can just contact the on-call doctor. It’s why we have one. If that man is a problem, I can just have the State Department come pick him up early. They can finish our debriefing and send the recordings to us.”

To which Natasha smacked Bucky’s flesh arm, as if asking if ‘that’ was what he wanted to happen.

And that was not at all what Bucky wanted to happen.

Bucky didn’t particularly want to be around Karpov, but he wanted the Avengers to get everything they possibly could from the man, before he was handed off to some three letter government agency. He really didn’t want you to be around the man either, whether Sam was with your or not. Bucky didn’t trust anyone with his knives, forget his Omega.

“No,” he ground out, “It’s not like that. He didn’t have anything to do with her being like us. She’s sick, she was sick, when she was little and that’s why she got the serum. Or a variant of it. She just wants to have a normal life and he…” A metal finger was pointed at Karpov, “…wants to use her like some sort of living incubator to make Super Soldier Pups. Full blooded pups, like us Steve.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, Nat too.

It was Nat who spoke. “Using the serum to treat illnesses? That hasn’t been tested since the fifties, sixties even.” When Bucky was quiet, she went on, “How old is she?”

Again, uncomfortable, Bucky shifted in his boots. Not wanting to give away too much information. Or expose what would obviously be lies you told to stay hidden. “Between us and you,” was what he finally said and technically, it was true.

After that, Bucky was adamant that nothing else was going to fall from his lips.

Nothing.

Nothing did either, because both he and Steve heard you approach, turned and two of the three Alphas looked you over closely, appraisingly. Which wasn’t too out of the norm with Alphas, so you let it slide. You had bigger problems anyway.

After taking the worlds quickest shower and yanking on clean scrubs, in order to maintain some sort of professionalism among the Omegas and Betas in Medical. You’d kept checking your tablet for the radiology results, as you bandaged up your pulsing gland and made your hair look presentable.

You couldn’t exactly walk around smelling like sex on a stick.

“His nose isn’t broken,” you reported to all three faces.

Your words seemed to have broken through whatever was up with them, because Steve quickly asked while Bucky frowned. “You sure you’re ok with this? It is no big deal at all to call in someone else. It’s why they’re available.”

Natasha however, kept observing you.

You assured Steve that it was fine. That it had just been a surprise to see the infamous war criminal in your department the last time, then, as calmly as you could manage, you went in the room, Bucky hot on your heels.

Slowly, the door shut and both remaining Alpha’s watched closely, through the one-sided shatter proof glass .

Both Alpha’s reached, but Steve’s arms were longer and he hit the button to turn the sound back on. More than a little curious.

“How old do you think she is?”

Steve pursed his lips at the question. 

Both watched Colonel Karpov perk up at the sight of you.

“I don’t know…I’d say no older than early thirties, but if she was given a serum derivative in the fifties or sixties, she could be in her fifties. We’ll have to be discreet if we’re gonna dig. Bucky was pretty squirrely and I doubt Sam will be any more forthcoming.”

“Give me an hour…” Natasha remarked then shifted from one foot to the other, “…two tops. Now that I know what I’m looking for, it won’t be difficult.”

No wonder nothing had turned up. She hadn’t been looking back far enough. 

***

Former Colonel, Vasily Karpov, could not believe his luck.

Not only had he managed to get himself detained in the same facility as the Black Widow, Captain America and his former Asset. But, the pregnant Omega of Captain America roamed the halls. 

Now this, now you.

Dressed in ugly minty green scrubs, you looked at him with clinical interest, cold, detached and he almost believed you were unaffected by him. He hardly noticed the Avenger known as the Falcon any longer. The hostile young Alpha hadn’t spoken a word to him that was not necessary. 

He’d been looking for you for years, and now, here you were, and more interestingly, the Asset too.

The Asset who reeked of you and sex.

You’d clearly showered, your hair was still wet. Beneath your scrub top and long sleeve shirt underneath, was an obvious bandage in an incredibly obvious spot.

Why hadn’t he even thought of this years ago?

Josef had been so willing, so eager to please, to obey and fulfil what was asked of him, when he agreed to take the serum. Josef had been the obvious choice for his breeding experiment. Josef wouldn’t protest removing the pups after birth, training them. Creating Super Soldier’s with none of the negative side effects that the Beta’s experienced.

Never once had he considered the Asset.

Yet, here stood the first Winter Soldier, healthy, more muscular than he remembered and he’d somehow, in some way, found you. Granted you were not weaponized. You were far more valuable for your designation. 

Just then, Karpov realized you’d spoken to him. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t noticed.

When he looked at you, you already had on gloves and were looking at where the Black Widow had struck him. A pen had been in her hand and well, it had been painful. You were close enough that he could smell your fresh soap and hints of a scent, one that belonged to a different generation of Omega’s. Someone that looked your age should have smelled different.

“ _Mister Karpov? Are you having any double vision? Nausea? Are you experiencing any pain…_ ”

“He speaks English,” Sam spoke up, oozing hostility.

Sam had sat in on several of the debriefings, Colonel Karpov spoke perfect English. 

The former colonel glanced over at Sam. Right before he looked back to you. Back to that elegant curve of your neck, as you reached down for some of the supplies the nurses had left for you to clean up the wound. Possibly close it, you’d make that determination when you get a better look at the bloody scalp wound.

So close, you were close enough to touch and there was some give on his shackles. If he lifted his hands just so, Karpov was sure he could reach out and just feel you.

Movement, from the corner of your eye you caught your attention.

Before you could even look…a sharp sound of metal snapping made you flinch and when you did turn, you saw Colonel Karpov. Colonel Karpov with Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around his throat, shoved back as far as he could go, while shackled to the exam table.

Even Sam was on his feet, halfway between you and the wheeled stool he’d been seated on.

He must have tried to touch you, you realized.

The thought chilled you. 

It only chilled you and little more. He didn’t touch you. Bucky had made sure of that and in a tone you’d never heard out of him, he spoke. “Where do you want him?”

Bucky sounded flat. There was just nothing. It made you look up to his face and what you saw, well, it was not your Bucky. It was the Bucky that evildoers encountered. There was nothing warm or compassionate, or even remotely within the realm of gentle in his cold eyes, his tight mouth.

Sam wasn’t looking too thrilled with the world either.

You pointed to the table. “If you could have him lay with his head that way, so I can check the…”

And before you could finish that thought, the former Hydra Officer was shoved down on his side. The side of his face pressed into the flat paper covered surface. 

It would allow you perfect access to Karpov’s latest injury.

“Calm down Soldat. I’m no threat to the Omega.” Karpov murmured, face smashed most uncomfortably on the hard surface. There was absolutely no give with that metal hand, none at all. Knowing that he was in the Avengers Compound and therefore relatively safe, while cooperating, Vasily decided to test this most fascinating new boundary. Poke at it. See just how far he could toe that line. “You yourself know, I am no threat to her…a mated pair such as yourselves. Her uterus is worth its weight in gold.”

Only the knowledge that he’d be on the other side of the glass with Steve and Natasha, not allowed to be alone with Karpov and you ever again, kept Bucky from lashing out and physically harming the man. Not that he took that sort of talk lying down. His grip may have tightened, enough to make metal plates adjust in his arm.

“Maybe we should gag him,” Sam suggested, glancing around for something useful.

A bandana, some bandages, a ball-gag?

Sam wasn’t picky.

Surely there had to be something, in one of the cabinets, or drawers.

You were all for the gag option. It was better than what you had been thinking up. Knowing that the man beneath Bucky’s metal hand had been one of his captors, one of his tormentors, one of his abusers. Visions of a nice sedative, one to knock him out for a few hours, may have danced through your head.

However, upon reflection and Bucky pressing his thigh against yours to get your attention, then giving you the briefest, quickest, imploring look, you knew you couldn’t. You had to be good, you had to rise above it. Or you’d be no better than Colonel Karpov.

Digging deep, you looked upwards and managed to grit out. “Could you grab me the electric razor instead Sam? I’m gonna have to shave the scalp. It’s in the cabinet above you to the left, second shelf.”

Even squished and pressed firmly to the table, Karpov was able to speak legibly, a feat in and of itself.

“Such restraint Soldat. How much longer do you expect it to last?”

Bucky ignored him, so you did too.

Gathering a pair of medical gloves for Sam, you waited. You’d prefer the injury to be hairless before you did anything. And since it wasn’t an emergency, you could wait on Sam. It would for sure need to be shaved so you could get a complete look. However, based on what you could see with the naked eye, the gash located two inches past his temple, would definitely need a few stitches to close it up.

There also appeared to be a piece of pink plastic, from a pen, in the wound. Which would need to come out. 

“Has he told you Omega?”

Continuing to ignore the Alpha, you shifted to the side, when Sam came up on your left with the electric razor. He tested it with a flick of the on-off switch. Sure enough, the batteries in it were still good.

Sam however, was not quite as patient, as you were pretending to be. His dark eyes locked on yours, “You sure you don’t want to gag him?”

You gave Sam a look and then handed over gloves. 

Pondering just what all you wanted him to shave, allowing you to get a hypodermic needle with a numbing agent for the scalp. 

Thankfully, your nurses had done all the prep work and had not only got everything ready, but acquired medical records somehow. Letting you know about a medicine allergy he’d failed to mention. Killing Karpov via anaphylactic shock, while fitting, was not how you wanted the man to go. Not with how much he’d made Bucky suffer.

“Our soldat has not had a rut since nineteen forty-five. How long do you expect him to last around you? He’ll be feral and rip…”

And while you did not look at Bucky, you could feel he was intentionally not looking at you. How badly you wanted to just press down on Karpov’s carotid artery for a few seconds. Not long enough to kill him, just long enough to give him a wicked headache, cause a blackout, nothing major.

Naturally, this was just the sort of thing you would want to discuss at a later time, without Karpov around and Sam around. Even though you loved Sam like a brother. Having a discussion, about Bucky not having a rut since the forties with an audience, was not your idea of a good time. Considering what you knew about Hydra, you had a strong suspicion, it had been yet one more way for them to torment him.

Which led you to step back. As you filled the hypodermic needle with a vial of medication that would numb his scalp, so you could meet his gaze at its odd angle. “Colonel? Would you like a sedative? A little something that’ll take the edge right off? Leave you drooling and defecating all over yourself, for the next twenty, to thirty hours? I have just the thing. I can whip it right up for you. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

Rather pointedly, you then pulled the needle from the small glass vial, capped it and tilted your head, waiting for his response. 

Perhaps it showed on your face. 

Your willingness to help the colonel pharmacologically unfuck himself, must have been evident. As the Alpha made the decision to not speak further. Lips pressed in a firm line, eyes straight ahead. You’d seen that same look on Karpov’s face, in a many patients faces before, over the years. He would be good. You’d be surprised if he uttered another syllable.


	13. Number:  21  of  'The List'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hello friendly readers!! I'm currently in the middle of a move, which unfortunately has taken up some of my spare me-time that is usually spent writing. So if there is a small delay in postings over the next few weeks, sadly that is why. Adulting can be the worst sometimes, LOl.:::

Bucky fumed.

Outwardly, he was calm, cold, detached even.

It was just how he was now.

Karpov had been returned downstairs to his cell, and it took everything in him not to put his hands on the man. By then, he didn’t really want to see anyone, or talk to anyone. His Alpha was irate. The Winter Soldier that he’d come to terms with in Wakanda, after Shuri washed those damn words from his brain and the Elders had helped him understand, reconcile with himself, grow, that part of him raged at the audacity of that vile creature.

After which, Bucky spent the rest of his day at the mercy of being an Avenger. Until after eight, when everyone left with the knowledge that a mission was imminent. Possibly tomorrow, but most probably the next day.

And while Bucky didn’t want to talk about his missing rut with anyone, he still found himself heading your way. The fact he spent so much time in Medical, willingly, was ironic. Considering he now avoided doctors like the plague. 

Before going off to Wakanda, he’d had a full workup by doctors Steve trusted. He understood why it needed to be done. But afterwards, he had little desire to be tested, prodded, poked and stuck. He was tired of being an experiment, a project. When it became obvious that he was missing his ruts, the best physicians in the country who specialized in Alpha reproductive medicine, had been offered to Bucky. Since he already knew his little swimmers were healthy and plentiful from previous tests, and numerous cryo-sleeps hadn’t killed them, Bucky was fine. It’d been so long since he’d had a rut, it didn’t hurt anymore. Which had been why Hydra would freeze him when his ruts used to start up. To cause him pain. Every time he woke, he’d be on edge, in a state of constant pain and agitation. His system would reset and when his ruts would come around, he’d be frozen again.

Eventually, his ruts just stopped and Hydra had to find new ways to torment him. A part of the Winter Soldier had always thought, his Alpha stopped the rut cycle. That it was his Alpha’s way of protecting him. Taking away his ruts entirely, so the enemy could no longer use them against him.

Shuri had done a magnificent job. She’d cleansed him of those words that would trigger the Asset. She’d rid him of them, like a strong wave would wash away the shore, with technology that still left him in awe.

The rest had not been so straight forward.

The Winter Soldier remained, forged in his time in captivity. It was what Bucky had become over the years to survive. There could be no going back to the old him. And it was the elders that Shuri took him to, they had helped reconcile all those parts of him. 

All those parts of him combined were currently just fit to be tied.

The Alpha in him wanted to throw Colonel Karpov off the roof. The Winter Soldier would have been glad to help and Bucky would have been more than willing to provide both motivation and emotional support. 

Steve knew how Bucky reconciled himself now. Steve knew that the Winter Soldier had not been vanquished from Bucky, but was as much a part of his friend as his designation. Steve knew a lot of things, but didn’t feel the need to go around announcing them to people.

People hurried out of his way when he got off the elevator and prowled to Medical, where Bucky knew for a fact, he would find you. No one it seemed want to deal with him, his Alpha or the Winter Soldier on any level.

He was so wound up, that after he pushed his way into the empty department and walked down the halls, he barely even noticed that your office door was almost shut. A little light shone through the crack in the door and he heard Sam’s voice drifting out.

Bucky didn’t think twice.

Pushing your office door open, he strolled on into his Omega’s Office and was greeted to the sight of you talking to your iPhone. While you injected something into your posterior with a hypodermic needle. It made him pause as Sam’s voice came from your phone. The needle was what had done it. Bucky was not a big fan of needles.

“…and I went by the housing office downstairs and demanded you be placed in a unit there this week. It was beautiful. I filmed it. I’ll send you the video…”

Bucky froze.

Bucky watched you. 

You noticed Bucky as you pulled the needle out and capped it. Tossed it on your desk, then smacked a cotton-ball on the injection site, followed by a piece of waiting medical tape. It was too late to stop or hide anything. So you didn’t, you finished with your injection and looked back to your phone.

“…and when I get back, we’ll go shopping. We’ll have your new place all done up. Sound good?”

Gently, as what you’d done sank in, Bucky shut your office door.

Colonel Karpov was forgotten in an instant.

Damage done, you rubbed the sharp stinging spot, pulled up your scrub pants and tied the draw-string. “Sounds fabulous homeslice. Remember to bring me back some chocolate…the good kind too. Don’t try and grab some at the airport again. I know the difference.”

Sam’s laughter came over the speaker phone.

Watching you end the call with a press of your finger, Bucky stepped closer to your desk, a question on his face. Before he could even ask, you gave him a wry smile and rubbed your bottom. “You’re not the only one who has reproductive issues.”

Silence, he was silent.

A pin could have been heard dropping.

Blue eyes watched you without judgement, with curiosity, some concern, a hint of compassion. Unsure how he felt, Bucky shot from the hip. “I thought you came off your suppressants.”

Those blue eyes watched you closely.

“I did,” was your response. You glanced around your now messy office. When Helen got back from her Heat Leave, you’d give her flowers and take her out for a lobster dinner at this point. There was, quite literally, a chair full of paperwork just waiting for your attentions. 

You walked around your desk to stand closer to your new mate. You walked around your desk, so you could touch your Alpha, feel him, breathe in his scent. You were in need of that connection to ground you. “That wasn’t a suppressant. It was a hormone stabilizer. It keeps my levels within a normal range so I don’t go into heat yet.”

So many things raced through his head. His Alpha was straddling the fine line of perplexed and outraged.

He took you in when you approached, when you took his hands in yours, smoothing your thumbs over his knuckles. Both flesh and metal hands, as if it were a totally normal thing. 

Questions, he had so many questions. “I thought you wanted to go into heat?”

Bucky noticed the twitch of your lips. He loved it.

He watched you flip over his palms, so you could trace your thumbs over the skin, as if they were the most beautiful things ever. Calmly, maybe too much so, you replied, “I want pups.”

Pups and heat were two different things.

As your thumbs explored smooth Vibranium and a calloused hand, you elaborated, not particularly concerned if Bucky didn’t open up to you about his ruts. You were willing to give him time. You were willing to be there when he was ready, and he loved you for that patience.

“After Halloween I came off all my suppressants…”

Dark eyebrows rose in question.

“…I was on a cocktail of five different suppressants. It wasn’t healthy, I’m well aware. It wasn’t exactly fun for me either, so don’t make that face.” Because you could not only see his face, but you felt the shock roll right off of him. “Shortly after Christmas, I started to go into heat and it was…” you sighed deeply. Your thumbs traveled over his wrists, over cool metal and warm flesh. “…excruciating. One day…that was all I lasted. I had to start administering a stabilizer. I couldn’t stand it.”

Your words raced through his mind. 

Your words touched his Alpha, stimulated something within him. He just knew what to ask you, somehow, innately. “How long has it been since you’ve had a heat?”

Silence came from you that time.

“Omega?”

You found great interest in the soft skin of his wrist, beneath the sleeve of his shirt, in the plates on his metal arm. “Since I presented. Right after, my mother put me on suppressants. It was bad. I was out of my mind, climbing the walls and screaming, I was inconsolable. Now…” you sighed, finally looking up to look at the dark stubble on his face, those lips. Inhaling the crisp fresh sent that came off Bucky in an attempt to soothe yourself. “…now I was hoping to wean myself down enough that I wouldn’t be dangerous for…” Your silence told Bucky everything he needed to know.

So you wouldn’t be dangerous to Aaron. 

“Was your heat coming today? Is that why you gave yourself that shot?”

In response, you shook your head. “My bloodwork came back a little elevated. If not, I would have gone into heat sometime this month. Now we’re good for another two weeks max, three if things calm down.”

Neither of you thought that was even a possibility at the Avengers Compound.

Naturally this infuriated your mate. You could pick up on the change in his posture, in the pheromones he was putting off, even in the way he sighed and rolled his eyes. The only thing that kept him from saying something unpleasant about this newfound information, was that missing rut. Said rut poked at him, much like a child poked at something unusual with a stick. How could he expect you to be open when he wasn’t? How was that fair?

Instead, he went with something that felt safer. “Were you going to tell me about this stabilizer?” 

A stabilizer that Bucky already wasn’t liking.

You were still putting poison in your body? He was not a fan of suppressants. He wasn’t a fan of anything that you put in your body that manipulated it. He didn’t want you hiding that part of you, any part of you. Now you were his Omega, his Alpha reminded him, wanting no part of this hormone stabilizer nonsense. It was his job to stabilize you. His hormones would naturally come to counter yours as your bond grew. He would complete you, balance you. It was his role, not some foreign substance you injected into your muscle out of desperation.

Just the thought of your heat being so volatile, it intrigued him, down to a base level.

His Alpha was fully prepared, committed even.

His Alpha wanted to chase you down, rut around in your heat, inhale it, roll around in it.

“Maybe,” was your answer. “I was hoping that I could just lower my dosage enough to go into heat, enough to get pregnant. I don’t think I can come off everything. I just…want to be normal. I can’t be normal off it.”

Boy did Bucky feel for you. Did he agree with you? Hell no. But he could understand longing for something so desperately.

Snatching your hands in his, he yanked you closer to him, till you were pulled up against his chest. Your soft body pressed flush against him. Scent curling up to his senses, infusing his clothes, floating over his warm exposed golden flesh, until he felt his own arousal begin to manifest. 

Having lost your balance, your found yourself against him, finding Bucky solid like a wall. His words were nearly flat with calm and a lie. Against your stomach, you could feel him hardening and were indeed, a touch surprised. “What happened when you were off it?”

The look you gave him. “I’m not coming off it.”

“But what happened? What was your one day of heat like?”

“Bucky,” you warned.

“Tell me. Either tell me what it was like, or explain to me how you expected Aaron to be able to handle you, in that condition. Or both.”

When you attempted to get free from Bucky’s grip, his hands tightened on your wrists. Neither option sounded particularly appealing to you. 

Not only did you not want to tell Bucky, how during your last heat, you’d quite literally been beyond hysterical, inconsolable, wanting no part of your heat partner. Who was a perfectly nice Alpha, you might add. You’d thrown the male across the room, when he’d approached you with romantic intent. Your Omega hadn’t wanted him. She’d wanted the Alpha who held her so tightly against him in irritation, as if in warning, or possibly even in a demand that you speak. Resulting in your Omega just bouncing around gleefully, within the confines of your conscience. 

Your Omega would have gladly thrown herself down at her mates feet, told him how horrible it had been. She would have told her Alpha how she threw a fit for him, pounded on walls, threw the heat-mate you’d found around like a ragdoll and then, ripped the door off the hinges, so she could go find her Alpha. Delirious from sexual frustration that hurt far worse than the cramping in her abdomen, than the migraine from the surge of heat hormones, out of her mind with teeth chattering-need. She would have wailed in outrage about how you crawled down the hallway into the pharmacy in Medical. Detailed how, in a bout of disgusting clarity, you’d injected yourself with enough damn hormone stabilizer, that you made your heat go away within the hour. She’d gladly tell her Alpha, how now, you were poisoning yourself with that stabilizer like a maniac.

Your Omega knew her Alpha would take care of her during a heat. Your Omega knew her Alpha would know just how to make everything better. Your Omega was positive, that her Alpha, would be absolute perfection and she was tired of your shit.

Like a rogue toddler, she shrieked at you in sheer outrage, at the utter audacity in you. How dare you inject yourself when she’d worked so hard? A heat was just what you needed now that she had her Alpha. Her Alpha would know what to do and how to help, how to get her through a heat. No other Alpha would do, or compare. Nope. 

And now, now you’d wiped the slate clean on all her hard work.

You were such an evil bitch.

Feeling a slight pounding up in your temples from a building headache, you winced as she just raged. If only you could find something to stabilize your designation.

Between her and your Alpha, you were at your wits end. Perhaps your words came out a bit sharper than you would have liked. “I don’t have to explain anything to you! Obviously that doesn’t matter anymore! I picked you!” And maybe you yanked your hands free. Maybe you tapped into some of that strength you worked so hard to keep under wraps. Maybe you used your physicality to free yourself from your lovers grip, just so you could swat at his broad chest, to make your point. “I picked you to be my Alpha! Didn’t I? Plus you’re going away for a week, maybe more, I refuse to go into heat alone. Plus I have no desire to have it while Karpov is here, or while Josef is running around out there, at large, while you’re in Belgium. Ok? And if you think I’m being difficult now…maybe I need to up my dose, because my heat brings out a whole new level of impossibly fucking difficult!”

Honest to god, gun to his head, hand on the bible and all that jazz, Bucky was somewhere between violently aroused and incendiary with righteous fury.

This was not at all, how he wanted to spend, what was possibly his last night with you, fighting. Yet, here he was and he was fully committed, especially after that last bit from your mouth.

His flesh hand lashed out to grab your shirt, pulling you up to the soles of your sneakers. 

“Don’t you dare Omega! If you drug yourself one more time with that goddamn poison…” His words were dangerous with warning.

You knocked his flesh hand off your minty green top. Then you shoved him back as hard as you physically could, which made him take a step back. “Screw you! You think I like having to inject myself with that poison? You think I enjoy having to take stabilizers just so I can function? Do you think it is fun for me to know that I have to chemically control myself during a heat, or I will rip a room apart?”

Again, you were grabbed, but this time with his metal hand and it cupped the back of your neck, pulling you close. You fought him. You pushed against the wall of muscle that was his chest, to no avail. You were strong. He was stronger.

“We’ll destroy it together Omega. Until then, you will not take anymore of that stuff.”

Unable to believe what just came from his lips, you blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” your mate clapped back, tone firm, not backing down a bit. “Not another drop of it. I absolutely forbid it.”

You pushed against him, he pulled you closer.

You tried to knock his hand from your shirt, his grip just tightened and he pulled you even closer. Your knees knocked into his legs and your hands had to grab his metal wrist to balance yourself.

Your knee went up quickly towards his pelvis, Bucky blocked it and physically grabbed you. He easily pushed you into your office wall, where a few things were knocked off, landing with breaking noises to include the cracking of wood and splintering of glass. Not that you cared one bit. You grabbed a handful of hair and in a rage, were about to do something downright violent and before you knew it, you were attacking his face with your mouth. Your fingers dug painfully into his hair, nails scraped his scalp. You kissed your Bucky viciously, harshly. When he tried to kiss you back, you tilted your head, yanked him aside by his hair, you nipped and even drug your tongue along his bottom lip.

That metal hand slid around your throat, to hold you against the wall and did so with enough force, you grunted and were effectively pinned to your office wall, by your neck.

“Tell me to be gentle,” Bucky ground out at you. Words gravelly as his flesh hand made quick work of the drawstring on your pants. “Tell me not to be rough.”

In response, you bared your teeth at him and he kissed you. 

His mouth just grabbed a hold of you. He made you open your lips, he tricked you into letting his tongue explore, as his demanding lips continued to claim yours hard enough to bruise, nipping at your mouth. All while his flesh hand slid down into the depths of your panties.

You gasped when his fingers found you wet already and sank deep, just sank right in, as if your body were where they belonged. Against his mouth you swore, you gasped, you rolled your eyes and spread your legs wider to give him more access.

In that moment you could feel yourself giving up, giving in, succumbing to the bite on your neck and your designation. Your voice was breathy against his mouth. “Please Alpha…”

“Please what? What does my Omega want?”

Your Omega knew exactly what she wanted. She whined. She ground up against her Alpha with her hips. “Your mouth on me.”

Like strings had been cut. Bucky fell to his knees. Your flimsy pants were yanked down around your ankles, followed by your panties and in your desperation, you kicked them off. In dire need, you hooked a leg up over his shoulder and sank fingers into his thick hair, nearly in sync with him.

Bucky sank between your legs. He buried his nose in the V of your thighs, sucked your clit deep into his mouth and sank three metal fingers into you, seemingly all at once, making you breathlessly gasp.

Noisily he devoured you, finding you slippery with the starts of slick. 

He slurped and sucked, drug his tongue around from one length of you to the other. Sinking fingers even deeper within you to stroke and scissor and push you without mercy. 

Combined it was sheer bliss. He knew how to work you up, push you towards completion and when you were almost there, almost right there, right on that fine line… 

It was when he pulled his hand from you, lifted his mouth to see your needy desperate face so close to screaming in agony, your mate stood. In absolutely no uncertain terms, Bucky told you, “Turn around.”

When you didn’t move fast enough, whining at the sudden loss of what you considered a divine calling on his part, Bucky spun you around. With one hand he shoved you forward, making you stick your hands out to catch yourself on your wall.

By the time you’d caught yourself, you didn’t even realize he’d unzipped his pants, till he came up behind you and kicked one of your legs open wider. You could feel the heavy fabric of his tac-pants against the backs of your bare legs and then, there Bucky was, the tip of his erection slid against you.

As sudden as it was, your body reacted to him.

Your back arched, your hips shifted. 

It was a new position and Bucky was not small and dear god, was it snug. If it were even possible, you swore you could feel him up in your chest. Inch by inch, he pushed in, in one smooth thrust. Bucky went in as far as he could and you shrieked. It hurt, but it felt so good too. It was a tight fit and he wasn’t giving you a second to get used to his size, as he began to fuck you. In doing all that, he stroked your clit just perfectly, sending you into an orgasm that had you gasping and panting and crying out. Your walls strangled his cock mercilessly, as your body finally gave in after what had been a trying day.

Feeling you unwind so beautifully on him was just so rewarding. But the Alpha in Bucky wasn’t done, nowhere near done. Not one part of him was done.

Bucky needed to feel more. His Alpha needed more. Winter Soldier wanted more.

He had to feel your wet tight heat, clench around him like that, again and as your body sagged against the wall, palms flat against it, fingers splayed, he reached up to sink the fingers that had just stroked your clit to an orgasm, in your mouth. 

Without hesitation, you parted your lips and tasted yourself. Moaning around his flesh digits, snaking your tongue around his fingers, as Bucky continued to pound into you. Fuck if that didn’t do it for him even more.

A metal hand sank tightly into your hair.

You bit his fingers.

Bucky swore at you, his grip in your hair tightened and his thrusts picked up in speed, until he was fucking you so hard a yelp came from you, every time he bottomed out inside of you. Every time his tip hit your cervix and his heavy balls slapped your clit.

Using your hair, he yanked your head back and then withdrew his flesh fingers from your mouth. “Tell me you’ll listen. Tell me you won’t take anything else.”

You shook your head, truly and honestly incapable of formulating words.

In response, Bucky slapped your ass hard enough to make you scream. It was a loud crack, that made heat and pain bloom through your ass cheek, followed by shock that he’d actually smacked your ass.

The clenching of your pussy around him made him smirk. “You gonna listen now Omega?”

Again, he smacked your ass, in the same spot, just as hard. Making you scream at the delicious pain, that he made burn, so wonderfully. Your scream was followed by another clenching of your pussy, around his thick moving cock. 

Now, you planned to listen. You wouldn’t take anymore stabilizers. You had pretty much made the decision when he’d forbade you. But now, now… This sex was different. This sex was making you so wet, so turned on, you could feel your body tremble beneath him and hear wet squishy noises. You felt your slick get pushed from your body with every thrust on his part. It smeared between your thighs and dripped down around your calves.

When he began to come, you could tell. His grip on your hair loosened. His pounding became somewhat frantic and there was a change in his breathing. Yet he never stopped. Bucky watched his cock slide in and out of you while he climaxed. Pants making his broad chest rise and fall deeply. Combing your hair between his metal fingers and as his body hit that weightless fiery peak, his thrusts only slowed a bit. Blue eyes never left the sight of his dick, pistoning in and out of you. 

As his thrusts became languid, he noticed white clumps of cum on his shaft as it entered you, left you, slid back in and then out. Using his flesh hand, he rubbed the reddening spot on your ass where he slapped you. Then he pulled himself out, so he could look at you, at the sight of his seed in you. Wasn’t that just what every Alpha loved to see?

And while the sight was indeed glorious, he couldn’t stand being outside of you for long. Taking his erection in his hand, Bucky slid back in.

“Yes Alpha,” you breathed, just as desperate as him to feel that connection again. Like a drug, you needed him like that once more. Feeling him sink back in and fill you, stretching out your snug walls, there was no sensation like it. Paired with feeling him against the bare skin on your thighs, the knowledge that he was finally knowing you so intimately, like you had dreamt for so long, it made your core clench.

He began to fuck you in earnest again.

Secure in the knowledge, that your recovery time had as small of a window as his, Bucky powered into you. Hard enough, that your fingers were splayed wide on the grey drywall of your office. 

He grunted soundly with every motion, you’d gasp or moan.

Your bodies made wet noises, slippery squelching sounds.

Finally, his metal hand left your hair. But only to snake around your chest, slip up under your shirt, yank on your bra with such force it ripped and your breasts were free. Not done though, metal fingers slid up between your hanging breasts to grab your shoulder, pull you flush against him. Bucky knew you could easily support some of his weight. He gave it to you, so he could focus on mating. 

Intent on that purpose, he powered from his thighs and into your greedy snatch. Like a long-lost lover, it welcomed him back every time. Wet, warm and snug, clasping around his length tightly. Against the sensors in his metal arm, he could feel your tits bouncing, swaying between his Vibranium limb. 

You were his and that knowledge was always a welcome thought.

You were his and he was yours and you were both making something new.

Wanting to feel you clench around him when he came, because it was building again, because fuck if you weren’t his goddamn Achilles heel. Bucky slid his flesh hand between your bodies. “No more shots…” he grunted behind your ear. His fingers found your pussy soaked messily, swollen from him filling you and fucking you so thoroughly. Soft little jerks came from your legs when he’d stroke you just right. “I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know doll…just no more shots…”

Coiling, tightening, small little pulses starting, you nodded, eyes clenched as your body crested under the weight of it all. You shook from your impending orgasm but in a feat of superhuman determination, managed to gasp out. “No more…no more shots…”

And then you just melted down.

***

Looking at your bloody teeth marks in Bucky’s Mating Gland was a bit surreal.

It wasn’t something you’d ever thought you’d see. You of all people.

Oh sure, it was something you’d dreamt of on numerous occasions and even masturbated to, with semi-regular frequency. But to actually see your mark on the neck of James Bucky Barnes, it was enough to make your eyes burn. It was enough to make you tear up. It was something you’d coveted, wanted so much you could feel your chest tighten.

You’d been too scared though, too wary.

You were frightened now. Terrified of the unknown and worried, unsure of what the future held, now that your plan was most certainly destroyed. 

You’d never not had a plan.

You’d never not had the next few years of your life fully charted out, meticulously planned. 

Never had you ever gone on feelings alone.

But your bite broken into the bronze skin of Bucky’s neck, smeared with his blood and your saliva as he napped, it made everything ok, for now. Curled up in your tiny nest with your Bondmate as he napped, you watched him rest. You touched the wound that had begun to clot, softly, delicately. The sharp metallic taste of his blood still in your mouth. Your body thrummed softly, content, satisfied from your earlier copulation. 

You had a Bondmate. Bucky was your Bondmate. You had your Alpha, you had the Alpha you’d wanted for so so long and as you traced your fingertips softly over that fresh bite, you couldn’t help the few tears that escaped.

You were overwhelmed and overjoyed and so worried he’d be taken from you.

Number twenty-one, on the other hand, had been successfully crossed off your list. And, you could say with certainty, wall sex was two thumbs up in your opinion


	14. Redecorating and K-Dramas

“You get in touch with your Omega?” Steve inquired, having just sent a text to his, knowing she and Pepper were at a spa getting their thrice weekly pre-natal massage. So he may have had Tony hack into his Omega’s planner. It was the responsible thing to do. She was pregnant with his pups, two of them. Call him whatever for wanting to know where his world was scurrying off to, at any given point in time. Although, by the rate that his pups were growing, her scurrying would very soon turn into a waddle.

Steve had been so worried his pups would be born like him, pre-serum, sick and scrawny, runts.

Doctor Cho assured him, when he looked over the tests, that not only were his pups healthy and strong, they’d both be seven pounds, or more, at birth. Which led to his Omega becoming concerned about stretch marks for some reason. Steve didn’t quite understand it, but Pepper did, for which he was eternally grateful.

Bucky frowned, it was not the first time in the days he’d been away, that he had tried and failed, to call you. 

Steve had noticed.

Of course Steve noticed.

“Her phone’s busy again.” Bucky couldn’t quite believe it. Every single time he called you at the end of the day, in the communal hotel room where the stake-out was located, busy signal. Now that they were on their way home on the plane, busy signal again.

Seeing his friend’s face full of confusion tugged at Steve’s heart. “I’m positive it’s not what you’re thinking Buck.”

Bucky plopped down in one of the back jump-seats. Eventually he’d help Steve catalogue what was left of the supplies before they landed. They had a few hours left in the air. If they did it now, they were good to go when they landed, until the debriefing. He could go visit you before said debriefing and make sure everything was ok. As all he could think about was that last time you were together, when he’d caught you injecting yourself. Bucky had thought everything was fine when he left. You’d marked him for crying out loud.

“Everything ok,” Steve finally asked.

There were weapons to check, ammunition to catalogue, gear to inventory and six pages worth of supplies to account for and he couldn’t even start yet. Not when Bucky had that look on his face.

Still in his suit, he remained where he stood, surrounded by gear in the back while Nat let Wanda have his controls in the cockpit. Letting the young Avenger get a few hours of flight practice. Tony was somewhere on the plane, at large, with Thor. While Sam was six jump-seats down from Bucky, having what appeared to be another intense conversation with Yvonne. Lips set in a firm line, eyes narrowed, legs stretched out with one curled over the other. Now and then Sam would nod, tap his toes, say things like, “…and then what happened…what’d she say…how’d she say it…what’d he say…how’d that go…and then what happened…what do you think…ok, are you sure…”

His nightly calls with Yvonne on the trip had been surprisingly serious like that and stretched for an hour, sometimes more.

Stretching out his own long legs, Bucky sighed deeply. “I thought everything was fine. We had a little disagreement before I left. But, I thought we’d worked it out. Now I don’t know…I haven’t been able to get through to her once.”

This led Steve to ponder.

Steve had seen the new mark on Bucky’s neck and couldn’t be happier for his longtime friend. Steve also could not see you avoiding Bucky’s calls if you were annoyed. You had always been very vocal when upset and had no issue telling Steve about problems in the past. How those problems were a problem, how they could be fixed and in some cases, how he had caused the problem and how not do it again. You were not a shy Omega when irritated.

“Have you tried Sam’s phone?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my phone,” Bucky told Steve, the back of his head resting against the hard plane.

Which Steve was well aware of and as he began to pop open cabinets to get a good look at what was left, he pondered the best way to go about what he was about to say. 

The blonde Alpha risked a glance over at Sam, who was deep in conversation by the looks and sounds of it.

“…and then what happened…no! Really? Wow…”

“No,” was Bucky’s continued response. “There’s nothing wrong with my phone. I just can’t seem to get through to her phone.”

For a second there was a brief jostle of the jet, some turbulence, but after a moment or two, it smoothed out.

Another look was sent Sam’s way, Bucky followed it and then sighed, “I mean, I can try when he’s done talking to Yvonne in an hour or so.”

Popping open the last of the cabinets, Steve did his very best to sound level, normal.

Both Sam and Bucky were his friends.

Both had seemed to come to some sort of a friendship lately and he didn’t want to rock the boat, cause problems.

“Sam doesn’t call Yvonne on missions.”

To which Bucky seemed confused.

On missions when there was free time, it was not unusual for Sam to text or be on his phone chatting. What everyone did with their downtime was up to them.

Shaking off the confusion, he added, “Plus, he started his phone call asking her what she was wearing.”

Steve knew that meant nothing. He snorted, “Sam starts half his phone calls that way. Besides, Yvonne doesn’t watch those Korean TV Dramas. Who do we know that watches those with him? Someone willing to give him a play by play update for nearly two hours every night?”

Steve hoped that did it.

Steve hoped the seed was planted.

Based on Bucky’s expression, it appeared so. As the darker haired man sat up straight and looked over at Sam.

Steve knew Sam was too professional to call girlfriends while on a mission. When Sam called someone, he could tell when it was platonic based on the context of the calls and on the odd occasion he had asked over time. Sam always told him the truth. It had never been an issue in the past. Now, Steve was beginning to suspect, Sam was just killing two birds with one stone. Getting caught up on his shows while irritating Bucky.

Bucky leaned forward, elbows on his knees and with a wave of his flesh hand, caught Sam’s attention. “Who’re you talking to?”

Sam smirked. Yet, Sam kept listening to the voice on the other end, nodded, “Uh-huh…yeah…uh-huh…and then what happened?”

Thus leading Bucky to stand up on his solid boots and stomp the length of the jump-seats towards Sam. When he got closer to the other Alpha, Sam lifted his legs up in a barrier of sorts.

“Who’re you talking to Sam?”

“I’m on the phone,” was what Sam told him.

Metal arm was stretched out, palm up.

“Give me the phone…”

A single dark eyebrow rose, lips pursed, “Hold on a sec…your Alpha is here, about to lose his damn mind…”

Metal fingers motioned for Sam to hand over the cell phone immediately.

On Sam went, legs raising higher, keeping Bucky just out of reach of the piece of technology. “No I have not been teasing him…I’ve been on my best behavior. No, he knows I’m talking to you every night. Yeah, he’s totally cool with it…now catch me up on…”

And that was about the time Bucky knocked Sam’s legs aside with his metal arm, grabbed the phone from his friend’s hand with his flesh appendage and put it to his own ear. “Who’s this?”

Sam’s grin grew into a huge smile as Bucky’s frustration melted away.

Taking a few steps back, Bucky saluted Sam with his middle finger then walked off towards the back of the QuinJet.

“How long were you planning on doing that?”

Glancing over at Steve’s voice, Sam smoothly popped up to his feet, to help out, now that his work was done. “Till he figured it out. Gotta keep Barnes on his toes. We don’t want him losing his edge.” 

***

All the trouble started when you went to sign for a package.

It was safe to say that your entire world unraveled in the space of seconds, all while you nibbled on a KitKat and minded your own damn business.

All things considered, it was somewhat ironic.

Had you been a few minutes later, it would never have happened. Had you gone out to meet the Quinjet first, you would have avoided the whole disaster entirely and you were so tempted to just go on out to greet Bucky and Sam, but Bucky mostly…and Sam.

However, you were still overly grateful that Helen was back. When she returned from her Heat Leave, you’d given her flowers and taken her out for lunch and dinner, after wheeling an entire desk chair of paperwork into her office.

So what would it hurt to sign for the new drugs?

Either you, or Helen had to sign for it, since it was a brand-new experimental pharmaceutical. Once you had it, you had to go right upstairs to stick it in the fridge.

KitKat between your teeth like a cigar, you bopped on down to the three large front desks that over-looked the river and caught sight of the FedEx guy.

You were practically walking on air.

Bucky was home.

You had acquired a toy and had big plans to scratch off numbers thirty-two, thirty, twenty-nine and twenty from the list. 

You had plans for that night.

Needless to say, you were only sorta paying attention to the raised voices nearby. Even the scents from the two noisy Alpha’s at the same front desk couldn’t bring down your good mood. It had been over a week since you’d seen your Alpha and you’d only spoken to him once. You were more than overdue for some quality time.

Your short wearing FedEx guy, a Beta, gave you a winning smile and inquired about your day, as per his usual.

It was a great day to be alive.

You had a belly full of food and chocolate as a snack, your new sneakers were hella comfortable, your Alpha was back in town. Plus you’d finished making your new nest, in your new townhouse that you’d just moved into the previous day, on the compound property. Secure in the knowledge that your Bondmate would help you break it in. Leading you to barely notice when one of the two agitated Alphas, reeking of cut grass and organic matter, called out to you.

In fact, you hardly noticed he was there, you were in that good of a mood.

Not until he gave your shoulder a shove, inquiring somewhat loudly. “Are you that nosey Omega Bitch from Accounting?”

Naturally, this got your attention.

Pen in hand, you signed away your name onto a clipboard full of paperwork. You weren’t about to let these Alpha’s ruin your good mood. “Nope, sorry, I’m the bitch from up in Medical. The scrubs should have given it away.”

You couldn’t help yourself. It just popped out. It escaped, really.

Perhaps it was your good mood? Maybe it was your feeling of security being in the compound? It could have been your newfound Bondmate status, giving you a sense of well-being? Whatever it was, you were only sorta paying attention to the enraged Alpha and his moral support companion.

You went back to signing for the medication and asked FedEx how his champion pedigree ferrets were doing. Which was right around the time, you found yourself shoved forward so roughly from behind, you were knocked into the reception desk with a loud grunt. 

Someone had put hands between your shoulders and just pushed. 

Clearly you hadn’t been expecting it, or you would have been able to brace yourself better. FedEx’s clipboard wouldn’t have flown out of your grip, onto the curved large desk, taking out a computer keyboard and bouncing off the deeply frustrated young male Beta. 

Julio, according to his name badge, pointed at the Alpha’s behind you, as you took a deeply soothing breath, One meant to calm yourself, before you did anything that you might regret.

Bucky was coming home within the hour, if he hadn’t already just landed and the last thing you needed was to get in a fight with a problematic Alpha. You did not need to hurt this Alpha either. Discretion was key, you reminded yourself. You COULD NOT do anything to give yourself away, you reminded yourself. Now that you were not going anywhere, you were going to have to be very careful about maintaining your normalness.

Normal Omega’s did not argue with aggressive Alphas.

Normal Omega’s wouldn’t lash out when pushed around by an aggressive Alpha, especially not when Julio made the announcement that he was calling security, and the two of them had better leave. 

You, however, unfortunately, were not a normal Omega.

Hands that had shoved you grabbed your arm, yanked you backwards from the desk, where you were doing your absolute best to calm your collective shit.

“You’re the fucking nosey Omega Bitch who told my Katie to leave me.”

Now, you had absolutely no idea who Katie was, but several things became very clear when he yanked you closer to him, using a grip that was going to leave marks. First of all, you were sending this Katie person flowers. Katie deserved congratulations for leaving this unfortunate soul. You also noticed that people around the busy lobby area were watching. A scene was developing that you, unfortunately, were getting dragging into.

Julio, bless him, who was also getting flowers you decided, stood from behind the desk while dialing, informing the two Alpha’s rather firmly. “I’m calling the cops right now! You two need to leave! You can’t just come up in here making threats, demands and putting hands on employees!”

You also noticed that the two Alphas were bigger, casually dressed, one even had on a yellow safety vest. 

This led you to suspect that they were construction workers, from one of the Compounds many projects.

You wondered if the security guards, who undoubtedly were on the way, could physically remove them from the building? Cause Katie’s ex had quite the grip on your arm.

Any hope that the friend of Katie’s Ex may try to calm the situation died when he lunged forward, grabbed the entire bulky office phone from Julio, ripped it from the desk and threw it onto the tile floor. Where it shattered into several hunks of plastic. Along with all your sky-high good mood.

For fucks sake.

“Look dude…” fell from your lips. “…I don’t know this Katie, or you. But you really should just leave before you make things worse.”

He yanked you closer to him and grabbed your chin.

It took every last bit of self-control in you, to hold still.

The drug in your system didn’t make you impervious to pain. The Alpha’s grip on your chin hurt and when you looked into his hazel eyes, you could see desperation and anger and something else you saw in Josef’s eyes, back in your apartment. And that let you know, Katie’s Ex wasn’t going to let go of you, not unless you made him. 

To make matters even worse, you were totally out of concealer from your encounter with Josef.

“Don’t lie to me! You’re going to take me to Katie and convince her that you were wrong!”

Where the hell was security? You weren’t taking this dude anywhere.

Your nose twitched.

You almost bared your teeth, almost.

Instead, you ground your teeth and held his gaze, till it was safe for you to say, quietly. Your Omega hopped around with the desire to put this one through a fucking wall. She knew you were stronger, she could do it, she could show him. There was only one Alpha, on this earth, allowed to touch you and he wasn’t him.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me.”

Looking in his eyes, you knew he wouldn’t. You were going to have to make him. Unless you could hold out for security? Where the hell was security? Did Julio get a chance to call? From the corner of your eye, you could see him scuffling with the other Alpha, for the emergency call button behind the desk.

“Look you little nosey bitch,” Katie’s Ex ground out, his grip on your jaw tightening to the point you could feel the dirt on his fingers. You could smell oil and gas, along with the earthy smell of his scent. His fingernails sharply dug into your skin. “We’re going to go upstairs and you’re going to fix the fucking mess you made and maybe, maybe I won’t break open your face. Maybe I won’t even tell your mate, about what a lying sneaky goddamn cunt you are. You got it?”

Of course he’d notice Bucky’s scar over your gland.

It was too bad your Bucky wasn’t around. Katie’s Ex had so much to learn, and you would have paid to watch James Bucky Barnes teach him.

Sadly, the situation being what it was and all, you were going to have to handle this on your own. Thankfully, you noticed a few other Beta’s stepping in to help Julio. One was smacking the emergency button behind the desk. Doing so loud enough you heard it.

“I’m not going to tell you again Alpha. I don’t know Katie. I work in Medical. But I wouldn’t tell Katie to take you back, not even if I was on fire and my life depended on it.”

Ok, so maybe enraging him into hitting you wasn’t the best plan.

You were planning on yanking free, when his grip loosened to hit you. Which you were absolutely positive would happen, based on the squirrely look in his eye. It was not your best plan. But it seemed to be the best for all the witnesses. You were prepared to get hit.

However, you were absolutely in no way prepared, one bit, at all, for this Alpha to spit on you. He straight up spit on you. Spit on your face, your cheek. He spat on you like an animal and had the audacity to look satisfied.

And that, that was the proverbial straw on the proverbial camel.

It was done.

Your body reacted, totally in sync with your Omega, who was ready to rip this motherfucker apart, limb from limb.

Yanking your arm from his grip, you hit him. 

You backhanded him with a balled-up fist, hard enough, to make his head snap back. Your enhanced hearing easily picked up on the sound of his nose being broken. Not fractured, you broke it. On your second backhanded fist, you hit the side of his head so hard, his entire body jerked to the side and his grip on your chin was gone.

Which was right around the time, his buddy came to help.

Which was sweet, their friendship being so strong, he would come help his friend attack an Omega. Not that you were concerned. You were done. You had something for the friend too. The friend who got one good sucker punch to your face in. And that was fair. You were ok with that. Your Omega was ok with that too. You were going to destroy him too. At the very least, he deserved to get at least one good blow in.

By then you were so enraged, so full of adrenaline, you hardly felt the fist to your cheek.

By then, the buddy, a short and stocky man who was easily two fifty by the looks of him, was raising his fist to hit you again. In response, you raised your hand to grab his throat. Your fingers sank into a rough stubbly neck and with what felt like little to no effort at all, you picked him up. His legs swung at his sudden lost footing.

Tightening your grip on his throat, it allowed you to slam him back against the front desk you’d stood at, that Julio had stood behind. 

Unfortunately, the Alpha’s Alpha friend struggled too much, for you to get him up on the desk that time. You weren’t Bucky. You didn’t have that level of upper body strength. You were pissed off enough to lift his entire upper body up from the desk, then slam him down hard enough to make the desk split, crack, but not break. 

Apparently, it was a good quality desk.

Letting go of his throat, you wiped the spit from your face with the back of your arm. Just the thought infuriated you further. It made you repeat yourself and that third time was the charm. The bigger Alpha went through the center of the desk and to the polished floor.

But you weren’t done.

You were still mad, you were so mad.

You were outraged and offended and disgusted.

Hearing Katie’s Ex somewhere behind you. Your hand snaked down once more, lifted up the gasping, stunned friend, by his throat. Lifting the Alpha back up from the remaining pieces of desk, you slammed his down through.

Your intent was to hurl him at his friend. 

Katie’s Ex was spry on his feet though, and darted aside. His buddy wound up going through a glass floor to ceiling wall. One that looked into a waiting room full of people, people you didn’t have time for.

Glass exploded, shattered, rained down on the hard floor.

Your attention solely zeroed back in on Katie’s Ex.

Sadly, he didn’t seem to want anything to do with you anymore. Which was unfortunate for him, because you didn’t care. He had spat on you. He had hurled his saliva on you like you were nothing, like you were no more than a bitch that went into heat. As if you were worth less than something staining the bottom of his shoe.

His hands went up.

You continued to advance towards him, in absolutely no mood to stop. Your Omega encouraging you to teach him a lesson, ensure he never again shove another Omega.

You’d warned him. You told him to get his hands off you. You’d given him fair warning. It wasn’t your fault he couldn’t follow simple instructions.

***

Tony could not believe it.

Honest to God, straight up, hand on the Bible, Tony’s jaw dropped when Steve told him why he needed help. Tony didn’t even get a chance to shower, change or go frolic around his labs, as per his usual upon returning from a mission and decompressing.

Was it just raining enhanced individuals these days?

“So she’s like the two of you?”

“No,” was Bucky’s immediate response.

Steve was about to say yes, but Bucky was too quick. Which made Steve pause from where he trailed behind Tony, who practically skipped in excitement towards the security office. 

It probably would have been fine. He probably would have been able to get you released from the Security Office, but just to be safe, he asked Stark to come help. Before Tony heard it from the always reliable Compound Grapevine, he wanted to give his friend the facts. “She was given a variation of the serum as a child, to treat a terminal illness. She hasn’t received any sort of combat training. Think of her as your doctor and just your doctor.”

Steve’s words made Tony pause.

Actually, Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He turned, tilted his head then cocked his eyebrow. “How old is she? She can’t be as old as you two, due to the freezing and all…is she really a doctor?” Panic and fear of hiring a witchdoctor filled his head. “Tell me she’s a real doctor!”

“She’s a real doctor Tony. A couple different types of doctors. Like Bruce.”

This tidbit of knowledge led the dark eyebrow to go higher. “What kind of doctors?”

Steve looked to Bucky.

Tony also looked to Bucky.

Bucky was already feeling anxious and beyond a touch annoyed, especially after hearing about the ‘incident’ and seeing what was left of the front lobby area. You’d redecorated with broken furniture, shattered glass and plenty of blood smeared all over. Your pheromones covered the place and while Bucky picked up on everyone’s, yours however, were particularly pungent to him. They might as well have been smeared around with all the blood in Bucky’s opinion. Such a direct question about you, it made him lock up.

And it was then that he got it.

He understood your weird obsession with your secret.

For so long privacy hadn’t even been in his vocabulary. When he’d escaped from Hydra and Steve eventually found him, nearly all his secrets were common knowledge, due to all of Hydra’s files being released by Natasha. Everyone already knew what he did. 

You though, you were different, you were his now to protect and spewing up information about you just felt wrong, invasive even.

He couldn’t do it.

Steve was another story entirely. “Other than the emergency medicine, which we already knew about, she specializes in Radiology and Pathology.”

Which had Tony pondering to himself softly, “Pathology…that could be useful.”

Golden eyebrows rose that time. “Do you need an autopsy Tony?”

Bucky remained silent.

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Not presently Cap. But you never know. Maybe. Who knows? Let’s not box ourselves into a corner. Who knows what the future holds?”

Bucky had absolutely no idea what the future held. What he did know, however, was that you were going to be very displeased with yourself. You’d spilled your own secrets. It’d taken seven Alphas to get between you and whomever had attacked you, from what he’d heard. You’d destroyed the front. All of which you’d done in front of a crowd, no less. 

Truth be told, Bucky didn’t care how he had you. If you were living beneath the radar like a normal person. Or if people knew what you were. He would love you and cherish you, no matter what. And now that he was home, he was going to make certain that something like this never happened again.

As Steve sighed deeply, Bucky walked around both Alphas, the door to security up ahead within eyesight. Distractedly rubbing your mark on his neck. With every passing step, it seemed to ache more and more, as he drew closer to you.

Bucky’s action led Tony to pat Steve’s chest appeasingly, before heading towards the looming office. “Sarge is right. Let’s go free my pathologist from the evil clutches of the security office.”


	15. Number:  2  of  'The List'

As you found yourself handcuffed to a metal bench in a back office in security, three handcuffs securing you, after you promised to be good, because you weren’t going anywhere, resigned to your fate, you found your mind wandering. 

Because it was much preferable to think about things other than how you were going to jail. You were so going to jail. After all your hard work and the unfortunate fact of your designation, you’d managed to become a doctor. Now that was going to just go up in flames. You couldn’t even bring yourself to think about how all the hard work you’d put into living under the radar, hidden, was destroyed because you couldn’t control your temper. 

You’d obliterated all of your parents hard work. They’d died so you could be free and now, now you’d completely invalidated their sacrifice. Granted Hydra was no longer as big of a threat as before, they couldn’t swoop in and take you from jail anymore. But that wasn’t the point. 

If you weren’t at rock bottom, you were close enough to reach out and touch it.

You’d heard the head security guard when he called the police.

He was shaken. He’d been cool and collected when telling them Katie’s Ex’s information, and finding out that he had warrants. You though, you he’d told them to find an enforced room. He told them you were dangerous. He told them that you were enhanced and to send their biggest guys, in case you got out of control again.

The fact your scrubs were damp from the other Alpha’s blood and your sweat, wasn’t helping things. Your face throbbed with a vengeance from the bruising that was coming up. 

All you could do was sit on a big bench, bolted to the floor, in a room empty of everything except that and a phone on the wall and think, ponder, mentally berate yourself.

You weren’t calling anyone.

There was absolutely no way you wanted Bucky to see you like this, no, nope.

Maybe in jail you’d call Sam.

Honestly, once you posted bond, you were really thinking of making a run for it. Somewhere deep in a South American or Asian jungle somewhere. Where there wasn’t electricity or phones, no pesky technology. You’d done it before, you could do it again. 

You inhaled deeply, closed your eyes and rested the back of your pounding head against the wall. God was your head killing you. It had taken every last bit of your fortitude, but you’d gotten yourself under control out in the lobby. You’d quieted your Omega. Well, no, you’d pushed her into the back of your mind, kicking and screaming and protesting and the longer you ignored her, the longer you stewed, the angrier she became. Once you began to think of jumping bail, she’d become downright incendiary and your eyes began to throb from the pounding in your head, even your teeth ached. 

***

“You don’t understand Mister Stark.” The head security guard explained, with what Tony judged to be some form of great concern. Eyes wide and hands waving behind the front desk, with a small army of guards at his back. “She’s dangerous. She destroyed the lobby and beat that idiot to a bloody pulp…” a gesture was made in the general direction of the Alpha. Who happened to be tied to a wheeled office chair with duct tape and gagged, because he was something of a spitter. “…and his little buddy is up in Medical getting cleaned up. She threw him through plate glass like a rag doll.”

None of which the Alpha known as Tony Stark found to be a problem.

With Steve to his right and Barnes on his left, he leaned onto the desk and motioned at the computer. “And I totally understand your position. However, since it is my money that built this building, I am one hundred percent prepared to assume risk. I’m not pressing any charges for damages. And I can pretty much guarantee neither is that little treasure over there, when he figures out that she’s bonded this walking nightmare…” a finger was lazily pointed towards the metal armed Alpha. “…so give me something to sign, Five-O. We’re not leaving without her and you do not want to be the one responsible for getting her arrested because of…” more pointing, along with a not at all discreet head nod to the left, came from Tony. “…he really has no chill. Less than her, believe me.”

To further encourage the process, Tony grabbed a pen and looking every bit Tony Stark in a pair of jeans, a Bruce Lee t-shirt, sweaty and smeared with a few bits of oil here and there from the suit, Tony made a writing motion. “Come on. Chop chop. Don’t make me call Pepper, she’ll call the lawyers.”

Mention of lawyers seemed to do the trick.

When a glance was sent Steve’s way, the head of Security wasn’t getting any support from Captain America himself. America’s Paragon of Virtue was apparently ok with releasing a dangerously juiced up, out of control Omega.

“Where is she,” the walking nightmare on the left asked.

Under the lights, that Vibranium arm shone and all of the guards, behind their leader, pointed towards the back of the office. If any of them had any issue with Bucky going to acquire you, it was not voiced. In fact, the only response came in the form of a guard tossing the former Winter Soldier and quite possibly, the buildings most frightening Alpha, a ring of keys. Which Bucky caught from the air in that metal hand.

When he walked by the little treasure, bound to the chair, he slowed. Bucky’s blue gaze took in the battered and bruised condition of his fellow Alpha. An obviously broken nose. One eye swollen shut and the other was already well on its way to being purple. Swollen lip, ankle the size of a softball, bloody clothes that were ripped in places, askew in others, bruised handprints on his neck. 

He wondered what this male had done to incite such a rage in you.

“Keep walking Buck. He’s tied to a chair,” Steve reminded him from behind.

Bucky wouldn’t have hurt him. Not when he was tied to the chair.

Bucky would have gladly untied the other Alpha.

He just wanted to look at him. He just wanted to look him in the eye, which he did, looking deep and hard at the other Alpha, before the little treasure looked away. Clearly understanding, who the dominant Alpha was in the room and obviously, it was not him. Allowing Bucky to continue his trek to go find you.

***

It happened, almost instantaneously, when Bucky came into the little empty holding room, where you’d been unceremoniously left. When you’d essentially been restrained to the bench, before the guards just ran from the room, not even attempting to be subtle.

Your heart broke.

You could feel it in your chest. Your eyes began to burn and you looked away from the door, where he appeared. Devastated that he had to see you like this. See what you’d done, what a mess you’d made. Your lower lip began to tremble, so you bit it and fought so hard to not cry. Fought not to fall apart from all the overwhelming feelings you were being subjected to. 

If you began to cry, you would start sobbing. Sobbing would in no way make your brutally pounding head feel better.

You couldn’t look at him. You couldn’t do it.

Every frustrating thing he’d thought, after he heard what happened when he landed, vanished. Bucky had been irritated, annoyed. Sure, he wasn’t happy at all with you, not one bit. Between the two of you, he never thought he’d have to get you out of trouble for fighting.

Smelling your shame in the air from pheromones, was like a knife in his back.

When you looked away, tears in your eyes, visibly upset, that knife went in further.

He couldn’t say anything he’d been planned on the walk over. Nope. There would be none of that, you were in no shape for anything except the utmost care. What you needed was to be taken care of, and Bucky would do that.

In three steps, he crossed the room and knelt down before you. He ran his hands over your thighs and softly spoke in Russian. “ _What happened Omega?_ ”

Tears made wet streaks down your face.

Unable to hold it in anymore, your body shook. You squeezed your eyes, making more tears come out. Refusing to look at him because it was too humiliating, you looked down at the floor. Voice broken and shaky and soft, “ _He spat on me._ ”

Coming home to this? It hadn’t even been in the realm of possible. Not even if someone on the QuinJet had told him. Bucky wouldn’t have believed them. Even when he arrived home, home to a building of steel and glass, odd but that was an apt description of Bucky’s life. He didn’t totally believe it till they walked by what was left of the lobby.

Seeing his Omega like this, his Omega so upset and low. Restrained to a bench.

It was a big no.

Bucky had no idea what to do. Luckily, his Alpha knew what to do, how to care for his precious little Omega. That knowledge was buried deep and wasn’t something that Hydra could have ever wiped away. Soft soothing noises came from him as he touched your face. As he ran flesh and metal fingers over your cheeks, your mouth and forehead, scenting you with the gland on his human wrist. In doing so, he felt you tremble violently. Your body horribly failed at containing your sobs.

Bucky didn’t tell you that it would be ok. He didn’t try to soothe you with words, as he knew there were simply no words.

Instead, he rose and rested his knee on the bench beside you, so he could hold you and unlock the metal cuffs around your wrist. His metal arm snaked around you. Plates on it shifted smoothly and before you knew it, you sought out the neck gland that you’d marked up. Sadly, it was covered by fabric and gear. Somehow, someway, for some reason, this just further upset you even more. Your mind made a total switch. Being unable to reach your Alpha’s Mating Glad, it seemed to be just as bad as what had happened. More tears came from you. Your head continued to pound with such relentless fury. It was too much. You dropped your forehead to the leather of his tactical clothing covering his chest. The release of pressure on your wrist went completely unnoticed.

“ _Relax and let her be,_ ” Bucky softly encouraged you, against the top of your head. “ _I’m here Omega. I’ll help you. She just wants her Alpha. If you don’t let her out, you’re not going to be able to see straight by tomorrow._ ”

More sobs, more tears.

That proverbial dam broke. It was gone. Swept away. And when you slowly began to pull back, slowly loosen the hold you had over that part of yourself, over your nature, she slipped out in a flash. Absolutely done with your shit.

Another metal cuff rattled when it fell from your wrist.

Desperately, your free arm clung to him. Suddenly, you reached around his waist to pull yourself even closer, as your head swam from your Omega instincts. They were overwhelming you. It felt like you were drowning. Your nails sank into the back of his pants in an attempt to anchor yourself, to steady yourself. You were hardly successful.

Your Omega gasped, inhaled his scent and you found yourself rubbing your face against your Alpha’s chest, doing your best to get his scent all over you. Near frantically your fingers yanked on his clothes. Until you were able to snake your hand between cloth layers and the small of his back. Just feeling his warm skin soothed you.

How Bucky managed to unlock that last handcuff was beyond him.

Yet, he did it, he used the key. Even though it was so tempting to pop the chain holding the two metal cuffs together. Still, he broke the zip-ties. Bucky didn’t have time to go get scissors and come back to cut them off. Along the skin of your wrist there were already bruises from them, from where you’d tugged on them. There was no doubt that you’d break the zip-ties on your own if he left you alone, no matter how much it hurt you. Not that he could blame you. Bucky was comfortable saying, he was not a big fan of being restrained. How you managed to keep yourself calm and humor the guards by staying seated, cuffed to the damn bench, was just beyond him. You really did have the restraint of a saint.

Usually anyway.

Once your hand was free, you were up on your feet and wrapping your arms around his waist. You were clinging to him tightly and breathing in his scent, as deeply as possible.

It wasn’t that difficult of a choice.

“ _Put your arms around my neck Mega,_ ” Bucky gently instructed.

Listening, you wrapped your arms around his neck and for the first time since you were a child, before the treatment thickened your bones and you grew too heavy to be in the normal range for your size, someone scooped you up. Like you weighed nothing at all. Bucky’s hands sank into the back of your thighs and your legs went up, wrapped around his waist with some guidance.

Hardly noticing that you were free, or much of anything really. You buried your face against the rough stubble of his neck, sank fingers up into his thick and messy hair. You didn’t care that he smelled like he needed a shower a few days ago. You didn’t care that you were still disgusting yourself. You just needed to smell him and feel him and taste him.

With his flesh arm beneath your bottom, Bucky walked from the office, secure in the knowledge that he had his Omega and was going to take her back to his room for now.

On his way out, a particularly menacing look was directed at the Alpha duct taped to the office chair.

It wouldn’t take long to find out all of his information. 

He’d deal with him later. When the other Alpha wasn’t tied to a chair and you weren’t half hysterical and trying to get his scent on you through a layer of leather, Kevlar and two shirts. 

Clearly you were the one needing the extra attention.

***

“What are you two watching?” Natasha asked later that night, after debriefings and after everyone went their own ways to decompress for a bit. After the stressful, yet successful mission. Which was how Nat found herself back downstairs in their offices, looking for the little black cat, Liho, that sort of just found her on a mission earlier in the year. When she and Wanda were gone with the majority of the team, Bruce kept an eye on it. Otherwise it was Steve or Bucky, but, as per its usual, Liho was AWOL.

Liho would return, Liho always returned when she was good and ready.

The search for Liho could continue later.

Natasha smelled popcorn, she heard voices softly talking over in Sam’s office and upon closer inspection, noticed Tony and Sam watching something on his work computer.

Tony never glanced up, hand in the bowl of popcorn.

Sam did glance back, green popsicle in hand. “Security footage from the lobby. You looking for Liho?”

Such a series of responses made the female Alpha immediately suspicious. Her green eyes narrowed as she walked into Sam’s orderly office, to see a little ball of purring fur in Sam’s lap. Liho was seditious as ever.

Placing hands on either wheeled office chairs, Tony in his own while Sam sat in his, the red head leaned down to watch what was on the computer screen with interest.

Tony offered her popcorn.

Nat declined, her interest on the surprisingly clear footage from earlier that day. On the hideous minty green scrubs, that did nothing for anyone, in all honesty. She watched two Alpha’s obviously arguing with a Beta behind a lobby desk, while you were busy with a FedEx delivery. 

Just that alone gave Nat a bad feeling. She knew just from their mannerisms, that they were there to cause a problem.

Tony crunched away on popcorn as Sam nibbled on his fruity cold treat.

Clearly the two males had seen this before, as Tony motioned when you began to interact with the taller Alpha. “This is my favorite part coming up.”

Unable to help herself, she winced when she watched the Alpha grab your face. Not for you. Not because of you. Because Natasha could picture Wanda in your shoes. She could very much envision Wanda in your exact position. When he spat on you, her grip on the backs of the boys chairs tightened. Nat pursed her lips and that image of Wanda was excised in the next few moments.

“Oh shit…” she breathed, “There went his nose.”

“Keep watching. It gets better,” Sam assured her as Tony nodded in full agreement.

Tony had made a decision, “I’m thinking of making her employee of the month.”

A sigh came from Nat. 

She continued to watch you, not one bit surprised by Tony’s statement. For a while, the three watched the footage until Nat finally observed. “She’s very strong. Her technique is sloppy though.”

In complete agreement, Sam nodded.

Tony munched on popcorn.

Wincing when the additional Alpha went through the glass wall, she then remarked, “You know…with the proper amount of training…”

Sam shook his head.

“What? Why are you shaking your head?”

Spinning his chair around like a supervillain, Sam chewed on his popsicle while stroking Liho. “Babygirl wasn’t about that before she and Barnes started doing the unspeakable. Can’t see it happening now with his mark on her neck.”

Looking to the other Avenger for help, Nat shook his chair.

In total agreement, eyes still on the screen, Tony nodded as only he could, “Yup…we are so doing an Employee of the Month. Plaques, free lunches, the works. I’ll spray paint a parking spot first thing tomorrow.”

“This is my favorite part,” Sam spoke up, twirling his popsicle. Making Natasha look back to the computer screen. She watched you pick up a steel art piece that doubled as a bench, then hurled it at the Alpha who’d spat at you. She gasped, actually gasped. Luckily, the other Alpha dove out of the way in enough time to avoid the solid steel bench shaped sofa. Although it did wing his arm, hitting the tile floor hard enough to make a dent the size of a large rolling suitcase.

It was Tony who made the observation, while collecting a few pieces of popcorn. “That cat has some good reflexes. He must get stuff thrown at him all the time.”

Agreeing, Sam nodded, “Just thinking the same thing.”

As Nat continued to watch, Tony chewed. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t once at least casually mention this to me. Bucky and Steve, I can understand. Bucky doesn’t talk and Steve doesn’t gossip.”

Natasha asked FRIDAY to rewind the footage as Sam shrugged, scratching beneath Liho’s chin and licking his kiwi flavored treat. “Tony…you’re like a brother to me. You really are man. But she’s like a little sister to me and she’s an Omega, I mean, I gotta look after her, can’t help it.”

This made Tony pause, but then nod.

“We cool,” Sam asked as Nat leaned down closer to the screen.

Tony held out a fist for a bump, which Sam returned, signifying that indeed, they were cool.

Besides, Tony needed Sam’s help. “So what does our little enhanced Omega like for breakfast? I’m gonna pounce in the morning, when conditions are right. What is the way to our girls stomach?”

“Doughnuts and coffee slushies. Glazed with chocolate frosting and sprinkles should get you in the door.”

Off handedly, Natasha remarked, eyes on the screen. “Between graffitiing the parking garage and hunting down Barnes’s Omega with junk food, you should have a morning packed with fun activities.” 

Tony dug for more popcorn, “Don’t pout Romanov. I’ll bring doughnuts for everyone.”

***

Cockwarming was one of the things on your list that Bucky had to look up.

It had been the second thing on your list. Yet, he didn’t quite get it at the time. He didn’t quite understand. Why you’d want to just lie around with his erection inside of you?

Now he got it. Now he understood.

It was all so clear to him now.

It was as close as you could get to knotting.

His room was a mess.

But it smelled like him. He hadn’t changed his sheets before he left. Boy was he glad he hadn’t taken the time to do that now. His scent lingered on the sheets and pillows and blankets, which he suspected was one reason why you slept so soundly.

Wet towels were on the floor, down on the foot of his double bed, which was more than roomy enough. 

Even when he’d stayed with you in your large nest, Bucky never spread out too far from you. He rested on his side and didn’t have to worry about putting too much of his weight on you. If anything, you would find his weight a comfort. Especially that night. Bucky watched you from the moment you passed out, exhausted, because there was no other word to describe it. You weren’t sleeping or napping. What you were doing was the product of your body finally shutting down to reset after, as Sam put it, a significant emotional event.

Your hair was still between wet and damp from your joint shower, which the two of you had only just managed to pull off. Even just, you’d been unable to keep your hands off one another.

By the time you both had stumbled to Bucky’s messy bed, he was halfway there and it’d taken him two solid thrusts before you were there, in your state, wound up like a child’s toy and ready to break.

It was different that time though.

You could even say, neither of you were fully there, having relinquished control over to your respective designations.

Like your very first time, when Bucky told you to hold onto him, you did so. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hooked your ankles behind his muscular thighs and allowed him free reign to your body.

It was different that time.

It was not like any other time between you two, it was not playful or adventurous. There was no laughing or talking. The only sounds that came from either of you were monosyllabic. You gasped, he grunted, you groaned, he moaned and hissed, you cried out. 

All you could focus on was his body. How he smelled and how he felt. Him being so deep inside of you, that there was no longer any space between the two of you. Bucky just knew that he needed to claim you, he had to be in you. No matter how many times either of you reached climax, it didn’t matter, it wasn’t about that, it wasn’t about pleasure. It was about completion. It was about Bucky taking you, claiming you, marking you with his seed inside and on your body. It was about the remarking of your bond marks. All he wanted was to feel you, be in you, burrow in you so deep he would forever be a part of you.

Never had Bucky ever wished for a rut so bad. He wanted to knot you so desperately. He wanted to knot you so badly it hurt. When he fucked you, he barely left your body. Maybe a few inches at a time, if that.

He kissed your neck. He touched your face. He licked his bite mark on your neck and reopened it. His fingers clung to your hips. His fingers sank into your hair. 

Eventually, it was too much. Eventually, your body and mind shut down and you sank into a wave of darkness, surrounded by your Alpha’s scent. Your nails dug into his shoulders and Bucky followed you down to the bed, watching you from above you. Carefully, he settled himself between your legs, unable to leave your body. Unable to not be so far inside of you he could feel every breath you took, feel your pulse in the artery up inside of your thighs.

For hours Bucky remained like that, unmoving, erect and buried deeply inside your wet warmth. 

He stroked your face and neck and back. Bucky luxuriated in the feel of you, your scent. He kissed the bruises on your face that would be gone by morning, noon at the latest. He ran his fingers over the bruises on your wrist. When he’d contented himself with that, Bucky curled up as close as he could get to you. For hours he stayed still while you rested, buried inside of you as the sweat on your bodies cooled. As your wet heads dampened the pillows and the combination of your slick and his ejaculate grew sticky from where it had smeared on you both.

Nearly content, Bucky remained, intimately inside you, holding you, curled around you.

Things would be different come morning.

Bucky knew this for certain. What he also knew though, was he’d be with you. He would take care of you. Compared to his time with Hydra, this was nothing. After everything either of you had been through, Bucky was prepared for whatever was next. His Alpha was more than ready having finally been satisfied. One part of Bucky that was never satisfied, his Winter Soldier, remained hard inside you, so eager for you to wake, hungry for you once more. 

It could wait a little bit longer though. 

For a few more hours, number two was enough.


	16. Number:  9  of  'The List,'  and  doughnuts

The text on Josef’s phone from the unknown number was simple, like always.

**A construction job opened up at the Avengers Compound. Apply and I’ll make sure you get hired.**

***

For the first time in a long time, Bucky had a nightmare.

A real nightmare.

A waking up gasping, kicking, shouting, confused and covered with cold sweat nightmare. Bucky woke up so suddenly, he didn’t know where he was, what country he was in, what year it was, or even if he was still a captive of Hydra.

If asked point blank, he probably would have been a little fuzzy on his designation.

He rambled in Russian.

Bucky could not remember the last time he woke up fighting. And truth be told, he couldn’t even for sure say he realized that he was fighting. All he knew was that someone touched him and he lashed out.

Fingers wrapped his wrists and he struggled.

Powerful hands pushed him back down and he fought back with violence.

All he could focus on was he was being touched, shoved, controlled just like in his dream. But when there should have been pain, brutality and agony. Bucky found himself pinned down and breathing in rich, heady smells, associated with old long past memories. Thanksgiving with his family. Christmas dinner and turkey, gravy, pie and potatoes. Not just food though. Bucky could remember the warmth of a fire, the smells of freshly chopped wood and smoke, pine wreaths that hung and tart cranberry garlands.

Slowly, as his body became less rigid, he could feel the icy claws of his nightmare loosen its grip, begin to let him go.

Deeply, he inhaled. Deeply, he breathed in your scent, burrowed against the column of your throat, allowed your scent to wash over him in deliverance.

And suddenly, his fingers were grabbing you. His hands were in your hair and wrapping around your back.

“ _You’re safe Alpha. It was just a dream. You’re with me. We’re safe. No one can hurt you here._ ”

Your words did little. As his grip was frantic and painful on you in his confused, half-awake state. As you did your very best to scent him, calm him and assure him. You couldn’t overpower him physically. Nor did you have any desire to try and hold him down, till he woke the rest of the way up. Which left you few options. Scenting him like your life depended on it being one.

You felt him relax, if just slightly.

Perhaps it was safer to say he stopped fighting you, his body no longer resisted.

“ _I’m here James._ ” You told him firmly. Both of your arms held him against your neck, wrapped around his thickly muscled upper body. “ _You’re in bed with me. No one else is here._ ”

Your Alpha’s scent was overpowering. It burnt your nose and made your eyes water.

While you were in his bed, in his room in the Avenger’s Compound. You might as well have been on a beach during a storm. Salt and sand and trees were downright pungent. You swore you could feel the salty wind on your skin, see Evergreens swaying in a ocean storm. If you closed your eyes and reached out, there was a chance you’d touch driftwood.

“ _It’s just me,_ ” you promised softly.

At that, he clung to you tighter.

You didn’t ask and you wouldn’t have, not with the wildly frenzied way he clung to you. Pulling you tighter to him, so he could breathe with his nose and mouth pressed against the gland on your neck.

Bucky’s voice was a rough whisper. “ _They took you from me._

You didn’t have to ask who.

You’d heard him mumbling in his sleep about Pierce and Karpov. Knowing what you knew, feeling how frantically he fought when he woke from his nightmare, it was not much of a leap.

Softly you cooed. You smoothed your hand over the top of his messy head, kissed his temple and assured him that you weren’t going to go anywhere.

He gasped and shook against you as Bucky came back. You heard the distinctive sounds of his jaw snapping. The more he woke up and came back to himself, back to the bed and you, the more he trembled, the tighter he held you.

Last time Bucky had such a vivid nightmare about Hydra, had been before he went to Wakanda. They always left him so out of sorts. As if his body and mind needed some time to get back on the same wavelength. Nothing immediately quite matched up after that bad of a dream.

Your scent helped. Your voice helped. You were like an anchor that he could grab on to.

Before Bucky realized it, he was rubbing against your Mating Gland, scenting himself and that somehow evolved into kissing and licking your gland. Or maybe it was slowly dragging his tongue over the gland and then pressing his lips to the tender spot. Needily, his hands roamed over your body, finding it nude beside him.

“ _Inside me Alpha. Get inside me._ ”

A part of Bucky’s brain warned him.

Not knowing what time it was, how long he’d been asleep, how long it’d been since the last time he’d been in you. Bucky found himself sliding his fingers between your legs in the dark of his room. It could have been midnight, or four am, for all he knew.

Finding you wet enough, your Alpha slid between your legs, spreading them a bit further apart than usual. Your Alpha ran his tip between your moist and sticky folds, pushing in quicker than usual, hungrier than usual.

Breathy noises came from you as you tried to control yourself.

You bit into his flesh shoulder, keeping yourself from crying out when he began to piston in and out of you, taking no time to seat himself, or slowly build up a rhythm as per his usual. And then his flesh hand was on your breast. The metal one held your hip. You were stuffed and unprepared for how he felt, but did he ever feel good.

“ _Don’t stop._ ” You whispered, getting pounded down into his mattress with every forward movement of his pelvis, which felt like a machine. Powerful, insistent, relentless at its purpose. Whether it was from earlier, or the way Bucky toyed with your tender nipple with his thumb, perhaps it could have been the unrestrained way he claimed your body…but it felt magnificent.

You were getting more and more turned on, he was hitting you just right, each time in and out of you. And the things that he was doing to your nipple were sinful. 

Bucky was grunting. His head was blank. Focusing only on that feeling of spilling his seed in you, in that most base way. Dropping his metal hand down to stroke your clit, your back arched up, your breasts pushed up against his chest.

Rambling as you began to writhe beneath him, you sounded breathy and as desperate as your mate for that connection and release, and the thing that would make everything better. “ _Please Alpha. In me Alpha. Fill me. Give it to me…let go, give it all to me. Make me yours._ ”

Even in the dark, Bucky could see your breasts as your body arched further in wanton display beneath him. Greedy for more stimulation, for more contact. Just like him. Teeth sank into one fleshy globe and you bit into the back of your hand. Both of Bucky’s hands had to go down, to pin your thighs back and open, so he could get as deep as possible into the warm wet heaven that was you.

Each thrust bounced your body, making your damp breast bounce from his mouth and making him chase it, run his tongue along the underside and catching your nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Swirling his tongue around the soft flesh, he bathed your tit till it was wet, and your nipple so hard it hurt. He then went to the other and you gasped. Fingers sank into his damp hair.

When he pulled your nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, you were so close to blissful agony. Swearing and sobbing at once. It was too much. It was too good.

The sounds that came from your bodies did little to clear Bucky’s head.

He wasn’t done. He wasn’t near finished.

He may have been hard as a fucking rock and treating your body like a playground, but he wanted more. He didn’t want to just come in you again. He wanted more and he knew what he wanted. You’d wanted it too. It was on your list. Number Nine to be precise. Bucky didn’t pause or lift his mouth from your nipple. He continued fucking you like a man possessed, slamming in with wet noises that made a complete mess of his bed.

Slipping his metal hand down to cover his fingers in your slick. Those Vibranium fingers, with top of the line sensors, could feel how full you were with his cock and how wet you were.

Easing his way down, you didn’t notice till you felt cool fingertips rub slick down past where he was buried inside of you, down to your ass. Mouth already open from what he was doing to your nipple, your gaze found his and held on. When you felt his thumb rub slick around your back entrance, you gave him a nod. Words were just not going to happen. Not at that point in time. Not as your Alpha sank teeth into your tender breast. Not when your Alpha continued rain down blows into your body, as if it was now his mission to forge you together into one shape.

Slippery with your slick, Bucky sank a metal index finger in and watched your face react in surprise. It hurt, but it didn’t. It was weird, but not bad. It wasn’t pleasurable, but it added to intensity of what you already felt. An inch was followed by two, as your body tried to grow accustomed to the feel of the second penetration. Your brain fought to understand what was happening to your body. Your mate finally let go of your breast. Enjoying the sight of it wet with his saliva, as it bounced with the other. His flesh hand clung tightly to your thigh, as you breathed in deeply through your nose.

“You’re so goddamn tight Mega…” he breathed as you blinked, your mouth unable to do more than tremble, as your pussy clenched down on his shaft. Your walls squeezed hard enough that his metal finger could feel your orgasm in your ass. Because he was feeling particularly in need of you, Bucky punched his erection in till his balls touched his metal wrist.

Neither of you looked away. You couldn’t if you tried and he flat out refused.

Your toes curled. You gasped, you sucked in air as an orgasm destroyed you. Slick rolled down your body, around the metal hand and onto the sheets. You could feel your own arousal seep down between your ass cheeks. Mercilessly, he kept at it, each thrust rocked you beneath him. Eventually, when your pussy finally stopped spasming, soft little wrecked moans came from you. His finger remained in your ass, totally overwhelming you with that alien sensation, which tightened your already snug cunt for his member. 

He never slowed.

“ _That good Omega? You like coming on my cock with my finger in you?_ ”

Words continued to escape you.

So you nodded.

“ _That’s my ass. That’s my pussy. These are my tits. This is all mine. You’re all mine. You’re no one else’s. You belong to me. No one is ever going to take you from me._ ”

Your Alpha’s words had you stroking his face, touching his neck, running fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth to your neck. His words were neither possessive nor demanding. Instead they were assuring, as if promising you would belong to no one else. Bucky’s words were as much for him, as you. A reminder that no one could take anything from him anymore.

How he was managing to last so long was just a mystery to you.

Your body felt like a live wire, shorting out, fizzing, sparking with every movement from your Bondmate.

Up until, you felt his metal finger slide out of you, leaving you feeling suddenly less full. Not that you weren’t filled as far as humanly possible, getting railed by your mate, as he sucked on your tender gland that had begun to bleed again. A distinctive smell of blood mixing in with sex in his room, paired with your aroma, told you Bucky’s mattress would never be the same again. He really should have invested in nest bedding.

Bucky sank fingers into your ass cheeks and pulled your pelvis flush against him, as he came. A blinding wave of pleasure pulled him under. Powerful motions of his hips pushed you into his mattress, pushed his crown up against your cervix as he came, emptying himself into you. Making him gasp and tense, fingertips digging harshly into you. 

And he was complete. He’d marked you. Blood on the air was evidence. A handful of movements from his hips ensured he emptied his balls, spilled himself into your warmth. Branded you as his in that most primal way.

Soft soothing noises came from you. You kissed him and pulled him against you, whispered to him that no one would take you from him and as he lowered himself on you, buried deep within you for the last time before the sun rose, the alarm on his phone went off.

***

You were absolutely, totally, one hundred percent convinced that Tony Stark was there, outside of your office, to fire you.

Up until you saw he had an iced coffee and box of doughnuts.

To say it had been an interesting morning, would have been a vast understatement.

After Bucky had thrown his phone across his room and the two of you eventually got out of bed, showered and dressed, he took off to go workout with Steve while you slunk down to Medical. As you couldn’t wear the sweatpants and t-shirt he’d given you all day, you had to change and no sooner had you gotten into a pair of scrubs and a slick pad, because it was going to take more than a shower and twenty minutes for your enhanced designation to not be turned on. Boom, there was Helen.

You’d shrieked in shock. She shouted in surprise.

Then, she’d asked if she could have some of your blood to analyze and before you could respond, she was wiping your wrist down with an alcohol swab and looking for a vein.

All things considered, you had been relieved.

No one in Medical seemed to care that you were different. A few of the nurses had questions. Gloria wanted to know about your sex life and the new RN was curious if you could beat up her ex.

And then, Tony Stark had appeared.

“Morning Omega! A little birdie told me that glazed with chocolate frosting and sprinkles are your favorite.”

Not for the first time that morning, you were at a loss for words.

You just stood there, in the hallway, staring at the impeccably dressed Alpha with your favorite breakfast food, unsure what to do. This was new ground for you. You had no idea what to do, or say.

Tony Stark never faced such a dilemma.

He could see the hesitancy in you, your unease, smell your concern in the thickening of your scent.

“No need to worry. I come bearing good news and opportunities,” he tacked on for good measure, before opening your office door for you and gesturing that you should lead the way.

Despite his assurances, you couldn’t help but be a smidge concerned.

What could you say? Especially after yesterday? It was in your nature to be wary.

You could not help but be grateful when Tony not only left your office door open, but, took a seat in one of the chairs in front of your desk. Allowing you the option to sit beside him or across from him, or to remain standing if you so elected. You had suspicions it was intentional, and were beyond appreciative for the gesture.

Before you even realized it, you’d decided to remain standing.

Your backpack remained on your floor behind your desk, where you’d left it yesterday, intending to return for it before your little meltdown in the front lobby.

Tony would not have made it where he was, if the Alpha in him was one of those typical bull-headed ones.

Oh no.

Sure, he easily could have been one and was smart enough, wealthy enough, charismatic enough to pull it off. That just wasn’t his style though. Tony liked to think that he was above that as an Alpha, more advanced, evolved even.

Your Omega vibes could not have been more closed off. Unless, you were maybe holding a ‘Go Away’ sign.

Popping open the box and sliding it onto your desk, Tony placed your iced coffee down too and leaned forward in the chair. Elbows on his knees and hands grasped, as you peered into the box to see what sort of selection he’d choosen.

“Here’s the deal Omega. I’m not firing you. I’m offering you a linear sort of promotion. In addition to your duties already, I’d like you to take more of a role here in the compound and within the Medical department. Since, I can only assume, you and Mister Congeniality are a pair and you’ll be spending more time here.” 

Unable to help yourself, or speak, you nodded slowly, hesitantly.

For Tony, that was as good as a rousing ‘Yes Sir’ and a firm handshake. Reaching into the jacket of his three-piece suit, he procured several pieces of paper that you easily identified as a job application. Which was also when you noticed he’d gotten you a Hazelnut flavored iced coffee. It just happened to be your favorite too. “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing crazy,” Tony assured you, unfolding the application before handing it over to you. “Just fill that out again for me. Honestly this time, so we can get a better idea of all of your qualifications. And…there is a staff meeting this afternoon, I’d really like to see you in. It’s for all the department heads. But, I have a feeling you may get a lot out of it. I already cleared it with Cho. She’s expecting you to come.”

***

Bucky was making his great escape.

He could not sit through a second briefing, listening to Thor, detail this information again. He just didn’t have it in him.

Space trolls after the space rock, which was actually a space egg.

No. 

Not again.

Bucky didn’t care how many department heads showed up, how many questions they may have had or how much they needed to be reassured that everything was under control.

Space trolls that looked like professional wrestlers, with the head of a monkey, was his line in the sand for the day.

His Alpha had seen him through a lot, got him through some tough times, but this was far too much even for his designation. How the future could get this weird was beyond his pay grade. It was a solid no from him.

Standing up in the back of the large conference room, complete with many tables, numerous chairs and a large dry erase board that covered the entire wall, allowing for a projector to project on it, Bucky was ready to go. There were countless other things he could do to fill his time.

Upon waving to his fellow Alphas and teammates, Bucky was prepared to make his exit and had even gotten a few steps, before he stopped dead in his tracks.

Among the incoming briefees, made up of department heads and a few other key employees, he noticed his little Omega. Arm in arm with Doctor Cho, heads touching, as the two scrub clad females discussed something intently. You wore green scrubs and Cho wore blue scrubs, setting you both apart from everyone else in the sizable room.

After which, Bucky turned and headed back to the wall that Steve and Sam and Natasha were all holding up.

Sam smirked. Bucky brushed against him, hard enough to nearly knock the other Alpha to the tile floor.

Maybe he was still a little salty about the phone call issue from the mission? Which he fully intended to pay Sam back for in full.

Snickering and choosing to ignore the sudden aroma of salty sea air and sandalwood, Sam inquired, while Bucky leaned against the back wall. “Were you planning on shaving anytime in the near future? Or are we fully embracing the Jesus look?”

Eyes straight ahead on his Omega, Bucky growled. “I’ll do it. I will do it right here Sam. Don’t test me today.”

Two sets of eyes, one blue and one green, did however look, a concern that Bucky would perhaps do it, right there.

Sam was unbothered.

Bucky watched you closely, as you walked along with Doctor Cho, weaving around chairs and tables and people, over to Medical’s designated spot. Which happened to be one table length away from where the handful of Avengers stood, leaning against the wall. Remaining there for any questions that may have needed answering, if Thor or Tony, were unable.

When your eyes found Bucky’s and you gave him a small little wave, he answered with a wink. It greatly amused him that you’d quickly look down, touch your reddening neck, considering how the pair of you spent the early morning. Maybe that was why you blushed? It didn’t make Bucky blush. He’d been deeply satisfied all day.

“By the way, you’re gonna have to have your little sleepovers at Babygirl’s place. Ok? Cause we share a wall and you’re a dirty ass old man.”

In that moment, Steve was ready to step between Sam and Bucky.

That moment, however, never came.

Bucky just smirked like he did in the old days.

While he made no move to correct Sam on the reference to his age, he did however rebuke, “I’m not dirty. You’re just a prude lacking stamina.”

Sam’s arms unfolded and fell down at his sides. “Ok…first of all…”

“Guys,” Natasha warned, well aware the first couple of warnings always fell on deaf ears when dealing with Sam and Bucky.

Sam didn’t hear the red head.

Bucky chose to ignore the red head.

Something far more interesting had caught his attention, involving his Omega. Whom had obediently followed Doctor Cho around the room like a duckling, head down and trying her best to not draw attention. A few fellow employees looked, but most were busy with something else, talking to someone else.

R&D usually sat with Medical.

How could Bucky not have remembered?

Cho was one of the few Omega’s who could stand to be seated next to Aaron, and that was only because she had threatened to give him a sedative, if he so much as looked her way.

What he’d heard about you from yesterday, it must have overridden his desire to not be sedated against his will.

No sooner had you and Cho wound around to the empty chairs at the shared table, did Aaron stand and inform you both, as well as half the room, in a no-nonsense tone that carried. Pointing at you but looking at Helen, “I am not sitting next to that thing.”

In the very second Natasha heard it, she looked to Steve imploringly as Bucky pushed off the wall, to go attend to the matter.

“Let’s see how this goes,” Sam encouraged, interested as well.

Green eyes bore onto the one and only Captain America.

Steve stood strong, holding up the wall, muscular arms crossed over his chest.

“Steve.”

Steve had a response for his fellow Alpha. “Let Buck handle it. It’s his Omega.  
Aaron needs to learn.”

In total agreement, Sam nodded.

“Just because you’re still salty about him trying to have your motorcycle towed…”

And that was Steve’s line in the sand.

His attention went to Natasha. “I’m not salty. I’m just saying, if he wants to be the  
big Alpha around the Compound. Let him. It’ll be good for him to interact with  
Alpha’s who may not be as patient as us.”

Rolling her eyes, Nat remained where she stood. Aaron may have made a passing comment about Wanda. Maybe Aaron needed to learn just a smidge? “Mrs. Rogers is right. You’re such a little shit.”

A little smirk tugged at the corner of Steve’s mouth in response.

***

And it wasn’t that James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t patient.

He was patient.

He just wasn’t a fan of bullies. Much like someone he knew.

It did not take him long to approach Aaron.

In fact, Aaron was on his feet with his hands up and apologizing by that time. Bucky had made it past both you and an incensed Cho. Your shoulders dropping had not gone unnoticed by your mate either.

Vibranium fingers wrapped around the other Alpha’s throat, easily lifting him up off his feet, putting him back into drywall that compressed beneath his back, due to the sheer force Bucky used.

It’d been a while since Bucky had put someone through a wall by their throat.

Boy was it satisfying.

His Alpha strongly encouraged him to fling the lesser across the room. Show the lacking Alpha who was boss. Display to all, how acts of disrespect towards his mate would be handled.

Aaron’s feet kicked, his hands dug frantically into Bucky’s metal arm. He’d stopped apologizing only because he couldn’t breathe. The metal fingers around his neck were so tight, they completely obstructed all air flow into and out of his lungs.

“Don’t say another word to her. Don’t come around her. Don’t even look at her. If you see her, go the other way. If I see you anywhere near my Omega again, we’re going to have a problem. I will not be this understanding again. Got it?”

Face a healthy shade of red, with a fine sheen of perspiration breaking out over his skin, Bucky loosened his grip. Loosened it just enough to allow a bit of air flow, just enough to allow a bit of speech.

Bucky wasn’t cruel.

Gasping deeply, desperately, hungrily, Aaron drew in as much air as he physically could while wiggling in Bucky’s vice-like grip. “Yes! Yesss!” He gasped frantically, pulling himself up on the metal wrist, in an attempt to suck in more air and failing.

Tone dangerously flat, Bucky went on while everyone watched.

How could they not?

“Yes, what?”

At first Aaron did not understand. His brain was desperate for oxygen and terrified. He didn’t know what this Alpha wanted from him. What did Barnes want from him? He’d do or say anything and then, then he knew, he understood.

“Yes Alpha,” came from his choking lips.

To be honest, Bucky could have held him there like that all day. But he didn’t want to waste his day. He didn’t bother to lean in. It wasn’t a secret, what he had to say to this Alpha, who’d been so cruel to you. Everyone deserved to know.

“This is your second warning. Next time…I’m ripping something off you.”

Completely understanding, Aaron nodded frantically.

Then, most unceremoniously, Bucky dropped the other Alpha, who fell to the floor like a sack of bricks.

Not that he remained there for long.


	17. In which a dead horse is finally dispatched

Bucky shook snow from his shoulders and hair upon stepping into the busy local haunt. One he’d come to find he didn’t hate, with a menu full of foods he found himself enjoying and not just eating to fuel himself. It was a place that he found he actually liked to go. He liked to eat there, he liked to drink there and he liked to spend time with you and even Sam there. Packed as usual that Friday night, he easily spotted the booth back against the wall that held you and Sam.

He kept his jacket on till he wound his way around the many bodies, through the loud laughter and conversation and music, ever closer to you.

Plates of food covered the table, along with a pitcher of soda and three glasses, two of which were full.

Right before he plopped down beside you, Bucky shook out of his coat and threw it on Sam’s side of the booth. While Bucky wasn’t sure if you’d intentionally sat on that side of the booth, to keep his metal arm between the two of you. But he was grateful. Sure, he had on one of his long sleeve shirts that kept it mostly covered. It didn’t cover his hand though and he really didn’t like eating with a glove on.

Ignoring the still chatting Sam, he leaned over to press his face against the crook of your neck. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the heady rich scent that was you, that made him hungry and warm. Uncaring if anyone noticed or stared. Rubbing his nose against your pulse and kissing his bite scarred on your gland. When he felt your fingers curl along the corner of his jaw, everything was good in Bucky’s world. 

He had his Omega. He had his friends. He was free.

What more could he ask for?

“…no it doesn’t hurt. If I had to compare it to something, I’d say a blood pressure cuff.” Sam went on, across the table.

Everything was pretty good anyway.

If Bucky focused enough on how smooth the curve of your neck was, he could almost totally drown Sam out. Plus the addition of your fingers, smoothing over his few days old stubble which was now a light beard, helped.

It was almost as if you understood that he needed more physical contact than Steve. 

Steve may have been able to stand, or sit by his Omega in public, without touching or hugging or kissing her, but that was a no for Bucky. 

After so long without touch, he needed it now.

He needed it in ways he couldn’t begin to explain to himself. Somehow, in some way, you understood. Whether it was you or your designation, he didn’t care. He was grateful. You could somehow make any need for your affection seem fine, acceptable, even like it was the norm and Steve was the odd one. Just like then, as he pressed his mouth to your throat, so he could inhale every last bit of you, you stroked his face. You tilted your head aside to offer him the best angle. As that metal hand cupped your thigh, you even opened your legs wider, to give him that access. It was almost perfect.

“So it doesn’t hurt at all? Can you control when it ends? How long does it usually last?”

That was a weird question for you to ask Sam. But, the two of you were weird. Sam had literally taken off work an hour early, to go with you to HomeGoods, to shop for your new Stark Townhouse. Apparently, throw pillows, was all he had needed to hear to be in. Whatever that meant.

“Nah, when it ends it ends. Like your inflatable flamingo that you float around in the pool on. Once you get it in the water, you have a set about of time on it before you know, you gonna sink. In my case…thirteen and a half minutes.”

A ponder-some, “Huh,” came from you.

Which was right around the time Bucky lifted his head. Unsure exactly what the two of you were talking about, he feared the answer he was about to get, he really did. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear any more of this without knowing, what it was the two of you were talking about. As, he had a fear, he knew what it was, a horrible fear.

Lifting his head, Bucky inquired with trepidation lacing every word. “What in the ever-living hell are you two talking about?”

Neither of you were even remotely a bit ashamed.

“Sam’s knot.”

“My knot.”

Indeed, it was just as he feared. 

“Babygirl here has never taken a knot. So, you know, she has questions,” Sam further elaborated, whilst dipping a mozzarella stick in marinara sauce. Eyes never straying from the sauce, as he chewed and then nodded, “You right Mega…they did add something to this.”

“White wine,” you guessed, while surveying the plates for your next morsel.

Unsure, Sam dipped his pinkie into the red sauce for another taste, “Maybe…Bucky, stick your finger in there and tell us what you think.”

Sometimes the two of you were just out of your minds. Bucky was convinced. There was no other explanation. It couldn’t be anything else and while he knew things had changed since the thirties, no one else he knew in this new time, sat over dinner, discussing knotting. It was just not polite dinner conversation. Which led him to pause for just a moment.

Bucky wasn’t sticking his finger anywhere.

He did however, turn in the booth and lift his Vibranium arm up behind you. Soft noises coming from it, as plates and parts shifted and adjusted to his movement. 

“Excuse me?”

You were halfway through a spring roll and eyeing a nearby coconut shrimp platter. The table was just covered in what appeared to be the entire appetizer menu and a heavily thumbed through Pottery Barn Catalogue.

And for a second, you were confused. 

To say the last few weeks of your life had been a bit of a hurricane, would have been a massive understatement. 

It was like a blur.

Paired with the very real fact you’d never had a real relationship with an Alpha, ever, male or female. You’d never been bonded. You’d never had a sexual relationship. You’d never even had a roommate, or a cat. You were at a loss.

Naturally, your first reaction was to swallow the delicious Asian treat in your mouth and glance over at the marinara sauce, surprised by the sharp tone that was in his voice. Was he really that upset at the change in the recipe? You didn’t think that Bucky could get so annoyed so fast, especially after that greeting he’d given you.

Sam on the other hand, began to smirk, a few more proverbial steps ahead of you.

If Bucky wanted to keep him up all night by making you scream, he could be just as annoying.

Sure, Bucky’s room was soundproof. 

But that air vent that emptied into both their rooms on that shared wall, well, that was the problem. Before it let Sam know when the Super Soldier had nightmares. In turn, he could just pound on the wall or go wake Bucky up. Not physically of course, not after that first black eye. Now Sam just threw things at Bucky from the safety of the doorway, till the enhanced Alpha woke up.

Adorably confused, you glanced back to your Alpha. Your scent changing at the sudden concern of upsetting your mate. Hints of something burning began to appear. “I mean…we can ask the waitress if they changed the marinara recipe. It’s not bad. It’s still good. It’s just more tangy now.” You were genuinely concerned that something was horribly wrong. Your own tone took on a slight wobble, “What’s wrong.”

It was you that Sam took mercy on. “Oh he’s fine. Barnes is just a pervert with freakish stamina that hasn’t had a relationship since the thirties.”

At that, Bucky was ready to fly across the table at Sam. Sam, who’s smirk was so big that Bucky could see his pearly whites. Only your early stages of distress kept him on his side of the table.

Before you started to clear a section in the restaurant, both of your Alpha’s hands fell on your shoulders and began to gently rub them. “Nothing is wrong Mega. I’m fine, I just…wasn’t expecting to hear about Sam’s…knot…over dinner.” God were those words so hard to get out. He almost didn’t succeed. Only your big eyes and concern made it happen, made his Alpha circle around to soothe and comfort you, assure you all was well. “Some things should be kept private now that you’re my Omega. We should probably talk about that tonight…what is and isn’t acceptable, since now you’re bonded to me. Alright?”

And upon actually pausing to think about it, he really did need to have THE talk with you. Any talk really. 

Bucky hadn’t given any thought into things beyond keeping you in New York with him, marking you, bonding you to him and maybe putting a pup in you.

Obviously, things would change.

It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t read his mind, or that you’d had less experience with the opposite sex than him. Yet another thing he hadn’t thought much about, beyond making you his Omega. You’d only not had sex with anyone else, you’d never had a serious relationship where you were open and honest. Bucky couldn’t remember his last relationship he’d had with a clear head. It had honestly probably been since the thirties.

What a pair the two of you made.

“You should be thanking me,” Sam chimed in, waving his fried stick of cheesy heaven, before dipping it in the sauce. “I just convinced your Omega to not have her Heat chemically supervised in Medical. It was hard work too. Girl had ten toes down on that…so you’re welcome.”

Although Bucky just barely heard that last bit. And not because Sam was already chomping on the breaded cheese, but because of the shock. More than a little surprised at this piece of information. “We are not having your Heat in Medical.”

You frowned.

He didn’t even give you a chance to say anything. Bucky’s voice was firm. Solid. “No. We’re not doing it there, I’m not an experiment anymore. I am not a test subject. We’re not going to be monitored like animals in a zoo.”

You felt for him.

You really did.

You sighed and pursed your lips, looked upwards and tried to think of a way to explain to him. You had to find a way to make him understand. He didn’t know. He didn’t get it. He didn’t understand how terrified you were of hurting him, you didn’t want to hurt him.

As if reading your mind while grabbing for a BBQ wing, Sam chimed in helpfully. “You’re not going to hurt him Mega.”

If you didn’t know better, you would have been concerned that Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes were at risk of rolling out of his head. “Oh my god! That again! Come on, you can’t be stuck on that still. You won’t hurt me. No matter how bad your Heat gets, you won’t, I promise you.”

It wasn’t just your face. It was your posture, your eyes, your scent and the way you warred with your Omega right before him.

“It’s true,” Sam chewed, “I’ve seen’im fight. Tougher people than you have tried. Did you watch that YouTube video I sent you?”

Yes, you’d seen the video.

That was different though, that was someone else. That wasn’t you and as hard as you tried, as hard as you did you best to push it down, you couldn’t. It wasn’t something that was a possibility. You’d hurt past Alpha’s. Hurting Bucky would just be so much worse. It would be that final confirmation that you were dangerous, that you weren’t a who, that you were a thing. And if you hurt your Alpha, what chance did your future pups have?

You refused to look at Bucky for a moment, for just a second, which was fine with him, he needed that brief time to look at Sam. Sam who gave him a most pointed look. An expression that just screamed ‘what are you going to do to fix this because I’ve done the best I can dude.’

***

Mistakes had been made.

That was the only explanation you had come to, that allowed you to understand, the turn in which your evening took. 

You’d forgotten all about the discussion concerning your Heat by the time dinner was over. Sam and Bucky had started to argue about something, which led into the usual eventful dinner conversation. By the time another round of food had been ordered and the two Alpha’s fought over the bill, you’d had to play Switzerland to the two of them enough times you hadn’t thought twice when Bucky announced needing to go grab something out of his locker. 

Honestly, you were more thrilled he hadn’t said anything about the shopping you’d done, for the new Stark Townhouse. It would be Bucky’s first time seeing your new home. You may have gone a bit overboard, seeing as the back of your Jeep was full of shopping bags.

Little did you know, you wouldn’t be feeling guilty for long.

You bid Sam a fond farewell in the parking lot, after the two most important Alpha’s in your life exchanged car keys with only mild antagonism. You knew Sam had a date and that Bucky was eager to get back to the Compound. He’d packed quite a big overnight bag, that he had to move from Sam’s car into your Jeep, when the car exchange had gone down.

It was when you got back to the Compound and into the gym, that you detected the treachery.

You’d refused then struggled and wound up over Bucky’s metal shoulder. Which summed up how he went from ‘Bucky please…’ to ‘Alpha please…’ as he strolled through the empty gym, into the training room for him and Steve. And that was around the time, he had slid down the scale to simply James.

“James, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not doing this.”

After you were unceremoniously dropped onto the mat, Bucky had no clue how close he came to becoming ‘Listen here motherfucker…’ And had you not been clambering up onto your feet, surveying the space meant for him and Steve to train, you may have let that gem spill out.

This was not how you intended for your night to go. Especially not when your Alpha shrugged out of his jacket, and tossed it outside the roped-off space. “Tell you what Omega. If you can last fifteen minutes without me pinning you down for…I don’t know…let’s call it ten seconds, I’ll let you do your Heat in Medical.”

Your eyebrows met in growing alarmed concern.

He was serious.

Your Alpha was really serious.

You watched as he pulled off his watch, then dug his wallet from his pants and tossed both over by his jacket.

“But…it’s not going to happen so…” And with a shrug, he pulled back his hair and reached for you. More than ready to get this over with, once and for all.

You darted away. Heart beginning to speed up, but not from concern or fear. No. Your heart kicked up a few beats to pump blood faster, oxygenate your organs faster, prepare for a fight. Your brain was already plotting against your better judgement.

When he reached for you again, you just barely missed his metal hand and actually did jump back a few steps. Quickly shaking out of your jacket, tossing it out of the training space, eyes watching his every moment like you would a snake.

It was almost second nature for your body to start making those changes, that switch.

It seemed to amuse Bucky, who gave you a second to pull out your dangly earrings.

“There’s my good little Omega,” he growled at you, actually growled. Which just set your teeth on edge. His cockiness, his self-assurance that you wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t at all seem to take your concern seriously. If that was the case and he genuinely was not that worried, well, why shouldn’t you let him try to pin you down?

You knew he was more skilled as a fighter. You knew he was physically stronger than you in terms of biology. You also had medical training.

You were very much looking forward to the idea, of breaking his lovely nose.

Since it was his idea, you didn’t advance or attack. You waited for him to move first and watched closely, for any sign or hint that would give away what he’d do. To be honest, you were a bit surprised that he assumed it would be so easy, to get you down on the heavily padded fire engine red floor.

With his flesh arm outstretched, he crossed the mat and had your elbow.

Your heart kicked up when he effortlessly tugged you forward, you could feel his body move, adjust, his thigh brush yours to knock your legs out from beneath you. From where he’d easily be able to flip you over and sit on you.

Bucky did not though.

Truthfully, he didn’t expect this to take long. He wasn’t one of the Alpha’s from the lobby. So, when he moved to kick your legs out from underneath you, Bucky was moderately surprised when he caught your fist against his temple. Which would have been your other hand and you made him see fireworks for a second, thus allowing you to get your elbow back. It also allowed you to bury that elbow in his side hard enough to bruise a rib or two.

Pain was immediate and made him softly laugh.

Well wasn’t his Omega just a little pistol?

Metal hand going to his side, which was going to be tender for a while, your Alpha turned and watched you like a wolf would prey. You watched him too. 

Remembering that Josef had gone for your face a lot, he’d been big on punches and while you didn’t think Bucky would hit you, you were watching his hands closely. There was no way you’d get out of his metal grip.

“You can make it five seconds,” you snapped, perhaps growing in confidence. “You know, if you aren’t feeling up for the whole ten seconds.”

Had he not been smiling, you would have taken his full-bodied lunge for you as aggressive.

Your legs carried you backwards, your shoulders lowered and your hands went out, waiting, bracing.

“Don’t worry about me doll. You’re a quick little thing…”

And he stopped, so you stopped.

He ever so slightly shifted his weight to the left, you dropped lower and were about ready to go in the other direction, till he stopped. Soft blue eyes observing you as much as yours did him.

“Maybe now would be a good time to talk about your Heat? Spread your feet further apart, you want to be on solid ground if you run into Josef again.”

You were pretty sure you made that adjustment, you weren’t positive though. Your Alpha didn’t give you much time, before he was coming at you again. You may have let out a high-pitched noise and went in the opposite direction. What could you say? You were no hero. It’s why you went into medicine instead of a firehouse. 

That metal arm snaked out and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you to him and he was a bit surprised at the force he had to use, in order to make you do so. Obviously, you were resisting. When he pulled you close, you came with a fist that he knocked aside at the last second, using his flesh arm before you could break his nose.

Natasha was right. Your form was terrible. If you ran into Josef alone, you were going to get taken. All you had going for you was strength. He was going to have to work with you after this, after he proved his point.

And then, your knee moved against the inside of his thigh, at an alarmingly high rate of speed. Your body was tense. You even grunted.

Bucky knew what was about to happen. 

He shoved you forward rather roughly, sending you stumbling forward before you could knee him in the groin. You stumbled so hard, you nearly tripped and it was the pole in the corner that kept you upright.

“That’s a low blow. I’m proud of you Mega.”

You spun around and were unable to hide your grin. Indeed it was, but, you didn’t care. Maybe he was right? Maybe he was strong enough to contain you? Maybe you needed to test him out, to be totally sure. “Oh shut-up. I’m a doctor. I can provide you with any medical attention you need.”

Flesh and metal fingers motioned for you.

“Come at me. Pretend I’m Josef. I want to see.”

So you did.

Not immediately, you weren’t stupid. 

You weren’t a fighter and he was. You knew he would be prepared for whatever you did first, so you had to think ahead of him. Which had been your fatal flaw when you encountered Josef. You hadn’t been thinking critically. You’d been emotional. You’d wanted to protect Sam. Josef had gotten the better of you because you hadn’t been prepared, you’d gotten soft in your time with Stark Industries.

You also needed to steer clear of that metal arm.

When you lunged for him, you went low and aimed a fist high towards his collarbone on the left, hoping he’d shift his weight and fend you off with his flesh hand.

And then, you realized your big mistake.

Your Alpha was James Buchanan Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier and you were an idiot.

That Vibranium arm never even got ahold of you.

Somehow, someway, you went sideways very suddenly. Red mat came up at your face at an incredible rate of speed. You were going to hit face first and break your nose, of that you were certain.

For a second or two, Bucky felt a little bad.

His Alpha fought with him, not wanting to manhandle you, not wanting to teach you this lesson. That other part of him though, the Winter Soldier, oh he enjoyed this greatly. He enjoyed having an Omega greatly. It was that part of him that fought with his designation. Fought so hard to prove just how able he was to protect you, look after you when you were not yourself and out of your mind with heat. That part of Bucky understood, that sometimes, words just weren’t enough. Sometimes a person had to see something with their own eyes and feel it themselves. 

At that last second, because he’d never let you fall, all of Bucky snaked his flesh arm around your waist and yanked you back up, so quickly you squeaked. Without realizing, your hands desperately grabbed at air, trying to steady yourself. In the air he could just faintly pick up a trace of pheromones. Chemicals that told him he’d frightened you. Just a hint, a trail of it hung in the air.

Everyone had worked so hard to get him on the team, get him better, get those words cleansed from his mind and make people see him as more than a killing machine.

And while he didn’t want you to look at him like a brainwashed assassin, he also didn’t want you making decisions for him. Decisions based on expierences you had with normal Alphas. 

No, that wouldn’t do at all.

Dropping down to his knees, where his sheer weight made him sink, Bucky tossed you down and allowed you a second to get your bearings. Not because he wanted you to calm down, or gather your wits. No. He wanted you to have a clear head when he physically overpowered you. He wanted you to know just how easy it would be for him. This fear you had of hurting him was not going to leave the gym with you. He would make certain of that in a second.

And you did, you gasped and rolled onto your front, fingers grabbing at the mat to get a hold, right before he grabbed your calf and yanked you towards him.

A small noise came from you in surprise.

You struggled, but it was no use.

He put a significant amount of his weight on the backs of your knees and grabbed both your wrists in his metal hand, easily pinning them to the mat. Then Bucky pressed his wrist against the back of your shoulders to fully pin you down, squish you to the impact absorbing surface.

You were panting. You were squirming.

Your hands clenched and unclenched. 

When you spoke, you were out of breath but he was close enough to hear. 

“You’re…much…str…stronger than…Josef…”

It stuck out to you. Why? You had no freakin idea. It just sorta stuck out to you.

When Josef had been beating your ass, you could feel how much effort the Beta had to use, how much strength he had to exert to hold you down and overpower you. Bucky, jeez, it hardly felt like he was doing anything. His motions were smooth. His body wasn’t tense or taut. It was almost like he’d slid into a default setting. He was nowhere near as aggressive, but he didn’t need to be with strength on his side.

His voice was smooth. He wasn’t even out of breath. It wasn’t fair.

“Yeah.”

Because you were you, you did try to move around. But the massive weight on your legs and spread across the width of your back, really put a damper on things.

You could practically feel your Omega’s self-righteousness as it became very clear to you, you weren’t going anywhere. Not until your mate was ready to let you up. She gloated. She preened. She would have been on her back exposing her belly and throat in total submission by that point, having not doubted her Alpha for one second and eager for her claiming.

Without any additional effort it seemed, your Alpha flipped you onto your back and put his knee between your thighs, holding you down with just his metal hand on your wrists. That muscular thigh of his not allowing you to move.

Your breaths came out deeply as your eyes ventured up to his, your fingers curled into your palms as your chest rose and fell. 

“See Omega? I won’t let you hurt yourself, or me. I can control you during your Heat.”

Beneath him, beneath your Bucky and surrounded by his scent, caged in with his body, you found yourself trapped with no way of escape, even if you tried and that was ok. There was no fear or terror. It was ok.

Deeply you inhaled, his scent was so crisp and heady and intoxicating. You in no way were able to help yourself from rubbing up against that denim clad thigh, not as it straddled the apex of your legs. “ _What if I bite you?_ ” You breathed out in Russian.

“ _I’ll bite you back,_ ” was his response.

Like a weight was suddenly gone, you found your eyes rolling and yourself a bit freer perhaps. When you turned your head to look up at the metal hand holding your wrists, you could quite literally feel yourself relax beneath him, sag into the mat fully. Which seemed to be the invitation that your Alpha needed to bury his face in the crook of your neck, pepper your skin with kisses, take your Mating Gland in his teeth until you arched up against him in response. Each and every nerve in that sensitive part of you seemed to be stimulated.

A little kiss. A small rub of his face. Only a bit of your scent, that was all he needed he told himself. Bucky swore that he only wanted to softly press his lips to your neck, brush his nose over your gland, to just be sure your scent had returned to normal.

But your scent, oh how it seduced him. It swept him up in a wave of all good things and sensations and feelings.

Maybe a small little nibble to your Mating Gland would take the edge off?

Teeth bit hard enough in your gland that you felt your skin break. Sharp pain that made your mouth O. “ _We’re spending our first Heat together in your nest._ ” As those teeth went into your gland, your back bowed. Desperately, your feet pushed against the mat as your fingers stretched out for something to grab, as that sharp pain rolled into a burn, a throbbing, something that began to nestle under your soul. “ _There are going to be pillows and blankets. If we make a pup…_ ” Bucky’s flesh hand pressed down on your abdomen. “ _…it’ll be conceived in our home, not a sterile environment that smells like disinfectant._ ”

Granted, Bucky could have suggested the two of you go rob a bank and you would have been totally onboard. Once his wet tongue ran along the bite he made, you were gone. Poof. Done for. You would have agreed to nearly anything.

When your voice came out, it was thick and syrupy. Bucky couldn’t have been any harder if he tried. “ _You’ve been thinking about this Alpha?_ ”

No amount of blood in his cock could’ve prevented him from not sharing, “ _I had a lot of time to think. Last week, while you were updating Sam on every single damn Korean Soap Opera on the planet._ ”

You shrilled in response and that was it. Mostly because his mouth was quickly on yours, his beard tickled your face and you could taste your blood on his tongue. The distinctive metallic taste was familiar and a bit taboo. All you could do was return his kiss. You were pinned soundly down, there was literally no more you could do.

Against his mouth you spoke.

Eventually, he stopped kissing you, so he could hear what it was you wanted to say.

“ _Are you worried? At all? About my Heat? Or your Rut?_ ”

Your question made him pause. 

It probably shouldn’t have, considering the conversation you’d been having with Sam over dinner. Of course you’d have questions. Why wouldn’t you be nervous?

“ _No. No, because we’ll have each other. I know we’ll take care of each other. No matter what, there is no part of me, no matter how Rut Crazed, that will not listen to you, or risk upsetting you. The only thing that may get destroyed is the nest._ ”

And that earned him a sassy look, a look that Bucky hadn’t seen in a few weeks with everything that’d been weighing on you.

He’d missed that look. He’d do anything to see that look again.


	18. Nesting

For the third time that Saturday, Bucky stepped into the bedroom the two of you would now share in your Stark Townhouse. Located on the Compound property and walking distance from the Compound, to find everything moved around, again.

It was how he’d woken up. To you shoving the nest across the wood floor with him in it, because it apparently wasn’t in the right spot. 

So, if you counted that time and when he came to get you after making breakfast, that was the fifth time you rearranged the bedroom and nest that day.

When he texted Steve a little before lunch, the answer he’d gotten back had been simple.

**She’s nesting in the new space. It could last all weekend.**

Leave it to Steve to understand Omega behavior and send a grammatically correct text.

Seeing all the furniture and boxes of his own belongings shoved into the far corner of the rather large bedroom, with a huge window overlooking the river, Bucky could hear you fussing around in the spacious walk-in closet. And he wasn’t at all shocked to see piles of clothes on the floor, having appeared to have been tossed out in a frenzy.

A couple pillows were tossed out as he gently set his latest box down and padded over to the closet doorway. Where he found the door had been totally removed off its hinges and was propped against the wall. Which was new, he internally noted.

When he peered in, he was greeted to a sight that made his dick twitch with interest.

You, on your hands and knees, in a sea of bedding. As you rubbed his dirty gym clothes on a new memory foam gel mattress. One that you’d wedged into the small space. Not only were you just freaking adorable in that pursuit. You also had on his red long-sleeved shirt. That shirt he loved and you’d made a make-shift Bucky pillow from, paired with black yoga pants that left nothing to his imagination. Your hair was down, messy and you had on a pair of your fuzzy socks. 

Never would he ever have pictured seeing you, like that, in a communal space that you two would share, together.

You were his, you were his Omega. You finally belonged to him.

Smelling you now was different with that knowledge.

“This just won’t work either…” you confessed to him, still not satisfied with your new nest. No matter how many times you moved it, how much dirty laundry you rubbed into it. It didn’t smell right. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t right.

“How’s that Omega?”

When you did look up, over your shoulder at him. Your face all scrunched up in irritation. You shattered something inside of him when you looked at him like that. He could feel it fracture all up in his chest.

It was different when the two of you were at work, when he was an Avenger and you were a medical professional in the building. When you were at work, you were confident. You fulfilled an internal purpose that was very much a part of your designation. It was different when Sam was around. When Sam was around, you were carefree. When Sam was around, Bucky could imagine what the two of you must have been like as pups. Laughing, playing, joking. 

He loved to watch when Sam made you laugh. He loved to watch you work. Because for so long, that was one of the only places he could get away with being around you.

Having you make a nest for the pair of you, having you wear his clothes and smell so much like him, it was something he still didn’t entirely believe. Those were things that Bonded Omegas did and he’d come so close to missing that chance. He was going to be in Sam’s debt until the day he died. 

“Something isn’t right. I don’t like it in here either. It doesn’t feel like a nest in here…”

Honestly, Bucky would have been happy sleeping in a box, if it meant he got to sleep next to you. Two dark eyebrows rose as he leaned against the doorframe. 

The last time he’d seen you this focused was Thursday, when you’d been sewing Clint up after a close encounter with a Hydra Operative.

“What doesn’t feel right?”

Your nose scrunched up. Your white teeth bared as you thought about it and dropped one of his dirty t-shirts. A little huff came out of you as you looked around and finally spat it out. “Where will the bassinet go? It was too far away from the nest in the bedroom proper. But in here, there’s no room.”

Which wasn’t entirely what he expected to hear.

Yes, Bucky was well aware your Omega’s biological clock was getting louder and louder every day those damn hormone stabilizers grew weaker and weaker. There was a hint of something that grew on your scent, a sharpening, a ripening, a subtle enriching perhaps. Bucky couldn’t quite put his finger on it. What he did know, was when he woke up next to you, he seemed to be harder than he’d been in decades. He hadn’t been this fucking uncomfortable in the early morning hours since he first presented.

“We’ll just hang it from the ceiling.”

To which, your face looked upwards. It was an option you hadn’t even considered to be honest and for good reason. “We’re not supposed to make holes in the ceilings.”

Bucky snorted.

Your head jerked, you looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Like that’s the worst thing that we’re gonna do in here. Puh-lease Mega. Drag our nest wherever you want it and I’ll hang whatever you want. If someone says something, send them my way.”

Pondering this, you slid onto your hands and knees, proceeded to crawl to the closet doorway and peer into the bedroom, to survey the space you’d previously determined unsuitable. Which again, Bucky couldn’t help but find incredibly delectable. When it was just the two of you, when it was you and him, when it was just Alpha and Omega, that was when he felt the tightening in his chest. Disbelief that it was real, that you would have picked him.

You looked up at him as you leaned against his legs. “You know…you’ve never really said if you want a pup or not.”

Bucky didn’t dare move.

It had nothing to do with your remark. He just didn’t want you to pull away or move. That little bit of contact was as vital to him as breathing.

“I want you,” easily came from his lips.

That response made you frown. “That’s not really an answer Barnes.”

Use of his surname made Bucky scoff and bite his lip, as if he didn’t quite believe you’d say that, especially now. When he realized you wanted more of an answer with that questioning look on your face, he found himself leaning into you. “All I want is you. If you want pups, I’ll give you pups and I’ll want them too. You are all I want and all I think about. I wanted you the first time I saw you.” 

And he did.

Like it was yesterday, Bucky could remember the very first time he’d set eyes on you. He’d thought it was asinine, when Steve would tell him that he knew his Omega was meant to be his at first sight. Bucky didn’t believe in a connection at first sight. He didn’t believe that something so precious, so important, so essential to the Alpha/Omega connection could be so out of his control. He needed to be in control. Bucky wanted a say in who he would pick as his Bondmate. 

And then he saw you.

It happened when Bucky set eyes on you in the cafeteria with Sam. Both of you arguing heatedly over a TV show, which had turned out to be totally normal for you and Sam. It’d been like someone stabbed him right in the gut. It wasn’t love at first sight. It wasn’t even like a complete overhaul of his mind and body, as he’d originally feared.

It was a seed that had planted in his soul. 

It grew and grew, his want for you began small, much in the way he wanted a coffee, or a spiffy new weapon down in the armory. Although it never abated. It was a steady growing need that slowly overcame him, until it was simply unbearable.

When you motioned for him to lean down with your finger, Bucky crouched down, dropping to his knees. As if he could ever deny you anything.

“I used to dream about you.”

This made Bucky pause.

His blue gaze followed your hands as they slid up under his shirt, tugged the soft cotton up as well as the t-shirt underneath it. A second layer to smooth out any obvious lines from his metal arm beneath the clothing. When he felt your fingers on his abdomen, Bucky yanked his shirts off. His reward was in the feel of your hands over the tight muscle of his abdomen. In the way your nails scraped over his bronzed skin. How you both stroked and rubbed his chest in what could have been a massage. It was as good as sex. 

To be touched by you in any way, pure bliss.

To feel your hands smooth over his chest, rubbing, stroking, pressing and even scratching every inch that was exposed, flesh and Vibranium, he could have just stayed like that all day.

When you touched him, there was never any hesitation. You never slowed or avoided an area. A big shiny area specifically. Before you there had been other females. Omegas and Betas who he’d been intimate with that never seemed to hold his interest for long, or never scratched that itch, fulfilled that blaze you put out so effortlessly. 

You never shied away from kissing his scar tissue, caressing that mottled flesh resting against the cool metal appendage. 

“Used to?” Bucky pressed, more than enjoying the way you positioned yourself between his spread thighs, to gain more access to him. Simply touching him. Simply feeling him. It was so basic and he never wanted you to stop.

Pushing yourself up to your knees so you could reach his shoulders, Bucky found his eyes closing when your fingers softly smoothed over his throat. You peppered soft bites on his glands, his pulse, his collarbone.

God did you smell wonderful.

To him, your scent wasn’t just olfactory. It was auditory. When he smelled the savory rich aroma that was you, he was with his parents and sister again, in his family home in Brooklyn. Once more he was around a big pine tree in his family home, hanging ornaments and listening to a crackling wood fire. Again, he was with his family over a big Easter dinner, with Steve and everyone he loved. You were home. You smelled like home and love and companionship and bonds of unconditional devotion.

Your voice was dangerously close to his heart. “I don’t need to anymore.”

There were no sweeter words on earth.

Bucky didn’t know what to say, he wanted to say something, he needed to say something. He was desperate for you to know he felt the same way.

Fortunately for him, you jerked. It was sudden and jarring and he was grateful.

You leapt up to your feet and informed him. “I need you to go back to Target. I know what will pull the nest together till I get a basinet…a pen…I need a pen and paper…do you have a tape measure?”

Never had he ever been so glad for you to get off him.

A sigh of relief came from him. There was a twist in his core too. Why couldn’t he tell you something like that? Why couldn’t he say those things so easily?

***

Sam couldn’t help himself.

Watching Bucky frown in an aisle at Target, alone and unsupervised, with what looked like a paper list was too good not to. He didn’t feel bad, not even one bit. Not after what the Alpha Barnes had done to his car that morning. Which in Sam’s honest to god opinion, was unforgivable and pretty hysterical. So, he was torn as to what course of revenge he was to take.

Tormenting Bucky about his remarkable likeness to Jesus was always a good start.

With his own red plastic basket over his arm, he strolled down the aisle half expecting to see some sort of terrified expression on Bucky’s face, as the Alpha looked at some sort of Omega related product.

However, that was not what Sam saw upon making his approach.

Not only was Bucky’s red basket full of random items and hanging off what he knew was his Vibranium arm, covered with several layers and a leather glove. But that list of items in your handwriting, with what looked like purple glittery ink, was all marked up.

Apparently, the enhanced Alpha had found everything you wanted.

Sam had to give him props for that impressive feat.

“Don’t be so surprised. I know how to take care of an Omega.” Was what came from Bucky, somewhat testily.

Which led Sam to realize, he’d stepped into something of a moment.

Brown eyes looking over the area Bucky’s were set, he noted a whole section full of hair cutting supplies for men. Scissors, razors, electric buzzers and then product, so much hair product.

In that exact moment, Sam knew the time for teases and taunts and tricks was not then. Stroking his own immaculately groomed goatee, he gave the best advice a man could give another. “Do not cut your own hair.”

Such words led Bucky to finally look over at the other Alpha.

“I’ll do it,” Sam offered.

Bucky frowned.

“Have you seen me? Seriously? I don’t roll out of bed looking this amazing. Plus, you don’t have to worry about me touching you, any more than necessary.” And from the way those bluish grey eyes glanced away, Sam knew he was right on the money. “It’s cool dude. I know a place up the road we can go. The owner will let me use a chair. I was the exact same way when I got home from my first tour. Sleeping on the floor. Putting sandbags under the seats of my car. Jumping a foot in the air if someone touched me, or I heard a backfire. I’d look for cover for the first two weeks home just going to get the mail.”

And while Sam knew what Bucky was fighting through was so different from what he experienced coming home from each deployment. In a way, it was the same too. They’d both been soldiers. They both had been away from home, fighting, young Alpha men. They’d seen combat. They’d killed and watched others die.

No matter what the circumstances, some things never changed.

“Ok,” Bucky eventually nodded, risking one more glance at all the many options that had been so overwhelming.

“You need to let Babygirl know?”

Once more, Bucky scowled at the other Avenger. “Why do you call her that? What does that even mean? It better not mean something gross.”

And Sam laughed.

Sam laughed heartily, hooked an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and tugged him along to get him moving. “Babygirl is what I call my little sister. You got nothin to worry about man.” With one more squeeze he shoved Bucky aside, and added, for good measure. “I happen to find the Omega terrifying when she starts shouting in Russian. You my friend, can have all that yelling in Russian all to you…oh, and speak of the devil, you wanna text her to let her knew where we’re going? I mean, unless you enjoy getting yelled at in Russian.”

Shoving Sam aside, perhaps hard enough to nearly send him into a display of organic shaving cream. Bucky quipped back. “She’s nesting right now. If I text her and interrupt her, I better have a better reason than personal hygiene and grooming.”

At mention of nesting, Sam made sure nothing fell out of the display. 

He then hurried back over to Bucky, eyebrows up, all his teeth visible in a broad smile. After a quick peek to closer inspect the items in Bucky’s basket, he couldn’t help himself. “So our plan worked? Nesting implies she’s staying.”

To say what he had to say, he stopped and glanced around the aisle, before looking at Sam and lowering his voice. “Yeah, she’s staying and nesting and she wants pups. You know what that means?”

Both of Sam’s eyebrows met in concern. He had no idea what it meant.

And maybe, just maybe, you hadn’t been entirely unreasonably paranoid Bucky was willing to concede. 

“It means we have to kill Josef and make sure Colonel Karpov never comes around her, ever again.”

Sam looked relieved.

“Why? What did you think I meant?”

Off the top of his head, Sam confessed, “Space trolls.”

As if suddenly remembering the talk all around the office over that week, a snarl came from Bucky. A few expletive’s may have come from beneath his breath in reference to Thor. Along with that freaking space rock, egg, whatever the hell it was.

***

And that was how Bucky found himself in a barber shop chair, about two hours later, staring.

It was a nice little place.

Old black and white tile floors. Old fashion barber chairs, big picture windows and most the pictures on the wall were black and white throwbacks to the old days when the shop was first opened. A father and son now owned it when Sam strolled in with Bucky on his heels, hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

Even in upstate New York, Bucky drew a few stares.

A few of the men working there openly stared, as did clients as Sam greeted the owner, the two laughed and hugged and then Sam explained in detail what he wanted to do, which resulted in Bucky having to shed a few layers and then sit. He only fidgeted a little after Sam put a big flowing bib around his neck.

Bucky was silent when the owner and Sam conferred about what Sam planned to do.

In fact, Bucky didn’t say anything until Sam announced that he was done and yanked off the bib, then spun the barber chair around to face the mirror by kicking it.

“What you think man? You like it?”

And Bucky stared.

He sat in the barber chair for a moment and stared at himself. And for a brief moment, he saw a face he hadn’t seen in close to seventy-five…seventy-six, or so, odd years. The last time he’d been lucid with short hair was nineteen forty-four, forty-five at the latest.

After that it was just pain, pain and cold.

Sam had left the beard, not wanting to do too much all at once.

Little did Bucky realize, there was a silence in the barbershop among the male Alphas, as he reached up with one flesh and one Vibranium hand. An almost confused expression was on his face as fingers slid through his much shorter hair. Finding considerably less in the back, Bucky’s hands went lower until his fingers touched the back of his exposed neck.

Sam had shaved it shorter in the back, allowing more hair up towards the top in a style similar to what Steve had, figuring it’d be familiar. A few dark strands fell across Bucky’s forehead and there was enough for him to run his fingers through. Being shorter, it looked darker. The softness that the longer hair provided was gone.

“I almost look like I used to…” was what Bucky finally said.

Reaching out to brush away a few lingering strands from Bucky’s back, Sam inquired, “Yeah?”

“I used to shave more.”

The admission didn’t surprise Sam. He watched Bucky turn his head from the right to left and then down, slowly running fingers through the short tresses. 

“We all used to shave more at that age,” Sam remarked, earning a smirk from Bucky, who glanced at him in the mirror. That smirk would have been thanks enough for Sam. Although Bucky did thank him, thrice, as he rose from the chair to look closer at the cut. 

“You wanna send a picture to your girl?”

Bucky shook his head.

He shook his head perhaps a bit too quickly.

Right, his Omega, you.

He had his Omega.

He finally had you.

Suddenly it hit him. It was real. He’d fought for years to get through your walls, to get you, win you over, claim you, mate you and now he finally had what he had wanted so badly.

He couldn’t even tell you how much you meant to him. 

He didn’t deserve you. He had done so many bad horrible things, how could he deserve you? And you wanted his pups. The mere thought of pups after the horror show that was his life was suddenly so wrong. Feeling the heavy weight of his metal arm confirmed it.

Seeing his reflection was like a punch in the gut.

This was what he used to look like, this was how he was supposed to look.

His mind couldn’t help but wander…you were just another one of his victims…he didn’t deserve you, you deserved someone kinder, better, someone whole and wholesome. Someone who could be a father to your pups, an Alpha to you, a partner and a suitable Bondmate.

You were light and goodness and spent your decades learning how to help, saving lives, fixing things where he was darkness. He had destroyed and done nothing but take lives.

How could he have even entertained your request? What had made him think he should have ever laid a hand on you, forget helped you out with that list of debauchery?

A little ding from the door-bell made Sam glance up.

Boy was he glad he’d texted you.

Sam wasn’t stupid.

Sam knew a nervous soldier when he saw one. Bucky had been shaking when he sat down.

Plus, he saw your car at Pup’s-R-Us on his way to the barber shop. 

“There you are…you’re two hours late and were supposed to get food!”

Right as Bucky turned, looking to you, Sam sent you a grateful look. Bucky wasn’t supposed to get food. It was three thirty in the afternoon and you already had a milkshake in hand. 

To say Sam’s text had caught you off guard, would have been an understatement.

You’d been looking at little booties, for little pup feeties, when your phone had buzzed in your back pocket. You’d nearly dropped your cookies and cream milkshake when you read the message. 

**Bucky wants a haircut so im doing it at the place i go to**

**you should get down here hes nervous but adamant n i don’t know how Buck will react w short hair**

**dnt buy anything in there yet your gonna have a pup shower**

**n dnt make it obvs that i txted u**

“Did Sam lead you astray? What did I tell you about listening to Sam?”

Bucky stared.

Your words were like a hammer through glass.

There was his Omega.

All those pesky little doubts seemed to get swept away with the sway of your hips when you walked, in the sight of you sipping a milkshake. You all bundled up with his red shirt peeking out beneath the bottom of your coat. All his self-doubts vanished when he caught your scent. When your eyes roved over him, when you reached up to run your fingers through his hair, he felt it in his bones.

You were his. 

You were his Omega. 

You were his Bondmate.

You belonged to him. 

You wore his mark. 

You tilted your head and ran your fingers through, sipped your shake and spoke softly. “I like it short…looks good on you Alpha.”

When you touched him, it was over.

That was why he wanted you. You made him feel good and he wanted to keep feeling that way. He wanted you. His Alpha wanted you. Winter wanted you. He’d wanted you for the past four damn years and he didn’t care about what he previously did, what he’d been forced to do. Bucky didn’t give a shit what anyone thought. What on earth had he just been thinking?

Looking in your eyes…he was done.

He’d suffered enough, he would fight for you and he would give you everything. Bucky knew for an absolute fact, that no one else would ever love you as much as him. No one would treasure you as much as him. No one would take care of you like him.

Bucky wanted you so much it hurt. Merely the thought of living without you, led his throat to tighten.

No one would ever touch you but him. No one was going to give you a home but him. No one was going to give you a pup but him. No one would ever tell him what he could do, have or say, ever again. You were what he wanted and nothing else.

“Yeah? You like it?”

Indeed you did.

It looked very different. But it was still your Bucky. Your Omega paused as she looked at the sinful curve of his mouth, ran her thumb over the strong bridge of his nose and touched his cheekbones. “Ummhmm, it’s sexy.” Your fingers ran through his hair again, along the top which you gave a tug. “Sam left just enough for me.”

Oh yes, Bucky smirked, you were most definitely made just for him.

***

Bucky woke up to you struggling, pushing against his metal arm, smacking his chest in a desperate attempt to wake him.

Surprised that he’d fallen asleep, he was a bit out of it when he came around.

Blinking, lifting his head, looking around the new space with new smells, a new area, new pillows and blankets. 

Was the bedroom darker? 

No, it was the drapes you hung in the big master picture window.

His mind was fuzzy, until he heard you say the words, “Bucky you’re hurting me.” In a frightened, pained, breathless sort of way, that woke him instantly, as if he’d been burnt.

And Bucky was up.

He didn’t care what time it was. He didn’t care where you’d moved the nest, what you’d hung up or added to the bedding. You were whimpering and pushing against the wall of his chest. “It hurts. Bucky it really really hurts.”

And Bucky would have to agree.

You were wiggling around in his lap, where you’d fallen asleep however long ago. Your smooth legs were still wrapped around him with his erection inside you. Warm, safe, loved. It was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

But now, no.

Now, oh pain, there was pain, Bucky felt it too. Every frantic move from you was like a knife to his groin.

Fuck did it hurt.

He’d been having such a stellar dream too and now this, what the hell had happened between when he’d fallen asleep and now?

An anxious gasp was followed by a wave of distress pheromones from you. So thick and heady, nearly overwhelming to his senses.

Reaching down, Bucky’s calloused hand searched quickly, incredibly quickly, finding something most peculiar. So much so, he felt around some more and then grabbed you tightly. Powerful rough hands fell on your bare shoulders, pushing you back down, making you cry out at even more pain.

“Mega…doll…I need you to calm down and relax.”

You shook your head and squirmed.

Bucky felt it, heard it, saw it.

His grip tightened. He put his forehead to yours and using his Alpha’s Voice, spoke firmly, “Omega. Calm down. You’ll hurt both of us if you keep moving like that.”

A whimper came from you that pained him.

It hurt, physically hurt, he felt it like a knife in his sternum.

Considerably softer, Bucky went on. “Mega…hey Mega…its ok, it’s really ok. I…somehow, I’ve knotted you.”

As soon as the words came from his mouth, you paused. 

Bucky felt you stiffen beneath him and then look down, at where the two of you were connected. Taking one of your hands in his bigger one, Bucky led your hand between the two of your bodies. Down where your pelvises were joined, where evidence of earlier carnal activities was sticky on your exposed skin. Past the warm slick lips of your vagina, where his erect penis was still buried within you. Bucky placed your hand at his root, where your slit swallowed him up. Beneath your fingertips, you felt a ring of tight inflamed flesh, tightly swollen in and outside of you.

Disbelief oozed from your words. “You knotted me? How…how did you knot me? In your sleep?”

“I…I don’t know,” was his stunned response.


	19. Knotting and knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hello friendly readers! I have finally, after much proof-reading and editing and writing and proof-reading and editing and writing, have finished this chapter. Oy! It's been a labor of love and I've been feeling a bit under the weather this week from sinus related headaches. So if this chapter feels a bit all over the place, that is why. I wanted to tackle some of the knotting mystery from last chapter, pepper in some tidbits from our Alpha and Omega's pre-list relationship, and somehow it turned into a soap opera. But that seems to happen to everything I write so I hope all you friendly readers are onboard. I've read through it once more and hopefully smoothed out all the edges. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of my Alpha Bucky Saga!! *Finger crossed*:::

“Are we allowed to be in here?” Bucky asked you, somewhat trepidatiously, following you through the dark halls of Medical and into an exam room. He couldn’t help but feel a little tingle of unease, at being somewhere that he obviously shouldn’t. It was still and silent with all the lights out, with the Compound relatively empty at that ungodly hour.

Blue eyes watching you after he shut the door and stepped in, tugging on his t-shirt. 

Once more, he ran his hand over the back of his exposed neck.

“Well I’m allowed to be in here. I’m on-call…”

“Your always on-call,” he immediately shot back, watching you glove up and dig through drawers, collect various items that in the past had always caused him so much pain.

To which you made a face.

Feeling him ease up behind you, you assured him. “If anyone comes in, I’ll just tell them you needed some bloodwork. And you never complained about me being on-call so much before.”

Again, you’d tugged on that red long-sleeved shirt. Bucky was beginning to think it looked better on you than him. He wasn’t too thrilled about the sleeping shorts you’d tugged on. However, upon slipping free from his knot, you’d been bound and determined to get his blood. Before he knew it, you’d yanked a pair of his sweatpants up his legs, threw a t-shirt at him before running out of the bedroom, looking for your work badge. He hadn’t even noticed the shorts till you were hurrying through ankle deep snow for the Compound. If he would have fit in your little taco covered shorts, he would have made you swap bottoms.

You squirmed when he came up behind you, buried his face against you neck. Softly nibbled on your gland.

Quickly you batted playfully at him.

Twisting away and turning to face your Alpha, you reached for his flesh arm. No matter how many wonders Tony Stark proclaimed Vibranium capable of, you couldn’t get your Bondmate’s blood from it.

Nor could you get distracted.

No matter how wonderful he smelled. Or how curious you were about what was hidden beneath a layer of grey cotton. If it was still at all even slightly swollen, or if the knot had totally deflated and was pretty much indiscernible from the rest of his penis now.

“Omega…”

You glanced up to see your mate’s unimpressed face.

“What?”

Sighing most exasperatedly, he went on, “Doll…you know normally, I’d welcome you just pulling it out. But if you do that, you’re gonna have to do more than give me a physical exam. You know I love it when you touch me. But you’re killing me right now.”

And, you couldn’t blame him.

So you threw up your hands and then pointed to the exam table. “Get up. I want to take your blood pressure first.”

Sighing louder then rolling his eyes. Bucky listened as you whipped out the blood pressure cuff. You knew he wasn’t fond of hospitals, sterile spaces or doctors. So the hint of salt air and pine that you picked up on was not a shock. And this led you to gently sliding the cuff up his arm and stroking the soft underside of his wrist, lifting your eyebrows to ask if he was ok.

When he nodded that he was fine, you began to inflate it while watching the gauge.

Bucky looked elsewhere. 

He appreciated that you continued to stroke his arm and grunted when you told him that his blood pressure was within his normal levels.

“Why do you think it happened,” he quietly asked, as you slid the cuff off.

In a doctorly sort of way, you shrugged and placed the cuff away in the drawer it’d come out of. “Could be a number of different things right off the top of my head. Obvious culprits are my changing hormones effecting you. My heat is still on the horizon. You could be picking up on those changes with your enhancements.”

A grunt came from him in acknowledgement. That sounded plausible.

You then broke open an alcohol packet to wipe down his wrist, where you saw several lovely dark veins under his bronze flesh. 

“You were dreaming before it happened. You woke me up twice before you knotted me. Plus we had sex a few times before going to sleep. That could have played a part in it.”

Another plausible explanation. 

By the time he glanced down, you already had a needle in his arm. Blood was flowing through a tube and into a vial. With a soft chuckle, he quietly told you, “It never hurts when you do it.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you,” you quipped back. Your eyes then returned to the vial as it filled quickly. And as smoothly as you could manage, without jerking on the needle, or moving too much, you picked up an empty vial and switched them out. Popping the full one off and then sliding the empty one on, one handed.

Thick blood began to pour in, as you set the full vial on the table near your Bucky.

“What else do you think?”

A questioning noise came from you.

“Come on,” he countered, watching his blood slowly fill the empty tube. “Those are the obvious possibilities. You’re making that face you make when you’re up to something. What else are you thinking?”

You gave him a look.

A most pointed look.

Shifting up on the exam table, Bucky leaned down, so he could be closer to eye level with you.

“Remember when you got in that huge fight with the psychologist downstairs?”

Immediately, Bucky rolled his eyes.

Letting you know that he did indeed remember.

Carefully, most gently, you proceeded, knowing how he felt about doctors in general, and therapists, especially after what happened with Helmut Zemo. You knew Doctor Perkins and didn’t really have a formal opinion on the Alpha. You knew when Bucky came to the Compound, he refused to see him, wanting no part of anyone digging around in his head. Poking, prodding, digging. Shuri and the Wakandan Elders had done more than he could have ever hoped for, more than he even dared think possible.

Bucky’d had no problem with Shuri or the Elders, or Doctor Cho, or you. 

It wasn’t a problem with all doctors, or being touched, or seeking help.

Bucky knew he didn’t want that Alpha touching him, treating him, or attempting to sort through the layers of what had been left after he’d escaped Hydra. And now, if he said no, it meant no. Bucky was happy. He was content with what he had become, healed into, his new place. 

“I’m not going to see him,” came from you mate’s mouth, oozing hostility in no uncertain terms.

Which earned him a frown from you as you eyed the filling vial. “Did I say we were going to see him? No. And check your tone. I’m on your side.”

No sooner had those words left your mouth, did a metal hand sink into your hair, pull you up forward, suddenly, both surprising you and overwhelming your senses with his scent. Unable to help yourself, you grinned, both aroused and amused, as Bucky nipped at your neck.

You squirmed and squeaked, tucked against him so you could keep an eye on his blood, while steering clear from his teeth. 

He hooked a leg around your hips, pulling you even closer. Teeth nipping at your neck, your Mating Gland, your throat and pulse. Your skin was so warm against his face, so soft against his lips and perfect for marking beneath his teeth. Your hair was loose and tickled his face, not that he cared.

Somehow you managed to finish up. Get the needle from his wrist without so much as a wince from him, smack a Hello Kitty Band-Aid on his arm and reach past him to toss the bloody equipment in the Biohazard box on the wall.

“Tell me Omega. Come on. I let you have my blood.”

That earned him a look, him ‘letting’ you have his blood. You couldn’t help but make a face, as you did your best to quickly fill out the information on the label, for the inhouse lab. “Oh that’s cute doll,” you smirked, knowing you were going to get it for your sass but being unable to stop yourself. “You actually think you’re the ringmaster in this little two-person circus we call a relationship.”

Barking out in laughter. Your Alpha sank his metal fingers further into your hair. Fingers tightening enough to tilt your head to the side, rest your face against his neck. Very near his Mating Gland that was so tauntingly close to your mouth. Allowing Bucky to whip his other leg around you. 

“That’s cute Mega…thinking that the two of us are even remotely put together enough to be compared to a circus.”

Bucky was right, you had to agree.

A circus was way more organized than either of you, more less the two of your parts combined.

“Tell me,” he pressed hotly in your ear. “Tell me and I’ll lick your gland and make you come.”

And you couldn’t help but blush, “Bucky!”

You peeked up at him as you struggled and you were just done. 

You’d never love anyone ever again, if anything ever happened to him. No one could ever compare. How could they? Not when he looked at you like that, like you were his entire world. Not when he listened to you, when he would talk to you when he spoke to so few others. When his actions and the way he was with you was worth its weight in gold.

Those arms tightened around you. Pulled you close and you knew that his arms could easily hold onto you. 

“ _You love it when I do it and you know it,_ ” he whispered against your ear, switching over to Russian because he knew you loved it. Loved when he spoke to you that way. Like it was your own secret language. It allowed the two of you to have a degree of privacy around others. It allowed him to tell you filthy, wildly inappropriate things during the days in the elevator, or in the cafeteria, or even when he’d spot you in a hallway and walk by, just to tell you what he wanted to do to you later. “ _Be a good little Omega and tell your Alpha why you made his knot pop for the first time in seventy-five years._ ”

And then he would talk to you like that. Remind you just how much you had in common, what you did share that no one else could with either of you, minus Steve.

An outraged noise came from you. “ _Are you blaming me for your knot popping?_ ”

When you moved, he twisted you, yanked you back against his front and licked the shell of your ear, further making you squirm. Infusing your senses with hints of sandalwood and a crisp pine breeze.

“ _Absolutely,_ ” he answered hotly against your ear. His next words were a downright challenge. “ _Go ahead and change my mind Mega. I’m waiting…_ ”

And Bucky really did want to know what you were thinking.

You were smart. God were you smart. He loved how smart you were and really wanted to know why you had that look on your face. It’d been the one you had when you’d stepped between him and Loki. Naturally, Bucky was curious. And he could never pass up a chance to touch you, an opportunity to verbally spar with you.

“ _Do you remember your dream before you woke up?_ ”

“ _Vividly,_ ” was his response, metal hand pushing your hair aside. Giving him the access he wanted to your neck, your gland and shoulder. 

When Bucky offered nothing, you went on. “ _And dare I guess…your dream involved you and me in an intimate type setting?_ ”

Intimate setting didn’t quite cover it. 

Never was Bucky ever so glad that you both were not like Steve and his Omega. Bucky never, ever, ever wanted you sharing dreams with him. You didn’t need to be his True Mate. The fact you were like him was plenty. Bucky would go to his grave without giving you details about his dreams. Especially not the one he’d been having every time he fell asleep of lately.

A noise came from him in response that could have meant anything. His massive arms wrapped around you. He pulled you tight to his chest, tightening his legs too, resting his chin on your shoulder. “ _Go on…_

You took that as a confirmation.

So on you went, because how could you not? “ _We’ll know for sure when your bloodwork comes back, but, I suspect your results will be elevated like mine. I think you’re reacting to my hormone changes and I’ll push you into a rut. Also…I think you may be stressed. You’ve been working out more and sleeping more than usual. It’s only natural that your sleep cycles be affected. Stress can impact the body in different ways._ ”

He scoffed at that last bit.

Of which you were having absolutely no part of. He had asked after all, pressed really, demanded to know and you were going to let him know. “ _Don’t make that noise at me. I’m not the one Barnes._ ” And then, to further your point, you began to count fingers up where he could see them. One finger was counted. “ _Ok, you entered into a serious relationship with me. That’s stressful. Don’t even pretend it’s not. Sam’ll back me up._ ” Another finger was counted most pointedly, making Bucky really regret asking you to tell him. “ _Colonel Karpov and Josef have popped back up. I don’t think that needs any elaboration?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

You didn’t count off another finger, but, you added for good measure. “ _Plus…you know…the constant threat of pig trolls from outer space, attacking the Compound for Thor’s space egg._ ”

“ _Fucking Thor…_ ”

Another finger was counted off somewhat testily, if Bucky were to say, “ _You’ve been significantly more sexually active, than you were before I asked for your help with my list._ ” One more finger came up. Promptly, it was swatted away by your Alpha. 

“Whoa…that is the opposite of stressful. And how exactly do you know how much sex I was having before we got together?” Seamlessly, he fell back into English. Switching between the two languages with ease. Signifying the change. Because Bucky really REALLY wanted to know, now that it had been brought up. In his arms, you shrugged and attempted to glance back at him

“Is that really important?”

“Yes,” was his immediate and sincere response. “It is very important.” Bucky then tightened his grip on you considerably. Since he knew what was about to leave his mouth was very likely to irritate you. “It will stress me out if you don’t tell me. You could make me knot right now.”

Sure enough, you jerked in an attempt to get out of his arms. Not surprisingly, it was a total failure. Leading you to seethe at him, “Oh you think you’re stressed now? That’s cute. I’ll show you stressed, you haven’t begun to even see stressed. Try watching your Alpha date other Omegas. That’s stressful. You know what else is stre.” And your words ended as his grip grew tighter, much tighter, significantly tighter.

“Say that again.”

You were silent. You’d realized what you said and what you couldn’t take back.

Of which Bucky was having none. “How long?” 

“It wasn’t that long,” you hissed.

When you struggled more, his grip loosened. Only enough for him to spin you around in his arms and grab your chin. Eyes narrowing, searching yours for any hint of dishonesty. “Tell me! Tell me. How long were you interested?”

You hesitated.

“Don’t think! Give me a name Omega, who was I dating when you began to look at me different? Cause, if your theory is correct and my rut is comin cause of you…we could have bonded sooner. So give me a name. Any name! How bout the first name that comes to mind!”

He was pressing you. He was poking and your agitation was growing.

A name shot out of your mouth.

“Betty!”

And then both of your hands slapped over your lips, as that name sank in for you both. Shouting out the first name was you being honest. Was you not thinking up his most recent semi-long-term relationship and padding your truth. 

Betty had been an absolutely perfect Omega.

Confused for a moment, Bucky rolled that name around as he tried to remember. “Betty? Betty…Betty…” Genuine confusion marked his features, as you wanted to just sink right into the floor. Betty the perfect Omega, who dated Bucky for a while cementing just how imperfect you were. “Wait…Betty with the red hair who worked in town at the library?”

Nothing came from your mouth, as your hands still covered your lips.

More confusion covered his face, as he had to think about when he’d dated Betty. That had been when he first arrived back from Wakanda. Back when he’d become a new member of the Avengers. It felt like forever ago. Years ago. Which would have meant, if his math was correct, you’d had feelings for him just as long as he had feelings for you. 

All traces of bewilderment were gone.

“I asked you out before meeting the librarian. You said no.”

Which wasn’t exactly true. 

You pushed against the Vibranium hand holding your chin. “I told you, I wasn’t dating anyone and I wasn’t. It doesn’t mean I couldn’t notice you.”

“And after that?”

Unrelenting, you glared, “I still wasn’t dating anyone. I didn’t date anyone. I wasn’t ready to be courted. I’m allowed to be unattached if I want and…what are we even talking about? Jesus…let’s try and stay on subject.” Because really, you really didn’t want to have your first fight with Bucky, at one in the morning, in Medical, over whether or not you had feelings for him, before you asked him to help out with your list.

Just judging from his current rise in agitation, he probably was not going to take the truth well at all.

Roughly, you batted his metal hand away and went back to finishing up with the blood. “Right, so, your knot. An increase in sexual activity…paired with the current stresses you’re under and my steady increase of Heat Hormones. Plus, you just moved in with me and cut your hair for the first time in over half a century. My professional opinion, short of getting lab-work results back, is your body is reacting to the changes in your life, chemical and otherwise.”

No longer caring about his knot, Bucky reached for you.

You dodged out of the way, grabbed the two vials of his blood and headed towards the door. “We’ll have to wait and see if you do it again during intercourse, or otherwise…stay there. I need to go put these into the lab fridge for Monday morning.”

Scowling, he watched you flee from the exam room.

He thought back. Back to when he’d come to the Compound and began to train with Sam and Wanda and The Vision and Clint. He thought back to the days when he’d gotten settled in, joined the team and reconnected with Steve and Natasha. 

You’d been around with Sam.

At the time, he and Sam hadn’t been as close, if it could even be said that they were close currently. He’d joined Sam and Steve in the mornings to work out. He found himself eating meals with Sam and when his fellow Alpha would go out on the town, he’d join in, wanting to burn off some of his restless energy. Of course, now he knew that you were usually with Sam, back then too. Maybe that had helped draw him out? Had he been intentionally seeking you out? Even though you’d made it clear you’d not been interested? Which, apparently, had been a lie. Even though he’d dated around for a while, no one ever really satisfied his Alpha the way you did.

This new little piece of information made him think. Think most deeply. Think about wasted time.

He’d lost years that he could have had with you.

Upon even further thought, reflection, mulling even, Bucky came to dwell on a most specific point.

So much so, by the time you returned from getting his blood put in the priority tray, Bucky was ready for you. 

“My knot never popped with any of those other Omegas.”

You froze in the doorway at those words.

“And I had a lot of sex with those others Omegas and Betas.”

You swallowed as you burnt. Part of you fascinated by what he told you in reference to his sexual history, in relation to his knot and the current issue at hand. That had led you both into Medical at the late, or early, hour. That part of you wanted to hear more. The other part of you didn’t even want to think about him touching someone else. The thought actually hurt you right in your chest. It made your Omega whine out pitifully.

“One of them even went into Heat while we were together and nothing, not even a little twitch. Which means you’re right. You made me pop my knot. It’s you. It hasn’t happened since nineteen forty-fucking-five. Tell me Omega, what makes you different from all the others? It’s on the tip of your tongue. I can see it.”

This was venturing into territory, that was making you strongly feel the need, to drop down onto your hands and knees. Offering your neck up to the Alpha up on the exam table. Every last instinct was screaming at you to do so. Beg. Beg for mercy. Show your sincerity, your humility, beg for forgiveness for what you’d done, what you’d allowed your Alpha to think. Your Omega trembled at the thoughts, at the memories. Every last memory of what you’d done both shamed you and hurt. 

Your mouth opened to say something clinical, something that you could parrot-out about the Alpha Omega Bond.

“Tell me the truth.”

And you knew you had to tell him the truth.

He did not use his Alpha’s tone, to compel you to speak, answer truthfully. No. It was so much worse. His tone was soft, quiet.

“Omega.” 

A deep breath was needed. If you were going to tell him this, if you were going to just spill your guts all over the polished floor. You gasped out. Your eyes burnt. “What do you want me to tell you Alpha? That for years, I’ve been trying to pretend that I’m not in love with you?”

Still quiet, his voice wasn’t entirely soft anymore. Hints of an accent broke through, to let you know he wasn’t thrilled. “Why didn’t you say something? And don’t give me any of that…you weren’t ready crap. We were spending enough time together, eating together, touchin and talkin…we were basically courtin. We just weren’t having sex. Your Omega gave me everything. I would have waited for the rest. You know that.”

He could have put that metal arm through your heart and it would have hurt less.

“You drove me fuckin crazy Omega. You’d feed me an touch me like you were mine, let me sleep in your nest. Now I know you were even stealin my dirty clothes for your work nest and I thought it felt different with you…” which was when he hopped down from the table. Not that you could react. You were frozen. Even your Omega was quiet for a change. Unable to move, breathe or even blink. “Whenever I’d ask you out, you’d say no and for a while I thought…maybe you were messin around with Sam. But he’d never keep that quiet. An then I thought, maybe it was me, maybe I was just readin too much into it. You an Sam’re handsy with each other. But I’d never been wrong about an Omega. Turns out, I wasn’t wrong! You were lying to the both of us that entire time, for years! Why? Why would you do that to yourself?”

Tears that accumulated in the corners of your eyes, that you quickly brushed aside, they just confirmed to Bucky that he was right.

Again, he was feeling like you used to make him. 

Out of control, frustrated, confused.

When you said nothing, Bucky filled that silence. “You made my body do this! I wasn’t wrong about you, or us. There was somethin there, and you know what the worst part is? You know what part I cannot wrap my head around most, Omega?” You tried to say something, but Bucky was done. D.O.N.E. Done. The small room was beginning to smell like a beach and tears were starting to streak down your face. “You were encouraging me to go out on dates! You were setting me up with Omegas! You were in love with me and sending me out with other Omegas, knowing I’d have sex with them! Why! Why on earth would you do that? Tell me why! God Omega!”

And he never gave you a chance to say anything. As if you could. What could you say in response to that? All of it was true.

Stepping closer, plates moving and shifting on his Vibranium arm. Bucky went on. “I thought of you. You were all I could think about, when I was with them. Did you know that? You’d send me out and after those dates, I’d go back to my room and shower and then go to your place and spend the night with you. I used to pretend that it had been us together.”

When you shook your head and began to wipe your cheeks, he yanked your hands away from your face and held them tight. Driving home his utter frustration with you. “It’s you. It has always been you. That’s why you’re making my knot pop. Hell…we could have had a pup by now.”

A sob shook you.

“My rut never came cause’a you. My Alpha didn’t want any of those other Omegas, or Betas. When you get my lab-work back, you’re gonna see what you do to me in my blood Mega.” One metal hand let go of your wrist. Yanked aside the collar of his shirt on you and brushed over his bitemark on your Mating Gland. “This here is proof. This is my mark on you. Do you know how long I fantasized about putting it there?” When you said nothing in response, for fear you’d just start sobbing, he viciously hit the nail with the hammer. “About as long as you wanted my mark on you, I’m guessin?”

Seeing the sight of his teeth scarred over the soft skin of your gland. Telling you everything. Hearing the truth, or as much as his little Omega was able to let go. As your scent just permeated the room with growing distress, as the tears slid down your face. Bucky knew that he was pushing you dangerously far. Not that he could help it. He was just as upset as you, his Alpha quite possibly more so.

He had more questions. So many answers he needed to know. But you were too upset. Tears were coming from you now, because you were crying and he was getting frustrated. His Alpha paced frantically at the wailing, breaking, pitiful sounds coming from you. Soon he was kissing your cheeks and forehead and nose. Soon he was trying to comfort you. Secure in the knowledge that while he didn’t yet know the specifics of why, everything you seemed to previously do stemmed from fear.

Fear of being caught. Fear of being found out. Fear of hurting him. Fear of losing people you loved.

Bucky couldn’t even say when he kissed you.

One minute his lips were touching your hair and the next, they were on your mouth. His tongue curled with yours, as if that’s where it belonged. Desperate hungry noises came from you that drowned everything out for him. 

Washed away everything, until there wasn’t a coherent thought left in his head.

Bucky sorta remembered shutting the door to the exam room. He kinda remembered yanking down those little shorts you had on. Although his memory of you wrapping your arms around his neck, with fingers sinking into his shoulders, was clearer. 

Vividly, he had clear memories of how soft and wet you were, when he sank in. He definitely had a clear memory of biting you, tasting blood when his teeth sank into your gland. Your cry had been loud and right in his ear. Your fingernails sank into his skin deep enough to hurt. He didn’t care. The incredible need to see his fresh bite on your Mating Gland was undeniable. 

You came when he pulled the corner of his burgundy shirt down, exposing your breast and taking your nipple in his mouth. Your legs wrapped around his pelvis tightly. You cried out, fingers tightened in his shorter hair as he pounded you against the door mercilessly. As if punishing you for what you’d done, what you’d done to the both of you.

Shocked, enthralled and swept under by sensation, you touched your neck to find your hand came back bloody. Your gland throbbed in sharp pain from your Alpha’s bite.

Never once did he slow. Not once did he pause, even as you came around his length. His name falling breathlessly from your lips. Grunts came from him when you looked down, your own blood smeared on your breast that he laved, sucked on and nibbled. Having rubbed his face across to scent. In a desperate need to feel your skin on his and smell your scents combined. As if needing an absolute confirmation that you were now his.

Feeling him so hungrily take and claim from you, you couldn’t help when you gasped out against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. “…love you…”

He was vicious, “ _Say it again._ ”

Something broke inside of you when you gasped out, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Honestly, you probably didn’t even need to hold onto him so tightly with your legs. His grip on you was unyielding. Every movement from him sent your back into the door, shaking it soundly. Clinging to your thigh was his flesh hand while his metal was pressed against your back. However, you needed to hold him. You needed to hang on to steady yourself, to feel him and know he was yours, finally. 

That fear of losing Bucky nagged at you. Falling in love was dangerous. Not because of breakups and heartbreaks, oh no, those were nothing. Losing him, like you’d lost your parents, crossed your mind and you felt a chill. Your stomach clenched. You inhaled deeply and held him even tighter. Whoever said, it was better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all, was an idiot.

“ _Again,_ ” Bucky demanded of you.

Again, you told him, as his grip on you became painfully tight, letting you know that he was climaxing so deeply inside of you. “Love you Alpha…love you…love you…”

Bucky began to swear.

Telltale tightening, paired with his blinding release, nearly brought him to his knees. Nearly. An urge to not hurt you again, fought with pleasure and familiar swelling he was unable to control. Urgently he tried to tell you, tried to explain. Your fingers softly touched his mouth and you kissed the bridge of his nose, your legs around his thighs tightened. With tears in your eyes that just killed him, you spoke softly with your forehead pressed to his, “ _Let it happen James. If it’s going to happen, I want to feel it. Close your eyes. Its ok. It’s all ok._ ”

Unsure what that meant, but far too overwhelmed to even ask, Bucky stumbled back. Reaching out, his hand found a flat surface and right before his legs gave out, he could have sworn, he dropped down onto a wheeled stool.

Bucky could barely think. His mind was fuzzy, his ears rang and as his body gave up everything into you. He could feel the recognizable sensations of his knot swelling, inflating and trapping you. Deeply he gasped as he held you so close.

Peppering soft kisses across his face, his nose, mouth and cheekbones, you reached out to pull the stool closer to the table. The one he’d previously been seated on, before Bucky fell off the stool and took you with him. Another time, you’d reach down to touch his knot and feel how he fit so snugly within you. 

Another time. 

Next time. 

Until then, you just wanted to feel him. That fear didn’t want to let go. It made you hold him even closer and savor each second. You finally had your Alpha and no one was going to take him from you.


	20. More snow...

On four separate occasions, Bucky caught you staring at him.

Not looking. Not peeking. Not even slyly observing.

You were staring. You may have denied it. You may have told him it was because he had yet to put clothes on, since returning from the compound. You even tried to write it off as for science.

“ _You’re doing it again,_ ” came from somewhere deep in his chest, Russian interchangeable with English, when the two of you were alone sometimes and he was relaxed, deeply relaxed. Barefoot in the kitchen with only a pair of grey sweatpants on, dark hair messy and in need of a shave. It was a little after three in the afternoon and you both had only just crawled out of the nest. Your designations finally satisfied. Temporarily anyway.

Food.

Food was a must.

“Am not,” was your response, from your perch on a counter top, across the spacious kitchen. It really was a shame you never learned to cook. Sure, you could dice veggies and boil water, use the toaster and you knew your way around the broiler. But to combine ingredients and actually cook something edible. Not going to happen.

Let’s just say, you were pleased that wasn’t something that was important to your Alpha. If anything, you could say he seemed to enjoy feeding you. Therefore, you hadn’t moved from the countertop he’d plopped you down on. Satisfied to watch him take food from your always well stocked fridge. Just because you didn’t cook, didn’t mean your Omega didn’t like to eat food from the deli counter, already made and takeout. Oh your Omega could order takeout like the most skilled of college students.

“ _I can see your reflection in this knife._ ”

He was making you dinner.

You’d never had an Alpha make you dinner. And Sam didn’t count. Sam cooked food in your apartment. Sam had never spent time in your nest. Nor had Sam ever seen you naked. You adored Sam. You loved Sam. Sam was your person. It’d just never been like that with Sam. 

“How can I not look?”

Even with a metal arm. Scar tissue. Muscle that hinted at nothing but the ability to murder someone, you couldn’t not look. He was covered in your marks. Bruises from your fingers up along his shoulders, scratches down his back, bite marks along his arms and chest that would disappear by the end of the day. All but that most precious one on the gland on his neck. Still though, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of possession. He was yours. It was his scent that was slowly sinking its way around your home. It was Bucky that you smelled on your nest bedding. It was almost like he was becoming a part of you so quickly, so easily, too easy. It was making that logical part of your brain that went through several medical programs question it. Nothing in your life had ever been this easy. Something had to be wrong.

On the other hand, your Omega was having absolutely none of your nonsense. 

She wasn’t in the least bit concerned that things might have been progressing too quickly. If it were up to her, she would never have allowed her Alpha out of her nest and would still be bouncing around on him to enjoy that fulfilling feeling of being knotted. Your Omega didn’t need food. She needed you to quit over thinking and get onboard with things.

Not one bit was she bothered, that you smelled more like your Bondmate than yourself. If anything, she was more bothered you had the audacity to pull on that long-sleeved shirt you loved of his. That Omega instinct of yours begged and pleaded with you to just take it off, go rub yourself against your Alpha, scent him up good until he knotted you once more. Your Omega really was an insatiable bitch.

“Omega…”

Your eyes wandered up along the broad expanse of his bronze back, where there were a few prominent scars that must have predated his serum.

His tone. Oh, his tone. It curled around you like a hot flame, enticing and soothing. Leading you to kick out your feet and peer down at your hot pink fuzzy socks. “I don’t know…it just feels like nothings really changed. Like this all so easy fell into place.”

Bucky paused in his slicing of shallots and mushrooms for the marsala.

Sometimes you said the most off the wall shit. And just when he thought nothing could top what you’d told him in the Compound, in the wee morning hours, you whipped out that gem. Sometimes he really wondered if you were living in some kind of a haze? Or if it was just an Omega thing? Being totally oblivious, to the blatantly obvious, right the fuck in front of you. Slowly, he began to slice up a mushroom once more. “How so Mega?”

Your calves began to swing, as you glanced around the kitchen looking for god only knew what. You really did make him crazy.

When you leaned forward from where you sat up on the counter by the toaster, you sighed deeply, the V in his shirt even deeper on you. “We used to do this before…you know…dinner, nights in, so like, nothings really changed. We’re just having sex now.”

Unable to help it, Bucky found himself putting the knife down and taking a deep steadying breath, before he lost his ever-loving shit. He wasn’t about to say that things had been anywhere near that smooth in his opinion. Oh how great the differences were between Alphas and Omegas. It made hairs on his arms raise. 

Had both of your lives been so horrible that you couldn’t trust something so basic? He found himself wondering. Did you need to feel something that hard to trust it? To know it was real? Bucky could understand that more than he would have liked to admit.

Turning, he crossed the kitchen with every intention of making you realize, just how much things had indeed changed between the two of you. Everything had changed. There was not one thing that hadn’t changed for him. He was changed down to his marrow. You were all he could smell and taste. When he was away from you, you were all he thought about. Everything he did was with you in mind.

Quickly he crossed the floor, his barefeet silent and when he’d pressed himself against the drawers, he grabbed your face to kiss you. Showing you just how much things had changed. Because he never kissed you before, he wouldn’t have wanted to tease himself so cruelly. 

Using his flesh hand, Bucky found himself stroking your soft neck, brushing his thumb over your gland that bore his mark. But no, that didn’t seem to be near enough. The Alpha in him stirred and demanded more. Which led him to sink his metal fingers down as he pushed his flesh fingers into your hair.

Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, those metal fingers slid over your smooth thigh, dove beneath the cotton of your panties. Sensors on his hand let him feel the warmth of your flesh and the softness of your skin. 

When you gasped against his mouth, at the sensation of those Vibranium fingers smoothing over your mound, sinking into your damp folds, Bucky let out a pleased growl against your lips. “Mmm…you know, Mega. I don’t remember doing this before.”

A breathy gasp came from you as he took the opportunity to deepen his kiss. To tilt his head so he could slick his tongue across the roof of your mouth, seize your lips, invade all your senses, scent you and dominate you to the point all you could do was accept what he gave you. You tried, you tried oh so hard to kiss him, keep up at the very least. And then…his thumb smoothed over your clit. You cried out. Metal fingers slid through your slit and into the moist damp heat only he knew.

Far from gently, Bucky tugged on your hair. “I would have definitely remembered touching your perfect little pussy doll. So soft, so wet, so damn fine tasting. Like fucking heaven, every time I sink in.” His stubble was rough on your face as his tongue swept through your mouth, like a conquering army. Coolness of his fingers mixed with their thickness and all three of them stuffing into you, so fully, almost too much, very close to too much had he not been rubbing your clit, stroking that rough spot so deep and so sensitive within you. 

Almost languidly, he licked your mouth and upper lip, even your teeth and tongue. Needing to taste and feel you on his tongue. You hadn’t even realized his flesh hand was no longer woven into your hair. Not till his rough palm cupped your breast through his shirt, cupping you firmly, stroking you through the burgundy cotton which suddenly felt so thick, so abrasive.

He drug is tongue over your gland slowly, firmly. He took his sweet time pressing his tongue against the tender flesh, knowing how sensitive it was as he felt your walls start to tighten around him, flutter against his metal fingers.

“ _…shit…_ ” you cried.

“I’m pretty sure I would have remembered doing this before,” he murmured against the hot flesh of you neck. Licking you till you were all he could taste and then biting you, piercing your gland and those nerves buried deep. Ripping out a scream from you at the pain, the shock, the sudden orgasm he shoved you into. Not at all slowing his thumb when your hips shook, when your pelvis arched against his hand, sought more of that utter perfection. Humping his hand because that was what he did to you. Making you melt down to nothing but base need and desire, to the very heart of your designation.

Because he was ruthless with that need to claim and seize and dominate, Bucky was unable to stop himself from pulling the red fabric down beneath the swell of your breast. And that was where his hand remained. Cupping you, thumb brushing over your nipple, holding you possessively as your gland bled from his teeth-marks, broken in your tender skin. “ _Does it still feel like it used to be between us?_ ”

Your forehead fell against his bare metal shoulder. You shook your head, unable to speak as you gasped…breathed out…attempted to remember how your lungs functioned. All as your internal muscles spasmed around his metal hand. Which he so mercilessly withdrew, then used to so gently pull your panties back into place.

“Let me assure you Omega. Nothing was easy about getting you here on the counter…gettin your beautiful slick all over my fingers.” And you glanced up, because you just had to, to see him lick his metal fingers which were covered with your slick. A slick that was looking a bit cloudy in your professional opinion. Although, upon further muddied thoughts, you remembered that the two of you weren’t using protection. Of course it would look cloudy. It wasn’t all you smeared all over the Vibranium and with that knowledge making you feel both clinical and so deeply turned on, in a usually repressed part of your brain, you watched him lick his slick covered hand. As only Bucky could, he held out his metal appendage in offering to you in a heated way that made you even slicker beneath the thin cotton covering your pelvis.

Honestly? You weren’t sure. 

However, you lifted your head a bit, so you rested the side of your face against his Vibranium shoulder, lips parted. Not long passed at all before Bucky put his metal hand to your mouth and you were able to flick your tongue out, swiping it against his moist knuckles. You found yourself surprised. “It’s sweet.”

You knew you should have picked up on something. It poked at you. But your Omega, god your Omega. She was overruling you on every single thing it felt like. A part of you knew that the change in how you tasted was significant. You’d tasted yourself on Bucky before, he made you that uninhibited, he could make you unravel so easily.

“ _You always taste sweet,_ ” was his response for you and again, his mouth was on you.

And again, he had you unraveling.

And it was a while before either of you thought about food.

***

Bucky felt it throughout his body early that Monday morning. Felt it when he rolled, slithered and crawled from the warm nest he’d been curled up with you in, whispering about all kind of things and nothing at all. Awake throughout the night and the previous Sunday. Even though the day had mostly been spent in the nest, along with that night, he really didn’t want to leave.

Granted, all good things had come to an end.

Not that his time with you in that new nest would be far from his mind. It had been needed and necessary, to catch up on that precious lost time.

Bucky could feel it throughout his body. In each step to the bathroom, he felt it in his muscles that were tired from exertion. He was hungrier than usual, thirsty and wound up scooping water into his mouth from the sink faucet, before he remembered that there was a kitchen downstairs. That however, was all the way downstairs.

Blindly, he reached out till he swatted on the light, illuminating the bathroom and his reflection in the mirror.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle.

A shower, he was in definite need of a pre-workout shower.

First though, he brushed his teeth and surveyed the sight of your bites all over his shoulders and chest, neck, glands and a few down on his side too, in various stages of healing. Halfmoon crescent shaped cuts decorated his shoulders and back from your nails, a wide assortment of scratches covered a good bit of him, raking up his back, down his chest and even up his muscular thighs.

It looked like he’d been in a fight with a large feline from the zoo. Deep within his body he could feel bruising from you, from exertion, from all that time lost that you two were so desperate to claim.

No amount of brushing would tame his hair, short of a shower and condition. As it stood in various spots as if in protest.

Another story entirely, was his member.

Bucky finished brushing his teeth and peered over at his nest before turning on the shower. Seeing a big lump under all the blankets slip a hand out, pat around the hardwood floor until coming across your Kindle, which your fingers wrapped around and brought back into the bedding, without any further movement from you. 

He smirked.

Being a healthy Alpha recently bonded, it was no surprise that he was sporting a case of morning wood. Even if his shaft was sore.

You’d been just as insatiable as him.

Bucky loved it.

He’d been with plenty of Omegas and Betas in the past. None of them, however, were like him. None of them enhanced. None of them with as short of a refractory period as him. None of them who he could let go around, toss around a nest or hold tight as he wanted.

Your marks covered him in ownership as much as his did to you. His body had been claimed just as he’d taken yours. As if the scents alone weren’t proof.

Steam began to billow from the shower and Bucky, for a moment, felt a little hesitant to climb in and wash you off his body. 

He was covered in your scent and your pheromones. You were all he could smell when he breathed in. He was covered in your dried sweat, slick and saliva and to wash it off, felt almost like a betrayal. He could have so easily just crawled back in that nest of blankets and pillows forever.

However, he had duties and obligations that had to be met, even just a little bit compared to Steve. How Steve managed to do it all was just beyond him and god bless him. Steve could have it all too. Bucky may not have felt that severe a pull of obligation. He did however feel a small tug. Perhaps, a desire to redeem himself. A need to show the world he was different now, he was capable of good, he could be more than just a deliverer of death and destruction.

Looking in the mirror at himself, it was all he saw. 

At least when he was brainwashed, he didn’t have that self-awareness. Now, seeing his Vibranium arm and muscled chest, powerful thighs, cool blueish grey eyes taking it all in so analytically. Knowing he was a walking, talking, killing machine. Even in his flesh arm and hand, he knew exactly how much pressure it would take to end a life. How long to hold onto someone’s throat, that exact second when they either succumbed to unconsciousness or never-ending darkness.

Wakanda helped him accept that fact about himself.

Yes, he was a warrior. Things had been done to him that he had not wanted, never asked for and would always now have to bear. There was no going back to who he used to be. It was only forward. Acceptance and forward progress.

He could not change what he’d done. But he could dictate what he would do.

One last glance was sent your way, before Bucky climbed into the shower. Blankets were now slightly tenting, as if you’d kicked your knees or feet up, depending on if you were still on your stomach or if you’d rolled over.

Bucky would be an Avenger for as long as he could he’d decided. 

Like Natasha.

He’d give back. He’d do good. He’d use what he had to try and make a difference in the world that he helped create, even if it had been against his will.

He’d build his new life with friends and teammates.

He’d thought about you, swollen with his pup, waddling around the Compound in those mint green scrubs, munching on snacks and scolding his unborn pup in Russian for kicking. Yeah. Those Wakandan Elders had been on to something.

Which was his thought as he showered and pulled on some athletic wear. Bid you farewell for a while and earning a noise in response from the mess of bedding on the floor, beneath the windows and a big X on the ceiling you’d done with a Sharpie. That he still could not quite believe. But, if it made you happy…

It was safe to say, his morning had started off good, great actually.

Up until, he stepped out of the threshold of the warm and cozy Stark Townhouse, out into knee deep snow.

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks.

His gaze drifted around the front stoop, where he could look up and down the pathway that went along the line of townhomes, leading to a walk that lead all the way to the Compound and around the massive property.

Snow still heavily fell. It was still dark, the only light from light-poles for now, until the sun began to peek through the heavy winter clouds. His breath was nearly a solid cloud and as Bucky looked around at the stillness, the quiet except for falling flurries, he felt it in his gut.

Something.

Something wasn’t right.

It wasn’t something tangible. It was not something that he could hear, smell or see. Only something that made the hairs on his arms and legs and back of his neck rise. Only something that made his gut twist tightly. Something very akin to his feelings when he’d been on the train, all those years ago.

Retreating back into the warm townhome he now shared with you, he shut and locked the door. Quickly texting Steve as he climbed the stairs in his sneakers, calling out for you to get up and dressed. You could either go crash in your work nest or exercise with him and Steve. The latter being highly unlikely, so he didn’t even mention it to Steve, when he shot off a text telling the blonde Alpha he’d be a few minutes late.

There was absolutely no way you’d be staying alone, here, while he was all the way over by the Compound. Not with how his gut was twisting. Nope. Not a snowballs chance in hell.

Shouting your name from a safe distance, as he just knew you’d be irritated. Bucky made sure to swing by the kitchen to grab a bottle of your preferred coffee drink from the fridge. “Get dressed Mega! You’re comin with me to the Compound this mornin!”

Distinctly, he remembered you being awake when he’d left the bedroom.

You’d reached out from beneath the bedding to grab your Kindle.

Still, he made sure to call out your name. He made sure to stomp extra loudly on the steps, up to the bedroom, and to also, call out his plans for you in that early hour, knowing you were not the morningest of persons.

Therefore, Bucky was not surprised to find a throw pillow soaring in his direction, when he stepped into the bedroom that was now also his.

Your feet stuck out from beneath the blankets. Although, you were peeking out of a corner of the nest, squinting as the bedroom lights came on and he made entry. “Mega…doll, come on. Get up. I gotta bad feelin about this morning.”

From the warmth and softness of your cozy nest, you hissed at him as he walked by, your beloved coffee beverage in his hand as he strolled right into the bathroom. Another light came on and you briefly wondered, just how permanent the mark scarred onto your mating gland was. Indeed, you totally understood now why some females of the species killed the male after mating.

If Bucky thought he had a bad feeling about that morning already, he was going to be in for quite the surprise when you got up.

Sounds of a shower starting didn’t make five in the morning any better.

Why on earth had you spent all weekend on his knot when not in heat? What the hell was wrong with you? You were a fifty-something year old Omega that happened to be an emergency room doctor. You knew better. You of all people knew better. You knew that knots should only be enjoyed when the Omega was in a heat. Due to the excess slick and rush of hormones, allowing for increased bloodflow in the area, thus making it considerably easier to take with frequency. What in the hell was wrong with you? How many young Omega’s had you told to not take a knot outside of a heat? Without plenty of lube?

No wonder you were cramping up, like there was an angry gator thrashing around in your uterus. Every movement of your body was agony. It literally felt like you’d been hit by a bus.

You felt like crap.

Especially your lower back.

Dear god, what had you been thinking?

As you watched Bucky move around the bathroom with relative ease, your eyes narrowed most narrowly. It wasn’t fair. He’d had just as much sex as you. Why the hell wasn’t he feeling like there was a rave going on in his special place?

Some part of your brain nagged at you.

Your Omega scowled. He was an Alpha. That was why he was fine. He was the giver of the knot, he didn’t have to take anything.

Well, Bucky and his knot were going to have the night to themselves, you’d decided. Carefully you crawled up onto your hands and knees, feeling your womb scream out in protest at the crazy wild movements you were making. Because, you decided, your secret garden was going to be closed for the next twenty-four hours, possibly longer.

A part of you seemed convinced, that Bucky and his delightful knot, hadn’t made you so sore, so uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, the sun had not yet risen and you were severely under caffeinated. So you paid no attention to that annoying logical part of your brain, the one that went to medical school.

“Omega!”

All you needed was a jury of all Omegas. They wouldn’t convict you. Not after you explained what happened, no. You’d never get convicted of killing Bucky that morning, not after what his knot did to you, paired with what time he made you get out of bed. A jury of all Omegas would totally understand.


	21. The Omega

By the time you realized what was wrong, it was too late.

You’d been seated at your desk, swearing up a storm because the heater on your floor was on the fritz. Resulting in it feeling like you’d stepped onto a Miami beach in July the second you’d stepped off the elevator, so you didn’t even realize you had a fever. Helen had been walking around Medical with a mini fan in one hand and a gigantic bottle of ice water in the other, last you saw. 

You weren’t hungry.

You were barely thirsty.

Sitting hurt. Standing hurt. You were popping Tylenol like M&Ms and about ready to track down Helen to have her do a Pelvic Exam, because you were pretty sure something had been seriously damaged. You were so close to taking a personal day to go crawl back into your nest, that you’d literally logged onto your computer to check your calendar to see if there were any pressing appointments, as you pondered the concept. Everyone took one now and then. Maybe your time had finally come?

As you sweated through your scrubs, using a file folder to fan yourself, you checked out your calendar and saw there wasn’t anything too pressing. 

Maybe you could ask Helen to take your appointments? Have Gloria move the others around?

Your computer then made a noise.

You got an email from the lab and for some reason, habit maybe, you clicked on it before you could think better as you fanned away, cramping on in excruciating misery.

Upon reading the email header, you saw Bucky’s labwork was back.

Curious, you clicked on the email.

When you looked over the email, your eyes skimmed the words till you came to numbers and hormone levels. Fanning away as you fidgeted in your office chair.

You saw the numbers and blinked.

That couldn’t be right.

Twice and then three times, you looked at the numbers and then you remembered, Helen had once taken blood from Steve when he was in a rut and that thought led you into the medical records for the team. 

Click. Click. Click.

You didn’t have to take another look at Bucky’s numbers. They were three times higher than normal rut numbers. He should have been crawling up the walls early Sunday morning, worse that morning, yet, he smelled about the same. He wasn’t acting abnormally.

And when you saw Steve’s rut labwork, you understood, Bucky’s numbers would only grow higher as his hormone levels rose, till he hit his rut. He still had quite a ways to climb which made you reach for your phone, he was within days if your math was correct of hitting his rut, and you, your heat…

Your heat…

Your numbers would be equally high too. As you thought about it, you realized that it’d been days since you’d last drew your blood to check your levels. If this was any indication, you too could be close to a heat and not have an obvious change to your scent.

Quickly, you smelled your wrists and beneath your pits.

Nope. 

Nothing weird there.

Sure you were sweating, everyone was sweating though. Your entire floor felt like it was on the face of the sun. So no, you weren’t feverish. That was ridiculous. If you were close to your heat, you’d know. It’d been decades since you’d had a heat. You were going to know the second you started to go into your pre-heat. It was going to be bad. Of that you were certain, considering how long you’d denied your body this most natural and basic biological function.

Although it was odd, considering Bucky’s labwork was off the fucking chart and he was knotting everytime you two had sex that weekend, that you weren’t feeling any symptoms of your pre-heat at all.

You hadn’t had a sudden urge to make a nest. Just because you’d spent all weekend making your nest didn’t mean anything. You’d just moved into your new place, of course you were making a nest and nesting. And your appetite wasn’t any higher. You were always hungry anyway. That wasn’t something that you could measure.

Since you weren’t in your pre-heat, you sure as hell weren’t starting your heat. That would have been absurd.

You didn’t have a fever. You weren’t secreting a copious amount of slick. Your scent was fine and as for cramps, that was explainable due to the whole knot situation.

Ok sure, the cramps were near debilitating, but that was it.

Leaning back in your chair, you were positive that you weren’t in heat, you couldn’t be in heat, you didn’t even have a pre-heat.

Another cramp led you to cross your legs tightly, shift your weight on your hip and then, you felt it.

Moisture.

Slick.

In no way were you aroused and yet, you felt the familiar sensations of a slick. Which made your mind wander.

No, you didn’t have a fever and your scent was normal. Your scent would have thickened with pheromones. Even if your cramps were from a heat, you didn’t have a fever. You didn’t have a fever. Right? Desperately you began to wonder. Did you have a fever? Surely your heat couldn’t have crept up on you? You were a doctor for fucks sake. You were an adult. You were a strong and healthy Omega, you of all people would know if you were going into heat and…your goddamn Omega.

Like an alligator beneath inky swampy water, you could feel her lurking around.

She’d been oddly quiet.

You’d just assumed her needs were being met but now, now as you leaned back in your office chair and thought about just how horrible you were cramping and just how hot you were, how desperate you were to get your nest just right…a fresh wave hit you. 

It swept through your body as your eyes closed, as your muscles tensed and a cool sweat broke out on your flesh. Your cramps overwhelmed you. They completely defeated you as the briefest hint of a thought flashed through your mind, that you only sorta just barely registered.

I can’t do this.

As soon as it was there, it was gone, as if someone had blown out a candle.

_You could do this. You would do this. This discomfort would pass._ Your Omega practically cooed at you, as your fingers dug into the armrests of your office chair. As your body grew taut from a wave of debilitating pain from your cramps. You knew that there was something you could do to make them go away, to lessen them, to make your heat withdraw like a tide going back into the ocean.

_You don’t want to do that,_ she purred. _Alpha’s knot will make it better. Your Alpha will make everything better._ His knot hadn’t been the cause of your discomfort. It was your heat that led to the pain. How could you not have realized? Were you that discombobulated from your pre-heat haze?

Dear God, and now your Omega was fighting for control.

When you opened your eyes, which had been squeezed so tightly shut, you felt better.

Your fingernails sank into the arm rests and a fresh wave of hormones entered your system. Leaving you with a hint of heat on your scent. One that you could distinctly pick up. You most definitely felt the sticky residue of fresh slick between your thighs. Meaning you would certainly need to change and pop on a slick pad.

Your cramps still raged with the fury of two opposing armies in battle. Yet…it didn’t bother you so much.

It was part of the process. It was what your body was meant to do as your heat arrived. It was what you’d denied your body, your designation, yourself for so long that of course there would be consequences. You’d never allowed your heat to progress this far. And now, now you could not stifle it with chemicals.

And it wasn’t as bad as you thought.

You felt loose…relaxed…far less wound up than you’d expected. Ok yeah, there was some mild discomfort and you were going to have to change your pants. On the other hand, what you would gain was far too precious to even compare. You would have your Alpha’s pup. 

What on earth had you been so worried about? Why on earth had you put up so much of a fight last time? Last time when you poisoned yourself with suppressants. 

Suppressants…that was what you needed. 

Oh God, did you need them.

You could feel yourself losing control and you knew you could hurt someone. You had hurt someone last time you almost went into heat.

Last time you went into heat, you were a child and you couldn’t remember it. You remembered your mother spoke about it with you, told you the importance of protecting yourself and others by taking the suppressants. She’d told you she’d been unable to control you and had to lock you in the windowless basement to ensure you didn’t hurt yourself, or anyone. 

Suppressants. Suppressants. Suppressants. 

You weren’t thirteen anymore. Nor were your parents here to lock you into a secure space to protect you.

_You’re not a child anymore,_ she whispered seductively to you, boxing you in, cornering you, trying to trap you within a cage of hormones within your own body. _We don’t need to be controlled…nature cannot be controlled, the Omega cannot be controlled, heat cannot be controlled, our designation cannot be controlled…_

Such a thought was horrifying.

It could be controlled. You could control yourself. You were not an animal. You bit your tongue till you tasted blood and there was a sharp pain and when you breathed, you felt your chest heave.

You were back in control.

Lunging, you hurled yourself from behind your desk chair, secure in the knowledge that there were enough hormone stabilizers in the pharmacy two doors down for you to get back into control of yourself.

And pain.

Oh was there pain. 

As if someone nailed you between the shoulders with a crowbar. It sent you pitching forward onto your office floor. It sent you to your knees. And again, that pain between your shoulders nearly blinded you, sent you arching up onto your knees, back bowed and you knew in that second that she’d won.

There would be no suppressants.

There would be no controlling yourself.

There was no longer any feeling in your toes or calves, your fingers felt numb and as you took a deep gasping breath…you felt fully numb, distant, locked away and watching your body move on its own as she got the better of you. Your body no longer your own and in horror, you screamed, you screamed as loud as you could…but your lips never moved.

That treatment running through your veins, enhancing everything, absolutely everything, to include this, your designation and your heats and your hormones. Allowing her to be in control as long as your hormone levels rose and continued to spike.

Screaming out in frustration, in outrage at your situation, you watched yourself rise up onto your sneakers and roll yours shoulders, popping your neck. Merely a spectator as your designation overwhelmed you. You watched your base self, a more primal you controlled by instinct and urges, wiggle your fingers and rub the scar on your Mating Gland.

Collapsing down, you watched helplessly as the door to your office opened.

Helen Cho peeked in.

Sounds of shouting, yelling, a profanity or two drifted in as your inky haired friend frowned. “Oh no…so soon?”

Words came out of your mouth that you had no control over. Your voice sounded like you, if not perhaps huskier, smoother. Sounding like a considerably more alluring, sexier you. A you that you could only dream up. “Mmm yes, unfortunately so Helen.”

Something glass crashed somewhere in Medical as Doctor Cho leaned in your doorway. “I’ll go ahead and put you down as away on Heat Leave, in the system, before you really start making this place smell good.” She then smirked as your hands ran over your flat stomach almost longingly. “This is it then? No more suppressants for you? You and James are going to try and make a pup?”

At mention of a pup, you knew your brain would have lit up like a Christmas Tree on a scan. 

You could smell the thickening of your scent. You could feel the warmth, a change of chemicals in your body at the thought. Thoughts of Bucky, your Alpha were incredibly strong. A feeling of deep longing for his unconditional love and devotion, creating something of your own that only the two of you could. A home. A pup. A family. An unbreakable bond that no one could take away. He was all that you…she, your Omega wanted. She was the walking manifestation of everything you wanted and craved and desired and needed without any of your pesky control, or disgusting self-restraint. 

She wanted a pup. She wanted her Alpha, she wanted Bucky and no one else. She wanted a home.

She had two out of three and you knew she was going to get her way, no matter what.

Your Omega did not care about Josef lurking around. She did not care about Colonel Karpov’s intentions, if he had anyone working with him. Your Omega did not give a shit about your enhancements and what that could mean for your future pregnancy. Your Omega did not give one flying fudge fucking popsicle about your Super Soldier Alpha and what that meant for your pups, your future as a bonded pair, a family.

She was not at all concerned about your pups being taken, or kidnapped. She wasn’t particularly worried about your Bondmate being taken from you by Josef or General Ross, or some other shadowy agency or nefarious group.

“With both of you having a serum variant, there’s a possibility you could conceive multiple pups this heat,” Helen added, a serene smile playing on her lips.

Someone, possibly Gloria, screamed, from somewhere beyond Helen.

As if reminding your fellow MD. “Oh…before you go, could you swing by Exam Room Three? Tony’s new hire is having difficulty restraining an Alpha who had an accident with a nail gun.”

As if placating you, your Omega responded calmly, assuredly, proving to you that she could indeed play nice. “Of course. I’ll go now.”

***

For just a second, Bucky could have sworn, that he locked eyes with Josef from down the hall and clear across the large room containing the elevator banks.

Bucky was positive that it was the Beta Super Soldier.

Bucky would have traded his old arm for his Vibranium one, he was that sure.

Locking gazes with the sapphire eyed Beta, even just for a few seconds, he had a physiological reaction. A chill swept through him. Bile churned in his stomach. His fists clenched, goosebumps broke out on his wrist and hair rose up on the back of his neck.

If felt so far away. 

It could have been a football field, but was probably less distance, although not by much.

His reaction was enough to convince him. As the man he thought was Josef stepped into an elevator with several other males, construction workers by the looks of their clothing.

Bucky’s legs were moving before he even realized it.

Last time he’d seen Josef was in the late nineties. He’d had the same feeling that time too. Every time he saw him, interacted with the Beta, he’d felt the same thing deep down. Not that he’d been able to express much those days. He could remember distinctive feelings though.

Hatred. Disgust. Apathy.

Colonel Karpov had always bragged about Josef being a superior specimen. Josef had volunteered for experimentation. Josef topped all the Beta charts in every category with the serum variant. 

Some things though, there were some things that Josef just could not do as a Beta.

If only soldat would have been willing. If only the soldat would have complied without forceful coercion. 

Fists clenching, Bucky walked through the hall. He walked past various people he knew and didn’t know. His body taut, ready to fight. His need to protect everyone, but especially you, from Josef, strong. Overpowering really. 

Like a laser, he focused in on where Josef had stood and where he had gone.

When he came to that exact spot, Bucky sniffed around, did his best to pick up any hints that he had indeed seen Josef in the Compound. Of which there were none. Granted, it was a busy place with so many people and scents swirling around.

Had he seen Josef?

It had to have been Josef.

He’d had such a reaction, it could not have been anyone else.

“Yasha?”

It was Natasha.

No one else called him Yasha.

He didn’t turn, or look. Too focused on searching for any hints of a trace of Josef. It had to have been Josef. Otherwise, he was hallucinating. And Bucky didn’t want to be hallucinating, because that wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“Why are you still here?”

That question made him glance up at his fellow Alpha. An eyebrow raised in response to her question.

“Tony just took you off the lineup for the next ten days.”

Which led to a look of confusion.

Was he hallucinating and forgetting things? Was that why he’d felt so off early that morning?

“Doctor Cho took your Omega off the schedule for Heat Leave.” Natasha explained wryly, in that way only she was capable of, while smirking and looking amused. Said expression remained on her face as Bucky dug his phone from his fleece pullover. “What were you sniffing around over here for so intently? Dare I ask?”

It did not go unnoticed by Bucky, as he checked his phone out to see no new messages from anyone, to include you, that Natasha smelled like her Omega. Like apples and cherries and fruits, so fresh and sweet and almost too sweet. Bucky couldn’t help but think it’d make his stomach ache after a while, smelling nothing but such sweet scents all the time.

Quickly, he swiped into his phone to send you a text. Finding you quickly. Easily. There were only five people whose texts he answered and yours was one. Listed in Russian right between Steve and Tony in his text message inbox. Моя омега. _My Omega._ Two words that he’d put in years ago. 

“I thought…I thought I saw Josef here a moment ago.”

Surprised by what Bucky told her, Natasha looked around. Her demeanor no longer casual and amused. “Josef? Here?”

Using metal fingers, he gestured the way that he’d seen the Beta walk while he finished his text then sent it off.

“I’ll go have FRIDAY pull up camera footage and let you know if its him. You go find your Omega. The last thing we need is him here while she’s in heat,” was Nat’s newly strained response.

***

You watched in utter disbelief as your Omega stepped back and rather proudly observed her, your, handiwork.

A nearly three-hundred-pound Alpha bound to an exam table.

Not just bound however, oh no, your Omega had a point to make when the Alpha referred to her as a ‘breeding bitch’ and then groped you, her, the both of you. And that was how the man found himself bound to the metal stirrups of the exam table, with several packs of IV tubing.

You’d never personally tied a patient to the metal devices meant for pelvic and vaginal exams that came from the foot of the table. But, it seemed, they had a wide variety of other purposes.

She’d lifted the bleeding, swearing, yelling, belligerent male up with ease.

Using his orange reflective safety vest, she’d bound his wrists together tightly. Using a crutch, she’d taped the Alpha’s legs around the medical equipment to the headrest with several rolls of medical tape, completely immobilizing the suddenly compliant patient. 

You strongly suspected that the nurses were just as shocked, and or horrified as you were, considering you’d just manhandled an Alpha three times your size in the same way a cowboy would a baby cow.

At this point, Tony was either going to fire you, or make you employee of the year.

All you could do was watch.

You tried screaming to get someone’s attention. You begged and pleaded and for the first time in your adult life, you threw a fit to no avail.

You could not believe it.

You should have never listened to Bucky.

You knew just how bad you got during your reproductive cycle. You were beginning to grow concerned for your Alpha, when you watched how quickly she dispatched the insubordinate Alpha.

And when that was done, you watched your Omega leave Exam Room Three with best wishes for conceiving the pup that all the nurses knew you wanted.

She set off and all you could do was watch from where you were trapped, stuck, unable to do more than observe and know that your designation had won out. Your designation was in control. She’d won. She’d finally done it. She’d done it and you had no idea how long this would last. Would it last for your entire heat? However the hell long that lasted? Or till your hormone levels dropped and from the way you were sweating, how hot you were, how the other Omegas in Medical were acting around you…your hormone levels were obviously still climbing.

You watched yourself change out of your now ruined scrubs and you noticed she grabbed the wrong color.

She tugged on a midnight blue pair.

She also didn’t put on a slick pad and was totally able to ignore you with ease when you lost your damn mind as she threw your second favorite bra in the trash, before yanking on the scrub top. And yes, the bra was not exactly the definition of comfort in your condition. Still it was a favorite and freaking expensive.

That was the moment when you knew there would be no reasoning with yourself, and it was going to be a long cycle.

***

Something was wrong with his Omega.

Bucky could smell you the second he got off the elevator and it didn’t take him long to track you down. Not when you were smelling so fucking delicious. Like Christmas Dinner, champagne on New Year’s Eve, a crackling fire with roasting chestnuts, warmth curled through his chest. He could even smell tart cranberries and heat from a fire on his face.

It was every good, warm, happy and cherished memory he could remember all rolled up into one and when he finally set eyes on you, he swore if he licked your sweaty neck, he’d be home.

You were wearing different colored scrubs than usual. 

Dark blue.

That was odd.

Although you were sweating so much your hair was damp and you’d even sweated through them. Bucky assumed you must have not had a delivery of the green scrubs that morning, or maybe you sweated through them?

When he called your name and you didn’t answer, he figured you were distracted.

You were heading for a stairwell and clearly into your heat. The last place you needed to be was an enclosed elevator. You were probably distracted.

Again, he called your name, louder.

Nothing.

Nada.

A few people looked in his direction but absolutely nothing from you.

Further puzzled, Bucky stepped up his pace after you and once more, called your name to the same result.

Not even a pause in your step.

Josef forgotten.

If asked, Bucky would have forgot he’d even saw the Beta not an hour ago. His attention focused solely now on you and this odd behavior, behavior that was not sitting well at all with him. Leading him to bark out at you, “Omega!”

Which seemed to do it.

Pausing himself, Bucky watched you suddenly freeze. Almost comically. He watched you spin around and set eyes upon him. A smile curled over your lips that was not at all right. It was you. It was most definitely you. Sweating like you’d been in a sauna for hours, smelling even better up close and hitting him right in the chest like a brick wall. You didn’t have a bra on beneath your scrub top, you were popping your neck and licking your lips. None of which were things that you did, making his gut clench uneasily. 

You even sounded different when you purred out, “Alpha.” In such a way that his body immediately reacted to you. And he found his semi hardening uncomfortably in his jeans to a full-on erection.

But it was your eyes.

So dilated, they were nearly black.

You stepped closer.

Bucky’s metal hand shot up, wrapped around your throat tight enough to make you grunt. Unable to even understand why. Only knowing that this was not his Bondmate. Not the one he’d left that morning in the elevator with a soft kiss to your forehead. It both infuriated and worried him. His scent thickening around the both of you like a haze. Bucky walked you back a few steps, till a wall stopped you most suddenly, resulting in a pained noise from you. Yet your eyes remained the same, so very close to totally black.

“ _What did you do Omega?_ ” He demanded to know in Russian.

A final test to satisfy his growing curiosity.

Your eyebrows met in confusion, mouth thinned in a taut line.

“What did you do Omega,” he hissed once more, but in English. Positive now that you were not yourself.

Inhaling deeply, Bucky found you smelled the same. You felt the same beneath him. You looked the same. You weren’t breathing the same though. You weren’t holding yourself the way you usually did and when you spoke, even that was different.

“Do not take that tone with me Alpha. You wanted this. I want a pup. She’s been denying us both for years. Once we get what we want, she can come back.”


	22. The Alpha

:: _Do not take that tone with me Alpha. You wanted this. I want a pup. She’s been denying us both for years. Once we get what we want, she can come back._ ::

Never before had Bucky ever wanted to hit you.

Maybe it was his incoming rut, just hovering around his periphery. Or maybe it was his Omega, telling him those words in a tone he was not at all appreciating. It could have even been the shock of it all. Then again, it could have been having you taken away from him again…denied to him, at this most inopportune of times.

Whatever it was, James Buchanan Barnes knew that he never should have left the nest that morning.

Nope.

He should have just stayed in there and called in sick. He was close enough to his rut, no one would have cared and then he could have prevented this mess from happening. Whatever the hell the mess was. All he knew was, it looked him right in the eye, with your eyes. Smelled like you. Hell, smelled better than you as heat just rolled off you, like a delicious perfume. Speaking to him like that, calling him ‘Alpha’ and in a voice that almost sounded like you…almost. 

Deeper, with a different inflection on some words, a slightly huskier pitch.

Oh, and your Omega didn’t understand Russian.

That was a surprise.

Although, it probably shouldn’t have been. He’d been speaking the language longer. He still dreamed in that language, found himself writing in it on occasion. It was something even the elders and Shuri couldn’t correct, or wash away with technology or ritual.

“Don’t call me that,” he snarled, his metal hand gripping your throat. Bucky found himself wondering, just what in the hell he was going to do now?

His dick had a few ideas of its own.

Hitting you wouldn’t solve anything. No. On the other hand…a better idea bubbled up. Throwing you down into the nest you so thoughtfully made, in order to rut your Omega into submission was clearly the way to go. Bucky’s Alpha was already encouraging him to show his Omega who was in control. Make her see who was the Alpha, who was in charge and when her deft little fingers began to paw at his jeans, his temper flared.

Rut be damned. Bucky wasn’t touching you, not like this, not when you weren’t yourself. 

It felt wrong.

He didn’t want you like this, never like this. Out of your mind with heat was one thing. He had no freaking clue what this was and when he swatted at your smaller hands, he was shocked, appalled even, when you batted his flesh hand away. 

Here he was, doing his best to be gentle, to not harm you while his mind raced.

“Do not deny me this Alpha. I will get my pup with or without your assistance.”

And then he was done. 

Put a fork in him done.

Deep down, he knew you weren’t about to go scour the Compound for a willing Alpha in which to share your fertile cycle. Not with the impression from his teeth permanently scarred onto your gland. Deep down he knew he needed to remain calm. He himself was very close to the precipice of rut and as it was, he felt his body bristle at your tone and the implication. He fought the need to show you who was the Alpha and who was the Omega. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be dragging you into the stairwell by your hair before he got control of himself.

His metal hand took a handful of damp blue cotton as he barked your name. Which indeed elicited a reaction from you. Not the one that he would have preferred. But a reaction none-the-less.

Explosively, you shoved him.

You shoved him hard enough that he let go of you and unconcerned with anyone around, your Omega screeched. “Do not call me that! I will not be denied, or ignored, any longer! You will give me my pup!”

Ok, so, maybe you had a point about being unable to control yourself without chemical assistance while in heat, Bucky briefly thought. He also fully intended to drag your ass to Wakanda before your next heat. God forbid you didn’t find yourself with pup when the week was over.

Bucky watched you move and then hunch over, dropping down to your knees as if in pain. You grunted and groaned and clutched your abdomen tightly, which gave your Bondmate the very real impression, that privacy was going to be a huge plus. Which was exactly why he wrapped his fingers around your upper arm, quite literally, dragging you a few feet to the door that led into the stairwell.

As per usual, the stairwell was essentially empty.

Not a huge shock considering how packed the elevators always were. However, that was a thought for another time.

Somehow, you’d managed to remain on your knees.

Deeply, you gasped, when he let go of your arm. As if you’d been holding your breath for an incredibly long time. A grunt came from you as you curled into yourself, teeth bared and sinking ever closer to the concrete landing between steps.

Hesitantly, Bucky said your name and then he waited, crouching down to get a good look in your eyes, seeing some color had returned to your iris’s.

“Alpha…” Your voice was terrified and small, but it was yours. That she would lash out physically at Bucky had been so infuriating to you, you’d managed to push her aside if just for a few moments. Fighting with you was one thing. That she dare strike your Bucky? No. Sheer outrage had been enough to gain control back. Now, if you clung to yourself tightly enough, you could maybe get out a coherent thought, or even two. “…I can’t control her…sedate me…” 

And you jerked forward, a fight going on deep within you. Jerking so hard you would have wound up on the floor, had Bucky not grabbed your shoulder.

What came from your lips next was so broken, so jagged, Bucky swore it made him physically hurt.

Still you sagged forward. Teeth clenched together as you inhaled deeply through your nose, grinding out, forehead never quite touching the dirty stairwell floor thanks to him. “…have to…sedate me, please…”

And it was not that Bucky did not know how to control you. It was the circumstances in which he found himself. Wedged so far between that rock and hard place, he was somewhere all together new.

“ _I swear…as soon as you’re feeling better. You and I are going to have a very unpleasant conversation about transparency._ ”

Roughly, Bucky found himself yanking you upright to your knees, his decision made. There was no need to sedate you. Just because you were having an issue with your Omega, well, that didn’t extend to him. Bucky may have had problems. His Alpha however, was not one of them. His Alpha was as much a part of him and his daily decision-making process, his life and wellbeing as his kidneys were, as the platelets in his blood. Not one decision was made, or thought went through his head, or action was taken without his Alpha, without himself or Winter. His time in Wakanda had not fixed him, no. Instead it had made him whole again.

Not a second of hesitation came from him, or a moment to think.

No.

Bucky knew exactly what needed to be done. 

There was no primordial sludge where his designation hid, or his past self. His Alpha guided him with a sure knowledge in how to bring his Omega under control. At least till he could get you back to the nest.

Wrapping metal fingers around the lovely curve of your neck, your Alpha yanked the neckline of your shirt aside. Till fabric tore under his flesh fingers, exposing the base of your neck and the scars he’d made over your gland. It was there that he sank his teeth deeply. White teeth pressing your flesh taut, till it broke and the heady metallic taste of your blood swept over his tongue.

Pain.

It was immediate and sharp and mind clearing. A shrill pained gasp came from you. Around your neck, that metal arm tightened. Your Bucky tightened his flesh arm around you, holding you tight, pinning you to him and not allowing you to move. All as his teeth sank furtherer into your gland, past the first bite he’d made and creating a deeper new scar.

You squirmed.

It hurt.

It was searing fire and broke through the heat of your fever to chill you, curbing that raging desire. Against your stomach, you felt his erection pressing into you and your thoughts did not drift to it.

Sharp pain went through your gland when Bucky pulled back. His grip on you still unyielding, not allowing you to reach up to feel his new bleeding mark that burnt furiously in pain. Blood belonging to you was smeared over his lips, across his chin and when he spoke, you could smell it on his breath. 

There would be no arguing with him. Not when he used his Alpha’s Voice, that tone which compelled you to obey.

“I will call you whatever I want Omega.” He snarled, eyes boring into you until all you saw were pools of black ringed with the greyest blue. Goosebumps rose on your arms as your body began to tremble in his grip, in a direct response to the way he spoke, the tone he addressed you in, how too. Metal fingers did not loosen even a fraction. Each word dripped with his authority over you, directly from that bleeding bite in your neck. “You are mine. You belong to me. Every last piece of you is mine and you will do as I tell you, when I tell you, how I tell you. Do you understand Omega?”

You could feel her displeasure. You felt her swishing around beneath the surface. Waiting. Biding her time for that next surge in hormones that would allow her to overpower you. Because she would. You knew this for a fact. For the entirety of your heat, she’d linger just on the edges of your control. Like some kind of apex predator following a sick or wounded creature, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

“Tell me you understand Omega. Or I will make you understand.”

In that moment you weren’t sure what he would do and you suddenly realized that Bucky was bigger than you. Taller, heavier, stronger and capable of great violence. Oh sure, you knew it before that moment. But never had he ever taken that tone to you, been so aggressive. It stunned you. Was he speaking to you? How would he make you understand? What would he do?

But it was not you that Bucky spoke to.

Your eyes began to regain color as a tenseness left your body. A vulnerability returned that you possessed, not your Omega, only you. 

In addition to all the delicious smells of your heat…Bucky could pick up on your fear. It hung on the air with a sickly-sweet odor. 

A little noise came from you. Your eyes began to burn with moisture.

And it was over.

Your Alpha’s grip on you changed, loosened, became gentle at the opportune moment, right before you were about to start sobbing from your unease. From a flicker of fear, the hormones, your heat, your Omega totally overwhelming you and shoving you aside like you were nothing more than a fallen leaf on the grass to kick aside.

A ragged broken breath was sucked in and Bucky began to pepper your face with soft kisses. Your sudden distress triggering a whole new set of emotions in him. 

“ _You’re ok. It’s ok. Everything’s ok._ ”

And then you really began to cry.

You didn’t even notice the Beta’s coming down the stairs to investigate. Bucky did though. As your body began to shake as you broke down, he pulled you to his neck, pressed your nose against his throat and gland, softly assuring you, scenting you, comforting you as only he could. As he also sent the three Beta’s a look that spoke volumes about the unholy amount of violence he would perpetrate against them, if they took one step closer.

You were in heat. You were crying. You were vulnerable. Bucky was in no mood. Period.

With them in earshot, even as they turned and hiked it back up the steps, Bucky slid back into Russian, wanting that degree of privacy it offered. “ _S’ok Mega. I’m here. You’re back in control right now. It’s gonna be ok. Let’s get home. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?_ ”

Shaking your head, you found yourself unable to lift your face from the feverish inflamed skin of his neck and gland. Pheromones. It was all due to the pheromones that he was secreting, you knew this and you didn’t care. It made you feel better. It comforted you. It soothed you. That was all that mattered. Softly however, you did whisper, “I can walk.”

Technically, it was true.

Technically you could walk. Although, when your Bondmate scooped you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, you issued no protest. All you could bring yourself to do was press your palms against his chest and rest the side of your face against his neck. Being away from that skin to skin contact was just a big no. It wasn’t going to happen. You needed it to ground yourself. You needed it to calm and comfort yourself. You needed to smell him, so thick that his salty tangy scent clung to your skin.

Distantly you were aware that he was moving, that Bucky was going down the stairs.

Eventually you felt the cold winter air on your hot sweaty exposed neck. Felt the frigid breeze through the single cotton layer of your shirt and pants. You could hear people around and FRIDAY on the loud speaker outside announcing a guest speaker. You even heard snow crunching beneath Bucky’s boots.

Whether it was a haze from your heat that progressed with every passing second, or whatever else, you found yourself surprised when you heard Bucky shutting and locking a door. Surprised when you smelled the familiar scents of your new home.

Still though, Bucky didn’t release you.

Instead, he kicked off his shoes and made quick work of the steps that led from downstairs to the first floor, where the kitchen and living room and guest room and patio was. 

Not unable to put you down, just unwilling.

Still though, Bucky knew it had to be done. Your heat was growing. He could smell it. He could feel it. His own body and designation were reacting to it. By the end of the day, he knew he’d be in his rut. It wasn’t a bad thing. Nor was it upsetting or distressing to him, it was just something that he knew deep within himself.

Before your heat grew past the point of no return and his rut hit, there were things that he needed to do.

Food needed to be prepared. 

Laundry needed to be done.

Supplies needed to be put out.

Doors and windows needed to be checked, double checked, secured and then checked again.

He needed to text Sam to bitch his ass out about failing to mention this little fact. Because Sam knew. Of course Sam knew. Sam had to know, because Sam knew everything and there was no way Sam didn’t know about this.

He needed to text Steve and Natasha too.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, Bucky headed towards the stairs and was a bit taken back when you finally lifted your head, for the first time, from where it was nestled in the curve of his neck. All to ask, “What are you doing?”

You still sounded like yourself, if not a touch quieter, maybe slightly bewildered.

“Gonna put you in the nest to nap while I get some stuff done.”

Your reaction was instantaneous.

Quickly, you unwrapped your legs from around his waist and were on your feet before he hit that first step, the one that went upstairs to the bedrooms and office. Palms wiping your wet cheeks, you shook your head. “No. I can’t sleep. I’ll help you down here.”

“No,” he told you softly but firmly. “You need to rest before your heat really hits. And I’m not gonna get anything done with you smelling this good doll.”

Once more, you shook your head.

Catching your chin with his Vibranium fingers, Bucky rested his forehead to yours, sided his nose against yours. 

Your voice became rougher, breaking in places as a couple hot tears fell from your eyes. “If I go to sleep…she’ll wake up.” Your bottom lip trembled but he kissed you anyway. Slanting his mouth over yours. Curling his tongue against yours and tasting your anguish.

You hardly realized that he’d pushed you back a few steps, until you almost tripped on the staircase.

“Let her…” he breathed against your mouth, flesh fingers untying the strings on your scrub pants. Guiding your body down onto the fourth step with his far larger one. That wicked mouth of his encouraging yours to open, to give him the access he wanted to you, for no decent reason at all. “…I’ll be hitting my rut this afternoon. Take off your shirt doll.”

Those two last bits made you pause, made you look up at him.

Confused for a few seconds, you opened your eyes to glance down at your Alpha as he tugged the dark blue bottoms down over your hips, your panties too. Leading you to pop your pelvis up to aid him. 

Both of which were tossed over his shoulder. Your sneakers too. Over his fully dressed shoulder you noticed.

“Shirt? Doll.”

Blinking, forgetting what it was you were trying to think up, you slowly pulled on your shirt as you watched your Bucky kneel down and pop open your knees.

“You’re smelling so fucking good,” he grunted, eyes a darker shade of blue you thought as he looked you over. Took in the slippery insides of your thighs and apex of your pelvis hungrily. Like he would have been content to eat you alive. “Just need a taste. One little taste to hold me over.”

Rut.

Bucky mentioned his rut. Right. That’s what you’d been trying to remember.

A question…you definitely had a question about his rut.

But then he licked a stripe up the inside of your thigh, through your smeared slick and groaned deeply as he did so.

And you forgot about the question entirely.

You forgot you were on the stairs. You forgot he’d asked you to take off your shirt. You forgot it was Monday.

All you really knew was if he didn’t touch you, there was a strong chance that you’d just crumble into ash at his feet. Reaching down, you sank your fingers into his chestnut hair that was far too short in your opinion. Why on earth had he cut his hair again? Later, you could worry about that later.

Really, there was no need to encourage him.

Bucky’s mouth was on you and you gasped like you’d been burnt. Real tears fell, as his rough stubble grated against your slippery soft flesh. He was noisy. He held your knees open widely as he sank between your thighs. You were already tender and swollen from your body preparing for him.

A high-pitched keening came from you when he grunted. Sinking his tongue through your folds so he could latch onto your clit. He pushed several fingers up into you, till you arched back against the stairs. Your other hand not sunk deeply in his hair reached out for something, anything, to hold onto.

At that rate, he’d make you come in no time.

You didn’t want to come.

Well, you wanted to come, but not on his mouth. A mental image of yourself heavily pregnant came to mind. “Your knot…give me your knot,” you cried, tears, actual tears streamed down your cheeks, for some reason that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His knot, that was what you needed. You needed to have his knot in you when you climaxed. You needed his knot to be in you, filled with his thick ejaculate unable to escape, up in every last inch of you till it took and took.

When he looked up at you, your slick covered his mouth and chin and nose, even his cheeks a bit. That sight made you whine. Whine and keen and breathe deeply as your Alpha unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly. Leading you to push your ass farther on the stair, open your legs further.

Wasting no time, once his angry red erection was out, Bucky slotted himself on the step beneath you, pushing himself through the slick that covered your folds downright indecently. With one thrust, he was in four or five inches, making you sag back onto the hard step edges. Eyes rolling into your head as you took him. Another powerful roll of his hips seated him till his sac rested against you.

Shit did you feel amazing.

You were hotter and wetter than you’d ever felt. When you leaned up to lick your slick off his face, Bucky came. 

It was the indecency of it. It was how amazing you felt. It was how wonderful you smelled. It was knowing that his seed could take root. His cum could seep into you, fertilize you, make your ripe body grow with his pup. Everyone would know you were his and that he’d put his pup in you. 

Mind gone, Bucky pounded into you on the stairs. Each powerful thrust of his hips pushing his ejaculate deep into you, as he continued to release into you. Filling you with each milky cloud that spilled from him.

Feeling the familiar tightening around the base of his cock, his flesh hand reached down to stroke your clit.

You had to come, he had to make you come too.

It was when his metal hand slid up your shirt to your free and so sensitive breast, that you unraveled. Your body fractured apart when his cool Vibranium hand cupped your tender flesh and plucked your aching nipple. The back of your head smacked against the hardwood stair as stars erupted in your vision, your body contorted and spasmed around Bucky’s thick member, buried so so deep inside of you and then, oh dear god. Your lips made an O as his knot locked him in place. 

You felt it. 

Oh how you felt it.

You felt it more than you did before your heat arrived. Your body was primed and ready for his knot now, slippery and swollen, but shit, did you feel it even more because of all that. Now you felt like a live wire.

Legs spread wide around him, your feet dangled limply. Slimy flesh fingers stroked your face where Bucky didn’t press soft kisses.

“ _…so good Omega…taking my knot so beautifully…_ ”

Across your cheeks, down your nose, along your jaw.

The smell of your sweet slick on his face, paired with musty sweat sheened over his skin, invaded your senses. On instinct alone you turned your face to his flesh hand. Sticking out your tongue, you hazily licked his sweaty wrist where it was not covered by his sleeve.

His body reacted. You felt him twitch in you. He was so thick, so long. Bucky’s crown was pressed against your cervix. If it was even possible, you could feel every vein on his erection against your stretched walls. It would have been impossible for you not to feel him twitch.

To your utter relief, your Alpha reached down and yanked off the offensive layers that covered him, hid him away from you. As your womb calmed and your walls slowed in their gripping of his shaft, your hands spread out over the vast expanse of his chest. You pulled your Bondmate down on you. You licked his chest, his throat and glands. Rubbed your face against his damp skin and sucked purple circles into taut flesh that you knew wouldn’t last, but the action was a comfort.

One broad shoulder was hot and feverish and alive beneath your hand, the other was smooth and unyielding metal under your other.

Fuck were you perfect. You were all his too. The thought burnt through him as your eyes fluttered, blinked open and you feathered kisses over his wrist, that gland right by your nose.

“Close your eyes and rest.” 

You were about to say something. Bucky could tell. He could tell whenever you were about to argue with him. For some reason he found it adorable. You were just barely able to keep your eyes open and here you were, about to tell him you were fine, or some such nonsense. 

Pressing his wet mouth between your eyes, he spoke softly. “Let me take care of you Omega. Close your eyes and rest for me. Don’t worry about her waking up. I want to speak with her. Take a nap and I’ll see you soon.”

Heavy with sleep, your eyes regarded him for a few seconds before you softly spoke to him. Feeling him so deeply buried inside of you, his skin so hot against yours, so much a part of you. “She’ll bite you if you don’t give her what she wants.”

Bucky’s sinful lips quirked in one corner. “I’ll bite her back.”

The smile that you gave him was a real one, followed by a soft laugh that Bucky swore he could feel down to his toes.

Shortly after that, Bucky watched you nod off. Content to let you rest while you could, secure in the knowledge that when you woke, he would have everything ready and he would very likely encounter your Omega again. Granted, this time, he’d be ready. He wasn’t ready last time. 

This time, he’d have a few hours to prepare for her arrival.


	23. The Omega Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hello friendly readers! I wanted to let everyone know that this chapter has some rough sex. Volatile one could call it. Some slapping and a minor skirmish. If that is triggering, then once you get to the pants coming off - feel free to skip to the next chapter. Thank you for being fabulous chatty readers!!!:::

It was a little after half past noon when Bucky’s rut settled down on him, like a heavy fog falling in the early morning hours. It sank through his body down to his bones, permeating every last part of him. It infused his senses and brought back fond memories of Coney Island, his loving family, chasing Steve around to make sure his best friend didn’t find too much trouble. It wasn’t oppressive. It was not suffocation, or even overwhelming. 

It was like an old friend he never expected to see again, welcoming him back. 

A sense of nostalgia filled him. A need to go find you, curl up with you in the nest, scent you, lick you from head to toe till he could smell nothing but you. As it was, your scent infused everything around the townhouse. Permeating every crevice, every space. In an age-old quest to lure him up to your nest for endless amounts of breeding.

Your heat drifted down from above. He could pick it up on the air like the smells of dinner cooking in the oven.

It made him smirk, grin really.

Bucky could feel his core temperature rise as his body developed a fever. Which meant clothing started to come off. Right after he went around the multilevel duplex to turn off devices, yank plugs out of the walls for phones and computers. Not willing to even risk interruption when you awoke.

First came off his layers of shirts, followed by socks.

Eventually, Bucky found himself standing in the kitchen, meal-prepping for the next few days and down to his jeans. And perhaps, just perhaps, he found himself enjoying the feeling of his rut. He didn’t mind sweating. He wasn’t bothered by the thought of you up in the nest, upstairs, two flights of seven steps each, down the hall and just through the last doorway away. Nestled in a mess of bedding, blankets and pillows as your heat just grew stronger.

And to be quite honest, he found himself enjoying the sudden changes in his body as his designation responded to yours. The swell of hormones and heat making him sweat was a relief. That overwhelming urge to go upstairs and fuck you till neither of you could walk and you were pregnant, well, it made him want to drop to his knees in thanks. Even the rising aggression that told him he was not fit to leave the home until his rut was over brought him joy. His desire to rip off Josef’s head a pleasant thought as contentedly he meal-prepped away.

As it was not something that he ever expected to experience again.

He’d hoped, oh how much he had so desperately hoped.

However, he’d understood that what had been done to him for so long, well, it would have consequences, lasting effects. He’d hoped but it’d never gone further. It wasn’t as if he had ‘his’ Omega with his bite on them. There hadn’t been a particularly strong urge for pups either. With every degree his temperature rose, his feeling towards pups were most definitely moving from the neutral camp, well into the pro camp. 

Now though, now, now ‘his’ Omega was up in ‘his’ nest resting. Only that overpowering urge to care for you kept him satisfied downstairs, for the moment anyway. Cutting up fruit at the counter for containers and vegetables that he tossed in the simmering crockpot for later.

Bucky wasn’t hungry.

Bucky wanted to go upstairs and paint your undressed body with his essence. When he’d left you, you’d been feverish and sweaty, curled up around a pillow and smelling good enough to eat. You’d look so much better with his thick white seed smeared around on you. Covering you. Marking you. You’d look just perfect drenched in him. And he would undoubtedly fulfill that urge that coiled so tightly in his lower extremities. His dick was getting to be quite uncomfortable in his jeans. Still though, he would do it when his Omega woke. Because she would wake. Not a doubt in his mind remained that you wouldn’t be waking up totally yourself.

Until then, as he sliced up a pineapple with sure and steady movements, he actually enjoyed the feeling of his pressing need to mate build. He drank in that feeling of possessiveness over you and the home you had created for him that he stood in. He knew it wasn’t at all safe for him to leave. No, not with the powerful hormones that surged through his body screaming at him to hunker down, protect what was his, breed you, mark you, feed you, fulfill his designation’s sole duty…repeatedly.

It was wonderful to feel that way.

It was wonderful to feel like an Alpha again.

It was wonderful to know that hadn’t been stolen from him too.

Thumps came from above his head. His hands slowed for a moment. More thumps followed by movement, telling him that you were up. Or more likely, your Omega was up. 

His already uncomfortable erection neared on unbearable. His jeans were going to need a good soak before washing, what with all the pre-ejaculate he was leaking. Even thicker from his rut, more of that too. Again, he didn’t care. He’d gladly ruin all his jeans because he got to go into rut. 

More sounds. More movement. 

You were on your feet and the thought made a smirk tug in the corner of his mouth, almost predatory in nature. 

In no hurry, knowing his Omega would come find him, Bucky covered the lids on the containers of fruit he’d cut up for the coming days. Feeling no sense of diminished manhood from his domestic tasks to care for his Bondmate. He put the containers in the fridge, licking the sweet and tart juices from his fingers before cleaning up the remains of the fruit and washing the knives.

No, even now, as his rut fueled his body, his need to care for you and look after you and see to all your needs only grew.

His designation as an Alpha was in no way threatened, nor his status as a male and being a super soldier very likely had little to do with it. From the memories he had about his past with females from before he’d gone off to war, he’d always enjoyed caring for and pampering his partners.

By the time your bare feet made an appearance on the stairs, the knives had been cleaned and put up, the slow cooker checked. Bucky had just wiped down the countertops when the rich tendrils of your fertile scent made an appearance. Right before you peered around the corner into the kitchen.

Smelling of sleep and the nest, a mix of both your scents plus your naturally just rich and delectable aroma, strengthened by the ripeness of your heat having fully hit. If it were even possible, his dick became harder.

Absolutely unconcerned with your nudity.

Hair tousled, slick smeared on your thighs and a scowl on your warily alert face.

You were indeed not yourself.

Your nose twitched at his strengthened scent and then the sight of him. In response to that stimuli, it seemed your blown out pupils grew a darker shade of black.

“Afternoon Omega,” he rumbled in greeting.

A noise came from her in response. She remained in the kitchen doorway, eyeing her Alpha, waiting, observing, sizing up the situation at hand. Small hand reaching up to her throat to feel the new bite that was almost healed, but still red and swollen, inflamed from the gland’s reaction to the heat.

“Come. Sit. You need to eat something.”

Bucky kept his back to her. Still though, that did not prevent him from hearing the soft throaty growl. Followed by a sullen, “…not hungry.”

Not hungry?

Nodding that he understood, he kept his back to the Omega as he washed his hands. Very well. If she wasn’t hungry for food, she didn’t have to eat. It would probably be best to get this over with soon, quickly. It’d been hours since you’d eaten. You were due. He’d fill your belly with something and knock that attitude right out of her in the process.

Sighing as he patted his clean wet hands on a colorful dishtowel, one of the many eclectic little touches you brought to your shared home. Your level of comfort with him just pleased him to no end. Finally turning to get a good long look at you, her, lurking in the doorway. “That was not placed in the form of a question Mega.”

Her gaze darkened. Definitely her.

Gesturing at the floor right by his bare feet, cool and tile, Bucky instructed in a tone that could not be argued with. “Come here. On your knees. Do not make me repeat myself, or I will put you there.”

A hiss came from your body, from her, as she followed the instruction with an unmistakable lip curl.

Bucky wasn’t going to pretend that it didn’t make him react. He almost wished she hadn’t moved, hadn’t obeyed him. So damn sweet smelling. Flesh reddened, flushed, ripened. 

Each step made lush hips sway. Each breath made full breasts move, nipples hard dark aroused peaks. Had she not had that scathing expression on your face, he would have assumed it was all intentional, in order to drive him wild in his rut.

Glowering, she knelt down at his feet.

Eyes narrowed.

A wet noise coming as she positioned herself, slick uncontrolled by now.

She was submitting…only just.

Leaning back against the counter, Bucky hooked his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. Having had time to think, he knew just what he wanted to know. He had questions. So many questions lingered on the tip of his tongue. Yet, he didn’t know how long she’d tolerate it. No precious time was wasted. “How did this happen? What caused it? Tell me the truth. It’s obvious this is not something new.”

At his feet, he watched his Omega shift uncomfortably.

Deep down, he knew what his Omega needed, what would make everything better, what would satisfy her heat and every urge driving her wild. The same damn thing that would make him feel one hundred percent better. First though, first, his Omega had to learn to submit. And he could wait a few minutes longer. He’d waited decades already for his rut and years for you.

Voice low, guttural, “When our parents were slaughtered. She became lost in her grief. Unable to die with the changes from the medicine. She would have been captured…I had to take over till she was well again. She could not function with the grief.”

A wave of understanding washed over him.

Of course, you wouldn’t have died from your grief like a normal Omega. You were not a normal Omega.

Pondering this, he tilted his head to the side. “How long did you stay like this then?”

His Omega’s eyes focused around his groin. She licked her lips. “Almost two years.”

Both of his eyebrows went up.

Two years was quite a while.

His Omega reached up for to the front of his jeans and Bucky let her, his gaze becoming shrewd, pensive. “Has it happened since?”

Button popped.

His Omega shivered.

“Once,” she answered, a hungry noise coming from her as fingers pulled the zipper down, exposing the top few inches of scalding bronze skin. “When you came here. You made us fight.”

Those nimble fingers pulled on denim, pulled his pants down.

“I made you fight?”

A noise came from her in response, a moan at the sight of his erection, exposed from the jeans pushed down to his knees. “We wanted you but she’s too afraid. I want your pup. I wanted your mark. She could not be reasoned with.”

Now Bucky didn’t know if that was true or not.

However, he wasn’t able to give it too much thought. His Omega wrapped her hands around his thick pulsing erection. Distracting him. Touching him. Gripping him. Rubbing her face against him, scenting him, delivering little wet kitten licks over his length.

When his Omega attempted to rise to her feet, a dark Vibranium hand fell down on her head, pushing her back to her knees.

In outrage, she shrilled.

A deeper tone came from Bucky, one from deep within his chest. “On your knees Omega.”

In response, his Omega snapped her teeth at him once, twice, three times lighting the fuse off deep in his chest. Her downright audacity just wracked him down to the core. Bits of this had shone through from time to time with you but now, now it was full on undampered, concentrated and directly aimed at him.

Hands grabbed his jeans, nails sank into the muscle of his thighs as his beloved Omega that he’d fought so long for brought him to his knees.

Any thought of further questions died. Vanished. Went up in flames. Poof.

Bucky shoved his Omega back, sending her onto the floor, landing on her shoulders in what could only be described as a fit. Such fit did not last long. 

A leg lashed out. Her leg connected with his ankles, wrapped in denim, just perfectly. Impact causing him to lose his balance and wind up on his hip. Allowing her to lunge, set upon him in his vulnerable nearly undressed state.

Slippery thighs straddled him and Bucky pushed at her, hesitating, not wanting to hurt his Omega. His precious Omega delirious with heat and so desperate for a pup.

When he pushed her aside, it was far from forceful, just enough to send her onto the tile floor. Enough to enrage her further. Enough to earn him a slap in her infuriation, right across his face. Hard enough to sting. Hard enough he heard bells ringing. Hard enough for a few fireworks to go off in his vision. Hard enough for a part of him to decide, that it was enough.

His rut made his vision swim. His rut made his scent grow more pungent.

Ripping his jeans past repair with a rough kick. He brought his legs up, shoving his precious Omega back across the tile floor with ease, by placing both feet square in her chest. Sending her sprawling into a cabinet door.

Wood splintered. She shrieked in anger, swore at him profusely.

Remains of a favorite pair of jeans were kicked off quickly. By the time they soared across the kitchen and were forgotten, his Omega was scrambling up to her hands and knees, coming for him again. Overcome with primal wants and needs screaming at her, ruling her, dictating her every move, much like his own.

A metal hand fell on her chest, between her breasts, pushing her back, bringing down to the kitchen floor on her backside. 

Ripping out an angry cry when she landed.

All of her Bondmate’s weight pinned her down. Above her snarling in a manner that made her pause, hesitate in her struggle, in her fight. Snapping of his teeth close to her face. A briny sharp smell hinted with rich earthy notes overwhlemed her raw senses. 

Her Alpha’s rut washed over her, intoxicating her, pulling a whimper from her lips.

Baring her throat in submission, she writhed beneath her chestnut-haired Alpha, feeling his scent and rut smooth over her damp flesh.

Teeth scraped over her throat as the grip on her throat was gone. Only to be replaced with the heavy weight of her Alpha shifting on top of, her Bondmate spreading her thighs wide with one calloused and one cool hand. 

Tip of his wet tongue traced along the shell of her ear. “Such a good Omega,” he praised.

She whined in frantic urgency.

“Waiting for me. Keeping yourself safe, protecting my girl. Not letting anyone but me markup this beautiful neck.” A keening came when her Alpha, her Bucky, Winter drove himself deep within her walls, copious with slick in a volatile claiming.

Her nails sank deep into his sides, clawing up to his back as her Alpha speared her in a single thrust meant to shock, stun, shatter. Break her apart so he could put her back together as one. They were two pieces going into this reproductive cycle. Coming out of it, they would be one. He would see to it. 

Urged on by his rut and the lush aroma of his Omega in heat, he pounded into her furiously. Exalting her as he did so. Demanding furiously, demanding encouragingly, demanding because he could. “My Omega. Just mine. Only mine. Such a good and strong Omega. Tell me who’s Omega you are, who’s mark is on your neck, who is your Alpha? Who did you give this body to Omega? Who did you save this pussy for Omega?”

The smell of blood was sharp on the air, as she raked her nails over his back. Her mouth wide as his body savagely rutted her into the floor, over and over. Her legs bounced as her feet fought for leverage that never came, slipping on the floor each time.

Her words were broken moans. Her words were little more than gasps with each shake of her body beneath his, “You…you…you’re my Alpha…you’re my Alpha…”

Pausing only a second to lick a stripe over her neck, pepper her jaw with kisses and nibble her earlobe hard enough to make his Omega squirm, Bucky ground out against her ear. Nose in her hair, hips pumping at a new angle even harder, wilder, flesh fingers sinking into loose hair tightly. “You have me now Omega. You don’t have to fight anymore. We’re together now. You did good. You did so good, so good.”

All she could do was mewl. Overwhelmed and desperate, very nearly nonverbal in the haze of her heat and the rut that drove the frenzied breeding act. Muscular hips slammed into hers with each powerful thrust, like a blow, coiling her up and up, further along into his rut, sweeping her under a wave of heat and hormones and heady scents that covered her flesh in a sheen.

Viciously, metal hand hooking in the junction of his Omega’s hip, he changed his angle yet again. Sloppy wet sounds came from the mating that were fuel on his raging fire. “I had to wait for you…” he snarled, a new wisp of fire igniting. Grunting and shouting out as it grew. “I waited for you. Waited so long. Waited too long. You couldn’t have done this sooner!”

His Omega burnt him. Scorched him. 

Her lips opened. Grunts came out, sharp breathy cries with every blow her body took beneath him on the floor. Hands lower, nails sank into the flesh of his ass with two trails of blood smeared down his back from the journey.

Gripping his Omega’s hair tighter, nearing closer to release in your divinely wet body. Bucky felt his knot begin to catch. Sadly, far too caught up for that information to register.

Shouting in his frustration and the growing haze of his rutting. “I wanted you for so long! It hurt! You made me touch others too! Made me think things…never again…mine now. Mine! Mine! You’re mine Omega! Say it!”

She came with a scream. A loud shrill scream that made her contort beneath her Alpha, body thrashing as it ruptured in painful ecstasy. Her own hips thrusting up, seeking more pleasure as she screamed out her release of so much.

Fingers wrapped in hair that was so soft, smelled so damn wonderful.

A need to pin down his Bondmate and knot her roared to life as his sac began to tighten, as muscles in his thighs began to contract. He was close. So close.

Dragging his tongue up her sweaty cheek, he pressed his teeth against a soft jaw then buried his nose in that hair smelling so much like home. Once he’d bought a bottle of the shampoo you used just to smell it. Memories of longing and desire and pent up wanting for so long had him shouting nonsense. Had him gripping your hip so tightly he knew your blood and skin would be under his nails. 

As his knot caught again and again, a bit longer each time.

His words hot against his Omega’s ear, going straight to the center of her in their scalding nature. Leading her to open her legs wider. Pull him in deeper with hands that shook from a release that still gripped her.

“You’re gonna take it. All of it. Gonna take all my cum and give me a pup. You’re gonna take it all Omega. Knot this pussy and fill you till my pups in there an growing strong. Gonna stay in you all fucking day an night. Only you get my pup. Savin it just for you...”

Your Omega screamed out at that as her Alpha came, unraveled above her. A final powerful thrust of his hips more akin to a physical blow sent his cock in deep, knot swelling past the point of movement.

She screamed beneath him from the sharp pain of the knot, as it held firm in place, locking in. She screamed from the hot breath breathing those words in her ear, both destroying her then rebuilding. Again she climaxed. Whether it was a prolonged orgasm from her Alpha surging up again as he came deep within her, head of his cock pressed against her cervix as he spewed thick potent white ejaculate within her ripe heat. Or if she’d been stimulated a second time. Perhaps it was the sharp pain from pulling her hair, or the knowledge that it finally had happened. Her Alpha had knotted her in heat, filled her while she was most fertile and he in a rut, almost guaranteeing that it would take within her womb.

Screams from his Omega were music to his ears. 

Fireworks exploded in his eyes as his hips kept moving. Sounds of something cracking beneath his knee, splitting, crumbling was distant. Bucky didn’t care what he broke.

His knot was in place deep within the soppy moist center of his Omega, his Omega. His Omega who screamed out beneath him as her walls milked him viciously for every last drop. Every last bit that he could give her of his potent seed.

She turned her head, sinking her teeth into his chest making pain light up his body further, his knees buckled and his body released more of his seed. Little teeth broke his skin and tile floor be damned, knot be damned, he dropped his weight on her, sinking his knot even further in. 

Fuck if that didn’t make his ears ring from the pleasure as her cunt reacted, squeezing him tighter in another smaller climax. Around him her thighs jerked as her teeth left the smarting wound they’d made, so she could gasp, breathe in deep hurried pants at the sensation. 

He came till it felt like there was nothing else in him and she inhaled deeply beneath him, trying to get comfortable with the knot even deeper. Her legs would need to remain spread till it deflated to avoid pain.

The distinct metallic smell of blood was on the air. Leading him to brush his nose against hers and earning him a groan, a slight lift of her lip in response.

Oh his little Omega.

Resting his metal elbow by her ear, Bucky leaned down to kiss her, knowing that there was a fifty fifty chance he’d either get a kiss, or get bit. Possibly even both.

And that led him to drag the tip of his tongue along the rim of her mouth, collecting his blood as she watched him.

Leaning further he inched down. Nose brushing hers as his lips feathered over hers, a soft rumble came from his Omega and first her teeth bared, her nose drew up in a snarl. Slowly though she pressed her mouth up, hesitating and then found herself claimed in a kiss that sank her down on the tile.

Against her mouth he breathed, “S’my good fucking girl.”


	24. The Alpha Part Two

When you woke up, you were hot. Your mouth was cottony. Your body was slippery with sweat. It took your mind a few moments to clear, before a few things became apparent to you.

One being, your Omega was quiet. 

Actually, your Omega was downright content, satisfied, somewhat smug if you could even venture that far. She rested in the corner of your mind practically gleefully and without a doubt, you knew that you were pregnant. She wouldn’t have been so quiet and smug, because that bitch was definitely smug, if there wasn’t a little something finally growing in your womb.

No longer needing to be in control with her goal achieved, she’d essentially handed over the controls to you to go nap. All while you got to deal with the damage report. 

The next observation you made, was you had no idea what day it was. You weren’t too solid on the time, other than it was night. Based solely on how dark it was. It wasn’t long before your eyes adjusted to barely any light and you took in the fact that you were in your nest, which was in the master bedroom. Clearly, somehow, you’d made it upstairs.

Thirdly, but most importantly, you were still in heat. Which wasn’t a massive shock considering you had no idea how many hours or days had passed. Sure, it had waned a bit. As your Omega had quieted down and you’d woken up whole. Granted you’d woken up disorientated, overheated, ravenously hungry. An empty feeling between your slippery legs was very obvious, knocking incessantly at the back of your head. Bedding stuck to your damp burning skin. 

Also, you knew you were alone, sensed it, felt it. Leading you to push yourself up onto your elbows, then into a sitting position. 

Oh yes, you were most definitely still in heat.

Looking around, you surveyed your empty nest which didn’t seem to have one intact pillow. That much was clear when you reached over to touch something you didn’t completely recognize, which turned out to be feathers. Shreds of blankets. Pieces of memory foam were littered around.

Moving around reminded you that you were so hungry, so thirsty, so in desperate need of your Alpha’s skin against your own. You itched. You trembled. You felt a need in you that you couldn’t begin to control on your own, not your own alone. 

Especially not with that bitch jumping ship the second she got what she wanted, leaving you to deal with the aftermath of her heat fueled tantrum. Your Omega had abandoned you to deal with this raging fever, breasts that painfully ached with every breath you took, a hunger for food and thirst that made your head pound and mouth water, plus there was the distinct feeling that your body was missing something essential. You were not complete. You were not filled with your Bondmate’s knot. Your core cramped at that emptiness. A need that you felt down to your teeth had your hands digging into your hair, making small high-pitched noises escape from your throat

Where was he?

A fear bubbled up that maybe she’d hurt him? Or worse?

Was your Alpha’s body somewhere in the townhouse?

Reaching over, you felt the damp sheets in the nest where his scent was strongest, richest, headiest from his rut having saturated the linens. Cold. Cool damp bedding told you Bucky hadn’t been in the nest for a bit.

Oh god…what if you’d killed him?

What if he was downstairs, bleeding out all over the floor? What if you’d ripped off his other arm? What if…what if…what if…

Scrambling, you freed yourself from the bedding. Panic burning your nose as your scent changed in the air around you. In your veins, your blood went cold. Where on earth was he? He wouldn’t be far. Not with the thick way his scent clung to the air. It had you lifting your nose, inhaling deeply to pull it in. Sparking parts of your brain to life that had been muddied.

Upon standing, you tripped, your legs shaking from the cramping in your abdomen, your thighs and back. His knot. You needed his knot. Bucky’s knot. Your Alphas knot. Your body begged you for it to end its suffering. Your body begged with you, pled with you.

Something cool and sticky got on your bare feet as you stumbled over to the bedroom door. Hand reaching out, smacking around, till you flipped on a light and gasped at the sight of what you beheld.

Blood was smeared on the floor. It was what you’d stepped on. Dark, dried and sticky in drops, in small puddles and smeared around all over the hard wood, on your nest and the rugs you had around. Blood was smeared on the wall near the light switch and you let out a noise when you saw your hands were dark with dried blood. 

Looking down, you noticed you were decorated with dark bruises seemingly everywhere, blood and something white. Which, when you looked at all the blood smeared on the wall, you noticed several large gaping holes in the wall and white dust from the drywall.

Broken pieces of wood led out into the hallway like dreadful little breadcrumbs.

Eyes wide. Teeth clenched. Heart pounding. Smells of something burning began to surround you. 

Cupping your mouth with hands that distinctly smelled of dried blood, a mix of yours as well as Bucky’s, you crept out of the bedroom almost terrified at what you’d discover out in the hallway that led to the stairs.

The hallway did not disappoint.

More blood.

How on earth could there be more blood?

Dents and holes decorated both walls, all the way to the stairway. A picture that you’d hung just days ago was broken on the floor. Colorful frame in pieces with broken shards of glass littering the floor. A gasp came from you when you saw a butcher knife buried in the wall, up to its handle.

Oh no. 

No. No. No.

That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all.

It spurred you down the hallway and towards the stairs, where a light had been left on and to your absolute utter relief, sounds of someone heavy coming up the steps reached your ears. 

The sight of messy chestnut hair cut short appeared and the sight of your Alpha, alive, filled you with so much relief you whined and nearly broke into tears. You couldn’t begin to articulate with words how relieved you were that he was still living, breathing and moving and you hadn’t hurt him…much.

Naked as the day he was born. 

Your Alpha climbed up the stairs with a plastic container full of fruit in one hand and a large bottle of water in his other. Golden muscular body decorated with countless bruises, scratches and bite marks. So many bitemarks. Blood was smeared in various places. He needed to shave. He really needed to shower. He may have needed some first aid. 

You’d been restless as you slept, letting him know you’d be up soon. So he’d taken the opportunity to go downstairs and eat and drink. Prepare for the next round he’d go with your Omega.

Although, as he slowed upon reaching the top step, James Buchanan Barnes was greeted to a sight very different from the one he’d spent the past thirty-eight hours with. There, mere feet away, just past the broken glass from the frame he’d thrown you into as you both had mated, bred, created a new and precious life in the throes of your combined reproductive cycle, stood his Bondmate, not just his Omega. 

If you hadn’t looked so destroyed, so upset, then your scent would have given you away. All mouth-watering savory aromas that came from you were blackened and singed, smoky, acidic. There was a vulnerability hanging around his Omega, his girl.

In that second, he knew his Omega was whole again.

Although, he had to be sure.

Cocking his head to the side, he tested his theory. “ _You back with me doll?_ ”

A sob wracked your body that you smothered beneath dirty hands in response.

A distinct feeling of pleasure filled him and very carefully, Bucky stepped around the broken glass on the floor.

“ _Why is there a knife in the wall,_ ” you managed to cry out, eyes watery and scent growing stronger, more pungent with emotions, anguish.

Even upset, a filthy mess, gesturing pointedly at a knife jammed deep into the wall, his Omega was stunning. His Omega. His girl. Soft soothing noises came from deep within his chest, knowing just how to soothe his most precious soft mate. 

Bucky took your hands from your face. He peppered kisses over your forehead and pressed you to his chest. He scented you, gently pressing you to his glands. “Ssshhh…ssshhh Mega, s’a good girl. _My good girl. It’s nothing. Omega pulled a knife on me while we were making love. No big deal. Nothing that I couldn’t handle._ ” A little noise came from you in response but not too loud, not too upset. Deep down he knew his scenting had worked.

He’d calmed you.

Deeply, that pleased him. 

His Omega was better now. Complete. Whole. He’d given her what she’d wanted and as he anticipated, she’d settled and calmed, after frantically coming together to complete that biological imperative denied to her so long. And after being denied so long himself, hell if it didn’t feel good to take off that edge. In a day or so his rut would dwindle, die down. Until then though, it still held him. It still made him so very aware of how wonderfully you smelled. It made him notice how red your skin was, covered with the most enticing sheen of perspiration.

If he tasted it though, if he drug his tongue along your wet neck, he wouldn’t stop there, heavens no. And he had an Omega that needed his attention. He had an Omega that needed to be cared for, his Omega needed to be fed and watered and comforted and assured before he could satisfy his need to rut.

Scooping you up into his arms, Bucky pressed more kisses to your face. His rut shimmering beneath the surface. Glittering bright sunshine on a lake. Not overwhelming. No, hardly, not when he embraced it so eagerly and gratefully.

Being so grateful, he swallowed it up and allowed it to run its course. Finding it furthered his need for contact. It had him plopping down in the nest with you in his lap, resting you against his chest and peppering more kisses across your forehead, as you made soft little noises, drunk off his heady scent.

Finding it encouraged his need to care for you and look after you. Finally having his own Omega. Not only that, but the one he’d longed for, for so long. Oh he’d most certainly care for you like no one else. No one else could ever care for you like him, or love you as much as him, long for you like your Alpha.

Cracking the top off your preferred brand, he held the water bottle to your lips. Wrapping his legs around you in a makeshift seat, to further touch you and keep you upright, care for you. 

Placing you there further confirmed to him that you were still in heat.

Your ass and thighs still slippery with your thicker heat slick. But resting on his muscular bare thigh, it became obvious when some fresh new slick warmed against him, dripping down from gravity. It made his heart pound. It made him fight the urge then and there to make you present for him.

Between sips. Gripping the bottle in your dirty hands, allowing Bucky to open a container of fruit for you. You assured him. “ _She’s done. She’s quiet now. You must have…there must be…I must be…_ ”

A small shake of your dirty hands did not escape his notice.

His Omega needed to eat. 

Picking out a small piece of pineapple that he held out for you, your Alpha waited till you took it from between his fingers till he seconded your suspicions. “ _At this rate. There may be a whole litter of pups in your womb doll._ ”

Not only your words, Russian words, but the little embarrassed way you looked to the side in response to his wolfish remark. That was very much you. You curled into him, buried your face against his chest, at the thought of what your most base and primal self had done. She’d obviously made quite the mess.

Unable to stand the thought that you might be ashamed, Bucky fed you another piece of sweetly tangy fruit. “ _Don’t be like that Mega._ ” Soft kitten licks dabbed at your temple. A flesh hand fed you fruit as a metal hand roamed down along the trail of your spine, curling over the swell of your ass where metal fingers sank deep, cupped and massaged. “ _You have no idea how much the thought of siring your pup turns me on._ ”

Your gaze went up.

Your slick was starting to drip down on his aching cock, on the bedding and his thigh. Yet you were nowhere near done eating. Bucky wouldn’t be happy till at least half the fruit was gone. To be honest, he couldn’t remember the last thing you’d eaten and two pieces of pineapple was just not going to cut it.

It was almost cute though. Watching you react to his Vibranium fingers roaming over your plump ass. Watching your face screw up, trying to focus on his words, as your lower half began to rub against his thigh, seeking out friction. When you spoke, your voice was breathy, pitched even. “ _Not hungry…_ ”

Not that he believed you for a second. You just had competing urges that he was very aware of, and wasn’t cruel enough to make you pick between. Bucky knew just what you needed.

Priorities first though.

“ _Mouth doll…open your mouth for me…I’ll give you just what you need, don’t you worry._ ”

Like his best girl, your lips parted as you rubbed yourself with a bit more urgency against his thigh. A wet noise followed in result from your increasing slick.

“ _Such a good girl. A good Omega. You gonna be good for your Alpha? Do as I ask? I’ll make you feel so good. But have to listen. You have my pup in there an my pups gonna be hungry as she grows._ ”

Obediently, you nodded, overcome with a need to obey, a need to please your Alpha, to do as he asked and submit. You couldn’t explain it. Just like you couldn’t explain how proud it made you feel to eat fruit from his fingers. Distantly you knew that you had a life, a good life with a good job and great friends and a wonderful home but the thought of listening like the best little Omega to your Alpha, following his every word, it filled you with a chemical cocktail that made you feel like you were floating.

And that was before you felt his metal fingers slip between your thighs.

“ _Open up your legs for me Omega…just like that, good girl…_ ” Your Alpha cooed at you. Slipping another piece of cut pineapple to your lips, kissing your cheek when you ate it. Cool and tart and fleshy in your mouth, flavors just exploding and then you felt his head press against your aching body. Your felt the tip of his erection spear you with a thrust up of his hips. A moan came from you. Your eyes closed. You savored the feeling of your Alpha pushing up into you, completing you, filling you, making you whole. “ _Chew. Slowly…there we go. I told you I’d give you what you need. How’s that Mega?_ ”

Breath hitching, “ _Yessss…_ ” came out of you in a hiss.

His metal hand came up to run metal fingers through your hair, comb it out as you chewed with utmost concentration. 

Bucky couldn’t help but feel prideful at the sight of his contented Omega. Eating slowly, taking fruit from his hand, sitting so beautifully on his erection and damn if that wasn’t bliss. So wet, so soft, warm, clenching him and his very soul. 

To think of his life last year, five years ago, ten years ago, twenty…this was not something he could have ever been allowed to think about, forget hope or dream. Those were things that he wasn’t allowed. Hope wasn’t allowed. Tenderness wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed anything. He had been a thing. He had been a weapon. He had been something that was used, repaired, programed and stored until Hydra needed to use him again.

“ _What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? She didn’t hurt you, did she?_ ”

Of course his Omega would pick up on his thoughts, the adjusting of his posture, his scent changing ever so subtly. Becoming saltier, burning your nose, alerting you to his dark thoughts.

“ _No doll…_ ” your Alpha soothed, brushing his lips over the top of your tousled hair. “ _You could never hurt me._ ”

He picked up the bottle of water, giving you some before he took a swig for himself.

No, you couldn’t hurt him in this state you were in. Or possible ever again. Not with what you’d given him.

Watching you drink, your throat move in the action, made him think about how he would care for you as his pup grew. He’d make sure you ate and drank enough. He’d be sure you rested enough. He’d put up the basinet that you wanted and you’d grow. His pup, your pup, it’d be like the both of you. His pup would be just like him and just like you. His pup would be strong and fast like him. He hoped smart like you. As he thought about it, his pups would grow up with Steve’s pups. They’d play together and grow up in the compound.

It dawned on him, while he’d never thought about a pup much, such previous thoughts were already there. These thoughts were just innately known to him. He didn’t have to think about if he wanted a pup, how many pups did he want and how did he want to raise them.

In this most hormone infused state, he knew that he would have pups here with you, in the safety of the compound.

This may not have been the life he’d expected after getting back from Wakanda, but, it was the life he wanted now.


	25. Knife-play, oh my!

It seemed, you were most definitely pregnant when you woke up. 

Which meant that you were somehow even more wildly uncomfortable. Making you positive that you were with pup, because your need to breed was gone. Replaced with a screaming urge to mate that had you cursing your designation something fierce. 

Even though your heat was winding down. It would take another day for all those hormones to work their way from your system, at minimum, two most likely. Because, unlike on the movies. Things didn’t happen with a snap of the fingers. Or in sixty minutes, like on your favorite Korean Dramas.

Oh no.

When you woke up from your nap, having been fed and cuddled and cared for by your Alpha, showered and taken to the nest you shared where you must have conked out again, curled up against him, you were sweaty. God were you sweaty. You were hot and sadly, there were no clothes for you to remove. 

The room was brighter, meaning it was daytime, so that was a plus.

Your fever had gone down too. If you were to guess, you would say it was hovering close to the one hundred and five area, another huge plus.

Rolling away from your Alpha, you pulled at sheets that were stuck to your sweaty arms and legs. When you pushed your hair from where it was plastered to your face, it stuck to your hands.

How had you not noticed this before? Your fever would have been higher. You would have been perspiring more.

Oh…right…your Omega had taken the reins, plus that overwhelming need to breed was gone.

Now you were just horny.

No, that wasn’t right. You weren’t just horny. That didn’t quite cover it. That didn’t quite cover the need, the hunger, the desire that just gnawed at you. It was a screaming need to mate and upon moving into a seated position, legs curled to the side as you looked over the wreckage of your bedroom, you both felt a gnawing cramping aching emptiness between your legs…and a gush, a wet pop…a slippery flood of slick came from your body from the movement. Like a bubble popping between your thighs, you felt it run from your pelvis, seep between your hips. 

“…for fucks sake…”

Glancing over at your sleeping Alpha, you would have glared, you almost narrowed your eyes and lifted your lip in a snarl at your condition, as he slept soundly, peacefully on his back. 

Oh sure, Bucky was sweaty too. His dark hair clumpy. His golden skin a healthy reddened shade that somehow, on him, just made him look appetizing and it totally was not fair.

And…upon looking at him longer, feeling your need to mate build, grow even more unbearable, perhaps you looked him over. Perhaps your gaze traveled over his arms, one folded up beneath his head and the other stretched out in your direction. Maybe you began to chew on your bottom lip as you eyed his chest, his dusky nipples and washboard stomach…jeez that stomach and the dusting of dark hair on his navel leading down to his heavy thick shaft, nestled between two muscular thighs.

You whined, how could you not?

However, you were not whining for long. You were a strong Omega. You were far from a blushing virgin. This was your Alpha, your Bondmate, your Bucky. 

He wouldn’t want you to suffer and be so unsatisfied.

Not your Bucky, no, never.

For god’s sake, you were still in heat. As your Alpha, he had a duty to keep you satisfied. It was his designations sole purpose. Plus, there was a strong chance if you didn’t touch him soon, you’d literally self-combust right then and there.

It was either Bucky or an ice bath.

Hell, there was a chance you’d need both with how delicious he was smelling. Christ on a stick. 

Nearer you slid down, belly crawling in the end, nearing closer and closer to those muscular thighs and the bounty that awaited you betwixt. Because in your clouding thickening hindbrain, between was nowhere near ample enough to describe what your Bondmate possessed. No. And you had seen more than your fair share of penis on your ER shifts over the years.

Feeling like some manner of sea mammal, slithering onto a beach in your messy condition, you wiggled your way over one lush thigh and wrapped your fingers around your Alpha’s erection. Hardly even taking a moment to fully appreciate the majestic body part in your hand. You took the bulbous head in your lips and with a satisfied moan, swallowed him into your mouth. Taking Bucky’s tip and several inches of many onto your tongue, sucking him even deeper and hearing frantic waking noises.

And…everything was kinda ok, it was becoming ok.

His scent just invaded your olfactory senses, to the degree, you could taste his salty, piney scent. You could have been on a beach. A wooden hint of a little something caught your attention too. Pre-cum smeared over your tongue just making you salivate. His rut…god the rut, it just amplified his scent. It made you want to climb on him and rub yourself all over him, lick him from head to toe, spend the rest of your heat on his glorious member so you weren’t empty, so you were full and complete and one, whole again.

Bucky woke.

Well, kinda.

Jerking awake. Eyes wide, mouth gaping and chest heaving, glancing down to see you taking his length. A look of absolute shock was on his face to see you. Almost as if he were shocked to see you, to see you in his nest and touching him, so close, absolute terror followed. As if he were afraid you’d vanish, or be taken from him in that next second.

It happened sometimes, when he woke up suddenly from a deep sleep.

Your Alpha’s voice was different when he cried out. Gruffer. Deeper even. As if a totally different person spoke.

It did things to you, to your Omega, when she wasn’t off napping in blissful celebration of her victory over your shared body. 

Omega 1, You 0.

You sucked him deeper and pulled off the length of him, swirled your tongue around his head then took him back in your mouth eagerly, gripping him tightly around the base of his erection.

Normally Bucky would check his metal arm to see what color it was, when he woke up like this, so suddenly, from such a heavy slumber.

Normally, he’d reach up to touch his gland, make sure your mark was still there, to be sure he was still free, still himself, still in control.

A hoarse noise came from him followed by thick Russian, as if his tongue were too swollen for his mouth.

Nonsense. Rantings. Profanities. Begging. Praises. Declarations of love.

Those powerful legs of his shifted.

Turning your head, you dragged your tongue up and down the veins running along his length, just how you knew he loved, how you knew made him weak in his knees. The string of profanities leveled at you made your heart swell.

He moved, tried to sit up.

You were horrified.

Your hand reached down to firmly press against his abdomen, to push him down, so you could finish him off, taste him, get your reward and scratch that itch that would just not go away. 

She’d had her time with your Alpha. You’re Omega had more than scratched her itch all over your new home. It wasn’t fair that you’d miss out. All you heard about was how heats were nothing but sex. Sex, sex, sex. Copious amounts of hot and steamy and mind-blowing mating. Hazy, filthy, debauched hedonism. What did you get? You got violence, a fractured Omega that just took over and property damage. 

It wasn’t fair. 

All you wanted was a little bit of debauchery. Was that too much to ask for?

It was, after all, your first heat in forever with your Bucky, your Alpha.

You didn’t think you were being unreasonable.

Which led you to humming out your pleasure at his trembling thighs touching your arms, at how frantically his hands reached down for you. 

Against your lips, you felt him pulse. In your mouth, you felt his dick jump. 

Mumbled Russian came from above as his body went taut, arched upwards in his climax. Thick warm spurts of his release filled your mouth and mingled with your saliva. Some anyway. Your Alpha’s climax had momentarily distracted you. Allowing him to pull away, free himself, pulsating member popping as it was pulled from your lips and spewing onto the sheets, on your cheek and leaving you in something of a state.

In your heat addled brain, you cried out most logically at the time, on your belly, as he scrambled up. 

“You don’t understand Alpha…I need you, I need you right now. It hurts. Everything hurts. You have to make it better. Make me better. Make it stop hurting.” Your words came out in a rambling plea, that hit him in a deep place.

His Omega was begging.

As fuzzy headed as he was waking up so suddenly, coming so quickly, dazed, confused, aroused. Your plea broke through that foggy cloud of rut that’d seen him in the middle of a overwhelming dream involving him, you and his old metal arm, together in Siberia. Blood from everyone who’d hurt him puddling the floor. Sanctifying every flat surface in that utilitarian space with your bodies…and then he’d woken up so abruptly, his dick pulsing and somewhere warm, wet, just perfect…and now you’d hit him with that.

Still not quite all there…not quite one hundred percent he wasn’t in Siberia still…Winter clambered over to you, his Omega, his beautiful and needy Omega.

Pressing his nose against the back of your sweaty hair, inhaling the delectable smells rolling off you that promised a bountiful feast within your body and still so aching hard, as his body phased through the last stage of his rut.

“ _…here my Mega. Here. Smell so good. Present for me. Make you better. Make it all better…_.”

Not that he even gave you a chance to raise your hindquarters up. 

No, he was far too desperate for such time-consuming activity. Winter fell upon your back and frantically pushed your legs apart, just making enough room to fit up behind you, and then he was pushing into you with an animal need. Pelvis bouncing up sloppily.

“Yes, yes, yes…” you encouraged, feeling more and more of his weight on your back.

His thighs pressed yours apart and down into the nest, his pelvis plowed into you from behind, at a new and different, but no less satisfying angle. Bending your calves up at the knees, you hooked your ankles around his own.

He put so much of his weight down on your back, hands reaching around to grip your breasts that were so firmly shoved into the pillows and blankets, you were trapped. His grunts were loud. His motions unrestrained and pulling moans from you as he went deeper, deeper and harder. 

So unrestrained and with such animalistic hunger…it wasn’t Bucky. It was the old Bucky. It was when Bucky wasn’t Bucky. It was that protective part of Bucky when he woke up from one of his nightmares. before everything was solid and real again. It was that part of Bucky when your mate got quiet, pensive, when he protected you and when he trained so brutally with Steve. When your Bondmate would get that thousand-yard stare in his eyes and looked at things that weren’t there.

“Yes Winter…harder Winter, make it better. Knot me. Give me your knot.”

A noise that wasn’t entirely human came from him.

Soon enough, he’d wake up fully, wake from the haze he’d woken up in, like he usually did. Until then, he was just rutting you so good. At the rate he was filling you, at the angle and intensity, you wouldn’t last long. You could feel yourself getting shoved up and down the sheets, your clit more than getting its share of stimulation. All as he seemed to just hit that sensitive wall of tissue deep within, absolutely perfectly. Paired with the way he squeezed your breasts, held onto them so hungrily. The way he ferociously pounded into you, bouncing you up and down, was what you craved. 

“ _Knot you. Knot you. Knot you_.” He hissed against you, intent on this, intent on making his Omega feel good. Intent on giving her his knot and taking this pleasure for his own.

Aware that he’d made you come as you shook beneath him, unraveled, cried out. Walls clamping around his cock that throbbed with life. He kept at it. Making you cry out more, making you whine and gasp and the walls so deep within milk him further, harder, shoving you into the sheets each and every time.

“Yes…yes…yes you feel so good…so good Alpha…” 

It was ecstasy and so soft and wet and gushy and Winter would have gladly just stayed inside of you forever. Your tits filled his hands just perfectly and your cunt squeezed the hell out of him, until he bellowed out his release above you. Driving in deep, as the release came from his lower back and surged down, white hot, numbing, shattering. 

Just like in his dream.

Again and again, he drove into you, feeling his knot start to swell and finding himself incredibly irritated at it, that it would prevent him from doing this again. Expelling his cum deep within you, with every rut in and out of your body, till he could move no more.

A litany of profanities followed.

And then, he dropped down on you, making you moan further from his weight. Hands remaining on you, cupping you, palming each breast and toying with your nipples as you groaned out from beneath him. Momentarily satisfied. His knot having swollen up within you, deep enough to make your thighs spread desperately for comfort. You felt it quite easily. It throbbed, or maybe you throbbed, there was throbbing from the tight pressure that kept him locked within you.

No amount or reading, or chats with friends could have ever prepared you for it.

It was both invasive and comforting. It bordered on sheer unadulterated syrupy pleasure, while toeing the line of sharp discomfort. You could not believe you’d gone your entire life without ever experiencing something so magnificent as an Omega, yet, the thought of taking anyone else’s knot was an utter abomination.

Above you, your Alpha pressed soft kisses along your spine, moved your hip up just slightly…and the knot settled differently. The angle different, less severe, more comfortable. Pulled backwards, your weight rested on him. Both of you finally resting on your sides. Telling you, someone with more carnal knowledge than either of you possessed was now awake.

One of your hands bonelessly flopped back, your fingers sank into his hair and cupped his stubbly face. Earning you a chaste kiss to your palm.

“Bucky?”

“Mmm right here Mega.”

Now, you could have told him that you were still crawling up the walls and were going to need him again, essentially the very second his knot went down. It wasn’t your fault. It was biology and your Alpha just happened to ooze sex from his every pore. What were you supposed to do?

However, what came out of your mouth was different. Considering you had a solid twenty minutes left on his knot, at minimum, before you needed to prepare him for the fact, that you were going to need him to screw you with much enthusiasm for the rest of the morning or afternoon, or whatever. You could give him that good news soon enough.

First though, first you were curious about something you’d seen last night and were only now moderately clear headed enough to ask. 

“Why’s there a knife in the wall out there…?”

Ah, the knife.

It made Bucky smirk as he made little tweaks and adjustments to your positioning. He most desperately needed to make you comfortable, he needed you to be comfortable. He’d hoped that his rut would have tapered down a bit as the days progressed. He’d hoped he would have been a little calmer, a little less needy. For crying out loud, he’d knotted you on nearly every surface, flat or otherwise, throughout the townhouse.

But no…his dick was still hard.

Inwardly, he was grateful when you asked about the knife. He hadn’t quite figured out how to break it to you, that he hadn’t been this fucking desperate for it since he had his very first rut. Sure he had some time before his knot went down, to ease into the matter. Still though, the knife question was a welcome reprieve. 

“Ah…well…my beautiful little handful…” he began, telling you that this was perhaps going to be a bit of a memorable event. The chaining of kisses over your slippery shoulders wasn’t out of the ordinary, “I wanted you to eat. Your Omega wasn’t hungry. I insisted. So she hit me over the head with your big heavy glass pitcher on your blender…”

“Not my blender!”

“Don’t worry doll, she didn’t crack it…”

Bucky could feel you relax in relief and couldn’t help but smirk, all as he continued to kiss your shoulders, licking the sweat that covered your skin, tasting so exquisitely like you, like his Omega, like she was in heat and knotted beneath him. 

“…so by the time I came to, she’d drug me up the stairs here at knife point. I struggled. She stabbed me. I bounced her off the wall and that’s why your picture is broken and then there was some more struggling, and then we made love. Right there on the floor. And…I’m thinking…that may have been when our pup was conceived. After that, she began to calm down.”

He seemed so calm, so undisturbed.

You pursed your lips as you took in the tale. As you continued to curl your fingers around his ear, scratching his scalp like he liked and generally just enjoying the feel of him beneath your hand, him wedged and trapped up inside of you. You could not help but make the observation. “Are you telling me that our pup was conceived at knifepoint?”

A few more kisses were pressed to your back, before he turned his head. Kissing your palm, kissing your fingers, kissing your fingertips. “Of course not Mega.”

Ok, well, that was something of a relief. 

“We were still fighting over the knife that first time we made love on the floor, in the hallway. I’d put the knife in the wall before we made love the second, or third time.”

“Oh…” came from you, as you simply savored the feel of his lips on your hand. “…well, that’s…so much better.”

***

It was well into the wee early morning hours when it happened, when it finally happened.

At first, you were unsure what it was when it happened.

You were…somewhat distracted, finding yourself on the bathtub floor, recovering from a climax. One that had you gasping and panting and spread out like a starfish beneath Bucky. Calves hooked around his, as cool water rained down upon his back and your legs.

“Look Mega…” he panted from above you, rising up on his knees, like some manner of old pagan god, cut from stone as water trailed down around him. Flopping his heavy member on top of your mound, much in the way a butcher would toss down a cut of meat.

And you looked.

How could you not?

That beast of anatomy had been inside of you moments ago. In fact, your walls still clenched a bit from the aftershocks, as cloudy liquid dripped from the tip.

Not only did you have absolutely no idea what on earth he was going on about, but, you couldn’t do more than breathe heavily through your mouth and push yourself up on your elbows, as his cum beaded out his slit and onto you.

“No knot…” he clarified.

Which made you take a closer look and sure enough indeedy. There was no knot.

“No knot,” you breathed out. A feeling akin to surprise swarmed through you at the realization that your combined cycles were about done. Bucky’s was done and yours was on its final fumes. The back of your head plopped soundly down on the bottom of the porcelain tub, water running beside you as you came to terms with your Alpha’s knot going away for the near future. “I’m gonna miss your knot.”

In the hopes to not be wasteful, Bucky reached up to turn off the shower. Killing the cool water. Allowing you a priceless view when he reached up, stretched out, muscles flexing and moving beneath his wet form. All of the bruises you’d given him from the first part of your heat having mostly faded away. 

His body, even that gold and black arm was a work of art.

You watched that arm reach up to push metal fingers through his hair, push water from the shorter dark style. “Doll. I need to tell you something.”

Now you weren’t entirely sure where this was going. But, your Alpha wasn’t exuding any sort of distressing pheromones, so you weren’t too concerned from your position down beneath him, as the last vestiges of water from the shower rolled down around you. 

With much pleasure, you took in the sight of your bite over the gland on his neck. It found you pulling your bottom lip between your teeth and lifting your eyebrows up at him, in both a question and invitation.

And god help him, he fully intended to take you up on that invite in just a second. His dick was hard enough to remind him, that you were naked and willingly eager and wet all over, so fucking wet and here he was, dicking around and wasting his time talking. For fucks sake, what was wrong with him?

But what Bucky wanted to tell you was serious. It was something that had to be done seriously. One could be wet and naked and serious.

“You tried to warn me. Hell, Sam tried to warn me.” He began, greyish blue gaze peering down at you as you watched him intently. “You were worried and I didn’t take your concerns seriously. I apologize for that and I will never do that again.”

A little smile tugged on your mouth.

Your Alpha dropped down onto your pelvis, seating himself on you and his calves, so he could smooth his flesh hand over your abdomen. Beneath flesh and muscle, protected by blood and tissue grew his pup.

“We’re gonna be a family now and you don’t need to worry. I had your Omega under control. Everything was fine. We’re gonna have to file a work order to repair the damage…”

And you found yourself rolling your eyes, looking away so you didn’t laugh at his serious tone, saying something so absurd.

Because your Bucky could always make you laugh.

“…but its ok. Your Omega is strong. She’s strong enough to keep my pup safe when I’m not around.”

At that, you looked back, hearing him refer to your pup as his for the first time. Or he could have before, you couldn’t remember. What did stick out was how certain he sounded. There was not even a drop of doubt that he wanted this pup as much as you.

And then he went on with, “Mega…I love you. I have loved you from the first time I saw you and will love you till my last breath. But doll…your Omega is bat shit fucking crazy.”

A loud laugh escaped from you at Bucky’s declaration of love for you.

Your laughter turned into a cackle when he leaned down and pressed his lips over your chest, over your collarbone to your Mating Gland that had his bite. You laughed and shrieked, wiggled beneath him when he covered you, enveloped you, licked on your gland till you turned your head to the side, to offer it up to his teeth.

And then…you both heard something.

It made the both of you pause.

Both of your hearts pounding. Both of you aware of how wet the other was on the cool tub bottom. How vulnerable the other was just then.

You felt his breath against the wet curve of your neck, as Bucky certainly noticed the way your hands pulled him closer to you in a protective way.

And then you both most definitely heard another noise from downstairs, way downstairs.

Both of you were able to pinpoint it. Bucky as a trained weapon. You as a female Omega whose home was being broken into. 

Downstairs, most definitely, someone was forcing the front door open.

You heard the wood splinter. You heard the distinct sounds of someone, a male, grunt, the door lock give way and your Omega was up.

The mood dead. 

Gone.

***

Clint couldn’t fucking believe it.

It looked like some sort of a massacre went down in Barnes’s place.

Shit was broken, smashed and shattered. Blood was smeared or dripped in places. It looked like some sort of ritual sacrifice happened on the couch. Fabric was ripped, padding all over the place and not to mention the blood and semen and slick, with a fireplace poker sticking out of an armrest. 

And then there was the kitchen. The kitchen was impressive, even for Clint.

Had he not smelled the potent, somewhat pungent, odors from a joint heat and rut cycle, he would have been concerned.

Instead, he was just wowed.

As he walked around the second-floor kitchen in his winter coat and boots, listening for sounds of movement, not wanting to sneak up on the pair who Clint was beginning to suspect were sleeping. As their heat and rut should have been done, or wrapping up. Not being enhanced, he was no expert. But he was an Alpha though.

Broken tile crunched beneath his feet. Hesitantly, he peered into the pantry to see it was empty too.

Which meant, having checked out the entire first and second floors, he was going to have to venture forth upstairs to the bedrooms. Not exactly his idea of a good time. But, lives were at stake and Tony had given him this task.

God did he miss Sam.

Turning, he noticed some movement from the corner of his eye, a rush of darkness maybe?

And then pain.

Clint was bent over from pain exploding in his side. Fireworks exploded in his eyes and before he could even make a noise, he was thrown back against a wall hard enough he felt drywall crunch beneath him.

It was Barnes.

Clint could smell him.

Pine. Salt. Something sharp but exotic, like sandalwood that reminded him of a cold stormy day at the beach, invading his senses as he lost the ability to breathe. Vibranium fingers wrapped around his neck, pinning him to the wall and cutting off his air. 

He gasped. Hands clawed up at the metal fingers that pushed his body back, further into the drywall.

In the dim night light of the kitchen, illuminated only from a glowing of microwave clock numbers and a streetlight outside some bit away that kinda stretched through the window in the kitchen, Clint saw cold eyes, a cold familiar stare.

Fear hit him.

Panic followed.

Tugging most desperately at the grip on his throat. “Barnes! Bucky!” _Gasping_ “It’s me!” _Wheezing_ “It’s Clint! Remember me! Hawkeye!”

The grip tightened.

Clint felt his shoes begin to lift from the floor, till he rested precariously on his toes. Gasping. Clawing at the metal hand that seemed to be wet.

“Bucky!” He gasped, feeling his face grow hot, red.

Kitchen lights exploded on in his vision and a female voice admonished. “Bucky! It’s just Clint.”

And the grip around his throat gone. Clint fell flat on his feet, inhaled deeply, stumbled forward to get away from Barnes and upon seeing Barnes’s Omega wearing a robe with a head of wet hair, he pivoted in the other direction, till he was safely over by the stove. Hand on his throat while his other gripped the appliance, as he regained the ability to breathe normally.

“I know who it is,” Bucky responded to his Omega. “He doesn’t need to be in here. Our door was locked for a reason.”

Oh this one armed bitch, was the first thought that came to Clint’s mind. Although he was unable to share it. Due to his burning throat and all that painful coughing. When you asked if he was ok, he held up a hand and nodded enthusiastically. More not wanting Bucky to get upset, if you came over render aid, than anything.

Plus, time was pressing.

Gasping, gripping the stove, he managed to get out. “Gotta get up…to…the…compound.” _Deep gasping_ “Mrs…Rogers…is…having…the pups…”

Bucky froze.

You cocked your head to the side, blinking, “What?”

Although Bucky did manage to summon up some wordage. “It’s too soon.”

Which was why Clint had been dispatched.

Gathering his breath, he heard the two of you speaking Russian quietly to one another, picking up a few words here and there thanks to Nat. Getting the gist of things, but not all, due to how quickly the two of you spoke.

“ _How early is she?_ ”

“ _She’s not due till April. Late April._ ”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Clint totally understood that, it was one of the first words he’d picked up on from Natasha.

“Why are you here? Has someone called her OB? Where’s Steve?” You asked Clint, having done the math to determine that Steve’s Omega was two months early, which was significantly early in your honest opinion. No medical degree even required.

Standing, he breathed in deeply, attempting to center himself. Speaking a little bit better. “He’s on his way back…from Chicago. It’ll be…a couple hours…before he lands…”

Swearing, lots of swearing came from Bucky.

But Clint had more bad news to share.

It was about to get worse.

“Her doctor…is in jail…for a DUI. All the others doctors…we called…Cho called too…hang up…”

Lots of swearing in Russian and English. Clint then noticed that Bucky was nude. Nude and wet. Which alerted Clint to the fact, he must have interrupted some sort of communal shower time.

But he had even more bad news. He was not quite done yet and the horrified look on your face just spurred him on. “They don’t wanna…risk…Captain America’s…enhanced premature pups. And…she’s locked…herself…in their…apartment…refuses to come…out. Says…she’s not…in labor and wants Steve. FRIDAY is monitoring her…FRIDAY says…her water broke…hours ago…and you’re the only one of us who has…delivered a pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hello friendly readers!! *Waves* I just wanted to let you know that next week, I won't be posting a new chapter of this story. I am taking the rest of this week and this weekend to write the last two chapters for 'Captain and Mrs Rogers.' I've been saving some ideas up and wanted to take my time, finish it up just right. So next week I'll post the end of that instead of this, and then, the week after I'll go back to posting new updates of 'Just like me' in the early week. Thank you for reading as always!!:::


	26. Steve's pups wake everyone up

Freshly showered.

Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, covered with scent blockers, in a pair of sneakers with your hair still wet, you came to find Tony, standing outside of the apartment door belonging to Steve Rogers and his Omega, in a private area of the living quarters where the Avengers lived. 

Tony was nervous.

You could smell him coming off the elevator. You could smell Bruce and Helen too. Their scents mingling together as thick as fog. Which was the reason why you’d slathered up with a bottle of blockers. Whatever scents were leftover as your heat pittered out, didn’t need to be smelled all around. Therefore, in the bedroom, as you’d yanked on a clean pair of jeans as fast as you could, Bucky had rubbed himself down with the rest of the bottle. Which told you with more than words that he’d be coming with you. Not that you had any doubts. Of course he would be there to help with Steve’s Omega. As if he would be anywhere else.

Helen had on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt.

Tony was rocking plaid sleeping pants with a KISS t-shirt while Bruce just had on boxers.

Obviously, you and Bucky hadn’t been the only ones taken by surprise.

Tony couldn’t have looked more relieved if he tried.

Your gaze went from him to a nervous Bruce and to a visibly agitated Helen, who was the first person you spoke to, softly, as if fearing you’d upset whatever precarious balance had been reached between the three.

“What’d the hospital say?”

Because of course she’d call the hospital. Neither of you had any OB training outside your clinicals.

Bruce paled. Tony’s eyes widened.

Telling you that this would not be good news in any way. Well, that and the fact Tony had no comment or remark for Bucky on his week of not shaving, or Clint and the red marks around his neck.

This would be very bad indeed.

You’d never seen Helen so angry, so mad. If she started breathing fire you would not have been shocked. The entire hallway smelled like an orchard as she informed you, hand on her hip, other hand waving wildly in the air. “None of the doctors there want to touch her cause of Steve. They’re claiming because the pups could be enhanced, there’s no medical precedent and their lawyers refuse to assume risk. Plus, she’s refusing to even admit she’s in labor. She won’t even come out till Steve gets back. So it’s not like we could even take her if we wanted.”

Worse than very bad.

You blinked, unable to process what she’d just told you. You knew she would have called every hospital in your area that had a birthing suite. 

“Where’s Steve?”

Bucky, oh thank heavens he’d come along and thought up that pressing question. Because that very question would help you figure out how things would go.

It was Tony who answered. One arm wrapped around him, while he chewed on his thumb on the other. “Two hours away. An hour and a half if the winds change.”

Sending your gaze back to Helen.

You had no doubt, you probably looked pretty horrified. “Do we even have a birthing suite?”

Helen shook her head.

“Do we have anything to support a premature birth?”

Helen shook her head.

You took a deep breath. Your gaze went down to the shiny floor as you began to run through what equipment you had, what you could do, what had to be done and how it had to be done.

“We…we can do this here Omega.”

Your head snapped up. In utter disbelief, you looked at Tony as if he’d grown a horn out of his forehead.

Thumb still in his mouth, he nodded over at Helen. “Cho says you’ve delivered more pups than her and you did a rotation in OB. It’s part of your trauma training for emergency medicine.”

This new piece of information had you looking over at Helen, as if she’d just sold you out to the enemy.

“What!? One! I delivered one pup in a cave in Afghanistan and it’s been years since I’ve been in OB!”

Not that Helen had time for your shit. Her voice pitched lower than yours, so it didn’t carry into the apartment, where a very pregnant Omega was pretending super hard that she wasn’t in labor. “One is more than I’ve ever delivered! And you’ve received training to birth a pup! My specialty is in genetics! The closest I came to OB was on my way to the parking lot during my residency!”

She might as well have slapped you.

You flinched as if she’d made contact, backing into the solid wall of muscle that was your Alpha. Mouth gaping, eyes bulging, terrified at the realization of how utterly screwed you both were.

Bucky’s metal hand coming to rest on your back did little to comfort you.

“Ok…Omegas…one second here…”

Both of you looked over to Tony, who had removed the thumb from between his teeth and proceeded to gesture with that hand.

“…now, I don’t want to brag, but, these facilities here have a little bit more to offer than a cave in Afghanistan. And Bruce is a doctor. He can help too. Plus I can help, I helped deliver Morgan. And Clint’s a father. And Bucky’s here too.”

Now, you were still horrified as millions of possible outcomes raced through your head.

Although, a third doctor?

That wasn’t horrible news.

You looked at Bruce, who looked like he was about ready to throw up. “What’s your specialty?”

Bruce began to shake his head.

Helen sounded downright scathing. “He’s a general physician! You have more birthing experience than either of us and at least you’re enhanced, so you have an understanding of that complication.”

Again you gaped back at your fellow medical practitioner. At this rate, you’d develop a kink in your neck. “I’m not enhanced! I’m just…under a lifetime treatment for my condition! And he’s got to be useful for something!”

“Oh he is! I have a plan of how we’re going to do this,” she clapped right back.

And you could have kissed her right then and there.

Bucky was right there with you.

Had you not practically bathed in that bottle of scent blockers, you probably would have been stinking up the hallway with an overabundance of smells from holidays, heavy rich foods, overly filling foods that turned ones stomach when indulged too much.

Hearing Helen announce that she had a plan.

Well, that was a huge plus.

He was really beginning to get nervous at the mountain before them, one that just seemed to grow larger and larger and larger. Paired with your growing agitation. Well, it was not a good feeling, not one bit.

Tony looked hopeful. Bruce kinda did, he still looked like he wanted to throw up but he also wasn’t looking too distressed. And, best of all, Bucky didn’t even have a semi in the confines of his jeans. The whole situation just killing everything.

“Yes! You are going to take primary on the birthing. Since you’ve done it before, you will take the lead on that and I will take lead on the pups. Between my expertise and work on the cradle, I can handle them and I can run through birthing procedures for pups between now and then. Bruce will assist us both. Tony will be with the Omega in the event Steve doesn’t make it back in time and in the event that the Omega has complications, I’ll assist you and Bruce can take charge of the pups with Clint and Bucky. Assuming everything goes well with the Omega and the pups face complications, Bruce will switch positions with you.”

When she put it like that, it sounded so easy, so simple. So doable.

Bucky wasn’t fooled though, not with how you leaned back against him, giving him your weight to hold for a moment or two. Wind completely taken out of your sails and that was fine. He was strong enough to hold you for that moment you needed to gather your collective shit.

Nor was Tony fooled.

His shrewd gaze flickered between both Omegas in his presence. “It’s a good idea though…right? No right…it’s a good idea.” Helen seemed resolute. You looked like you were trying to remember if you’d paid your taxes over the past few years. “I think it’s a good idea. What’s with that face? Why are you making that face? Helen’s not making that face.”

If hooked up to a PET scan, your brain would have looked like a Christmas Tree.

Both Bruce and Helen knew what you were thinking about.

“They’re bigger than their supposed to be…we just had FRIDAY check their weights from their last appointment and they’re already six point one and five point nine pounds last week.” She further pressed.

You made a noise.

“What? What’s that noise,” Tony wanted to know, looking between the two of you.

“Steve sired them. They could be full-term.” Helen pressed even further upon you, reminding you of that fact. And indeed, they were a bit heavy for being so early, if your off the cuff quick math was correct. Half Steve meant half enhanced. It was possible that they were full term. To the best of your knowledge, there weren’t any half Super-Soldier pups out there for you to compare gestation points.

Helen could have been right. Helen may not have been right.

This was all new. Your own pregnancy would be compared to Steve’s Omega and even then, with both of your pups parents being enhanced with two serums, your pregnancy could be entirely different. Maybe your pregnancy would be shorter than the usual?

“Or it could just be cause their twins and prone to being early, we don’t have the equipment here to pull it off if they can’t breathe…” you hissed right back.

Leading Tony to hold up both hands in a state of moderate surprise. “Excuse me…pardon…what now?”

Helpfully, Clint chimed in with fatherly knowledge. “It’s their lungs. Lungs are one of the last things to form. Their lungs shouldn’t be done now. But their too heavy to be this premature. If they’re born with wet lungs, they’ll need a ventilator.”

Tony’s hands came together. “We have that in Medical. I vividly remember seeing it.”

Quiet.

Everyone was quiet as Helen shook her head and Bruce began to rub his temples. Bucky was quiet, because Bucky was always quiet.

You too were quiet. But that was only because the severity of the situation was fully permeating the hallway. “They’ll need one for newborns. Two actually. And they’ll need more equipment too. None of which I’m trained on.”

And that silence was back.

It crept in.

It sank into all the crevices in the hallway, seeping, crawling, growing like a noxious spill.

Tony jumped.

Making most of you jump. Making Bucky frown and stroke his metal hand up the small of your back. Offering you assurance and his support, even if you barely noticed. While you yourself didn’t seem to actively react to his touch. You leaned back into him. Your body sought him out without any input from your conscious efforts.

“FRIDAY does! FRIDAY can get the information and dictate to us the protocol, step by step. We could send someone out to go find this stuff, while the rest of us work on getting Mrs. Rogers out of her apartment and downstairs.”

A look passed between you and Helen.

Getting the Omega downstairs into Medical was optimal.

Hidden behind you, Bucky slipped his Vibranium fingers up underneath your t-shirt. Sensors picked up on the taut of your skin, the warmth of your body, pressed into the strength of your muscles and spine. 

Caressing. Rubbing. Stroking. Touching. 

Supporting. Soothing. Comforting. Assuring.

Without realizing, maybe, or perhaps you could have, Bucky didn’t know or care. He didn’t need to be able to smell you to know you were becoming agitated, irritated, boxed into a corner. It was very much in the way you stood, your tone, your tense posture.

“What do you need?”

Helen flinched at the rough sound of Bucky’s voice, speaking up for the first time. Further inspiring Tony into his plan. “Yes! Bucky can go out and get the equipment you need! Who’s gonna say no to that?”

Both of your hands went up to cover your mouth. You peered over your shoulder at him as Clint offered to help too. Asking him quietly but seriously, because you genuinely wanted to know his answer. “Where are you going to go? You can’t just walk into a hospital and steal from the NICU.”

Bailing Bucky out of jail was not exactly your idea of a good time for the upcoming day.

“Birthing centers,” he told you. “I’ll go to the ones that have doctors on staff. They’ll have to have this equipment for pups that come early. Steve was telling me about it. They’d picked out a place and everything for the birth of the pups.”

And that…wasn’t a horrible plan.

Still, finding yourself boxed into this of all corners, you weren’t exactly happy about things.

“ _It’ll be fine Omega. Don’t worry. I’ll get you the stuff. You take care of Steve’s Omega._ ”

And how could you say no? When he put it like that?

When your Alpha spoke so soothingly, so assuringly.

You knew you could do this, you knew you were able to deliver the pups. There was no doubt. You knew this was doable. It was just not a good situation. So many things could go wrong. So many things were unknown to you.

“We can grab whatever you need. I’ll go too. _It’ll be fine,_ ” Clint chimed in.

Not only were those things unknown to you, but, it was Steve’s Omega and Steve meant so much to Bucky. If you lost one of the pups, you’d never forgive yourself, forget losing the Omega, or god forbid, all three of them.

Hesitating for one second, you peeked back at Helen. “Do you want me to call the hospital? Try one more time? Maybe if I call?” 

You spent enough time over there. Maybe you could…

It was when Helen began to screech at you in Korean, that you knew, there would be no calling the hospital again. 

“ _ **You get your ass in there right now and convince that Omega to get her ass down into Medical! I swear, I will rip out your spine and feed it to you if you do not have her down there in twenty minutes, so help me! I will get everything you need and we will deliver these pups! Everything will be fine! I hired you for emergencies and this is an emergency! Now! NOW! Now, now now!**_ ”

You hopped to. You nearly tripped over your own feet, in your haste to get to the apartment door before Helen yelled at you again.

For fear you’d anger her further, you didn’t look back, you didn’t even bid Bucky a fond farewell. You essentially yanked open the apartment door, hurled yourself inside and shut the door before she added anything else for you.

And it did not please Helen to have to raise her voice.

Helen did not need you to go down the rabbit-hole of everything that could go wrong, had the ability to go wrong, all possible outcomes that were not positive. She’d gone through them all before you had arrived. She’d thought of them all as she called hospital after hospital in the area, got hung up on, or told that the hospital administrators didn’t want to risk attempting to deliver pups so young, possibly not normal due to one parent being enhanced. Or worse, losing one of the beloved Captain America’s pups.

Helen had gotten physically ill, twice, between phone calls.

However, she had more time than you to come to terms with the situation that you were starting to wrap your head around.

Yes. Captain America’s possibly enhanced, to some degrees pups, were coming, two full months early, while he was away, to a hysterical Omega.

It was not optimal.

No hospital or clinic would take her due to risk. 

Certainly not positive news either.

However, the pups were coming. You’d discover that as soon as you found Mrs. Rogers. It could not be stopped.

There were no superhero’s coming.

There was no magical serum, or suit of armor, that would make everything better.

No one in the hallway knew how developed the pups were, what condition they would be born in or if all three would survive. The whole situation was unknown.

Helen had hired you for your experience in trauma. Helen had lied to every Alpha in the hallway, plus Bruce. Helen didn’t want you because you’d delivered a pup previously. Between her, you and Bruce, you could deliver two pups. 

It was the bleeding that Helen was worried about.

It was bleeding that had Helen demanding someone go drag you out of your Stark Townhouse.

Sam had regaled her with tales of how you’d worked pure magic on soldiers who should have died. Stopped bleeding that should have been fatal, cracked open chests to massage hearts till surgeons could come, clamped off arteries that other doctors hadn’t been able to find, spent hours with your fingers in various places or clamping certain parts until a transport could arrive or a surgeon could be flown in. Helen had no doubt that if Steve’s Omega had a sucking chest wound, in addition to being in labor, you would have been in your element. You probably would have skipped into Steve’s compound apartment.

Helen then looked to Bucky and Clint, more than ready to deal with the two of them next.

Bucky looked at her much in the wary way a dog would look at a porcupine, one that had previously been on the wrong end of those quills. Clint hovered in the distance, unsure, but not as seemingly alarmed as Tony and Bruce.

Two fingers pointed at the archer and former Winter Soldier. “You two! I will send you both a list of what we need with pictures. You will come back with everything, or you two don’t come back at all.”

It was Bruce who dared chime in. “Well that’s a bit…”

Wheeling on him, Helen narrowed her eyes dangerously, her scent thickened as this Beta dared to interrupt her, as she formulated a plan in which to bring these precious pups into the world. 

Oh, it would not do at all.

Tony stepped back into Bruce.

Her finger pointed at Bruce. “I will be with you in a moment.”

However, when her attention returned to the other two Alphas, there were already hurrying towards the stairs. Bucky reaching the door first with Clint hot on his heels, not willing to risk angering the last remaining Omega in the hallway. Not that they were afraid of Helen. No. Never. Neither Alphas wanted to risk letting her down. Nope, they’d go scour every birthing clinic in the area if they had to, leaving IOU’s with Starks name on them in their wake. Which was Clint’s plan. And they wouldn’t fail. If they failed, it was only the lives of Steve’s pups at stake.

Now Tony was not terrified. No. Never. 

Surprised. Alarmed. Possibly a wee bit taken aback.

Would Tony have liked to have been in his suit. Yes. One hundred times yes.

“You!”

Both of Tony’s hands went to his chest in response. He leaned further back into Bruce.

“The two of you will go into that apartment and bring down every single piece of clothing, footwear, hairbrush, item from that nest.” Helen pointed to Tony, “After that…you will drench yourself in scent blockers and dress in Steve’s clothing. It is now your sole purpose on earth to comfort and reassure Mrs. Rogers, until either these pups arrive, or Steve does.”

Tony nodded.

There was no other answer to that for him to make. Tony was pretty sure Helen would never resort to physical violence, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Yes, ma’am, Omega, Doctor Cho. I will do all of those things.”

The good doctor then looked at Bruce.

Bruce held onto Tony’s t-shirt. Not quite able to meet Helen’s gaze head on, but not totally able to look away either.

“As for you…once you are done bringing down items to scent the honeymoon suite, you will help me prep for the pups. Do I need to encourage you two?”

Both Tony and Bruce shook their heads, not wanting to get yelled at in Korean too. 

Neither of them, were in any way prepared, for that level of encouragement.

***

Any apprehension you felt, well, it went up in a wisp of smoke when you set eyes on the Omega Rogers.

It took you a few moments to find her, to track her down in the living quarters which were quiet and dark. A distinctly sweet smell hung in the air that you were able to pick up. 

Amniotic fluid.

The Amniotic Sac had broken, her water had broken.

Not that you doubted the information you’d been given. But, there was something about smelling and seeing and hearing it on your own that made it more real, that flipped the switch in your head.

Walking around the living quarters, you eventually found her wrapped up in blankets, a big lump in the middle of a messy nest, seated, hunched over, far from comfortable, rocking.

Anything close to something resembling sympathy was gone.

You flipped on the lights and walked into a bedroom. Your gaze focused entirely on that nest of blankets, that rocking and the smell that grew stronger.

A sweet rich aroma of tea, with something spicy like cinnamon, wafted around.

Not needing an invitation, you dropped down on your knees and yanked the blankets aside. Until you were greeted to the sight of a sweaty Omega, hair damp on her face and neck, flushed red, clearly uncomfortable and already issuing a statement that she wasn’t having any pups till her Alpha returned home.

Naturally, you ignored her.

You grabbed one of her wrists in your own when she began to reach for her blankets, reeking of Steve and herself. 

While it was not your preferred method of getting a heartrate, you pressed down on the soft skin of her inner wrist to count in time with your watch. Steve’s Omega only briefly attempted to pull her arm back, until she realized what you were doing.

You ignored her as you counted down the taps in her pulse for ten seconds, before doing the math in your head, to get her blood pressure. Which, you were not at all surprised to find was a little high. All things considered, it could have been higher, so you weren’t going to worry about it. You had plenty more to concern yourself with.

Now, you could have spoken to her while doing so with ease. You’d held conversations with soldiers, while explosions rocked medical buildings in the past. However, you intentionally didn’t answer any of her questions to distract her, to make her focus on you.

When you began to run your hands over the predominate swell of her abdomen, Steve’s Omega fell silent. Her eyes went wide.

You explored and felt around till you found one of the pups.

Head down to your relief.

Feeling the pups head, you traced your fingertips up along his back to his feet, which kicked at you in response to being touched. A good strong kick too.

Just as before, you repeated the process, pressing your ear to the pups back and watching your watch to count his heartbeat. 

Twice you did it.

Not because you couldn’t make out the pups heartbeat over the mothers, or because you were having difficulty in distinguishing one pup from the other. No. You were more impressed at the heartbeat. The pups were neither stressed, nor distressed. All three were strong, granted the Omega’s heartbeat was a little quicker due to being distressed. Both pups were calm and you had to wonder if it was their father’s serum. How much of a part had that played in their development? How much would it play in the development of your own pup?

Your Omega seemed somewhat interested. She perked up as you lifted your head at the sound of Mrs. Rogers asking, “Are they ok?”

Not about to lie. 

Your hands began to run along the sides of her unborn pups, to try and feel for the other twin. “One is in the birthing position. I can’t feel the other one. Their heart rates are good. But we’re going downstairs, so I can get a look inside, to see what position the other one is in.”

“I’m not having these pups till Steve gets back,” she told you.

And you saluted her for that level of commitment to her Bondmate. You really did. It was almost cute how she thought she had a say in when her pups would be making their appearance.

When, in actuality, all she really needed to be concerning herself with was whether she wanted to walk downstairs, or if you were going to have to carry her.

For a second…you paused.

Was that another foot? 

Quickly you were able to track down the two feet for the pup you’d accounted for, which meant…that little bump you felt at the top was either a fist, or a foot…you couldn’t quite tell at the angle that it pushed. Oh what you would have given to have your sonography equipment on hand.

“Look…” you sighed, hands drifting down for any feel of that second pup. “These pups aren’t coming for another hour or so. That means you and I are going to go downstairs, so I can take some pictures and hook you up to a few machines to monitor you and the pups. For your health and the safety of your pups, I need to make sure that they both are head down. If anything happens between now and when you deliver these pups, I will have a better chance of keeping all three of you alive, if I have you downstairs. Otherwise…”

Even though you shrugged, you were already mentally deciding how you’d carry Steve’s Omega downstairs, in the event she refused to leave her nest.

Fortunately, it did not come to that. Steve’s Omega nodded vigorously that she would go downstairs. Making it that much easier for you to tac on an additional request.

“Fabulous. Lie back. Let’s see how far you’re dilated before we go anywhere.”

***

“ _ **He really is good with pregnant Omegas.**_ ” Helen remarked quietly, as you walked out of the honeymoon suite. What you had affectionately dubbed the heat/rut room. Fully scrubbed up and ready to go for the big event. “ _ **Who would have thought? It’s like he’s the pregnant Omega whisperer.**_ ”

And you weren’t going to disagree.

Watching Tony, who reeked of Steve, wearing Steve’s dirty clothing, seated up in the nest that he and Bruce had carried downstairs with Steve’s Omega. Curled up with her, rubbing her back and holding her hand, as you preformed the ultrasound to see where that second twin was located. He was something of a dream come true for the whole situation.

“ _ **Don’t let him hear you saying that,**_ ” you muttered, once the door was shut. 

You ignored the two-way glass that was turned on to one way, looking in. Although it had the capability of being completely blacked out for when the room was used to its true purpose.

Helen looked though.

Helen watched Tony point out the images on the monitor, in a doting sort of way, soothing Steve’s Omega and assuring her. Helen thanked her lucky stars that he had made the last-minute decision to stay one more day at the compound, before meeting up with Pepper and Morgan in the city.

Helen heard you yank off your gloves and then watched you pull your hair back in the reflective glass.

Bruce was lurking around somewhere, reading up on post-birth procedures for pups, probably within earshot. Which was the exact reason why she addressed you in Korean. Just in case. 

“ _ **So? Tell me the truth. What do you think?**_ ”

Somewhat aggressively, you twisted your hair up into a tight bun. 

Helen determined from that alone, that she was right to hire you instead of that lovely Omega, who had specialized in family practice.

Finally, finally you looked at her after yanking your hair up.

You gave Helen a look that expressed every grim sentiment you weren’t about to voice. “ _ **They’re both facing down miraculously. One of their lungs sounds a little wet, but I can’t tell who’ll be born first and she’s already at eight centimeters. Steve better hurry his ass up, or Tony’s going to make him a daddy.**_ ”

When you finally peered into the room through the window, you blew out your breath. “ _ **Shout if anything changes. I’m going to get my crash cart and a few other things from the surgical suite.**_ ”

And that was exactly why you were hired over that Alpha who Tony had known during his time at MIT.

***

Steve ran through the compound as if his life depended on it.

Hurling himself down stairs after jumping from the jet, before Natasha even set it down on the roof. Steve’d given the co-leader of the Avengers fair warning of course. But he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t do it. He had to get down to Medical as fast as he could. He could not miss out on the birth of his pups. No. He could not do that to his Omega, to himself, to his pups.

Skipping numerous stairs. Throwing himself through doors and down hallways. 

He didn’t take off his boots.

He didn’t stop to shower.

He didn’t even take the shield off his back.

On his way to Medical, he blew past the elevator and slowed, only briefly, seeing Bucky and Clint dragging equipment out through the silver doors. Pausing only briefly, until both Alphas shouted at him to get to Medical, Steve then continued on his path.

Long legs powering him forward.

He had to get to his Omega.

Every instinct in him screamed to hurry, hurry, hurry before she had those pups without him.

Steve accidentally broke the door going into Medical and practically ran over Bruce on his way through the halls, searching out for the voices he could faintly hear. Bruce shouted after him what way to go, on his own journey out of Medical to the elevators, to help with the newly acquired equipment.

Honestly, Steve couldn’t remember ever being so frantic. Which was probably because he was mere seconds away from losing his ever-loving mind.

The connection he had with his Omega, his True Mate, allowed him to resonate with her anxiety and distress, pick up on the fact she was close to a monumental event. His Alpha knew. His Alpha knew that she would soon be bringing his pups into this world.

It surged him around a corner.

It nearly sent him crashing into Doctor Cho.

Only his reflexes from Erskine’s Serum kept them both afoot as he grabbed her, his own legs stopping frantically, like a newborn baby deer figuring out just how their new limbs worked.

Dressed in scrubs, hair pulled up under a surgical cap with a surgical mask and gloves on, Doctor Cho looked at him with unmistakable relief. He could see it in her eyes, even though her nose and mouth were covered.

“You arrived just in time Captain Rogers. Tony was just about to make you a father.”

Gasping, he managed, “…did she…?”

Shaking her head, gloved hands upright with one elbow pointing to the now shut door, due to their collision. “Not yet. Open that door for me. Your pups should show up any moment now that you’re here.”


	27. The Quickie

To say that Sam Wilson was a fan of breakfast food, would have been the understatement of the decade. 

Eggs and Bacon with buttered toast?

Yes.

Orange juice and coffee?

Yes please.

Sausage and pancakes?

Absolutely.

Waffles with fruit?

Did it even need to be asked?

On that particular morning, in the bowels of the cafeteria, seated across from Bucky, Sam dug into a little bit of it all with vigor. Across from him the same could be said. Although, on a couple occasions, Bucky did reach across to table to spear food onto his own emptying plates.

In silence the two Alpha’s ate for a while.

Sam was just plain hungry. It’d been several meals since he’d last eaten. It’d been a while since he’d slept. He still had a ton to do before he could go to his room, bathe and then crash, after which he planned to sleep for twelve hours, minimum.

Bucky on the other hand, was simply a fan of food.

Bucky never went hungry anymore. 

Hydra always made sure that his nutritional needs were mostly met, via IV, or small nutrient dense meals. Never anything particularly flavorful. God did he hate the IV that was pumped into him when he was in that chair. Hydra wanted his needs met, they wanted him healthy, they didn’t want him having any autonomy and he was convinced now, they wanted that edge of hunger in his stomach. As that needle in his arm made sure he was hydrated. But now…now he could eat. Now he could pick what he wanted and eat whenever he wanted. Flavor. He’d forgotten what food tasted like. He’d forgotten how it felt on his tongue. Now he had a choice, he could do what he wanted with his body and put what he wanted in his body. They were such simple pleasures that no one really seemed to give much of a thought to, that he rediscovered every day. 

“So how’d it go?”

Sam knew Bucky had heard him.

The cafeteria was practically empty and even though Bucky was shoveling food in like he was preparing to go retake Normandy, they were only a few feet apart. Between bites of scrambled eggs and bacon, Sam had spoken clearly and could have reached out to touch the Super Soldier. Even if Bucky mostly ignored him.

Between bites Bucky answered.

Using a waffle to scoop up eggs, bacon and strawberries. He sipped his coffee and eyed Sam’s ever dwindling pile of bacon.

“I’m not telling you about my rut Sam.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dude. Did I ask about your sex life? No. I don’t want to hear about you defiling Babygirl. All I wanna know, is if my girl has a lil pup onboard. Get your mind out the gutter Barnes.”

Looking up for the first time, since he dropped down in the seat across from Sam, the brunette Alpha lifted his lip. Merely the thought of discussing you, his Omega, so soon after all that precious time spent together over the past few days. No. He was just unable, no part of him wanted to share that with anyone, not even Sam. It was too invasive. It was far too personal. A part of himself that Bucky simply was not willing to share.

Million-dollar grin growing broadly across Sam’s mouth, he lowered his fork. “Awww my girl has her pup. Good for her…Babygirl needs some flowers. Babygirl loves flowers.” And then, reaching around to grab a phone from his black tactical pants, Sam continued to beam as Bucky continued to glower across the table. “Go ahead,” Sam encouraged, thumb tapping his phone quick enough to register as Morse Code. “Roll those eyes. Just remember that I’ve known Babygirl way longer than you.”

More frowning came from across the table. “What does that even mean?”

Never shy, Sam told him exactly what it meant, as he browsed through the online selection from the local florist. “What’s that mean? That means, I will be in Babygirl’s wedding, giving her away as we’ve discussed countless times. You my moody one-armed friend, well, we still don’t know if you’ll even be at her wedding or not.”

An appropriate response never came, being either physical, verbal or otherwise.

Additional tray’s filled with food fell on the table, beside Bucky and on either side of Sam. Clint by Bucky, with Bruce and Tony flanking either side of Sam. And while Sam never peered up from his phone until the order was placed on his account, he greeted the Beta with a tug at the corner of his lips. “Nice scrubs Banner. Thought they weren’t your scene?”

Quite used to being around all these Alpha’s, Bruce didn’t take the remark to heart.

Taking a seat beside the always cheerful Sam, he for sure noticed all the empty plates around Bucky, as Clint stacked a few to make room for his own breakfast.

Sniffing delicately, Tony also began to organize his own space much like Clint. Although Sam didn’t give him any sideways looks, nor did Tony feel the need to elbow Sam. Granted Sam was the type of Alpha who could get along with anyone, _anyone_. It was something of a measure. If anyone ever told him that they didn’t like Sam, well, Tony then knew that they were not to be trusted. Hell, Bucky even got along with Sam…for the most part. “We had something of an emergency this morning and Banner was called into service.”

Across the table, Clint grinned at the summation of the events, as Sam gave Tony that winning smile. His scent being the only one at the table. Everyone else having drenched themselves in scent blockers. The Alpha in the middle was just so charming, Tony didn’t even mind, wasn’t bothered by his scent. 

“So I heard. How’d it go? How’re the pups and Mrs. Rogers?” 

Having avoided Medical so as not to overcrowd it more, Sam was curious. Naturally he’d asked Bucky. Bucky told him ‘fine.’

Making a face, Tony’s hand went to his chest. “Omega is resting comfortably. One pup is perfect, feeding and squawking up a storm. The other is in the little incubator for now, as more tests are being run. He came out screaming, lungs fully formed, I might add, but he was a little weak compared to his brother.”

All heads turned to Banner, well, all heads and Bucky’s eyes.

“Normal for twins,” Bruce assured them all, dark eyes darting down to the mug of decaf in his hand. “One is frequently larger. Since they are not identical, it is not horribly concerning. When I left…” Bruce peered through a few strands of messy dark hair that had fallen across his forehead. “…your Omega was on the phone with an obstetrician in Miami.”

Impassive. 

No reaction.

Bruce’s gaze darted away, uncomfortable by the lack of a reaction from Barnes who maintained that eye unwavering contact. Not threatening or angry. Steady though, as if waiting for something else to be said about his Omega, his girl.

“Thank god!” Clint blew out, shaking his head and spearing eggs and sausage on his fork. “About damn time.”

Tony began to regale Sam with the full saga of the night before, starting at the point when FRIDAY woke Tony up to alert him to the Roger’s Omegas distress in her apartment. 

Good naturedly, Bruce listened quietly.

Clint filled in places as Tony’s tale unraveled with sweeping gestures and many adjectives. A sketch was even drawn out on a napkin for Sam’s viewing needs. It made Bruce feel good. Being a Beta, a regular guy in a sea of Alphas and Omegas, not even including the enhanced individuals. Bruce had never felt unwanted or different since meeting Tony. They’d never been anything but open and friendly, mostly, the Avengers that was, other people in the compound still gave him looks, were a bit nervous around him, still. Which he got, he understood. His accident made him different. Markedly different in a wave of different souls.

Across from him, he noticed Barnes continued to eat, finish up what was left on his plate while surreptitiously spearing breakfast food from Sam’s plate here and there.

The Alpha had cut his long hair and was in need of a shave. 

Vibranium hand reaching out for a mug of coffee, as Tony made Sam and Clint laugh.

“I understand congratulations are in order sergeant.”

No words came from Bucky in response. Had Bruce not known better, he could have assumed the Alpha didn’t hear him. As a scientist, a doctor and a fellow Avenger, he knew better. 

In a response as good as a worded one, Bucky’s eyes flickered back to Banner.

Having his own pup with his…condition…was a big no.

“A pup with two enhanced parents will be the very first. The future implications in medical and scientific study based around your pup are…”

“No.”

It was but a simple word. One syllable. Spoken low but very firm, solid, adamant.

It was not from his rut. If there was indeed any lingering wisps of it swirling around in his system. It was simply a no. Such thoughts involving his pup sent his head somewhere dark. 

Being strapped down, injected with unknown substances, screaming for men in white lab coats to stop when they never did, being frozen and unfrozen, made to fight and kill and do things he didn’t want, having his very will and autonomy stripped away.

His pups would never suffer like him. Or you.

His pups would only know warmth and unconditional love. Even though his pups would be enhanced to some degree, his pups would know nothing but acceptance and be raised to be beneficial in ways outside of physicality, other than violence. He’d been used as a weapon for so long, sometimes Bucky wondered if there was anything else he was capable of giving to the world. Unlike you.

Tony banged on the table, using a roll, two forks and several sugar packs to detail how he delivered Steve’s pups with help from Doctor Cho, Omega and Banner backing him up.

Bruce’s dark eyebrows met. “No?”

Though Tony was far more animated, Clint found this quiet side conversation far more interesting. Leading Clint to helpfully inform Bruce, directly across from him. “Sergeant Barnes here doesn’t like doctors.”

Those dark eyebrows rose yet remained close, confused. “What?” Looking between the two Alphas as Bucky finished up his breakfast and washed it down with coffee, seeing something of mild interest over by the kitchen, before looking back to Bruce. “What do you mean he doesn’t like doctors? His Omega is a doctor.”

Nodding in total agreement, Clint shrugged. “Can’t pick who we love. The heart wants what it wants.”

And he hadn’t met you as a doctor. You’d never hurt him either. Everytime you had touched him in your official capacity, you’d been gentle and treated him with compassion and dignity. It’d been slow going. It’s been a steady journey towards where he was now.

A loud bang made everyone at the table jump except Bucky, who scowled, their three heads turned towards Tony. Tony who had both hands upstretched as if he’d just delivered the game winning touchdown. 

“And that…Samuel…is how Steve’s pups got here.”

Sam seemed…doubtful.

Bruce had absolutely no idea what that display had to do with the pups delivery.

Bucky was already distracted by a short, swarthy, chain-smoking figure coming their way from the industrial kitchen.

Clint, however, stretched out a pointing hand at the man of iron, “I have no idea what the hell just came out of your mouth. But I am pretty sure that it was a lie.”

Tony gasped in outrage.

Clint clapped back, “You know what…I’m almost positive now.”

It wasn’t something that had bothered him, or he’d really thought much about. In fact, Bucky hadn’t even seen you working, not until Tony had made some upgrades to his arm one afternoon. 

It was something that he liked thinking about. 

A fond memory in a sea of bad ones.

_**Not so much the fact that Tony had accidently either cut or stabbed him, there continued to be some debate to date on how it had exactly happened.** _

_**All Bucky could for sure remember was a sharp pinch from his shoulder, so light without his Vibranium arm in. A smell of iron followed by an overwhelming citrus scent filled Tony’s lab. Tony shoved a shop-cloth against his shoulder, told him everything was fine and then shouted at FRIDAY to send up the trauma doctor from Medical. A high-pitched noise came from Tony when he’d asked if Bucky was a bleeder and Bucky had told him no.** _

_**Not too long had passed with him sitting in a chair, while Tony pressed a rag firmly over what was left of his shoulder, assuring him everything was fine.** _

_**Eventually you hurried up with a backpack over your shoulder, wearing those mint green scrubs and not at all out of breath, which at the time didn’t register due to his slight irritation.** _

_**The elevators had been undergoing repairs and he had to hike it up all those stairs to get his arm updated.** _

_**Bucky had only known you in passing and from a few lunches, a few weeks by then.** _

_**Bucky could remember Tony immediately tell you that it was an accident.** _

_**Bucky vividly remembered rolling his eyes.** _

_**Somewhat sullenly, he continued to sit in the chair as you dumped out your backpack on a worksurface and gloved up, grabbed various things. He could hear it but was focusing on something else, focused on not being there. He was trying to focus on your odd scent and the pressure Tony was putting on his shoulder.** _

_**“I have it Mister Stark. Could you go grab me a trash can?”** _

_**Off Tony went, deep into his lab.** _

_**Bucky watched him go as your hands were gentle on his shoulder, just where the metal and flesh met, a place that didn’t always heal the quickest. To say he was mildly annoyed would have been correct.** _

_**“Are you in any pain?”** _

_**“No,” was his quiet response.** _

_**Annoyed, he remembered being so annoyed.** _

_**He was waiting for it to hurt, waiting for the pain. Sounds of Tony digging around somewhere where he couldn’t see just ticked away at him, further irritating, aggravating…making him turn suddenly, perhaps hastily, knocking into that worksurface which was just a wheeled cart. Said cart was already so weighed down with the heavy Vibranium arm. It had taken Tony and two others to take off.** _

_**Metal on metal clashed, clanged and began to fall as the wheeled table keeled over.** _

_**A swear came from Bucky as he lunged for it, but you were oddly quicker.** _

_**Down tilted the heavy Vibranium Appendage along with all of your medical supplies, fasteners for the arm and the Vibranium tools and parts from Wakanda. About to crash down, fall everywhere, become unsterile and require sanitizing.** _

_**And they never did.** _

_**In one blue gloved hand was the large metal table, firmly underneath it, steadying it upright as it swayed a bit, no longer on the ground. In your other gloved hand was his Vibranium arm. Nothing ended up on the floor.** _

_**Bucky stared.** _

_**You stared.** _

_**Something wasn’t right. You weren’t right. Bucky stared at you as you stood there for a second, his heavy metal arm in one hand. Your other balanced the metal wheeled cart that took two lab assistants to wheel over due to its weight.** _

_**“Put pressure on your shoulder Sergeant Barnes.”** _

_**No longer quite so annoyed, irritated, Bucky reached up to do as you said, watching you set down the cart without any real effort, organizing everything to your liking as you held onto the metal limb. Hanging onto the arm with the ease in which a child would hold a teddy bear.** _

_**He could hold it like that, the same went for that wheeled cart made all from steel.** _

_**“Eyes forward Sergeant Barnes.”** _

“Sergeant Barnes, I got everything in here for ya baby.”

Five recyclable takeout containers were placed down on the empty space on the table, near Bucky, by a purple haired Omega. A well out of middle age female who wore bright makeup, smoked like a chimney and had several faded bites over the Mating Gland on her neck.

She was one of Bucky’s top ten people in the Compound.

Smoking as she deposited the food he’d requested, she inhaled deeply on her tobacco, as Bucky softly thanked the Omega.

“You’re...you’re not allowed to smoke in the building.”

Tony had quieted down.

Everyone had quieted down.

Bucky rose and didn’t notice really that Sam mirrored him.

Blowing out the inhale she just took. Myrtle, according to her nametag on her burgundy apron, looked Bruce over closely, appraisingly before taking the cigarette from her lips to flick the ashes on the floor. “I ain’t scared a you, green man. Mebbe you need yourself a lil smoke? Hmmm?”

Suddenly, totally, absolutely enthralled with this exquisite creature, Tony leaned on the table. “Ma’am…ma’am…would you like to join us? You sound fascinating and I personally would like to get to know you better.”

Turning her shrewd gaze to the formidable Ironman as the Winter Soldier stood, pecked at the corner of her temple and then grabbed the takeout containers. Myrtle pointed at him with her cigg. “Yeah I know you. Mizz Pepper tole me all bout you.”

Garnering more of Tony’s attention, he gestured at the chair Bucky had just vacated, Bucky and those boxes of breakfast food already dismissed. Far too interested in what his Omega had been telling this Omega before him. Which was fine with Bucky. He was already mentally heading upstairs, planning out his day, plenty of things for him to do.

Finished with his own breakfast, Sam joined the surly brunette through the cafeteria, around chairs and past tables.

Quiet words in the somewhat empty building were exchanged between the two Alphas, as they wound their way towards the elevator without any real expediency. Sam had big plans to go back to his room, while Bucky had big plans to go bring you breakfast. A few people had arrived at the Compound. Most everyone else had yet to arrive. It was still a bit early.

Sam chatted about the trip to Chicago.

Bucky talked about what was on the calendar for that week, with Steve on early paternity leave and Natasha in command of the Avengers, being co-leader.

Eventually the pair meandered to the elevator. 

Sam hit the button on the wall. Bucky shifted the stack of boxes so he could rub the back of his neck, smooth his flesh fingers over the scar tissue on his Mating Gland. Those Scent Blockers effectively still doing their job super well. It was weird. Odd not to smell himself. Touching the slight raise of his flesh helped soothe him in a way.

“Sam! Bucky! Wait!”

Both men turned, looked, noticed the Beta , Sharon Carter, hurry their way.

“Morning girl,” Sam greeted out jovially.

“Oh? Just girl? Not Babygirl?” Came from Bucky, perhaps maybe, with a bit of sass.

Sharon hurried their way.

“Only one can be Babygirl. Don’t give me lip man. Remember your place. I’m walking Babygirl down the aisle and already Godfather to her unborn future pup. We don’t yet know what sorta staying power you got man.” Sam’s jovial smile never wavered. Even when the former Winter Soldier looked at him, as if planning to throw Sam down the elevator shaft. Which Sam ignored, all of his charm reserved for the blonde Carter woman. “What’s cooking good looking?”

Bucky, on the other hand, knew exactly how he’d do it and make it look like an accident.

You’d never know.

Sam wouldn’t suffer. No. He’d make it quick, painless, Sam would never even know what hit him.

“Morning guys…” Sharon breathed heavily, giving Sam a one-armed hug before turning her attention to an obviously irritated Bucky. Granted he always appeared to be some degree of hostile. Making her glad that she’d caught Sam there too. Sam always put her at ease. “Hey, so, I heard about Steve’s pups and was about to go looking for Natasha, but, since you were the one who identified the Hydra Operative, I’ll just bring you up to speed and you can tell Nat. Right?”

Sharon now had Bucky’s complete and total attention.

“Absolutely,” Sam nodded. 

Resting her hand on Sam’s wrist, Sharon went on, finding herself glancing over at Bucky but then back to the friendlier, less intense Sam, then quickly back to the now seemingly angry Bucky. 

“Natasha told us that you’d identified a man, one you both thought was a former Hydra Operative, Josef?”

Bucky’s expression did not soften.

“It’s always freaking Josef,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah,” Sharon agreed, just as the elevator arrived with a ding and Sam reached back to hold the door. “It was him. We positively identified him. He was working on the new construction here at the Compound. However, before we could detain him, he got away. The tactical team has been looking for him with no luck. Last place they tracked him was down by the river, where it goes into the lake. He was seen several times in that area so they’re thinking he’s camping down there. Local officials have been warned and are on the lookout. We’ll find him. Don’t worry.”

Bucky wasn’t worried.

Sam wasn’t worried either.

Sharon told them that another search was being planned and that she would keep them informed.

Both Alpha’s thanked her profusely and eventually climbed into the dinging elevator.

And empty elevator.

Both Sam and Bucky went in, hit the button for their respective floors and leaned back against the polished metal wall paneling of the elevator, facing the doors, watching them shut.

With a ding, the elevator went up.

It was Sam who spoke first.

“He’s hiding in that empty cabin out there, man.”

Nodding in agreement, Bucky kept his eyes forward like Sam.

“Yup.”

Pursing his lips to the side. Sam wasn’t that tired anymore.

“Wanna go Beta Hunting?”

As if there were any question. Bucky nodded. His floor was next.

“Yup. Meet me in the Armory in an hour?”

As if he’d turn down that offer, Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll be there. You make sure our girl doesn’t leave this building without one of us today.”

As if it even needed to be said. 

***

Scrubs weren’t really that sexy in Bucky’s honest to god opinion. 

They didn’t fit you in a particularly alluring sort of way, being a looser fit. Nor was the mint green color particularly flattering in any sort of way.

He didn’t really understand what the fuss was about.

What he could say, however, was you still looked a bit weird to him when you weren’t wearing scrubs. Seeing you in them so much over the years had made a mark. So much so, that you looked a bit weird to him when you weren’t wearing scrubs. Like they were a uniform or something.

And there you were, behind that two-way mirrored glass in those scrubs, clearly having changed from the last time when he’d seen you. Covered with afterbirth and blood from what Doctor Cho had referred to as a textbook delivery. And according to Helen, had they had the correct equipment available, it would have been a significantly less messy one too. 

“How are they?”

Handing a biodegradable takeout box to Helen, Bucky watched the scene on the other side of the mirror curiously. It was not something he’d seen before he joined the Army, nor over the next few decades. Delivery and the afterbirth were kept very private while he grew up, it wasn’t decent, it wasn’t meant for prying eyes outside of the Omega and nurses.

Seeing Steve standing beside you, as you did something to his pup in one of the incubators he and Clint had commandeered earlier, holding his other pup to his chest, so small and red while his Omega slept in a new fresh nest of every blanket and pillow they could find in Medical and the Rogers Apartment. It was weird. Foreign. Abnormal even.

“Wait…you brought me waffles and strawberries with powdered sugar and whipped cinnamon butter on the side?”

Somewhat surprised by Helen’s shock, Bucky peered down at the raven-haired doctor bewildered.

He’d told Myrtle to make him Doctor Cho’s favorite breakfast. Had Myrtle misheard him?

No, no she hadn’t.

Helen hooked an arm around his waist and squeezed tightly in thanks, while inhaling the aroma of her breakfast, her empty stomach grumbling out in protest. “You’re my hero Sergeant Barnes.” 

He smiled. A little smile. But it still counted. Helen saw it and gave him one more squeeze before letting go and taking a seat in a nearby computer chair, at a table that had been drug out of an office, holding all kinds of things from their night. Helen was hungry and ready to eat.

“They’re all doing well right now. Your Omega let me go shower and change but I’m going to see if she can hang around Medical today, sleep in that nest she made out of the old scanner. If that’s ok?”

Perfect, he couldn’t have planned it better himself.

“That’s great. I have to go out for a while today. She doesn’t need to be alone as she rests.”

You, alone, in the home you two were making, resting as you recovered from last night and your heat? No. Bucky didn’t want you that vulnerable. Not with Josef out there at large.

Handing over the top two boxes, he discreetly looked away as Helen ate and moaned downright indecently. “These are for Steve.” As he wasn’t sure if Mrs. Rogers was on a special diet or something post-delivery.

Between chewing, Helen managed to get out. “…bring em in later…gotta clean up before you go in…only one person in there at a time…you can visit later today…”

In complete understanding, Bucky nodded and watched you work through the glass. Hair all covered up with a surgical cap and a mask over your nose and mouth. Your hands were covered with gloves so only your eyes and neck showed. You couldn’t have been sexier.

He could see the Mating Gland on your neck easily. Make out the scar from his bite, his claiming and ownership of you, just like the identical one of his neck belonging to you. As strong as the Vibranium on his arm. 

Steve nodded at something you said, as intent as he would be on a mission. The pup resting on his chest, now covered with midnight blue cotton from the scrubs he had on, looking so small, so tiny and helpless. One big hand rested beneath the pup’s diapered bottom while his other softly stroked the little ones flushed back.

Eventually, you patted Steve’s bicep and made your way out of the Honeymoon Suite, shutting the door gently behind you. While a bit surprised, you weren’t at all upset to see Bucky standing by the glass, peering in while Helen inhaled food. 

Scents of breakfast made your own tummy rumble and your Omega remind you that it’d been a while and you needed to eat. Your body needed sustenance. You weren’t just eating for yourself anymore and it took a lot of energy to grow a pup, forget a special pup from two very special parents. 

She practically preened at the sight of Bucky, two delicious smelling boxes in hand and looking good enough to eat afterwards. Standing there on long legs encased in worn denim, heavy boots, a long sleeve shirt that hung loosely on a muscular frame. Biceps thick enough your fingers couldn’t touch when you wrapped your hands around. He was massive. A beast in need of a shave, chestnut hair tousled from fingers going through his shorter cut.

“Morning Mega,” he greeted warmly, making heat spread up your neck from your chest to your cheeks. Even after your reproductive cycle spent together, he could still make you blush like a virgin. “You got a couple minutes?”

Boy were you glad you had that mask on. Your face had to have been red. You probably looked like a chipmunk from how hard you beamed beneath it. 

“Take all the minutes you want,” came from a seated Helen.

And then he winked at you.

He freaking winked at you and you were burning up beneath your layer of cotton. You cleared your throat, twice, making him smirk like he’d just told you the filthiest joke ever. “Give me a second to toss this stuff in the biohazard bin. I’ll meet you in my nest.”

A noise of agreement came from Helen.

No scents came off him. That piney, earthy scent that brought you to the ocean wasn’t there. Those fucking scent blockers. God were they just the worst. You’d slathered yourself up in them after your shower post-delivery. Keeping the Honeymoon Suite free from any smells not belonging to the pups parents. Bonding post-delivery was critical.

Quickly as you could, after watching your Alpha stroll down the hallway, away from you towards the storage room. Admiring the way he fit in those jeans, the way his broad muscular back moved beneath his dark shirt, you yanked off your gloves and mask. Flinging them clear across the hall to the red bin, where they landed soundly.

“Don’t come in there for ten or fifteen minutes…until after he leaves, unless it’s an emergency,” you told Helen, practically ripping off the midnight blue cap.

Another noise of agreement came from Helen, who admired a syrup covered strawberry on a metal fork. “Thank him for me.”

Without a doubt you’d be thanking him.

Whether it was lingering residual hormones swirling around in your system from your heat, or something else altogether. You didn’t care one bit. He didn’t even have to take off his clothes. You just needed your Alpha for a few minutes to reestablish your bond, that connection, that tether between the two of you with this lack of scent. Being unable to smell him left you somewhat shockingly bothered. Not being able to smell him…having that sense taken away was oddly upsetting. You had the sudden deep need to sink your teeth into his gland hard enough to break skin. A want to sweep your tongue past his lush lips, to taste your Bondmate. It would take that edge right off.

Finding him was not hard.

Bucky’d made it so easy for you.

Two boxes of breakfast food smelling like your favorite foods sat on the old outdated CATscanner, while Bucky could be heard on the other side of it, out of view, fussing around with you nest. Bless him and his giving soul.

“Mega…” his voice traveled from over the medical machine that filled up so much space. “…I need you to stay here in the Compound today. Ok?”

You were already kicking off your sneakers and hurrying around the little maze you’d created for yourself.

“Josef was spotted in the woods. So Sam and I are gonna go look around and see if we can find anything. I need to know that you’re safe.”

He wasn’t just fussing around with your work nest, he was fixing the blankets and pillows exactly how you liked them, smelling them in the process. It was touching and sweet and so lovely and sent you to your knees behind him, nearly knocking him down, pulling a surprised noise from your Bucky.

Jeez was he warm and did he feel just right beneath your hands.

And was Bucky ever surprised. 

Your grip was tight, tighter than he’d expected and your face was buried in the curve of his neck, your nose and mouth pressed against his gland from behind. 

“I will, all day,” you promised him, inhaling deeply for some hint of his scent where there was none. When your tongue swiped over his gland with no resulting scent, you cried, you whined, keened and held him even closer to you. Your nose travelling up to his scalp where to inhale again. “You and Sam be good. Be careful.”

Finding only a hint of what you sought, you found yourself shoving him forward, a couple words only just escaping and muffled when he fell into the nest.

Your sudden desperation to make up for that missing sense sending you forward, rolling Bucky onto his back, when your mate did not move quick enough for your liking.

He leaned up to kiss you. You met him the rest of the way. You grabbed his face in your hands and shoved him back, straddled his pelvis, slanted your mouth over his so you could lick his tongue, lick the roof of his mouth and run the tip of your tongue over his straight teeth.

And there it was…you could taste him again.

Your coupling after that was fast, swift, hurried and still so satisfying, assuring your Omega of the connection of your bond without that sense of smell. Your Alpha reached into your pants to feel your slick. Rough fingers stroked you so right. Your Omega never once allowing your mouths to break apart, with only the senses of taste and sight and touch and hearing left.

Quick. Quick. Quick.

Your Alpha had his pants unbuttoned, unzipped. Yanked your own down to your ankles where they tangled with your feet. Far too desperate for either of you to care. Your hands sank through his hair, up his shirt, hooked around his back as he flipped you over, mounted you from behind.

Never once having to say his name, gasp or whisper, Bucky’s mouth was back on yours with one hand in your hair, tongue curling against yours as you supported both of your weights. That metal arm wrapped around your chest in his sloppy rutting. Sliding in and out of you with your slick running down the inside of your thigh, his sac smacking you each time.

When you came, it was faster than anytime you’d ever come once in your life. Head spinning from your tasting and feeling him, maybe he was touching your clit, or maybe it was some other reason. But you came. You came with a gasp into his mouth, his tongue sinking in to steal your cries all for him. Shaking, unraveling, burning up you sagged down on your elbows, his body coming with yours, still fucking you through your orgasm, savoring how you gripped his shaft so tightly and your trembling thighs.

Never once pulling his mouth from yours. 

Not lasting much longer after you, he emptied himself within you. Each time slamming in till he couldn’t anymore, feeling flames lick his spine and what felt like everything in him explode out into you. 

Panting, he breathed against your mouth, unwilling to pull away.

“Thank you for breakfast.”

A pause followed. 

Leading him to softly laugh between pants and kiss you sloppily, take your bottom lip in his and tug gently. “Can’t have my best girl getting hungry. Or you Mega.”

And just a second passed for you to process that, all the blood in your body a swirling mess. Until you got it and swatted at him, missing him but not being too upset about it since he broke apart from your mouth to kiss your shoulder.

“What makes you think you’re getting a daughter? You could end up with two sons like Steve.”

More kisses were chained along the curve of your neck.

“My Omega wouldn’t do that to me. We came to an understanding. No sons and all the breakfast food she can handle.”

Which absolutely sounded like her to be frank.

“Promise you’ll stay in the Compound?”

“Promise you’ll be careful and won’t shoot Sam?”

Movement came from behind you as your lover’s hips stilled, as his climax softened, evened out. 

“I promise to be careful.”

Well…it was better than nothing and he did bring you breakfast.


	28. Tomfoolery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hello friendly readers!!! I have a content warning and life update, lol.*** 
> 
> I apologize for my weirdly spaced updates lately. The past two weeks have been weird. Husband was working from home for two weeks due to exposure to Corona - he's fine and didn't have it, but he was home - here with me - in the same house and I love him dearly, but, he put a jam in my own work from home and hobbies and various pursuits. Fortunately, he's back at work. And then during that time I was hormonal from the PM and S and hated everything I wrote, lots got deleted, it was a thing. So now my posting is a bit off. But! I have the rest of this story all planned out and will do with one or two chapters for the rest of November and finish it up in December. I'm quite fond of it and want it to be just perfect. <3 <3 <3
> 
> :::Content Warning:::  
> -This chapter has violence. Knife, taser and gun violence. Blood. There is also talk of infertility, miscarriage and forced miscarriage.-

Clint Barton had something of a sixth sense for tomfoolery. 

Being something of an expert in the subject himself.

Clint had no pressing plans for the day after the big arrival. He had plans to go see Natasha in his near future. Having eaten a substantial amount of breakfast food, he found himself wandering up towards the Avengers offices, so he could check his emails and ponder what sort of trouble he wanted to get into that day. Having just called the Omega and pups to update them of Steve’s new arrivals and check in. He was in the clear.

However, upon crossing the threshold into the somewhat empty offices and moseying towards his own office, a noise caught his attention.

Rustling.

Talking.

Distinctive sounds of trouble a-brewing that were music to his ears.

Pausing in his leisurely stroll and pocketing his cellphone mid-text to Tasha, teasing her about her day now going down the toilet, since she was shouldering the entire responsibility for the team.

Voices drifted from the crack in the door to the armory.

“Should we bring these Steve friendly handcuffs? Or are we not planning on taking him alive man? Cause I’m down for whatever. I just wanna be prepared.”

“Yeah, bring’em. On the off chance we find him and bring him back alive.”

“Cool.”

“Grab all three. Just in case he’s not alone.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“He wasn’t the only Winter Soldier. There were four others. We can’t underestimate Josef.”

“Dude…seriously?”

That most definitely sounded like all sorts of tomfoolery. Trouble was most certainly afoot and Clint was very much here for it, leading him to detour right into the armory, which was the blonde Alpha’s third most favorite spot in the Compound. 

Ever closer he padded towards the sounds of movement, packing, shuffling.

Walking by several aisles of tactical supplies, till he came to the far-right side of the room, where the sight of Sam and Bucky greeted him. 

Clint was, to say the very least, pleasantly surprised.

Setting eyes upon the two geared up Alpha’s, while Sam shoved various items into a backpack and Bucky checked the sights on a particularly fierce looking rifle. He was unable to stop the smirk that curled over his face. Clint slid his hands into the pockets of his pants and leaned against a metal locked case holding grenades. “What are you two up to?”

Unsurprised, Bucky only glanced up after he’d successfully adjusted the sights to his liking.

A bit quicker, Sam looked up and pondered what exactly he was going to say to his fellow teammate. In the process of shoving a taser in said backpack, he both spoke and inquired with absolute good nature. “Goin hiking. How’s Laura and the pups? Kate do ok on her science project for the big competition?”

Observing Bucky lift the weapon back up and turn, to check out the sights and not point it at either other Alpha, he casually responded with, “Yeah. She won for best application of physics. Hiking huh?”

Genuinely pleased at Clint’s news, even Bucky remarked. “Good for Kate. Does this mean she’ll get that summer placement at that camp she wants to attend?” Satisfied, he lowered his weapon and pulled it over his shoulder and took a few steps away from both men for the ammunition cabinet. Quickly punching in his code so he could get a few magazines for the weapon.

“Yeah man! Good for Kate. I knew she had it. She takes after you man. I’ll send flowers.”

Mid-search for his ammunition caliber, Bucky perhaps snarked. “Is there anyone you don’t send flowers to?”

“Don’t start with me man. You ever think if you’d sent flowers years ago, maybe I’d be a godfather sooner? No, you didn’t, cause you’re selfish and didn’t think of me and my needs. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” 

Not even about to dignify that with a response, Bucky rolled his eyes.

Clint on the other hand, well, Clint brought up something else he’d noticed. “Body armor Sam? For a hike?”

And it was true.

Over his charcoal tac pants and matching thermal top for the winter outside, Sam had pulled on an armored vest. Which, compared to his wings that were still on the shelf, wasn’t that heavy. Sam had thought about bringing his wings. He still wasn’t totally sure if he would or not. Wings or snowmobiles. They had miles to go and it wasn’t like he’d get a good view. What with all the pine trees which kept their needles. 

Still undecided, he informed Clint, “Man…nature’s scary.” He then glanced over to the brunette, “Should we bring rope? To strap his ass down to the back of your snowmobile? He ain’t riding on mine.”

Which, in theory, was a good idea and as Bucky shoved several full magazines into his pants and jacket, he confessed to Sam. “Honestly…I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I guess. Grab two. If he’s dead, we’ll want to make sure he’s tied down good and tight.”

Nodding, Sam grabbed two skeins of rope.

Tilting his head to the side. Clint watched Bucky shut the ammunition cabinet up, lock it and then grab a pair of winter tactical gloves from the shelf and toss one pair back. “I feel like…I’m in the mood to go commune with nature. What sort of critters are we expecting to encounter on our hike?”

“Super soldier Beta,” Sam told Clint.

“Josef,” Bucky added.

Not entirely surprised…but still, not expecting that response, Clint shifted in his boots. “Ah…big game. I’ll make sure to bring my new arrows.”

***

She had managed to hide herself here since the Avengers were moved upstate. 

Hidden with her Beta. 

Safe. Secure. Happy even.

Everything had been perfect for years. For years they’d lived as a happily bonded pair, Betas, getting by under the radar because no one knew about the other Winter Soldiers, no one ever really cared. They were Beta’s.

Everything was fine. Everything had been good.

Hydra was gone and she’d managed to carve out an existence that she could enjoy with her mate.

Until recently, until former Colonel Karpov showed back up with Josef.

Fucking Josef.

Josef was nothing but trouble. Nothing but violence and chaos and destruction. He terrified her and this new obsession with the Enhanced Omega, the one that the two of them had hunted for decades, was just beyond her and her Beta, John.

John and Jane Smith.

Those were the new names that they had picked when they came here to hide, to start over, make new lives for themselves and for a while, everything had been great, fine even, borderline perfect.

But…something never materialized.

One thing never came.

Pups.

As a Beta she never went into heat, John never went into a rut. Yet, she still had her cycle. She still menstruated and pups had been conceived. But no pregnancy ever lasted past the first few months. She’d never been able to maintain her pregnancy. Going to a doctor would reveal them, so, Jane and John just kept trying, wondering, hoping.

Until Steve Rogers got his Omega pregnant, his normal Omega, who carried his pups well into pregnancy.

Hope bloomed.

Jane watched her closely. Being an employee, it’d been easy. Everyone was excited so it was not hard to find out details about the pregnancy.

Super soldiers were able to father pups. And a pup with a non-enhanced person.

And then Josef and Karpov showed up knowing her weakness, knowing what she and John wanted so desperately. When they’d told her about the Omega with a serum variant in her blood, in the Compound, Jane and John agreed to help. How could they not? This was their hope. You were their last hope.

It wasn’t hard at all to get Josef that job with the construction crew. It wasn’t hard at all to help get the former colonel caught, arrested and detained in the Compound.

Nor would it be difficult at all, to walk him out of his cell and up to Medical after he’d complained of chest pain.

Today was the day.

The plan was set.

The cabin was ready.

Jane couldn’t have planned it better with Captain Rogers’s Omega having her pups, meaning he wouldn’t be a problem and you back, after a shared heat and rut with the Asset. You had to be pregnant. There was no way you couldn’t be pregnant.

Karpov had promised her your pup.

They’d take you away, monitor your pregnancy and after that, they’d figure out how to get her pregnant. She’d keep your pup and that knowledge. Josef would get to keep you. Everything would work out. Everything would be right. Everything Hydra had promised her and John would finally be theirs.

She would finally become a mother. 

John would finally become a father.

They would start their family and finally everything would be perfect.

Finally.

***

Hours.

It felt like hours and hours had passed, hours.

Sam’s butt was numb.

Clint’s face and butt were numb.

Bucky’s shoulder was beginning to feel the cold, where Vibranium met flesh and bone.

The three men rode the three snowmobiles as far as they could into the thick forest, through all that white accumulation, new powdery and fresh, as well as the older packed white and crunchy spots.

Sam in the lead. Then Clint and then Bucky.

Both Alpha’s in the front dressed for the cold, Heavy gloves and coats and pants, baklavas and even winter boots. 

Bucky, having that special constitution, had on a winter jacket, boots that would do well in the snow and his glove. Not having showered after visiting you, Bucky could get hints of your scent still on him every now and then, when his jacket would move, from your dried saliva on his neck. It helped him focus. It helped the sensation in his shoulder be bearable. He’d make sure that you were safe. He’d make sure that his future was safe. 

It was in his hands. It was within his control.

***

You’d finished washing your hair in the small bathroom with shower in Medical, when there was a knock on the door, all you had left to do was wash your face and your shower would be done. Then, you had to moisturize with the scent free body cream and slather yourself up good with scent blockers. As there could be no other scents around the Rogers Pups at this stage in their post-birth care. Bonding was essential. Plus for the parents too, an Alpha as big and strong as Steve would naturally be feeling all kinds of protective, among other things, after the sudden birth of his pups. As would his Omega, whenever she woke up.

“Hey…” drifted in Helen’s voice, as you slathered up your hair with conditioner. “…got a call from upstairs. Karpov is claiming he’s having chest pain.”

A noise of disgust came from you, from deep within, a gift from your Omega, as you heard those words. Just the thought of him was enough to make your stomach roll.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go deal with him. Someone is bringing him over. He’s probably faking it to see if he can get sight of the pups. If it’s legitimate, I’ll send him to the ER. That’ll teach him. A cardiac cath will be just the highlight his day needs.”

That alone made you snort and grin.

“Thank you. I’ll go keep an eye on the honeymoon suite till he’s gone.”

Which was just what Helen had hoped to hear.

She bid you a fond farewell and went off, leaving you to condition your hair with your thoughts. Thinking about Bucky and Sam. Thinking about taking some of your blood for lab-work later, to see if your Omega was correct and you were in fact pregnant. So sure, you were pretty positive that you were, but you still wanted to see the scientific data. What could you say? It was the physician in you.

So, you eventually wrapped up your shower.

You hopped out and dried off, dried your hair for the most part before pulling it up in a bun and pulling on your underwear and bra. A little sad to see there were no signs of your heat anywhere on your body. No love bites, no little round dark bruises from fingers, not even a little bit of tenderness in your most special of places.

It kinda made you a little sad.

The only proof you carried around that you even had a Bondmate was the scarred flesh on your gland, on your neck. Which you peered at in the mirror and raised your hand up to delicately touch, before grabbing the spray bottle of scent blockers and liberally spraying your neck and wrists. After which, you yanked your mint green scrub top over your head. Seconds later the matching bottoms were pulled up and tied.

***

The old shack out in the woods used to be a hunting cabin. Used by who? No one really knew. It hadn’t been used in seemingly forever and when Tony bought the land for the Avengers Compound in NY, it had been long since empty then.

However, as the three Alpha’s trudged through the knee-high snow, in and out of thick dense forest, they were greeted to the sight of smoke coming out of the stone face chimney.

It was Clint who spoke up first.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

It wasn’t that big of a cabin.

Trees had grown up around it, hiding it. Snow covered the roof in a downright cozy sort of way. It had a dilapidated sort of look to it. As if one strong windstorm would just do it in.

Not that Bucky or Sam were fooled.

Sam pulled the binoculars around his neck up to his eyes to look around. “How’re we gonna do this man?”

Bucky frowned, observed, looked around. “We should assume he already knows we’re here.”

In agreement Sam nodded.

Clint was pulling his bow from the pack on his back.

“He’s strong, so don’t get separated. It’ll take the both of you to take him down.” Bucky added, pulling his own gun over his head, from where it had been strapped across his chest for the ride. Not because he’d seen anything, but he just wanted to have it. It still made him feel comfortable. At times, it still felt like he was naked without a weapon. It was now like an extension of himself.

“So are we killing him? Or bringing him back to the Compound?”

A look passed between Sam and Bucky, both of whom had physically encountered the Beta.

“Oh, ok, so we’re gonna let this Josef cat decide how he’s going back to the Compound,” Clint nodded in understanding, “Cool. I was just curious.”

Surveying around the cabin and turning on the binoculars thermal setting, Sam shook his head. “No heat signatures for anyone. So unless they’re hiding, they’re not in there. Fire is the only thing putting off any heat.”

Not surprised but still wary. 

Bucky looked around knowing that Josef knew they were there, Josef was somewhere out there, watching them. He could feel it. He just knew it. He knew Josef. He’d trained Josef. Josef was somewhere close by.

“Why don’t Clint and I go in and see what’s in the cabin. See if he left anything and you check the perimeter? Oh…wait…think he set up any booby traps?”

Sounded good to him.

He could wander around the cabin and look for the Beta. “No. He’s not a booby trap kind of guy. He prefers to use his hands.” Risking another look around, Bucky lifted his assault weapon up. “Go on. I’ll cover you to the door. Signal when you’re done and coming out.”

***

Helen was done with the former Colonel Karpov.

Done.

Put a fork in her, D O N E, done.

As soon as she dealt with him, she’d be suggesting he get moved to a different facility for the rest of his debriefings. As she was so far done with his shit and now that Steve’s pups were here, play time needed to come to an end and she was more than willing to start the paperwork on that process.

Needless to say, perhaps she was a little annoyed when she stepped into the exam room, where the former Hydra officer awaited. With him was a tall statuesque blonde with a badge that let Helen know he had been escorted by HR.

Weird.

Definitely weird.

HR usually avoided Medical like the plague. 

Grabbing a pair of blue exam gloves from the wall mount, she sighed deeply and yanked them on. Only noticing when she was in the room, gloves on and looking over Vasily Karpov. Noticing something very crucial to procedure involving prisoners. “Why is he not restrained?”

Indeed, the former Hydra Colonel’s hand were free.

“You didn’t tell me she was Korean,” said the blonde.

Karpov snarled, had the audacity to look disgusted that Helen would be the one to show up. “This is not the enhanced Omega. She wears green scrubs.”

Warning bells.

Fire alarms may as well have been going off for the amount of screaming her Omega did, letting her know, for a fact, that she was in a considerable amount of danger. 

Danger. Danger. Danger.

****

Danger. Danger. Danger.

Sam couldn’t help but feel it.

Danger, they were in danger.

Stepping into the warm and cozy cabin that oddly smelled like the forest and you, the hair on Sam’s neck and wrists rose. Goosebumps formed. His stomach clenched. He ground his teeth and slowly stepped into the warm and cozy space.

It was wrong.

It was all wrong.

Your stuff was all over.

Your old stuff. Your stuff from your old apartment that he and Bucky had cleaned out, via some people from the compound. All the stuff that wasn’t ruined was supposed to be donated to Goodwill.

Sam was seeing throw rugs and your furniture. Sam saw your kitchen stuff in the rustic make-shift kitchen and your nest over in the corner. Bags were packed by your former nest. Just seeing your old nest here, your pillows and blankets that smelled so much like you, it was wrong, it was an abomination. 

Clint followed him into the one room cabin with dirty windows.

Bow lowered as he looked around, even Clint could feel an eerie sense of something not being right. 

Although the fire roared, the cabin was empty.

The cabin was set up for a pair. 

Clint noticed the nest, he noticed a water trowel for horses in the corner, likely for a makeshift tub. He noticed a shelf full of enough dried and preserved food to last all winter, well into spring.

As Sam turned, walking towards a weathered table in the middle of the room, he saw place settings for two. Two dirty plates. Two dirty glasses. Bottles of medicine and hypodermic needles, bandages and a cauterizer. 

Lowering his weapon, he picked up one of the glass vials of liquid.

Ketamine.

Sam put it back down, not even wanting to let his mind go there and what Josef would use that for. “He’s not alone. There’s a second place-setting.”

Leading Clint to nod. He’d seen it. He’d picked up hints of a second smell, a second faint smell.

“It’s another Beta.”

“Why? Why’s there another Beta?”

Stepping over to the shelving unit of food, Clint noticed a wooden crate full of familiar looking supplies. “Dunno Sam…but look here. Those are midwife supplies. Laura did a home birth for our pups and her midwife had all that stuff.”

Hearing it was enough.

Sam trusted Clint and would defer to his expert opinion on this matter.

This was wrong, all wrong.

You were in danger. 

They were in danger.

Bucky was in danger.

Outside came a thud, a noise, gunfire and then, a shadow fell in the open doorway.

Both Alpha’s turned. 

Both Alpha’s lifted their weapons in time to see a male, not Josef though, an African American male that neither man knew and for a moment, they paused. Up until he raised a gun and shot at Sam.

***

Taking a seat at the table that Helen had drug over by the observation window. The one that looked into the honeymoon suite, you opened up your laptop to check emails.

You’d checked on the pups and mom.

Good, getting better and still sleeping.

Glad that the suite was absolutely sound proofed to offer the family total silence, especially as the floor upstairs sounded like it was hosting the World Cup, you rolled your eyes and logged in.

Only vaguely hearing feet.

Distractedly, as you waited for your laptop to boot up, you glanced over to see a blonde woman head your way. 

Odd.

The nurses and staff would be arriving within the hour. Therefore, it was not a patient. Leading you to narrow your eyes and see her name-badge marked her as HR. Which sorta made sense. What with the new arrivals. Still though, this was not a hospital with visiting house or a zoo where people could come and stare at the new pups.

“Can I help you?” You inquired of HR, looking back to your laptop, putting your back to the Beta.

She said your name.

Since you were one of two doctors in Medical, you weren’t shocked.

You answered with a nod, “Yeah. What can I do for HR this morning?”

You weren’t what Jane Smith expected.

Although, she couldn’t say what she expected.

You didn’t smell like an Omega, or pregnant. But you probably had on scent blockers. You just looked so…unassuming there, looking at a laptop screen, clicking away, an Omega. An Omega with the serum, a serum. An Omega possibly pregnant with her pup, pregnant with the Assets pup. Pregnant with the pup that would help her figure out how to have her own.

Jane Smith stepped closer, a stun-gun in her hand.

She remembered the Asset. She remembered how he’d refused to cooperate with Karpov, how he had fought with Karpov. He’d refused to accept his fate. He’d refused to accept the gift he’d been given, the gift she had to beg for, the gift that had possibly made her unable to maintain a pregnancy.

And yet, here you sat, oblivious.

Here you sat, pregnant after a single heat, pregnant after a single breeding session.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t right.

You were just an Omega, a walking womb.

You hadn’t been picked. You hadn’t been trained. You hadn’t suffered like her.

You glanced back up when she stepped nearer, closer. A question on your lips that died when she pressed her stun-gun against the V in your top, against flesh, right beneath your throat and pressed the button. 

Electricity clicked.

Your body went rigid as you were tased, stunned, moderately electrocuted on the highest setting on the tool. Shocked until Jane Smith decided that you’d had enough, only then lifting her finger from the buttons on the sides of the black plastic. Then, she stepped back as you jerked, collapsed, fell to the floor, shaking, convulsing as the voltage released you and finished coursing through your muscular system. Leaving only the smell of burnt flesh as proof.

Jane then pocketed her stun-gun. Grabbing your ankle so she could drag you. Far too disgusted with your designation and easy life to carry you. Only the fact you were likely pregnant with her pup kept her from kicking you in that goddamn fertile womb. One she only had in her dreams.

****

Josef had managed to sneak up on the Asset. On the Winter Soldier. On fucking Bucky Barnes.

He’d cut his hair, but it was still him.

Josef could have smelled him a mile away.

His metal arm was a different color and he was bigger. The Asset was eating more and working out more, he’d gotten bigger and stronger. Bigger and stronger than Hydra would have ever allowed him to become, for fear of losing control of the Alpha.

John would deal with the two Non-Enhanced Alpha’s

The Asset was his, all his, he’d made that clear to John.

He’d managed to nearly get over to the Asset before he looked up, before he saw him in a tree and raised his weapon, fired a few rounds. Three exactly as Josef dropped out of the tree like a rock.

Josef landed on the metal armed son of a bitch, who’d defiled his Omega over her heat.

It should have been him. It should have been Josef. It should have been his pup.

Not that he was too worried about it. As soon as the pup was viable, he’d pull it out of you and hand it over to Jane and John, who wanted the damn thing so desperately. He only had seven months. He’d heard about Captain America’s pups being born, fully formed, a couple months early. A pup with two serumed parents would surely be ready in the same amount of time, maybe earlier.

Josef was hitting the Asset when he landed on him, taking him to the snow, uncaring about the bullets that winged his side or missed.

Enraged, he attacked. He rained down blows on the former Winter Soldier. He kicked and hit and punched with animalistic ferocity. Pausing only to tell Bucky Barnes one thing, as the two Enhanced Super Soldiers scuffled in the white powdery snow. 

“I’m going to rip your pup right out of her.”

****

Clint couldn’t see where the bullets were coming from. 

Nor was Clint able to get a good shot with his bow from where he was seeking cover with Sam. Behind the flipped table and chairs in the makeshift kitchen, as that Beta continued to shoot from somewhere over by the nest, in what Clint would have referred to as a ‘position of strategic importance.’

Bullets exploded above him.

Wood splintered down.

Gunpowder was all he could smell, as his ears rung from the nearby gunfire.

Tomfoolery indeed.

Never again was he going to go hang out with Sam and Bucky to see what they were up to. Nope. He’d learned his lesson. They could fucking figure it out on their own damn time.

Beside him, Sam hissed, held his weapon above his head to fire back blindly, but in the general direction that the bullets were coming from, as he bled and was in what one would call, a significant amount of discomfort.

Sure, the vest had taken several of the bullets for which Sam would be eternally grateful. Plus bruised for the better part of a week. He also took a couple to his arms, one to his shoulder and one to his thigh. He wasn’t entirely sure if they were through and throughs, hits or grazes, as the gunfire had never ceased. But there was some concern.

Clint tapped the vest.

Which Sam intended to keep forever, possibly even frame.

A thank you note, if he survived, would be sent to the good people at Kevlar, or whomever made his vest.

Glancing over as bullets bounced off the floor, he followed Clint’s gestures.

Clint pointed up at the ceiling.

Clint pulled an arrow from his back and aimed up at that ceiling.

The ceiling that was held up by a single beam down the middle that had seen way better days.

Clint was going to bring the ceiling down on them, possibly even the whole damn roof.

Clint then gestured at the table.

Sam understood.

Sam totally understood and let go of his gun. He grabbed for the table as Clint pressed on the tip of his arrow, making the rather large head beep. A little green dot appeared.

Quickly, as more bullets rained down on them and into the table and around them, bouncing up off the floor, Clint notched his arrow and fired. Sending it up to that support beam. 

Even though he never saw it make contact with the ceilings well-worn support beam, as Sam yanked the table down on them in that moment.

Still, his arrow hit true.

Seconds later, the ceiling and roof rained down on all three men, ending the suppressive gunfire.

***

It was your Omega who shone through first, like a diamond, one could say.

Your head spun.

Your body twitched, jerked, spasmed as that fucking little black piece of plastic went in your calf, making your eyes roll back into your head, your spine arch, your hindbrain kick in to warn you that this could not be good for the pup, this could not be allowed to continue, this Beta had her hands on you, you, an Omega.

Oh this bitch.

A wave of fury washed over you.

A snappening, one could say.

Your jaws snapped. Your head jerked and the little toy didn’t hurt. The little black buzzing barely registered. You kicked, your Omega kicked, sending the Beta stumbling forward. 

Naturally, this got Jane’s attention.

Tall, muscular, trained, statuesque, she turned, surprised.

You were just a breeder, an Omega, a walking uterus and for some reason, on your feet, shaking off the stun-gun. Lifting her hands, Jane made fists and stood in a boxers stance. One close to protect her face and her other came at you, hitting you in the face, knocking your head back. Then again, hitting you right beneath the eye as you advanced, seeing the proverbial red at this Beta Bitch’s audacity.

‘Go for the throat,’ you encouraged your Omega. ‘You can overpower her in a chokehold. Grab her ear, ears come off easy in a fight and freak people out. Grab her hair, concuss her.’

Again, her fist came at you, Jane’s form perfect.

Your Omega grabbed her fist, twisted viciously, spun the arm counter clockwise as hard and fast as possible, resulting in a scream and a spiral fracture, one you’d seen countless times.

A foot came up and sent you back, sent you soundly into the wall, allowing you to see movement, to see Helen piggyback on Karpov down the hall, IV tubing wrapped around his neck, strangling him as he fought most valiantly.

Something caught your eye.

A knife.

This Beta had a knife too.

“You can come with me or I’ll fillet you like a fish and drag you out of here. But you better believe, you’re coming with me. My pup will survive with you on life support till I can cut it out of you.”

Even though it was so not the time, your Omega, well, she was amused with this Beta. That this Beta would not only think that, but even dare to say it?

A knife too?

On the wall, behind the Beta, was a shiny red fire extinguisher behind a glass case.

****

Never in his entire life, had James Buchanan Barnes, ever wanted to kill someone so badly with his bare fucking hands.

He attacked.

Josef attacked.

He kicked.

Josef blocked.

Josef punched, struck, lashed out.

Bucky blocked and attacked, struck, countered.

Knives were pulled.

Guns went off.

Josef screamed.

Bucky howled.

Snow went everywhere. 

Blood sprinkled down on it in drops, in long splashes, wide sprays.

Bucky got on Josef and with his Vibranium arm, rained down blows, again and again, to his face and neck and chest, over and over, his shoulder and back screamed at him, his knees dug deep into the snow. Josef screamed and snarled, did his best to block the attacks, defend himself.

Until finally, he left himself open to the Assets savagery, to grab a knife from his boot and lashed out.

Blood sprayed.

Josef buried the knife in Bucky’s side, pulled up a leg, planted his boot square in the Assets chest and kicked, sending Bucky sprawling back in the snow.

Grabbing a big knife covered with his blood, Josef scrambled to his feet.

Grunting, Bucky landed painfully, ignoring the knife that fell from his side as he tumbled down into the white powder, falling over something that collapsed in pieces all around him, wood. Pieces of wood. A woodpile, sending Bucky back, flat on his back, further into the snow that fell on him in soft, white, cool clumps.

Josef lunged, attacked.

Stumbled over logs he’d chopped to keep warm over the winter, till you had the Assets pup and then he could take you away, take you off to the wilderness. Jagged knife in hand, Josef fell down on his knees, raised it up, eyes on Bucky’s throat.

Grabbing out, Bucky’s hand wrapped around something sturdy and he glanced aside to see what it was.

An axe.

Heavy.

Red and silver on a wooden handle.

A wave of white-hot fury surged through him. Explosively, he slammed it down right between Josef’s bright blue eyes. It sank deep. He smelled the iron of Josef’s blood before it poured down on him, before Josef collapsed on him, like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Face forward, Josef fell into the snow, unmoving, staining it crimson.

Not that Bucky noticed.

He stayed just long enough to be positive Josef was dead. 

Then he was up, stumbling up to his feet, hurrying towards the rubble of the cabin.

***

Helen stumbled down the hallway, leaving bloody sneaker prints with every step, dragging you behind her, which just sort of smeared a big ole blood trail all along the shiny floor. 

Having just watched you beat that blonde Beta in the head with a fire extinguisher, more than a sufficient amount of times to render the woman no longer a threat, Doctor Cho decided that perhaps it was time to get out of Medical.

911 had been called.

Tony had been paged.

Former Colonel Karpov was hogtied with enough IV tubing to restrain a dinosaur.

“I quit…I quit…I’m done…” you somehow managed to gasp and to be quite honest, Helen was impressed. 

One of your lungs was collapsed and the only thing keeping the other from the same fate, were two of your fingers, shoved between your broken ribs, plugging the hole in your side and other lung from that Beta’s knife.

“ _ **Oh you do not. Quit being dramatic. Keep your fingers in there and save your breath for the ambulance.**_ ”

She was however, going to bring up the subject of a raise though, once she was positive you weren’t about to bleed out from one of your many stab wounds.

A high-pitched noise came from you.

Of all times, this was perhaps the best to be a little bit dramatic.

That Beta had stabbed you in your side enough times, you knew for a fact, seven of your ribs were fractured, your kidney and liver were punctured and the tip of the knife had broken off in your clavicle.

Turning a corner, bloody fire extinguisher brandished in her other hand, Helen was more than a little relieved to see an approaching Tony and Natasha. Both seemed a bit bewildered and concerned, up until they blinked at the sight that beheld them.

Doctor Cho disheveled and bloody, inky hair a mess, midnight blue scrubs torn and wet, while dragging an even bloodier you behind her, holding a bloody covered red hunk of metal that Tony at first didn’t recognize.

“Holy shit,” he croaked, stunned, those words just slipping out. 

Although, if asked, Helen would agree they summed up the morning perfectly thus far.


	29. Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hello friendly readers!!!:::
> 
> I wanted to write a quick note! Life update! My family came for a Thanksgiving visit and surprised me with news that they're staying this week too!! Till Thursday!! I...cannot believe it either...so, my writing and updating took a hit last and this week. I wanted to get this done way sooner but good intentions and all. Eek!! This did end up being a bit longer, but I suspect the last few chapters of this will be. I hope you all enjoy!!

_**Much much later that day…** _

Natasha Romanov was not at all fooled.

Not one bit.

The Alpha stepped into the private hospital room and made sure to give Bucky the most disapproving look she was capable of, before shutting the room’s door and peering up at the TV that hung from the ceiling.

Clint was on the TV.

Again.

Making her roll her eyes. 

Yet again.

What a disaster that had been. In truth though, what a disaster the entire day had been. She still could not quite believe it. She didn’t quite know where to start with this Alpha in front of her, curled up in a hospital chair beneath a blanket, while both you and Sam slept soundly.

Both you and Sam had surgery. Both you and Sam were hooked up to numerous machines that beeped in a comforting sort of way to him. Both of you were in the ICU post-surgery and if you two had good nights, you would get moved downstairs to the floor.

Bucky wasn’t looking too much better, but he’d be fine by morning.

“You better be jerking off beneath that blanket,” the red head hissed at him, shutting the door behind her and trailing the rich heady scents of something luxurious, velvety, borderline intoxicating like a rare flower. Uncommon, much as female Alpha’s like her but then again, Natasha Romanov was one of a kind.

Bucky watched her walk around your bed as you rested soundly, having yet to wake up after surgery.

According to the doctor, your lungs had been patched and something that he didn’t totally understand had been done to your liver. The surgeon seemed certain that everything would heal on its own in time. Not that Bucky had been paying much attention to him after he’d hit him with a few devastating landmines.

_“…hours after surgery are critical…substantial blood loss…chances for miscarriage are significantly elevated…an extended hospital stay may be required if your Omega’s remission ends due to this shock…we’ll know more in the coming days…”_

Sometimes Bucky forgot that about you.

You were like him and you weren’t.

It was so easy to forget. That serum running through your veins had a specific purpose. 

You were so vibrant and healthy and alive.

It was so easy to forget that you were sick, that the serum kept you alive. It’d been a gutting reminder. 

Everything depended on how weak you were, if the serum would be able to work in your system with whatever limited blood you’d had before surgery, plus what little they’d been able to give you.

Bucky wasn’t stupid.

He’d understood exactly what the serum did for you, its primary purpose was to keep you in remission. Everything else was just a perk. With the serum in your body, with all your blood inside of you, your body would triage things while the serum fulfilled its purpose. Your serum enhanced body would heal its most grievous injuries first and then, it would maintain any additional tasks, like a pregnancy.

And you were pregnant.

They’d checked before you were rolled into the OR according to that surgeon who rocked Bucky’s world.

However, your serum enhanced body was not in peak condition.

You hadn’t woken up yet.

Your color wasn’t getting any better.

Your heartrate was still weak. 

Sam had woken up three times already. Granted, he had no idea what had happened, where he was and the second time he woke up, he threw up before passing back out. According to the nurse, it was totally normal for patients post anesthesia.

Walking right over, Natasha grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled, exposing a far from ashamed Bucky.

If anything, he appeared downright defiant.

A butterfly needle attached to a clear tube was taped down on the soft underside of his wrist. Bright red blood went from his arm, through the tubing, all the way up on the bed into a butterfly needle taped to the inside of your thigh, just beneath the hem of your hospital gown.

Natasha was also not stupid.

Merely quirking her eyebrow, she pulled the blanket back into place, hiding what Bucky was doing. Her only response being, “You should have had someone with training do that Yasha. If you didn’t hit the femoral it won’t get into her heart.”

And he had a response for that himself.

Nodding towards the closed bathroom door. “Cho is in the bathroom. When she’s done, she’ll come and take it out.” 

Right after she’d set up the make-shift transfusion, she’d taken Bucky’s phone and hurried into the bathroom with calls to make, emails to check and a department to be sure ran smoothly in her absence. Deep down, Bucky suspected, there was a chance he wouldn’t be seeing his phone anytime in the near future. 

“I don’t get it…” she mused, looking around for something to sit on and eventually settling on standing and crossing her arms, rightly suspecting that Bucky wasn’t going to go for her sitting on your hospital bed. “Why does she look like that? She’s enhanced.”

Unable to help himself, he frowned at his friend who eyed you as if you had the secrets to the universe in your hospital bed.

Remembering exactly how Sam explained it to him, Bucky shifted, hardly noticing the pinch in his wrist from the needle.

“She’s not enhanced.”

Green eyes settled on him, brows lifting in an unspoken question.

He knew what that question was too.

“Steve’s medical conditions were all cured from Erskine’s Serum. After that, his body was brought to physical peak fitness. In him, the serum keeps him there and that’s its sole purpose, to enhance. In her, her condition is terminal, the serum in my Omega is constantly keeping it at bay and that is its sole function. Everything else…her strength and metabolism and all that is just a side effect. She lost too much blood today. She was already weakened when she went into surgery. Even if she manages to heal up from the attack, she could still miscarry, her remission could be impacted.”

Heavy, she was surprised at how heavy that felt, how calm Bucky sounded. If it was her Omega, her Wanda, she would have been at wits end. She most definitely would not be in a chair, calm and collected, waiting for things to go one way or the other. Although beneath that blanket something possibly life changing was going on.

And, he was still healing too.

Natasha could remember seeing blood on Barnes earlier that morning.

God what a morning.

Once she had gotten Bruce loaded in an ambulance with the former Colonel Karpov, who had been going into actual cardiac arrest when Tony found him. She’d gotten the female Winter Soldier, who’s name she couldn’t remember, loaded up into another ambulance with a fully suited up Tony. Helen rode in a third ambulance with you and then, not five minutes later, the snowmobiles had arrived back at the Compound.

Leave it to Steve’s pups to arrive with such a bang.

No smells were coming off you that Nat could pick up on. None that would tell her you were pregnant with a pup. Not that she didn’t believe her friend from long ago. A total lack of smells was more concerning to her. Your usual smell of everything festive and warm and cozy and comforting was hardly there over the smells of medicine that burnt her nose. No hints of Barnes either could be picked up off you. It was concerning. It was not right for a bonded Omega.

“Tony is planning to take Karpov and the two other Winter Soldiers to the Raft. Once everyone is out of the hospital,” she shared, earning a quiet nod from the other Alpha as he shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Both of them falling quiet for a few moments, until Clint’s voice filled the hospital room over the beeping machines.

As only Clint’s voice could.

“…yeah, had we known that there were enhanced individuals in the woods, we would have absolutely contacted local law enforcement for assistance. What happened today was a complete shock to us all. We were just out in the woods, minding our own business, looking for bigfoot, when bam! Someone started shooting at Sam. Next thing you know, shit’s on fire. I mean…it happens, you know what I’m talking about…”

A snarl came from Natasha.

She’d been bouncing around the ER, checking on everyone and keeping track of the two enhanced soldiers and Karpov when the press showed up. So she’d made the mistake of asking Clint to handle it.

“Cops give you any problems?”

A sigh came from Natasha as she shook her head. She’d let Tony deal with the local sheriff, who had been a bit upset that there were dangerous enhanced individuals roaming the woods and putting Avengers in the hospital. Natasha had no idea what Tony had said to smooth that over and assure him that it was all a fluke, a misunderstanding, a total surprise to them too. 

On the other hand, she also suspected the donation Tony had made to the sheriffs department youth camp had gone a long way in helping with the smoothing.

“I let Tony handle them.”

A dark eyebrow rose. “Is he going to be on the news too?”

The look she sent him was dangerous and made him smirk in a shit eating sort of manner.

“You know what, I have to go check up on Colonel Karpov’s condition. Text me updates on Sam and your Omega. I’ll be back in the morning.”

***

“I cannot believe it. I could have given a better interview to the press before I went into surgery and I had four bullets in me.” Sam bitched, shaking his head at the TV up on the ceiling with Clint’s face up on the ten o’clock news.

While Bucky didn’t say anything, he didn’t disagree.

He hadn’t moved from his spot by your bed.

Well, unless you counted when he went downstairs to get Sam some real food. Aside from the Jell-O and post-op fare that had been placed in front of Sam, none of which were particularly appetizing to the Avenger.

“You spent lots of time in Siberia. You ever see one?”

In response, Bucky looked over at Sam. 

Arms crossed over his chest. Boots up on a chair, allowing him to stretch out his long legs and get comfortable for the night.

“A bigfoot,” Sam elaborated.

In further response, Bucky rolled his eyes and looked back up to the TV. Watching Clint show a picture of what the bigfoot looked like that he’d drawn.

“I mean…I guess they call it something else in Russia though, huh?”

Bucky didn’t answer.

And not just because a nurse came into the room.

Even though he couldn’t smell her due to scent blockers that were mandatory for hospital staff. Bucky could just tell from how she moved, how she greeted Sam warmly and him with a nervous glance.

Silently he watched her peer over you, check on your monitors and ask Sam how he was feeling, how was his dinner, was he in any pain or discomfort?

She made soft tutting noises as she pulled the blankets up that you’d kicked off.

“Babygirl is a restless sleeper and I’m good, real good…these pharmaceuticals you have here, Omega, they something else. Between you an me girl, I have not been this loopy since my third tour. Back when I woke up in Ramstein after getting blown up.”

A shocked noise came from the pretty young nurse at Sam’s response. “Mister Wilson!”

The Alpha in Bucky was beyond annoyed.

He wanted this nurse gone, or just not touching you. She was in his space and as it was, he was having enough difficulty being calm, collected, not getting up and pacing from one end of the room to the other. In order to expel some of this nervous energy, his anxiety, his worry and concerns that just coursed through him.

A little noise escaped from his throat, making the pretty Omega in Disney Princess Scrubs look up from where she was checking your bandages and touching your swollen and reddened Mating Gland. Obviously catching her attention too, as it hadn’t looked like that when you were wheeled into the room. Which was most unusual. 

Not quite as alarming as the dark look she was getting from the metal armed Avenger. 

The metal arm and hand that had been the talk of the ward.

Avengers in the ICU, it had been quite the shift for her, for the hospital even. The Falcon and Winter Soldier, here, in the hospital, along with the Falcon’s wife according to what she’d heard about from ER gossip through the hospital grapevine.

Jerking back, she managed to give the angry Super Soldier a smile, before turning to his charming teammate.

She much rather preferred the Falcon.

He was much nicer, charismatic, funny.

Sneakers propelling her across the floor, she crossed the room and checked on Sam Wilson, Falcon, Air Force Vet, Avenger, Alpha and her new favorite superhero. “It looks like your wife will be waking up soon Mister Wilson.”

Sam smiled, a bit surprised but not really when he thought about it.

“Yeah? She’s a strong Omega. She gonna be hungry too. You got doughnuts downstairs?”

A giggle came from the nurse, who couldn’t have been more than twenty, if that, Sam was almost positive. She checked his vitals and made sure all his IVs were still in and his bandages were in place.

She checked the remains of his dinner too.

After which, she stood tall and instructed him to hit the call button if he needed to use the bathroom, was uncomfortable or for whatever he needed.

Sam winked.

She blushed and turned, all humor vanishing from her face at the sight of the other Alpha. Slouched down in a chair, between the hospital beds, lip lifted, brows furrowed, looking like he could have eaten glass for dinner and it wouldn’t bother him.

Leading the Omega to walk with haste from the room.

“Would it kill you to be nice?”

It might have.

Bucky was more interested in why the doctors and nurses thought you were married to Sam. Giving his teammate his full attention, he wanted to know, “Why do they keep calling my Omega your wife?”

Which, in Bucky’s opinion, was a valid question.

He was curious.

Had Sam said something earlier? Both of you had been wheeled into surgery at around the same time. Maybe Sam had said something to the doctors? Or maybe Sam had said something to comfort you that they’d taken out of context.

“What’s that?”

Sam had the audacity to feign innocence.

Bucky’s lip curled higher. “Don’t play stupid. I’ll smother you with a pillow here and now. Why did that doctor call her Mrs. Wilson when he was in here earlier?”

Now Sam knew.

Of course Sam was in the know. And Sam had been hoping to draw this out a little longer. Tormenting Barnes being one of his favorite things to do.

But…this would not be without its enjoyment either. Leading him to shrug, feel absolutely nothing in his bandaged arm that was in a sling thanks to all those painkillers in his system. He was so failing next week’s drug test. “S’ Babygirl’s family name.”

Bucky’s face grew even more irritated and confused. 

“I know,” Sam sighed, conceding to the nonverbalized question. “Babygirl used a lot of different names over the years. But, you know, the important stuff she used her real name for, just…different social security numbers. Wilson’s her real family name. S’why she used it while getting her medical degree an while finding her job here, it’s on her insurance paperwork. All the doctors an nurses here know her as Doctor Wilson. Got a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself.”

For a moment or so, stunned, Bucky absorbed that information.

He processed it.

He rolled it around in his head.

It wasn’t ever something he’d given a lot of thought to and upon finding out your truth years ago, he’d just assumed Wilson was one of your fake names. A name that you’d borrowed from Sam due to your close friendship with the Alpha.

Logically, he’d just assumed you’d take his name in the future. You went through names and identities the way most Omega’s went through nest bedding after heat cycles.

“Wait…so…”

In confirmation, Sam nodded, “Yes, its true. Your pup’s gonna have my name.”

Which wasn’t at all what Bucky was thinking but when that thought settled down deep within him, he looked over at your sleeping form. Already you’d knocked the blankets aside that the nurse had covered you with, your face and neck damp with a sheen of sweat.

Deep down, Bucky knew his blood was doing that to you. He knew the serum in his body was fighting within your body. His Alpha knew on an intrinsic level that he was making you sweat, making your body feverish as it healed itself, made new blood, brought your condition back under control, repaired the damage to your body from the fight. All while his blood protected the pup buried so deep inside of you, it was only visible on highly advanced medical equipment.

It comforted him.

It pleased him deep down.

Unable to do anything more than wait throughout the day, now Bucky could finally relax to a degree. Safe in the knowledge that he was protecting you, he was helping you, he could do something to ensure you and his pup would recover and become complete once more, until your serum was able to kick back in. 

A need to take care of you curled beneath the surface, rolled around in a primordial ooze. Something older than his designation found itself finally placated after a day of hellish waiting, waiting and waiting, helpless waiting. Fighting to the death with Josef had not been this taxing, this unbearably hard.

Hearing from Natasha what happened at the Compound, when he and Sam and Clint had been gone, it’d taken his breath away. You’d been in surgery by the time he got to the hospital. He was pretty sure the only reason the doctors told him anything was because Natasha had been there too, because the two of them were Avengers and you’d come in from the Compound. You were one of them. He’d never even had a chance to explain that you were his Omega. Well, that, and apparently everyone in the hospital thought you were married to Sam.

That thought, that simple little misunderstanding, a small itty-bitty little untruth. It didn’t sit well. It rolled around. Felt like something that had gone bad in his stomach.

All of it rolled off him like a fog that Sam could both smell and feel, like an actual entity of some sort. It made him grin and lean back in his hospital bed that couldn’t be that comfy. However, with a hearty cocktail of painkillers and anesthesia that hadn’t totally worn off, Sam was feeling great, the bed was feeling great, everything was great. Hell, Sam could have walked out of the hospital and got run over by a car and he probably still would have been walking on sunshine.

Brown eyes watched Clint on the TV detail exactly what the bigfoot sounded like, Sam not so discreetly informed his friend. “You know, there is one sure fire way to be sure your pup has your name on his or her birth certificate.”

And this was where Bucky was torn.

His Alpha had done everything possible to ensure that this Omega, mere inches away, was his in every possible way. First to mark that lovely elegant neck gland with his teeth. First to take his Omega’s body and put his seed deep during her first shared cycle. What more could be done? Nothing more could be done and yet, yet, yet his pup would not bear his name?

To be perfectly honest, his Alpha didn’t care about being married or legally tied to his Omega. None of that mattered. His Omega knew who she belonged to. A ring wasn’t necessary when you would soon pad around the Compound, your body swelling with his pup. A band of metal could not compare to the sight of his teeth were permanently scarred in your flesh. A piece of paper would not make you a into a pack of three. It was the sweaty filthy hard work over his rut and your heat that had joined your bodies together, created a new soul that had bonded you to him for life. He had just murdered a Beta to ensure you would forever be safe. His Alpha was not at all concerned with what you called his pup. Barnes. Wilson. Admiral Commander Stark of the Greater New York Area.

“I assume it’s still in your pocket? Bout two an a half carats of princess cut? Sound familiar? I helped you pick it out in Belgium? That’ll get your name on the birth certificate.” 

In his pocket, among some loose change and dog-tags and a couple keys was that ring. It’d been on him since he’d noticed it in Belgium.

You’d wanted to get married. You had mentioned it before, back when you gave him the list, along with those grand plans to ride off into the sunset with that other Alpha who would not be named. Marriage wasn’t something that he particularly wanted or thought about, but it was something you’d wanted and when he saw that ring…he bought it without a second thought.

Giving it to you though. It wasn’t so simple.

A ring was something that James Buchanan Barnes would do. Marriage was something that normal people did, something that Steve did. He didn’t deserve it. After everything he had done, all the people he’d killed, all the chaos and destruction he’d caused, he didn’t deserve it, or you.

Parts of him were selfish too though. His Alpha did not need that piece of paper, nor did Winter. Neither of them cared. Neither of them gave thought to the atrocities he’d committed over the years. If it was what you wanted, they would give you a ring. 

“What if she says no?”

“She’s not going to say no.” Was Sam’s effortless response.

“What if she thinks I’m only giving her a ring because she’s pregnant?”

“She’s not going to think that,” Sam told him.

“Yeah?” Bucky snipped, whipping his head over to look at Sam. Allowing him to see Sam make a face at him. “What makes you so sure?”

Smug, just oozing smugness, Sam found himself peering over at your unconscious form, to be sure you were still indeed out of it. Only when he was positive that you weren’t going to be waking up anytime soon, did he plop back down in his bed. “She doesn’t wanna get married yet. Babygirl just wants to put a ring on you and see it. Like a property of sign.”

Both of Bucky’s eyebrows went up.

“I helped pick out the ring,” Sam smirked. “She’s trying to think of how to say it in a way that doesn’t sound too needy or clingy. I told her to just slip it on your finger when you sleepin and act like it’s been there. I hope you like platinum. I like platinum. Looks good with my coloring.”

All of which was just far too much. Far too much, far too soon.

Arms still crossed, but turning more to face Sam, he inquired, “Hold on…one second…I thought marriage was what she wanted?”

Sam was so not impressed.

One eyebrow rose and he had the audacity to shake his head.

“Nah man, she was desperate and terrified before. There’s nothing to fear anymore. She can live her best life. Thank goodness I was there to help, who knows what would have happened if I wasn’t there to guide you two idiots.”

Not that Bucky was about to start thanking him. No, not just yet. “When did you plan on telling me that my pups gonna have your name, oh illustrious one.”

Absolutely ignoring Bucky’s sass, Sam was honest. Sam meanwhile glanced around, looked for his plastic hospital jug full of water. “Dunno man…probably when your pup is born and it’s on the birth certificate. That seems like it’d be funniest.”

****

Something was wrong.

You weren’t in any pain.

Not only were you not in any pain, but, you felt like you were in a sauna. When you opened your eyes, you could really feel the strong desire to have a big, thick, bloody steak, a nice cold beer and a really special night in with your Omega. Which was weird. Because you were an Omega and you weren’t even a big fan of beer. God what you would have given for a big, salty and juicy steak though.

Slowly, not at all stiffly, you began to move.

Your body felt fine, better than fine. It felt as if you’d gotten an extraordinarily good night of sleep, on a really really good bed, only to wake up with the sun shining on you. Not in a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machines, smells of cleaner and machines, hearing Sam snore and was that Clint too?

In turning your head, you looked up to see the blonde Avenger on the TV, on Good Morning America. Which was weird. Why on earth was Clint on the news program talking about cryptozoology? 

You couldn’t feel any drugs in your system, so you knew it wasn’t that. 

In fact, you couldn’t feel any traces of anything in your system. And you’d felt yourself get anesthetized. You had watched what the anesthesiologist had given you to sleep you for surgery, it’d been three times the amount of what you’d suspected you’d need and you’d still woken up in the middle of surgery.

Without any pain in your side or difficulty breathing…no dizziness or headache or nausea signaling that you were no longer in remission…and no word from your Omega, not a sound or peep or hint of anything…you began to wonder how long you’d been out of it? How long had you been in the hospital? Weeks? Months? You reached down to feel your stomach, your abdomen, both of which were flat. 

Had you miscarried? Had you lost your pup?

What day was it? 

Exactly how long had you been in the hospital?

Sam was in the bed beside you, so it couldn’t have been for too long? Unless he’d been hurt on a mission and from the looks of it, you were in the ICU. 

Oh yes.

You were most definitely in the ICU. You’d recognize the ICU with your eyes closed.

Oh dear God…why were you in the ICU? What happened to Sam? Before you could even stop yourself, you were sitting up and leaning over for a better look at the snoring Alpha. Familiar monitors were attached to him and while you were at it, if you caught sight of his chart, you’d hop off the bed to grab that too.

In moving, you became absolutely sure that you had to have been in the hospital for weeks, weeks at the very least! Maybe a month or two. 

No time in the somewhat near recent future, could you remember ever feeling this well rested, this good, so complete. Truly, it felt as if you’d slept for a month. 

Noises from in the bathroom got your attention.

Sounds of water running and then feet, heavy boots on a tile floor. Metal twisting the metal doorknob made you wince. 

It was loud, much too loud.

Oh no.

No, no, no…something was wrong, something was really wrong.

How long had you been out of it? How long were you in the hospital? Had someone experimented on you? Had anyone done anything to you? This was exactly why you hadn’t wanted surgery. You’d just wanted to heal on your own, but Helen had convinced you. 

“Mornin Mega,” you were greeted by your Alpha and horror of all horrors, because this was most alarming out of it all, you couldn’t smell him. You should have been able to smell him. For fucks sake, you could hear the metal plates of his arm moving around beneath the long sleeve shirt he had on. Why couldn’t you smell him? You inhaled deeply, as deeply as was possible.

Nothing.

Not even a hint of him, or his scent, leading you to breathe perhaps a bit deeper, a bit more hurried. Panicky was a good word. “How long have I been in the hospital?”

How could he be so calm? So casual?

Something was wrong. Something wasn’t right. Someone had done something to you.

Freshly showered and in a pair of jeans, he’d shaved. His dark hair was slicked back. It could have been days or weeks since you’d last seen him. You weren’t sure. You didn’t know. 

“Overnight,” was his answer.

Overnight?

Immediately you frowned in response, not at all caring that he was coming over and climbing up on the hospital bed to have a seat up there with you. 

Both frowning and shaking your head, you didn’t believe him. “No…that’s not right.” 

Overnight wasn’t right.

Overnight wasn’t nearly enough time for you to feel this amazing, this different. Beneath you the hospital bed creaked under his weight and that metal arm reached out to touch your shoulder, stroke your arm. Attempt to comfort you and had minimal luck due to your inability to smell him.

You Alpha was close enough for you to drop your head against his chest and you couldn’t smell a thing. All you were was hungry. God were you hungry. You were so hungry you couldn’t think about how many times you’d been stabbed, or how much serum enhanced blood you’d lost, or how you’d been able to bounce back from surgery so quickly. Which sent your mind to one place and your hands down over your abdomen.

“You’re fine Mega. The pup’s fine. Everything is fine. You’re getting moved downstairs once a bed opens for observation.”

Such information was wrong.

It was all wrong.

No, that couldn’t be right at all. 

Your brain was unable to make all those parts connect. All of those parts didn’t connect. It was not physically or medically possible for all of those things to have happened and you were about to argue, about to tell him so. When…for some reason, you found yourself looking at him a bit closer, a bit more suspicious at how calm he was, how sure…how oddly positive he was and that could only lead to one question.

“What did you do?”

Your Bucky’s voice was calm. Undisturbed even in the slightest. 

“You know what I did.”

There was absolutely no mistaking what he did. It made perfect sense. It explained everything. Suddenly it all made sense to you. How could you have even not considered such a possibility? You swallowed and looked into the steelish blue of your Alpha’s stare. Yeah, you knew what he did and you wanted to be selfless enough to say he shouldn’t have, strong enough to assure him that everything would have been fine and even brave enough to assure him that he didn’t need to do that, and everything would have been perfectly fine.

A deep ragged breath of relief came from you. 

Obviously, you were not that selfless of a person.

How could you thank someone for doing something like that for you? For giving you life, for saving you? Bucky had saved you in so many ways. Your tongue knotted up as you thought about what to say, how to say it, how to convey every last thing you felt and wanted him to know. You looked at him and could feel your eyes start to burn merely at the thought of the road travelled to get where you were, exactly where you were, sitting so near him and with Bucky reaching out to cup your face in his hands, press his forehead to yours.

“Ssshh, don’t say anything. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. You’re my girl, my Omega. I’d do anything to keep you healthy.” Voice soft, smooth. Pressing soft little kisses over your cheek, on your nose, peppering over your lips. “Don’t say anything about be taking care of you. Not when you never let me thank you for taking care of me.” 

Soon he’d tell you that Josef wasn’t a threat and that Tony was planning a trip to the Raft to drop the rest of the loose ends off.

Wasn’t it just his luck though that you woke up, again, when he was out of the room? When he wasn’t there to be with you and assure you? To hold you as you came around. It was becoming something of a theme. First during your heat and now. Leading one flesh hand and one Vibranium hand to stroke your face, tilt your head and allow him to brush his lips over yours, as his words danced over your mouth. “Feel ok? Feel any different?”

Did you feel any different? 

A little, perhaps.

Still, you could not smell him for the life of you.

Although…you could smell you. You could smell your scent like it dripped off you. Thick, heady, warm and enticing, savory and mouth-watering in its complexity, one that was not just olfactory but also a bit reminiscent of the family dinners you shared with your parents during happier times. Your scent was rich and velvety and so very satisfying, like a big meal over a holiday. And now though, now there was something else that lingered just beneath. A ripe fertility. A complexity tinged your scent that the Alpha within you told you was his pup. A warm heady feeling of possession, of contentment, of belonging to something visceral lit you up at the thought of your shared pup.

Which was weird, as you were an Omega. You didn’t have an Alpha. Which meant it had to be some sort of a side effect from Bucky’s blood and…you were ok with it, you were pretty much going with it. In a weird way, it was comforting. It was soothing, having so intimate a connection with your Alpha.

Merely thinking about the pup led to a strong feeling of possession, an entirely new sensation twisting deep within your groin.

“Everything feels different…better, great. I don’t think I‘ve ever felt this good.” Such words made you laugh softly to yourself, lean even more into your Bondmate and reach out to touch him. Reach out to place your palms on your mates denim clad thighs, pausing only when a loud snore came from Sam. One that could not be ignored and led you to look over at your sleeping best friend.

Arms and legs sprawled on the nearby hospital bed, machines beeping softly and steadily to ensure to you that Sam was strong and ok. Although you didn’t know why he was over there.

“Why’s Sam in the ICU too?”

As if it were perfectly normal, Bucky told you, “He got shot.”

Leading you to rear back.

Eyes wide, mouth gaping in sudden horror.

You didn’t think Bucky would ever do this to Sam, hurt Sam.

Obviously your thoughts were blatantly etched on your face.

“I didn’t shoot him. One of the other Winter Soldier’s shot him.” 

Because of course you wouldn’t know, he realized, you had no clue what happened and your expression sold it, your scrunched-up nose and narrowed eyes most of all. “One of the other Winter Soldiers? Shot Sam? Is that why Clint is on Good Morning America talking about Bigfoot?”

Good Morning America?

Looking back, up over his shoulder at the TV.

Yep, Clint was on Good Morning America.

Oh that hurt, did it ever hurt. 

Clint covering for his little hunting trip out in the woods. Sam got hurt because of him. Luckily Clint had tagged along. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if he’d been alone.

Later, he’d tell you later all the details. When the two of you were at home together, alone, safe and in your shared space. When conditions were right and he could talk about absolutely everything.

“Yeah…it’s been a long twenty-four hours,” was the response he eventually gave you. All as Clint held up a hand drawn picture of bigfoot, going into great detail about the creature in Jack Hanna or Steve Irwin Mode. “Sam thinks at this point, that Clint and Nat are just calling each-others bluffs though.”


	30. Number:  32  of  'The List'

_**A little over a week later…** _

It was snowing again.

Snow was everywhere. It was on the ground. It was coming down out of the sky. It was blowing sideways and getting through the cracks of James Buchanan Barnes’s clothes, where it shouldn’t have been.

Whether it was actually happening or he was imagining it due to his extreme distaste for the cold, Bucky did not care. He hurried across the airfield on the Compound with his go-bag over his metal shoulder. A ring on his metal ring finger. A promise to you. A sign of your bond. One day the time would be right for a walk down the aisle to make it official and when that day came, everything would be perfect. Until then, he wore your ring and you would wear his.

It contrasted against his metal hand, a lighter grey compared to the charcoal Vibranium. 

It was not the traditional way of doing things. But then again, traditional wasn’t really your combined thing as a bonded pair.

If he had to say, that part of him might have been gone. Although he wasn’t totally sure. Bucky wasn’t sure of a lot. However, he was sure that you were his and that the sight of his ring on your hand felt really good. Right up there with how good it felt stretching out beside you in the nest, or how good it felt being inside of you or knowing that it was his pup growing in your womb. 

And sure, he pondered, snow crunching beneath his boots as he approached the open cargo door of the Quinjet. Bucky still had a lot to figure out as he continued to recover and build his new life here, as an Avenger, beside Steve and Nat and Sam, beside the team. He knew that he wanted you as his Omega, by his side, making that life for the both of you, here, at the Compound.

Your pups would be safe here. Both of you would be safe here.

Bucky could leave you here while he went to work. 

And there was always work to do.

Ground crew ran around the jet preparing it for the trip. Fueling it up, doing final checks. More than a few members of the ground crew and support staff put distance between themselves and him as he approached, climbed up the gangplank into the cargo-bay of the plane. While it wasn’t as bad as when he first arrived, it still happened to a degree. Truthfully, Bucky preferred it that way.

Beneath his weight the metal ramp whined.

Each step sounded like a sledgehammer slamming down on it. Between his metal arm and the muscle he’d put on since coming back from Wakanda, Bucky wasn’t too surprised. 

New clothing had to be bought. No longer was he allowed to train in combatives with the Betas.

Tony’s voice drifted down the ramp.

A divider had been put up down the center of the cargo area. To the right, a makeshift medical area with a stretcher containing the former Colonel Karpov being strapped down to the floor by staff, supervised by Doctor Cho and Nat. Said colonel watched him from the stretcher. Still watching him like he was some sort of specimen to be observed.

Over on the left, strapped into two jump-seats on the wall, were the other two surviving Winter Soldiers. Jane and John. Wrists and ankles shackled. Neither of them looked particularly thrilled to be there and Bucky couldn’t blame them, he wouldn’t be thrilled to be going where they were going.

Both of them had recovered and seemed to be in tip top shape.

Both of their gazes wandered, fell upon Bucky and remained there as the Enhanced Alpha approached, held that gaze without looking away and only did so when Tony stopped talking about how well the two of them would behave for the duration of the flight on Avengers Air.

“Oh good, the rest of the cabin crew has arrived.”

In response to Tony’s greeting, Bucky lifted his chin. Not missing that Tony stood there in his suit from the neck down. Nor that Vision was there mere feet away, peering over your shoulder as you attached something to the male’s neck, who’s name Bucky could not remember for the life of him. Not that he particularly cared. Not after learning what the two Betas had in store for you and him. Nope. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

A doctor had to go due to Karpov recovering from a heart attack.

According to the lawyers, Helen couldn’t go since she was the one who gave it to him. Of course, there had been some debate. Sure, Helen had strangled the former Hydra Officer, triggering the myocardial infarction. However, it wasn’t like she intended to cause that unfortunate event to happen. Anyway, the lawyers decided, Cho was a no. 

And that was why you kept peeking at a tablet in your hand, dressed in a pair of tactical looking boots and a pair of thick pants that could have belonged on a ski slope paired with a puffy jacket. Blue medical gloves covered your hands. One blue glove covered hand adjusted something on Jane’s neck. Although Bucky knew what was hidden beneath your left blue glove.

Such thoughts were oddly pleasing. 

Such knowledge didn’t fill him with the questions that a proposal or engagement did. Did he deserve it? Was he worthy after everything he’d done? What right did he have to these traditions, when he’d taken them away from every person who’s life he’d taken? He had not been a good person over the past few decades. Thoughts involving a wedding, a proposal, parties and celebrations made him squirm.

Sam was right.

When slipped on while you were napping due to his pup, when it was merely a sign of his possession over you like that mark on your neck, or the life growing inside of you…that felt different, it felt better, ok, it felt right.

One day Bucky might forgive himself.

Until then, he could happily see that ring on your hand and know it marked you the way your ring marked him.

His Alpha stirred beneath the surface at the sight of the two Beta’s.

Vision’s soft musical voice chimed in. “Ah, there it is doctor. The stress monitor is now working.”

Leading you to peer back at your tablet in hand and seem relieved.

Bucky paused and peered over your shoulder too, down at the tablet screen that showed two sets of various bodily data, to include heart rates and blood pressure.

No scent came off you. Not a hint of the usually robust hints that never failed to make his mouth water, now even more potent as your body began to change. On your neck was visible proof of dried gel that was scent blockers. On Bucky’s own glands were the still drying gel that he’d slathered on, before leaving the compound.

“Don’t get any funny ideas. Those are programed to let FRIDAY know if you two do anything. And by anything, I mean anything. Those will let FRIDAY know you’re about to sneeze before I do, then she’ll let me know.” Tony explained, pointing an iron finger at the tablet in your hand. “If you two are in danger of getting dehydrated, FRIDAY will know and tell me. If a word is spoken between the two of you, FRIDAY will pass that on to me. It’ll all be on that tablet too and one of us will be monitoring it for this whole flight.”

Truth be told, you were not too thrilled about having to come on this trip to the Raft. 

Since Helen couldn’t go and other options were limited, here you were. You weren’t being forced to be on the jet. Nor were you there under protest. But you weren’t at all happy about it.

Sure, you got it.

Karpov needed a physician on the plane, in the event he went into cardiac distress again. Plus, additional monitoring of the two Beta Super Soldiers was a must and for the duration of the flight, you would be stuck in the back with the Vision, Tony and your Bucky, while Clint and Sam flew the Quinjet up in the secure cockpit.

It had somehow become the most secure of all prisoner transports ever.

Tony was not done. Not by a long shot. “We’re going to have a quiet flight. There won’t be so much as a breaking of wind and if I think either of you look even slightly seditious…” An iron finger waved between the two Betas. “You’ll get to ride on the Vision Express for the rest of the way, by your ankles. Understand?”

****

To be totally honest, Tony had never been on the Quinjet for so long.

As soon as Colonel Karpov and the two Betas had been dropped off at The Raft and the paperwork had been signed, the Quinjet left. Headed back towards the Compound for what would be another lengthy flight.

Eight hours later and Tony found himself wandering towards the cockpit.

Sam slept in one seat while Bucky sat in the other, leaning back, legs opened wide as he stared at the expanse of sky, as if all the secrets in the universe were out there. Never once did he react to the scent of a recently showered Tony, his citrusy spicy scent no longer blocked.

Suit off, standing on its own over by the emergency exit. Leaving Tony in a pair of sweats and an AC/DC t-shirt. Which found Tony staring at Bucky from behind. Staring at the Alpha who had murdered his parents with his bare hands. And yet, that dead soulless creature that Steve had brought back with him from Germany, that Alpha was not in the chair mere feet away. If the two males stood side by side, they would have been hard to recognize in his honest opinion.

Also, in his honest opinion, he was really glad that metal arm was gone. Vibranium was better. It was so much better. Different colors. It moved different. It sounded different. It wasn’t the arm that…did those things.

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Tony rocked forward on his bare feet. “I can take over from here if you wanna shower when Clint’s done. Or go in the back.”

Turning away from the sky, Bucky pushed the pilots seat around with a nudge from one booted foot.

That sounded fine. 

He would be more then glad to wash the blockers off his neck when Clint was done and check up on you. The Quinjet was close to land anyway. Soon it’d be flying over the US Mainland and in a few more hours, home.

Not that he was tired. He wasn’t. Bucky wouldn’t be tired for another day or two depending.

Dark eyes went anywhere but that dark arm visible beneath the black t-shirt sleeve, Tony watched Bucky check a few things on the console before rising onto his feet without a word.

Quiet. Observant.

Always that way when on a mission, or planning for a mission, or training. Unless Sam was around and currently, Sam was sleeping. Bouncing on the bare soles of his feet, Tony filled the silence some more. “No funny business. I had to put cameras in the back.”

Eyebrows went up in an unasked question.

“We can all thank Nat and Wanda,” Tony further explained, finding a real smile come over his face when Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped away from the cockpit, stretched his arms over his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “…goddamn it Natasha.”

Slipping into the warm pilots seat that smelled like nothing but fake leather, Ironman chuckled. 

Even though Bucky had just done so, Tony peered over the console to check speed, elevation, flaps, wind, navigation, everything. FRIDAY was monitoring it too since the autopilot was engaged. But still, Tony was a stickler for details for the important things. Flying a plane with his friends and fellow Avengers onboard was important.

He only sorta noticed when Bucky grabbed a bottle of water from up in a little hidey hole on the console, a plastic bag of something that looked suspiciously like dried plums too.

Only what was on his mind kept him from making a remark about an old man and his prunes.

“Hey…Barnes, before you run off to bring my favorite pathologist prunes like a good little expectant squirrel father…” because Tony was just unable to help himself, as it turned out. “Would you possibly be ok, if I were to add her to the roster for missions where we will definitely be in need of medical attention? On the off chance we have another alien hoarde visit? Maybe those space trolls Thor keeps bringing up? Something along those lines?”

Hearing those words…did nothing to Bucky.

His Alpha was uncaring. His Alpha knew his Omega and her opinion on such matters. It was not something that he need concern himself, or even raise a hackle.

Bucky was proud of you. Bucky was proud of what you did, how you helped people. 

Knowing how you would respond, Bucky nodded. “I’ll mention it.”

Little did Tony know. Bucky was not the one that needed convincing. A little bit of something, that could have been recognized as something bordering on happiness, hit Bucky. Right around when he gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Because Tony let him.

There was no cringing or flinching, no pulling away. Deep within, Tony’s Alpha didn’t lash out or snap at being touched by Barnes.

Such a thing didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky.

It sat well within him. 

It was a reclaiming of sorts. One more thing that he was able to take back for himself. 

Forgiveness. Absolution. Rebuilding.

Not wanting to ruin the moment with words he couldn’t begin to come up with, Bucky turned and began to trek back through the Quinjet. 

Past Vision, who was doing something with the tablet from earlier.

Boots heavy on the metal floor of the aircraft.

Past sounds of the shower in the bathroom towards the back, where Clint was no doubt using up all the hot water to get rid of scent blockers. Once dry, that gel really stuck. It really got in the skin and had to be scrubbed up something spectacular to get off. Unless you wanted to wait the full seventy-two hours. Which was how long it took for the Tony Grade stuff that had been created by the Alpha himself for missions, to wear off.

Back through the closed door that led into the cargo bay, which Bucky shut behind him.

Dimly lit by running lights and signs, he easily made you out and smirked at the sight of his Omega.

Resting. Strapped down on the stripped bare stretcher that was secured to the floor of the jet. Arms crossed with his jacket folded up and underneath your head as a makeshift pillow.

On the tail end of his trek to the jump seat closest to you, Bucky scanned the area for those cameras Tony spoke of.

“You really can sleep anywhere Mega.”

A noise came from you.

Eyes closed. Curled up on your side. Strapped down in the event of turbulence.

Had the two of you not been working, he would have crawled right up with you. Boundaries though. Boundaries.

Cameras too.

Easily spotted in five spots around the cargo area.

Having spent enough of his life being monitored, Bucky was not a fan. And so, he walked around the hospital equipment and plopped down in one of the far from comfortable jumpseats. In doing so, he gave the plastic bag of dried plums a noisy shake. Resulting in your hand shooting up but no other part of you moving. Ending up in your Alpha smirking and pressing the baggie of fruit in your hand.

On a regular day his Omega ate nearly as much as him.

Now she would be hungrier. She was growing his pup. His already pressing urge to care for you seemed to grow tenfold.

Watching you pop open the bag and sniff, then pull out a prune to eat was practically as satisfying as putting that pup in you. 

A bit parched himself, Bucky cracked the cap on his square bottle of tropical water you’d gotten him hooked on. “Tony wanted to know, if I was ok with his asking you to come along on bigger missions, in your professional capacity.” 

One incredibly dubious snort came from you.

Exactly what he suspected.

You seemed pretty content with your work in Medical and moonlighting in various emergency departments. It wasn’t even a question he’d have to ask. It was doubtful. In your desperation for a family, for a home, for a Bondmate. Bucky couldn’t see you handing his pup over, to god only knew who, to go adventuring too often. But he wished Tony the best of luck convincing you.

Between munches and grabby hand gestures for the water your Alpha was drinking, you managed to not sound too dismissive. “After all the hard work I did trapping you? And decorating our new home?”

Because he was not only a good mate but overly fond of you and amused, he handed the water over to your grabby hand. “Oh? You trapped me, did you?”

A nodding, followed by an affirmative noise as you sipped and then, “Yeah. Took me years.”

Hearing those casual words, teasing words.

Bucky’s smirk grew into a grin. He leaned forward to sink his fingers around your throat, press his lips to your temple and perhaps steal a prune or two. Only to be warned by a hiss from you. “Careful, there’re cameras. No funny business till we get home.” All as you munched and sipped the purest waters Fiji could bottle.

Oh yeah, you’d trapped him all right.

Sounding far more amused than he should have been, your Alpha somewhat teased. Rough stubble of his face scratching your forehead in a way that was wonderfully familiar. “And how do you know about the cameras?”

Finally, your eyes looked up into his in your response. “Wanda showed me the tape.”

“What tape?”

Being a good mate yourself, you held up a prune that you didn’t want, because it wasn’t gooey in the middle. More than pleasing you, when teeth brushed your fingers and Bucky’s stubble scratched your hand. His tongue curled over your fingers in his grabbing of the fruit. “Ask Wanda to show it to you. She’s very proud of it. Both of them are very bendy.”

To that, Bucky had no response, other than to grin and hold his hand out for another prune.

Somewhat greedily, you held the bag to your chest and rolled up so you could maneuver yourself into an upright and seated position. Not quite ready to share. Not yet anyway. “Speaking of which…guess what I found in your inside jacket pocket?”

Your Alpha’s face remained amused. His hand remained outstretched for a dried piece of fruit. “You were going through my coat pockets?”

He knew exactly what you found and gave zero shits.

Pushing your hair from your face, you gave him the sassiest look you could summon up. “I was looking for snacks and gum. Don’t even try to turn this around on me. You’re the one carrying around my list. What if someone saw it? You could get me in trouble with HR for sexually harassing you.”

Far more entertained at your statement then he had any business being, Bucky leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees. Satisfied with the proximity to you for now. Later he could have time with you, when he got home, because it’d been a while. It’d been since your joint reproductive cycle.

Your stay in the hospital paired with cleanup at the compound and out on the grounds, dealing with Karpov and the two Betas and then planning their transport to the Raft.

Everything had been a blur.

Now it felt as if Bucky were suddenly realizing how long it had been since he had a private moment to hold you, touch you, be with you as only his Alpha could with your Omega. It felt like it’d been constant and endless chaos over the past week.

“Doll…” your Bucky began, his voice soft, deep and smooth around the edges. “First of all, no one’s gonna see it. I keep it zipped up in my coat next to my heart and only look at it when I have time to myself. It’s a little piece of you that I carry around with me, till I can get home to you.”

Up until he woke up to find that platinum ring on his Vibranium finger, your list was all he had of you on missions. You’d noticed the paper was now soft from touch and being opened and folded back up. All the glitter from the glitter ink was gone from wear. 

Each time Bucky would have time to himself, he’d smell the paper which had long since stopped smelling like you. Still, he could not help it. He’d unfold it gently and look at your writing, touch the indented paper from your pen. Long ago he memorized it. Every word was seared onto his soul forever.

“And should anyone somehow come across this list? I would personally dare them to go to HR with that accusation.”

And he sounded one hundred percent, hand on the bible, serious. Still though, that list felt like forever ago. That list made you squirm. Just the thought of what you’d put on it and that you somehow found the nerve to give it to him, and start this whole chain of miraculous events. You would be eternally grateful to Sam.

From where you sat on the stretcher, you pointed a finger at him in what you hoped was a moderately menacing sort of way. “You better. The last thing I need is someone from HR seeing my wanting to try out…certain things…in hot pink ink.”

“And stickers,” the father of your pup helpfully added. Ending up with a swat to his knee from you and finally a concession from you in handing over the bag of prunes. Not the water though. You weren’t done with all the hydrating glory Fiji had to offer.

Finally having his snack back. Bucky began to root around for a perfect one, pondering out loud as only he could. “What do you say we knock a number off your list when we get home? You can even pick.”

Only Bucky could make something so indecent sound so normal. Resulting in you spitting up water and nearly coughing, heating up from the inside at the mere suggestion of something so indecent.

You knew he was smirking in the dimly lit cargo bay and your urge to swat at him again was strong. Even your Omega was a little irked that he would find this amusing, leading to you to inform him, with perhaps a little bit of rebellion from her as well. “How about number thirty-two?”

For good measure, you capped the water too. Remembering the current state of your home. Which Bucky and Sam were repairing with every spare hour they had that week.

Sure enough, a Vibranium hand came down to cup the back of your neck, as your Alpha pressed his forehead to yours. That action alone made your Mating Gland itch something terrible and a very obvious emptiness between your thighs made itself very apparent.

It thrilled you.

Your head tilted back to both arch against that metal hand and expose your neck to your Alpha, as brazenly as possible.

Bucky spoke practically against your mouth, bridge of his nose against yours and even though he was that close to you, you couldn’t smell him, or yourself. Those blockers doing their job more than effectively. God you couldn’t wait to wash them off. 

“Let me make one thing very clear to you Omega. My Omega.” Metal fingers caressed the back of your neck in a matter that HR would have deemed inappropriate. “No one else is getting in bed with us. Ever. I don’t share.” 

Even in the dim space you could see the blue of his eyes. You could hear the finality in his tone. Feel the firmness in his grip. It was far more enjoyable than it should have been.

Somehow it felt wrong to ask how he intended to doubly penetrate you, as he seemed pretty serious. So instead you asked, “Are we striking thirty-two off the list?”

***

You should have known better.

You really should have.

You of all people should have known better than to underestimate James Buchanan Barnes. 

How you of all people could have made this mistake…would be a mystery for the ages.

A medical professional, a physician you may have been, however, there was still so much you had to learn from your Alpha, from Bucky. And it seemed late that night, or early morning, you were learning a whole handful of lessons as you struggled most valiantly to not scream.

Well, not anymore anyway.

Not since the neighbor on the other side of your bedroom wall had pounded at the two of you to keep it down. Threatened to call security even. 

Resulting in you holding both of your palms over your mouth in your nest, face buried in your blankets and pillows, ass up in the air presenting to your Bondmate. It was only his hands on you keeping your ass upright, because you were currently trying to remember how to breathe while staying quiet. It was something of an issue. Bucky was doing things to you that you could not begin to process, any of them.

Almost an hour ago, or less, maybe, you couldn’t remember, all you knew for a solid fact was the scent blockers had slid down your neck in a thick, gloopy, sludge from sweat and your scent. As if your Omega had decided enough was enough and your glands began to produce, till the Stark Grade Blocker began to liquify, slide down your body. Bucky’s too. The scent of the ocean was overwhelming. Salty air clung to your skin making it sticky. You could smell timber and pine till your nose ached from the sharpness of it. You swore you could feel sand grit between your toes. You could hear the sounds of waves breaking, trees creaking.

A flesh hand gripped your hip, his metal hand on your other. Tight. So tight. Unwilling to risk letting you slip from his grip from the sweat that covered you both.

Your hips trembled, shook.

Slick covered your thighs, his thighs, your pelvis, Bucky’s pelvis, it saturated the sheets and made a wicked noise with every push and pull of your bodies in unison. Each time your pushed back on him, clenched your core tight when he’d bottom out within you. Each time your Alpha drove into you with relentless ferocity. Tighter than you usually were and you were so wonderfully tight around him. 

Though at that exact second…you were almost too tight, unbearably tight, excruciatingly tight from the plug he’d pushed into you. It was even on the smaller side. Soft, flexible, a lovely lavender color. 

Your squirming had been beyond enjoyable when he popped it in. Yeah, maybe he’d found those noises a bit too wonderful. Almost as wonderful as your shouting and swearing and then there was the moaning and groaning and hissing and whining. 

Sadly, those wonderful noises had become muffled.

Fucking neighbors.

Bucky had been good. He had and was still serving his country. Was it too much to ask for, to be allowed to spend some quality time with you, his Omega, his Bondmate, the mother of his pup and the love of his life? Bucky didn’t think so.

Looking down at the curve of your spine, Bucky knew that action needed to be taken. He needed to hear you. He wanted to look in your eyes. He was desperate for that connection. He was hungry. His Alpha was hungry. Flesh on flesh, release after release, more, he needed and wanted more, more.

Leading Bucky to pull out of you with a gasp. Releasing your hips to see the purple end of the plug looking up at him from between your plump cheeks.

White thick streaks were smeared down the back of your thigh, smeared over the small of your back, over your ass cheek. 

For the life of him…he couldn’t bring himself to come inside of you, not when his pup was in there, no. 

Such loss led you to lift your head, peer over your shoulder.

“Why…why’d…you…st-stop…”

God you were so beautiful when you were like this. Blood smeared around your mouth from piercing his gland, it throbbed on his neck from your sweet little bite. Fuck did that make him feel alive and complete, whole. 

“You stopped making noise Mega.”

A look as if he’d run over Sam in your Jeep crossed your face.

Using that Vibranium hand, Bucky hooked fingers into where your hip met your pelvis, flipped you over, slotted himself between you and was sliding back into your slippery snug opening once more. A shrill scream came from you at first, turning into something deeper, throatier, more basic. Sending your hands up to put an end to that before security came. Alas, your Alpha grabbed them, unable to bear not hearing you. You fought, swatted, pulled your hands away fruitlessly.

“No Mega, no. No doll. Let me hear those pretty little noises you make…”

And you kissed him. You pushed your head up to catch his mouth, as Bucky did his best to push in you without the benefit of his hands, that were doing their darndest to pin yours down into the wet nest bedding.

He’d lined himself up, pushed in an inch or two before grabbing you, finding himself arching up and pushing, your legs opened wider, you pushed upwards. Your mouth greedy. You licked your own slick from his lips, mingled with his saliva and his blood, that you brought to the party. Your Omega bounced beneath him in an attempt to get him in you, fulfill that need to be filled, for friction, stimulation paired with that plug up in you. It made you feel every last bit of him even more. It made you feel things you would never have guessed existed.

Bucky’s chest was slick pressed against yours. 

Kicking your legs up, wrapping your ankles around Bucky’s muscular thighs, you kissed him. You tilted your head to nip at that bottom lip, trapping it between your own and sucking it in. Bucky growled. Pushed into you further. Shoved your arms down into the bedding, entwining his fingers with yours. Finally sinking into you, shoving you into the bedding, making you cry out, his sac pressing between you and something popped.

Said popping made you tense…something was wrong, something happened and Bucky pressed his mouth to yours. “S’ok doll. That was the plug. Popped out.”

You blinked. You pulled back, gaped up at him. “Plugs do that?”

The expression on your face. 

Oh that look. That look sent him forward to press his wet lips to your sweaty cheeks, then the damp bridge of your nose, followed by your bloody chin. “Yeah Mega…they do that, your beautiful slick is getting everywhere. Pushed it right on out.”

Panting, you observed him, watched him, until he added. “Next time we’ll use a bigger one.”

Not so much those words…it was his voice, the smell of his tangy metallic blood, his sweat. You whined. Arched up underneath him, reveled in your Alpha so deep that you could feel him against your cervix. Weight heavy on top of you. Sweaty. Slippery. Utter bliss. “Bite me. Please bite me. Mark me again. Please Bucky, please, while you’re in me, please…”

And then came the pounding on the wall. Again.

Banging really.

A fist on drywall from the townhouse attached to the one you and Bucky shared.

A male’s voice that you both heard clear as day, serum enhancing everything after all. “For god’s sake, just bite her and wrap it up!”

Followed by the female voice. “Leave them alone Karl! When was the last time you made love to me all night? What was the last time we made love Karl? When was the last time you touched me Karl?”

You paused, shifted beneath Bucky as he blinked at the shouting.

In response, the male shouted back, “Jesus I have no idea what they’re doing! But it’s not making love! There is no need for biting and screaming during intercourse. They’ve been at it for hours Linda!”

Followed by, “Shut up! They’re in love and he’s an Avenger! Leave them be! Unless you want to go sleep on the couch?”

Bucky lifted his head, a pondering or two occurring.

“If you think they’re so cute, go next door! Maybe he’ll touch you too!”

At that, you frowned, the back of your head dropping down on your nest.

“Don’t take that tone with me Karl! That poor Alpha had his arm stolen by a Nazi Scientist Death Cult and he still gives her screaming orgasms! You have two arms! What’s your excuse!”

Quietly, with genuine concern from your nest, saturated with a lively combination of slick and sweat and blood and ejaculate, you softly asked Bucky. “Should we call security?”

“Oh my god Linda! Have you been speaking with your sister again,” then came through the shared wall.

No security.

Nope.

Bucky had an erection that was not going down anytime soon and you were aroused to the exact level usually only found in his filthiest of dreams. No. He wasn’t calling security and risking having to get out of the nest to go speak with security. Hell to the no. “Wrap your arms around my neck Mega. We’re taking this into the shower. I can’t listen to them fight about Linda’s sister again.”


	31. Sam's List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note::: Hello friendly readers!! I wanted to thank you all for reading my story! I had a absolute blast writing it and would have posted this final chapter sooner, but, I had conflicting ideas on how I wanted to end it. Till I finally decided to combine the three all together! Because it's my story and we can have a choppy last chapter! :) Thank you all for taking this journey with me!

_**A couple weeks later…** _

“Do you even realize that you’ll be the oldest dad at every PTA meeting and birthday party and playdate? You are literally a hundred-year-old first-time dad. Your pup is literally going to be the pup with the sketchy motorcycle riding Dad that has a metal arm and questionable criminal record. Your pup is going to be so popular.”

Not for the first time that day, Bucky gave serious thought to putting Sam through his recently re-drywalled wall.

There was enough extra to patch that too.

On his hands and knees, he scowled at the other Alpha, who was nothing but completely serious as the two replaced tiles in the kitchen of your Stark Townhome.

Previously, it had been the cabinet doors.

“What does that even mean?”

Leaning back upright on his knees. Sam shrugged, “I dunno man. I just thought it was an amusing observation to bring up. You finished laying the grout?”

Was the grout finished?

Down beneath him on the floor were four spots where broken tiles had been popped up, dried grout scraped off and fresh new grout spread down. It was easy. Simple mindless work. Bucky could repair all the damage to your shared home that had happened during your heat and his rut. Working with his hands was relaxing in a way. Knowing that he could do something good with his hands that did not involve inflicting violence upon another living creature was a good feeling. It reminded him what it felt like to be human.

Well, that and other things that he did under the roof with you, for you and to you.

“Yeah. It’s ready for you.”

Up on the counter in the crockpot was a roast with vegetables. Sam’s famous garlic bread was in the oven. 

Bucky loved to cook for you. Taking care of his Omega was first and foremost. Creating a meal that would nourish you with his own hands fulfilled a need that was deep within him.

Earlier that day, Bucky had done laundry and the shopping.

It was not lost on him that he was doing things that Omega’s usually did, that he on more than one occasion heard Alpha’s scoff at the notion of doing it themselves. Not that he ever commented or said anything. Bucky didn’t really care about other Alpha’s opinions. Nor did he have anything to prove to anyone. Throwing a load of laundry in the washer and dryer would not impact his Alpha-hood. Cruising around the food store with Sam would not make him less of a man. Bucky knew exactly how strong he was, how much he had survived and what he was capable of, compared to others.

He did appreciate that Sam was comfortable with those same things though.

Sam had easily tossed food items in the metal shopping cart for the game that night, snacks that he knew you liked too. Once home, Sam shouted to Bucky to be sure that he pulled any bras of yours out of the wash to hang them around, so the wires didn’t warp in the dryer.

Because Sam was a good friend to the both of you.

Sam had never been someone that Bucky thought he’d spend time with outside of missions and training. At first, Sam didn’t seem at all serious. He said things that made no sense, without even giving context for modern nonsense he spewed. So annoying. Sam got in his space. Sam gave him shit for no apparent reason.

And now, Sam still did all those things and Bucky was grateful that Sam hadn’t treated him any different from how he treated Steve or Clint or Natasha. Sam treated him like he would treat anyone else on the team, or in the compound or out on the street.

Absolutely Sam still drove him to his wits end and to date, he always knew where he stood with Sam. 

Never once had Sam ever looked at him with pity. Not ever had Sam ever looked at him suspiciously. On more than one occasion Sam had flipped him off, called him every name under the sun and accused him semi-regularly of outrageous things that Bucky usually had done, in order to give the younger veteran a hard time.

With tactical kneepads on, Sam inched closer to place the tiles that they acquired from the housing office onto the wet grout with great care. Adjusting the angle. Making sure that each was just exactly perfect.

Both men heard the door downstairs open and shut.

Neither Alpha made any movements though, intent on their task.

As Sam centered, Bucky grabbed his plastic bowl of grout and grout smoother that he’d mash the recently mixed substance into the cracks with firmly, and then smooth down with his thumb. After which, Sam would clean any grout smears with a wet rag.

The two of them had it down to a system.

Previously, they put up new drywall in the upstairs hall and new doors on the kitchen cabinets.

Next dinner. Then football.

Granted the Super Bowl was long past and they already knew who won. But they had yet to watch it. It was recorded and waiting for them to have the chance to sit and view.

“Did we remember to get dessert,” Sam inquired, focus entirely on setting down the next tile.

No they did not get dessert.

Watching Sam fuss over the tile, he answered his friend with his intent on that more than his words. “Mega has our freezer filled with ice cream.”

So much ice cream.

Tubs of ice cream. Ice cream bars and sandwiches. Small pints too. Not one was the same flavor as another.

Knowing about your sweet tooth, Sam hummed in understanding. “Mmmm…I could go for some ice cream.” Then he nudged the tile one last time, till he was finally satisfied and reached for the next one to put down.

Soft sounds of your sock covered feet bouncing up the steps pounded in Bucky’s ear.

It’d been almost three days since he’d set eyes on you.

It’d been three days and four nights since Wanda had gone into the beginning stages of labor and only early that morning did a text light up his phone that Wanda and Natasha’s twins had been born.

Shortly after that, another text had come in from Sam, declaring that he now address him as ‘Mister Wilson’ since they were now in charge and Sam had been an Avenger longer, therefore, had seniority.

His first night had been fine. He’d been more excited at the news when you scrambled from your nest at the call from a panicked Natasha. The next night hadn’t been so bad either. Everyone had been hanging around for the pups.

However, when they didn’t show up, the third night Bucky went home and spent the night wide awake.

Your smell was everywhere. Your things were all over. You were everyplace he touched. He found himself smelling and petting one of your dirty sweatshirts from the hamper while reading in the nest. An identical repeat followed the next night. Although Bucky didn’t even try to read. Unable to focus on much more than your scent in the pillows and bedding and your dirty clothing.

Cause you were everywhere and your scent alone made everything in his world better and ok, hell, you made his world turn. 

Getting your text and knowing you’d be home later. It made the painful longing stop almost right away. He found himself relieved that the two of you weren’t True Mates. That would have made it simply unbearable.

And there you were.

Wearing the same clothes you’d pulled on when you ran from the nest four nights ago. 

One of his shirts. Your own grey sweatpants and ballet flats. Utter exhaustion was written across your face, evident in your drooping shoulders and heavy steps. Still though, the smile that came over you at the sight of Bucky made it all ok. 

“Hey Mega. You good?”

Even though he didn’t care how it went. Sure, he adored Wanda and Natasha. But he could find out about the details of their pups birth later. After he had the appropriate time looking after his own Bondmate, who approached him with outstretched hands smelling like absolutely nothing.

Nothing at all.

Not a hint, or so much as a drop of your scent around to be had. Nope. Not with that dried liquid over your glands that he very much noticed.

Feeling your face pressed against his made it ok though. When you leaned down and wrapped your arms around his bulky shoulders, inhaled his scent deeply as if you couldn’t live another second without it imprinted on all of your senses, that made it ok. Bucky could lose himself in the feel of your soft skin against his face. In how your hair pushed against his and how greedily your hands squeezed his shoulders. Most definitely when your nose brushed over his neck and pushed against the gland on his neck.

Bucky could smell himself. He was fine with the knowledge that he was secreting pheromones that were making Sam’s eyes water all for you, for your needs, for your Omega.

You’d only just drug your tongue flatly over his gland when Sam rose to go open a kitchen window.

“Why don’t you go shower Mega,” he suggested, voice rumbling out thickly from your actions. 

How easy it would have been to fall upon the floor with you, get lost in one another’s bodies, send Sam home to watch the game another day.

It would have been so easy.

That was not what you needed though.

As your Alpha, he knew what you needed and the duty to care for you extended well outside of your heat. You were exhausted. You were bred with his pup and in need of a good meal. Not a doubt was in his mind that after you showered and ate a hot filling meal, you’d fall asleep. Such carnal urges impressed themselves on him too. But they could wait till you were cared for and looked after. Days you’d spent doing the same for Wanda and Nat and their pups. Bucky would do the same and take immense pleasure in doing so.

First, he let you mark yourself up with his scent. Rub your face along the curve of his neck, till his Omega was satisfied enough to lift her pretty head and press her mouth to his, drunk from his scent and pheromones.

Hearing his chin and cheeks bristle against your face from his lack of shaving over the past few days and feeling your fingers smooth over the beginnings of a beard, felt so right, so you. You didn’t so much kiss him. Bucky didn’t so much kiss you. It was almost, but not quite and yet, had him close his eyes to relish the feel of your mouth moving against his own, push up so he could feel your nose press against his, your forehead against his own. Almost leisurely his tongue slipped between your lips. A distinct taste of spearmint gum filled his senses. Otherwise you tasted like him from moments before, every last bit of your mouth tasted like him down to your tongue and when he was done curling his own against yours, Bucky pressed his lips to the tip of your nose. “Go shower for me. Clean this stuff off your gland so I can smell you. Sam and I made you dinner. Your favorite.”

It wasn’t your favorite.

Both Alpha’s knew it.

Both also knew you were past the point of tired and ravenously hungry, paired with the amount of scenting you’d just done, you’d eat anything before curling up for a good sound sleep.

With a smile on his face, over by the window, Sam watched you stumble out the kitchen and make your way upstairs to go shower as your Alpha instructed. Never having noticed Sam properly. Having personally seen you go days on end without sleep or food in far more stressful conditions, he laughed and shook his head. “That pup’s taking it out of her man.”

According to the tests thus far, it was a single pup.

However it was a healthy pup. Growing as it was supposed to. Even though it was too soon to know if it would be enhanced like its parents, Bucky knew it would be. 

He could feel it. Like he could feel it was a girl. It was too soon to tell. But he knew.

***

_**A few months later…** _

Never once had Bucky ever thought he was a quitter.

Nope.

Not even a bit.

Now though, he was willing to wave a white flag.

He could concede defeat.

He was not a man who could not admit when he had been beaten and he most certainly had been beaten, conquered, tamed. Whatever you wanted to call it.

“Ok…” came from beside him as he stared up at the hole in the ceiling, the exact hanging basinet that you wanted was on the floor in your nest. Which, was going to have to be washed, as it was covered with pieces of the ceiling. “This is what we’re going to do Barnes. I have it all figured out.”

Beyond done with this all, Bucky looked over at his friend who surveyed the ceiling like a general would a battlefield and waited.

He was open for suggestions. Any and all suggestions.

“This weekend, we’re gonna go down to the city to grab Tony’s little spider friend.”

Nodding at where this was going, Bucky was good with the sounds of the start of this plan to hang the basinet. 

“Then,” Sam went on, hyper-focused on that damn hole that had been taunting them for the better part of four hours. “We’re gonna bring him here and have him squirt that spider web stuff up there and hang this damn thing that way. It’ll never come down. But you can keep stuff in it when the pup outgrows it. Fruit. Magazines. Another pup.”

All of this was good and helpful. The best plan that either of them had had yet, in getting the hanging basinet up. 

***

_**A couple weeks later…** _

A huge grin broke out over Steve Roger’s face when the elevator doors opened to reveal Sam, Bucky and Bucky’s Omega.

All three were smiling, smirking and beaming.

Their glee was contagious. 

How could it not be? This was the very elevator that had changed Steve’s life. In this elevator, Steve had met his Omega. Making Steve quite fond of this polished steel elevator.

Steve could see all of Sam’s teeth. Steve could make out Bucky’s dimples beneath his beard. And if you floated out of the elevator, he wouldn’t have been surprised.

Knowing full well where the three of you had been, as talk was all over the Avengers floor all morning. Steve clasped his hands in front of him. Tilted his head to the side. Plopped his booted foot in the elevator doorway so the doors didn’t shut, all as the three of you continued to smile contagiously. “What’s the news? Will you have a son or a daughter?”

All three of you had gone to this appointment. 

Sam had been going to all the appointments. Which Steve didn’t find odd. No. But talk had wound its way around the compound. 

Others found it odd, noteworthy even.

“I’m getting a goddaughter,” Sam proclaimed, beaming perhaps as brightly as Bucky. 

No.

He was indeed beaming just as bright.

Those dimples deepened.

A black and white filmy square was handed to Steve with Vibranium fingers. 

On the picture was a pup. A healthy growing pup that while Steve couldn’t tell if it was a girl, boy or unicorn. Bucky’s and your pup was beautiful, perfect. It made Steve’s heart swell that Bucky was getting this, having this, finally safe and happy and able to build something of his own, as his oldest friend deserved.

And then…he noticed something.

Frowning, Steve traced his fingertips over the thick paper. “Why does it say Patient Wilson-Wilson?”

And then the mood changed.

You rolled your eyes. Bucky scowled. Sam continued to beam.

Handing back the picture which his bearded friend looked at once more, up in that corner notably, then scowled. “For some reason the office staff keeps getting our names wrong.” Which was driving Bucky crazy. Every single time he thought he got the name situation all sorted, it wasn’t. He could have sworn it was Wilson-Barnes last appointment.

And yet…up in the corner was Wilson-Wilson.

Yeah.

He wasn’t happy to see that at all.

It made his nose scrunch and his scent burn noses all around, leading you to lean up on your toes to kiss his softly bearded cheek. “It’ll be fine. We’ll get this sorted out Alpha. Are you going to walk me to my office?”

Yes.

Yes, he was.

Pocketing the little black and white picture of his daughter, Bucky offered you his elbow and exited the elevator with a hearty slap on the back and congratulations from Steve. All while you waved to Sam. The two of you setting off for Medical after the big appointment. Where you finally found out what you’d be having, as your pup had been somewhat uncooperative at the previous few appointments.

Later, the two Super Soldier Alphas were going to spar in the gym.

He’d give Steve all the details then, later, after he settled his Omega into her office and then went down to raise hell, again, with HR. This was getting ridiculous. His pup was going to have his name and be covered under his insurance. It was his pup. If he had to go down there every single day until his pup was born and then take a DNA test down to them, then by god he would.

Calling out that he’d see Steve later in the gym, Bucky vanished from sight and Steve stepped into the elevator.

Feeling very much in an even better mood and like a tornado had passed.

He’d see Bucky later.

The two could talk more then. With his own pups growing more every day, Bucky was asking more and more questions about them. More questions about fatherhood in general. Although the odd question about any signs of enhancement were peppered in.

Since Steve was going to the Avengers floor too, there was no need to hit that button.

With a musical ding, the doors slid shut.

A reflection of both Alpha’s looked back at both men. Steve’s happiness and Sam’s enormous glee.

Pondering this as the elevator rose, Steve glanced over at Sam. “How long are you planning on keeping this up?”

“Not long,” Sam promised Steve. 

Unconvinced. 

Steve cocked an eyebrow.

“Once my name ends up on the birth certificate, I’ll stop getting into HR’s Employee Database. I promise.”

A deep sigh came from Steve. 

A polite music began to chime from the speakers.

“Do you and Bucky just thrive off annoying one another? Or am I missing something here Sam?”

Sam’s grin bloomed into something that made him chuckle and wet his lips with his tongue, white teeth on full display in the reflective door. “No man, don’t worry about it. It’s our way.”

Meeting Steve had been one of the top ten best things to happen to Sam, possibly top five. Meeting Steve had round-about brought him here, to this amazing life and all these opportunities. 

Meeting Bucky had been like ripping the scar open to an old wound.

Sam hadn’t ever told anyone. Although you knew, because you knew Sam back when he was in the Air Force. You knew Sam’s friendship with Riley had been the same way that his friendship with Bucky was. Full of jovial banter and risky missions, pranks and near constant training, living in close quarters, fighting side by side and more than a fair share of snark.

In no way was Bucky Sam’s new Riley.

However, meeting Bucky was also in Sam’s top ten life list. Getting the two of you together, well, that was up in his top five.


End file.
